My Lovely Dancer
by Dancing-Shadows34
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki was known as the godess of dance.But when a sad accident stripped her of the title,the once unbeatable dancer secede to exists.Three years later talent scouts Shuuhei and Renji find the descovry of a lifetime...a lovely dancer named Ichigo
1. Prologue El Tango De Roxxane

**My Lovely Dancer**

**By: Dancing-Shadows34**

**Gender: Romance/drama/action **

**Rating: Mature rating for graphic dancing, explicit, violent scenes, and attempted rape- absolutely no yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Bleach characters (unfortunately) but any other characters are only mine. Please, please, PLEASE don't take them unless you ask permission. Thanks so much!**

**Author's note: Hey guys! Thanks so much for choosing my story! I noticed that there weren't ANY Bleach fanfics that include Rukia, Ichigo and all them people in a story like this so I thought "hey, what the hell, let's be the first to make one", so I did. I'm surprised people are actually considering reading this because it was probably a 'hint-hint' not to write a story like this because no one else has. Oh well. You people are wonderful and thanks again for reading.**

Prologue; El Tango De Roxanne

It was the night that would change Rukia's life forever. She and her dance partner were already known as Japan's premiere dance duo. Having been noticed after their stunning performance of reenacting Moulin Rouge's El Tango De Roxanne, they instantly moved up from there. Touring all over Japan and America, they quickly became known as "The God's of Dance", but tonight's performance topped it all.

They were asked to reenact El Tango De Roxanne for the Emperor of Japan and his entire family, along with half of the Japanese population. The house was packed. Not a seat was left empty, and even the ally ways were filled with people all gathered to see them perform.

The stage hissed as they scraped their shoes across it's polished surface. Kaine and Rukia were moving as one as their tango piece glided along. Rukia's small body was pressed up against Kain's large trunk as they slid across the stage together. Kaine whipped Rukia around than brought her back against him, her leg up on his hip and her hand now gently caressing his cheek.

Than, he tangled his hand in her free one, and twirled her around only to slam her against his body again. She looked up at him and he looked down at her, lips nearly touching into what the audience thought would be a kiss. But before they were too close, Rukia and Kaine stomped a foot and dragged themselves about a yard apart from each other. They were approaching the climax of the number, and both hearts were thumping with such adrenaline.

In their head, they were counting the steps as they preformed a very short solo. One, two three four- left foot. Two, two, three four – step ball change. Three, two three four, slide and stomp. Rukia shot one arm in the air, and the other she slapped on her hip. Than with a tap of her toe, she sprinted for Kaine.

He was ready for her- arms out in an almost hug like fashion and one leg bent forward for balance. Rukia lept up in the air and Kaine caught her by one arm, twisting her around his body all in one swift motion. Than, she locked both legs around his waist, gripping him tight as she slammed her body against his again. He had one arm around the down of her back and the other held out stiffly at his side. Rukia was very close to his face and had one hand on his cheek and the other stretching out behind her. The song came to an end, the spotlight hit them, and Rukia and Kaine were frozen in their positions as the auditorium roared with applause.

They stood up like a wave, all dressed in formal apparel but clapping and whistling as loudly as they could. Rukia could feel Kain's chest heave against hers as he fought to catch his breath. Kaine could feel Rukia's rib cage give with each breath she took. They had gave it their all and were totally out of breath. But in spite of that, they were happy with themselves. Rukia was smiling between puffs of air and so was Kaine. They always looked at each other that way. It was their silent way of saying 'good job'.

The audience continued to cheer on, their cries echoing through the auditorium with such a thunder it shook the walls.

The streets were packed now with people trying to exit the stadium. Now, instead of claps echoing through the night, it was car horns. It was a warm night, but the wind had an eerie chill, leaving most of the women clinging to their jackets and the men tucking their arms under themselves. Rukia and Kaine, after dancing up a sweat, welcomed the cooling breeze.

They came out of the backstage exit of the stadium, linked by the arms and walking in unison. They were laughing at something Kaine had said when they glided into the parking lot.

"I know, I know, I was worried too. You always drop me on the move," Rukia replied to an early remark Kaine had made.

"Yeah well, all in all I think it's safe to say I didn't drop you tonight," Kaine replied, looking down at the road as they walked. Rukia smiled at him.

Kaine was what society would call a triple threat. He could sing, dance, and act like no one Rukia had ever met. His hair was dark and his eyes were softer than his skin. He was a very large man who held himself with grace. Rukia had trained under him, had learned all she knew from him, and even…came to love him. In fact, just recently, Kaine and Rukia had been engaged. In her eyes, she couldn't have picked a more perfect man to wed. And it went same for Kaine.

They slipped into their black Firebird parked in the very middle of the lot, than they slipped into traffic without so much a flinch. They had pulled right into a red light, however, and Kaine slammed the brakes before he went into the middle of the intersection. Rukia caught herself on the dashboard, her seatbelt not reacting to the sudden stop. She sent a glare over Kaine's direction. All he did was smile innocently than look forward again.

" I can see out of all the years I've known you, you still haven't mastered driving yet," Rukia stated dully, situating herself back in her seat and crossing her tiny legs over each other. Kaine chuckled, keeping a sharp eye on the light at the same time.

"Alright, then. Next time I'll think twice and drive right through the red light and into traffic." Rukia only smirked and rolled her eyes at his remark. She glanced out her window into the lit up city of down town Tokyo, her eyes reflecting every neon signs, flashing light bulbs and advertisements she saw.

She was so distracted by them; she didn't even notice the light turning green and Kaine pulling forward. She was so distracted; she didn't even notice the drunk driver behind the wheel of an Oldsmobile heading right at them.

It happened in a flash. Kaine had seen the car careening at them, but was trapped. Slamming on the brakes wouldn't work; the car would run right into them. He couldn't speed up because his car didn't have that much of a pick-up-and-go. He was stuck in a place known as the point of no return. And he knew by how fast the Oldsmobile was going, there would be no living through this wreck.

The last thing Rukia could remember before the car t-boned them was the sound of Kaine screaming her name and the feel of his body wrapping her up in a protective hug. The screeching of car breaks, the smell of burnt tire, and then…. nothing.

Rukia woke up hearing the sound of nurses and doctors shouting orders over her. She felt like she was floating, her body was completely numb. When she let her eyes flutter open, she could see the bright hydrogen lights on the hospital ceiling shining the doctors around her into a dark silhouette. She didn't know what was going on. When she listened around, her ears only picked up little pieces of what they were saying. Things like "car wreck…. Head impact…. death…nothing they could do…"

She forced herself to speak, but her mouth wouldn't work the way she wanted them to. She felt like her mouth was stuffed with cotton.

"Where's…. Kaine?" she managed to say, biting her lip in hopes someone heard her squeak of a voice. One did. A female doctor, and she looked down right after spouting some orders to respond.

"He's fine, honey, you just concentrate on yourself."

Rukia could hear something in the doctor's voice. Something unsure, like a flute trying to fool a cobra. Rukia knew that tone. It was the lying tone. Something was wrong with her fiancé, but she didn't know what. She stared to loom around the room, her neck suddenly stiff so she could only turn it about an inch. She couldn't see through the bodies of the doctors pushing her on the bed down the hall.

They were practically flying down the halls to the ER, and Rukia could see only blurs of objects flying by. That it caught her eye- the only coherent and real thing in the hospital. It was Kaine. He was in the hallway parallel to her own, laying on the same bed, surrounded by just as many doctors, but the only difference was…his face was covered in red. She could see the doctors rapidly whipping at blood, but more would seem out. Rukia couldn't see where all the blood was coming from. All she knew was that it just kept flowing with no end.

She smiled to know he was there with her, but it was short lived when she saw them bring out the defibrillator paddles. She didn't know much about those things. All she knew was that doctors used them to jump-start the heart when it gave out. That's when she started to panic. Kaine's heart had given out.

Rukia forced her mouth to work, forced her lips to move the right way and her tong to pronounce her words correctly.

"K-Kaine…" at first, she could barely speak above a whisper, but she forced her lungs to work harder.

"K-Kaine…" her voice was growing louder. At least now she could hear herself talking. She forced more out of herself.

"Kaine!" she finally screamed, forcing her arm out just barely, reaching for him across the hospital. "Kaine! Kaine! Kaine!" the words ripped form her throat as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Two doctors held her down, cooing her with easy but demanding tones to calm down. Rukia wouldn't listen. The doctors steered her into the ER room, causing Rukia to lose sigh of Kaine. She began to cry, her adrenaline only adding to the pitch of her screams. The doctors did all they could to calm her down, but she didn't listen. All she wanted was Kaine, and when his form disappeared behind the doors she was just pushed through, she lost all composure.

"Clear!" called the doctor as he pressed the ice-cold defibrillator paddles to Kaine's chest, sending a jolt of electricity through his body. Kaine's chest jumped, as did the heart monitor before going flat again. The doctor pumped him again, but got the same reaction. Two other doctors pumped air into his lungs with use of the balloon, while three other doctors worked to stop the bleeding.

Kaine had a gash about five centimeters deep and about three inches wide leaking quarts of blood every second. He also had a punctured neck artery that was flowing red liquid. The doctors had used up many a medical pad trying to keep the blood from flowing long enough for them to stitch it closed, but the blood just kept coming.

"Clear!" called the doctor, before pumping the paddles again. Kaine jumped, but didn't respond other than that. His heart monitor was still flat. His blood was slowly starting to go down. The doctor tried one more time to revive him… but they failed.

The doctors looked up at each other, a look of failure on their faces. Even to trained professionals, death was always a sad matter.

They drew up the white sheet over Kaine's pail body, covering him head to toe in the white veil of death.

The next morning, Rukia woke up in a comfortable hospital bed, with IV's in her arms, and the light blue sheet dragged up to her breasts. Her leg was held up tight in a sling and she could feel it throb with each breath she took.

It was never a good thing when a dancer breaks their leg. Sometimes, the fracture can be so bad that they can't go dancing ever again. Rukia's reputation was on the forefront of all her friend's minds, but Rukia herself, all she could care about was weather or not Kaine was alive.

It was the sound the hospital door closing that knocked her out of her sound sleep and back into the world of the living. She could feel the steady pain in her leg.

"Hey, it lives," came calm and gentle voice. Rukia looked to her side to see her childhood friend and backup dance partner, Renji walking up beside her, a large bouquet of roses in his hand.

Renji was a handsome young man with a friendly composure and brotherly figure to everyone he meets. Besides Kaine, Renji was the best male dancer in the studio, and not to mention the most professional about his job. He had known Rukia since kindergarten, and ever since than never left her side. After everything Rukia had just gone through, it felt nice to see a friendly face like his.

Rukia smile as big as her bruised face would allow than welcomed Renji into a hug.

He pulled up a chair and sat by her bedside, a soft smile on his face. Renji starred at Rukia with his piercing red eyes. He could see it in her mellow face- she was worried. Renji knew she was glad to see him but…also knew that he probably wasn't the most anticipated man she wanted to walk through the door. He chewed his bottom lip and bowed his head slightly. He couldn't tell her the news. Just couldn't. Renji was the one who always said the good news and left the bad for some other unfortunate soul to say. But looked like today might just change that completely. It was silent between them for a few beats before Renji spoke out.

"So…um… doctor says you'll be out in a few days," Renji attempted to cheer Rukia up, trying his best to smile, but failing.

Rukia didn't look at him when she replied, "Is that so?"

Renji sighed and bowed his head again. He shouldn't have come yet. Rukia was still in shock and couldn't think strait. He placed the roses on the table by her bed than stood up to leave. He'd come back later and see her…. when she didn't have so much on her mind. He was about half way to the door when Rukia stopped him.

"Renji…" she began, sitting upright and looking up at him with her deep blue eyes. He stopped, paused, than slowly turned around. He knew what was coming. She was going to ask the question that he so didn't want to answer. But he forced himself to stay. Be by her side even though he didn't want to be the one to break the horrible news to her.

Rukia could see it in the way Renji looked at her. His face wasn't as convincing when he smiled and his eyes weren't as commanding as usual. But she needed words to prove it to herself. She needed to know what had happened to her only love.

Rukia paused when she opened her mouth. She bowed her head and gripped her sheets nervously. She didn't want to ask but…. at the same time she did. She knew Renji never liked to be the barer of bad news, but if something did happen to Kaine, she wanted a friend she could cry with and not some strange doctor she didn't even know.

"It's okay, Rukia,' Renji suddenly spoke out, taking Rukia by surprise. She looked up at him with wide eyes as if to ask 'really?' Renji nodded his answer than said, "You can ask me. I don't care."

Rukia just barely nodded back, than looked away. She didn't know why it was so hard for her to ask the question. She could only imagine what Renji was feeling. She licked her lips than looked back up at Renji. And then she asked the question.

"Is Kaine…" she didn't have to finish the question. They both knew it, and now Renji had to give the answer.

Deep down, Rukia knew the answer and thought she had prepared herself for it. But it's always different when you hear it for real.

Renji sighed when he heard her ask, and he licked his lips and looked to the floor. "He uh…" Renji began; trying his best to find the words- any word he could use to put it softly. " He…took the brunt of the hit…punctured his neck and head. He uh…he didn't live, Rukia…" he looked up at her with pity in his eyes and he shook his head slightly as he replied, " I'm so sorry."

Rukia bit down hard on her lip…trying her best to keep the tears at bay. She felt them coming fast and she quickly turned her head away. She didn't want Renji to see her cry. At first she didn't care, but now…

Renji saw her look away and heard her sobs coming, and he swallowed hard.

"Rukia…" he began, walking up to and kneeling beside her. Rukia felt him sit next to her and without thinking or caring; she threw her arms around him and just cried. Renji held her back, stoking her black hair and let her cry as much as she wanted.

He couldn't tell her that everything would be okay, because it wasn't. He couldn't say that's she'd find others because she probably wouldn't. Rukia was never one to tie the knot with someone. But when she found that surtant someone, she changed completely. Who knew how'd she be now? And not to mention her leg.

Renji had talked to one of the doctors before he came to visit Rukia, and had asked about her injuries.

"She'll be able to walk after some…intensive care," he told Renji.

"But what about dancing?" Renji asked quickly, demandingly.

The doctor shook his head. " That depends. She might and she might not. It's advised that she never dances again but…since when to kids with such talent listen to us, hm?"

Renji hoped that Rukia will dance again and at the same time, hoped that she doesn't. If she hurts herself again, she might not be able to walk on that leg ever again. But to see a dream like that just die? It was going to be a hard time for her, and he could only pray she'd come out of it all safely.


	2. Chapter 1 All Washed Up

Chapter 1: All washed up 

Pain doesn't forgive

Pain never forgets. Rukia Kuchiki had to find that out the hard way. After returning from yet another failed audition, it finally occurred to her that she was exactly what every dancing director in Japan called her. Washed up. Finished. Out of commission. Out of the job. Out of talent.

Her leg always gave out, without fail. It never cut her any slack and always failed at the worst possible moment. She was once graceful and could flip through the air like a leaf in the wind, but now…. It was almost like her cursed leg **wanted** her to fail.

Her boss, Mr. Ryuu, had called her to Tsushima Dance Academy to discuss her dance carrier, and if he had got wind of all her turn down jobs, Rukia knew it would not end well.

"You're all washed up, Rukia!" said director of Tsushima Dance Academy Mr. Ryuu, after tossing the folder on his desk. Rukia sat in front of him, a look of failure on her face and her hands clasped loosely on her lap.

Mr. Ryuu was the head of every dance studio in Japan, and the founder of the largest academy, Tsushima Dance Academy. He also held the record and resume of **every **dancer hooked in his business. If you wanted to make it big on the stage, you had to make it big with Mr. Ryuu first, which was no easy task. He wasn't known for showing compassion towards others, or giving people with little talent a chance to prove themselves. He only accepted the best, and once you become a failure, he kicks you out without so much as a second thought.

The file Mr. Ryuu had tossed on the desk was her resume. Something that has met rejection many times. Rukia only starred at it as it lay with its innards slightly spilled out.

Mr. Ryuu looked at Rukia up and down- saw the disappointment and the tears she was trying to hold back slowly caking on the rim of her eyes. She looked destroyed. Cut down in her prime, and he pitied her.

He sighed, leaning back in his unnecessarily large chair and intertwining his wrinkled old fingers together before bringing them up to rest on his upper lip. The old clock above the wall next to his desk ticked a few seconds by, before he spoke out again.

"I understand that fate dealt you a bad hand, Mrs. Kuchiki. The loss of your fiancé, Kaine, was a terrible doing." Rukia looked up at him when the name of Kaine escaped him, but Mr. Ryuu dismissed the gesture and went on. "But that was well over three years ago. Don't you think it's time you stopped perusing this dead dream of yours and find a new hobby?"

"Dancing was never a 'hobby' to me, Mr. Ryuu," Rukia said, cocking her head up at him. Mr. Ryuu only cocked an eyebrow at her sudden attitude towards him.

"Than what was it, than? If not more than a childhood wish gone dry? Are you not perusing this dancing interest in loving memory of Mr. Kaine?"

Rukia's stunning glare only grew. Mr. Ryuu stood up from his chair and walked to his closed curtains behind him, pushing a few flaps down to gave down at the busy city below.

"What more reason would I have, Mr. Ryuu?" Rukia backbit at him. She was getting flustered to the point of nearly boiling over and it was all she could not to let the max of her anger show in her protestant tone of voice. "You want me to just give up everything my fiancé and I worked so hard to accomplish, is that it? To just **walk away** without looking over my shoulder, and pretend it never happened?"

Mr. Ryuu leaned over his desk, backing Rukia up in her small chair as he leaned close to her. "Don't take that tone of voice with me, Mrs. Kuchiki. I can terminate your records in the blink of an eye right now if I wanted to."

Rukia shut her mouth tight, but held that unwavering glare as hard as she could as he slowly pulled away from her. He circled around his desk casually; as if he was walking down the park sidewalk in mid-summer, than came at a stop in front of a wall. It was covered in many pictures of successful dancers he once had. It was like he had a time line of his success on his walls. There was a picture of himself in 1975, dancing a duo with his late wife. Than moving on, it went from 1980, to 1990, 1999, and than 2006. The 2006 picture was of Rukia and Kaine.

It was a close up of them latched together in an embrace, arms in the air and smiling as wide as they could at each other. Mr. Ryuu starred at that picture with an almost sad look on his face. Almost like he cared.

"You were my greatest student, Rukia," he began, hands clasped tight behind his back as he starred into the black and white picture. "Out of all my years at Tsushima, never have I seen dancers quite like you and Kaine."

Rukia didn't look at him, but into her lap, clenching her black dress as hard as she could. She was quietly crying to herself, and she hated it. Kaine never like it when she cried, but she just couldn't help it right now.

"You swept the hearts of Japan and America away with every performance, and you shadowed even the best in the business." Rukia knew that when he said 'best in the business', that he was referring to himself. He was a proud old man who cared more about his success than any of his employees. But he had the power of theatre in Japan, and if you wanted to be big, you had to put up with his oafish deposition.

Mr. Ryuu turned on his heal, standing on the first position on dance purely out of habit. "But," he began; licking his wrinkled, dry lips. "We do have strict circumstances that must be obtained. It's not so much you as it is me…"

Rukia knew where this was headed. That whole 'it's not you, it's me' was always a bad sign in any type of relationship. Business or otherwise.

She looked him square in the eyes and asked, "You're firing me, aren't you?"

Mr. Ryuu chewed the corner of his mouth and nodded. "We can't have you loitering on the compose. Bad publicity, you understand." He said that as if it was a common thing to say. The truth was, Rukia didn't understand. Why was it so hard to say goodbye to someone as successful as she and yet he was able to let go of her in an instant?

After hearing the news, Rukia only bit down hard on her lip and looked a way with a nod. Mr. Ryuu acted like he was heart broken, but Rukia could tell with out even trying that he was faking his regret. He walked back to his desk just as Rukia stood up from her seat. She grabbed her file from the desk than reached out a hand to Mr. Ryuu.

He shook her head gently and said so unconvincingly, "Good-bye, Rukia." Rukia didn't answer. She only faked a smile before turning and walking out the office, her heals clicking on the polished hardwood floors, leaving behind her dreams, life, and everything she held dear.

Pain never forgives.

Pain never forgets. And now, Rukia Kuchiki, the Goddess of dance, was truly all washed up.


	3. Chapter 2 Up Hold The Dream

Chapter 2: Up Hold the Dream 

Probably the worst thing to get caught up in is a wave of hungry students who have been deprived of food for four strait hours rushing down the slim halls for a very small cafeteria. Or so thought 12th grader Kurasaki Ichigo. He was walking at a much slower pase than the rest of the students at Mashiba High, paying no attention to the impatient students who shoved him a side without so much as a 'sorry' or 'excuse me'. He was used to getting that kind of treatment, though.

The halls were stuffed with students all heading the same way at their own pase and all dressed in the same tacky gray school uniforms. They were all talking about the same subject matter, with the same attitude towards it, and pretty much the same opinions. The Fall Talent show was coming up, and everyone was talking about the try-outs and what their talents –if you could call them that- were going to be. Ichigo didn't understand why the theatre teacher even bothered throwing a talent show every year. Mashiba was probably more known for its lack in the artistic domain than its professional-worthy football team. He could only come to the conclusion that it was only fair to give the students a taste of the spotlight before they go into the real world and probably never see it again. Hell, every other school did it, so why not Mashiba?

Ichigo shoved his backpack up over his shoulder than continued walking, splitting away from the crowd to exit out of a near by door into the courtyard. Outside, his three friends were already waiting for him, instantly glancing up once he appeared through the old doors.

"Hey, it's the strawberry!" said Asano Keigo, Ichigo's closest friend. Keigo was a handsome young man with light brown hair that draped down his face and ended at his jaw line. He had gotten in the habit of calling Ichigo strawberry last year, after fining out that his name meant that in Language class. Ichigo never enjoyed being called a fruit, but always smiled one the less.

"Shut up, Keigo," Ichigo said with a smirked, letting his back pack slide off his shoulder and land by the tree trunk of a willow they were sitting under. His three other friends shared a laugh when Ichigo turned around a smacked Keigo up side the head, nearly tipping the boy over.

Ichigo slid down the trunk and sat between Keigo and his other friend, Inoue. Inoue was the only girl in the group, and probably the most innocent and artistically challenged girl in school. Her hair was almost just as fiery orange as Ichigo's was, and they were often mistaken for brother and sister, much to their displeasure. Well…to Ichigo's displeasure. You see, it was more than apparent to **everyone **that Inoue had had a huge crush on Ichigo since elementary school. They never brought it out in the open, mind you, because each time they even hinted towards it, Ichigo always responded by kicking them in the knee joint or slapping the up side the head. Yes. Never talk relationships around Mr. Kurasaki.

"So have you heard?" asked Inoue, scooting a little closer to Ichigo. He uncomfortably glanced her way before scooting away.

"About what?" he asked back, not making eye contact as he reached down and stole a fry from Keigo. Inoue shifted closer to him, porously bumping his shoulder with her own. He only flinched at the sudden contact.

"About the talent show," she answered. "Everyone's been talking about it!"

"Yeah, so I've noticed," Ichigo said with as little enthusiasm as possible.

Ishida, another one of Ichigo's close but nerdy friends leaned out from his perched place in the tree, laying his latest book on his stomach before looking down upon his friends below.

"Are you going to try-outs, Ichigo?" he asked, pushing his glasses back up on his nose and shoving his long, black hair behind his ear. Ichigo shook his head and scoffed.

"Pft! No freakin' way! You think I want to go up there and embarrass myself in front of the entire school? No thanks, I'm outcast enough already." Inoue laughed and gave Ichigo a friendly tap on the back.

"Oh, don't be so modest, Kurasaki-kun!" she said. "Everyone knows you're the most artistic person in the school." Ichigo opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted by Keigo tapping him on the back.

"You know, she's right. Haven't you won first place at **every **talent show since 9th grade?" Keigo said, before plopping another French fry in his mouth.

Ichigo was about to protest to that notion, but before he could get a word out, Ishida flipped out of the tree and landed right beside him. "Actually since elementary school," Ishida replied. "And you're not an outcaste, just overly talented to the point of making everyone cruelly jealous. And, didn't you stop dancing all together just two years ago?"

Ichigo just gave up trying to get his opinion out, ignoring Ishida's question. He sighed in frustration and let his head drop into his hands, fallowed by a grumbled "Oi". They had been his friends since 9th grade and already they knew almost everything about him. **Almost **everything. There was one tiny thing they still didn't know about him, and for that he was much grateful. In fact, ever since the 'accident' happened in 8th grade, everyone in Japan kind of forgot all about who Kurasaki Ichigo really was. As of now, all he was to the students at Mashiba was an overly talented singer and dancer. Nothing more.

A much older looking man approached the four teens, wearing the attire of the schoolteacher and a few books tucked under his arm. He was a sweet looking old man with a body as skinny as a rake and eyes shaded with heavy eyebrows. In Mashiba, Mr. Shin was Ichigo's favorite teacher, and to Mr. Shin, Ichigo was like a son. Mr. Shin was a family friend to the Kurasaki's, and only he knew of Ichigo's past and what he used to be.

Ichigo looked up at Mr. Shin and the annoyance of his friends left his eyes and was replaced by a relived grin.

"Mr. Shin," Ichigo said with a smile.

Mr. Shin bowed his head and smiled back. "Good afternoon, Ichigo. I see that the gossip of the day hasn't avoided even your ears. "

"Actually I've…been trying to avoid any conversation that has to do with the talent show," Ichigo admitted, scratching the back of head and looking away. Mr. Shin only frowned.

"Oh really? Hm…Ichigo, can you fallow me for a moment, please?" he asked, not waiting for Ichigo to answer as he turned and began to walk back to the school building. Ichigo didn't hesitate in agreeing to fallow. Quite frankly, he was tired of being with his friends that day. Mainly because all they talked about was the 'you know what'.

Ichigo fallowed behind Mr. Shin as they made their way past the other student in the courtyard, trying his best to ignore the jealous looks they were throwing at him. They when through a pair of doors leading into Mr. Shin's classroom, which was just outside the tennis court. Mr. Shin let Ichigo go inside first before he fallowed.

Ichigo only had his class once, and since then Mr. Shin had rearranged his classroom. Ichigo walked around the desks situated close together to form tables, letting his hand slide across the surface as he slowly walked past. He was in this class before she died. He remembered it well. Even though they were now in different spots, he still remembered which desk he sat in when the police came into the classroom to tell Ichigo the terrible news.

His mom had been hospitalized after getting hit by a car two days before, and on the last day, she took a turn for the worst.

It was his mother that persuaded Ichigo to pick up dancing. He started when he was just six with basic ballet-, which he hated terribly. Once he reached fifth grade, he picked up Hip-hop, but he only stuck with that for a year or so. In 6th grade, he joined the tap dance club at the collage and went on to take state in the championship. After that, he moved onto Swing dancing. Before he reached 8th grade, he had tried almost every form of dance known to man at least once. But out of all the types of dance there was, he only took a large liking to one- Tango. He was a natural at Tango dancing, and it wasn't long before his name was well known throughout Tokyo.

Before he graduated from 9th grade, he had single handedly became the second-most popular and talented young dancer in Japan, next to a greatly notorious duo. He had scholarships to every major dance collage in both America and Japan, including that of Tsushima. But he would never walk onto any of the Collage's campus.

At every performance he was in, his mother was always there. And she always told him he was the best, even when he truly wasn't. She always smiled and was always so proud of him. It was at his last Tango performance that his mother saved his life by running in between a car that was about to hit him. He broke a few ribs and his check, but his mother had it much worse. He was in Mr. Shin's class when three cops entered the room and pulled Ichigo out of class to break the news.

At exactly 12:30, after going into cardiac arrest, she was declared dead. That was the day Ichigo Kurasaki, age 14, became an orphan, and the day he gave up dancing…forever.

He stopped after circling the last group of desks and sighed. He remembers that day…too well. Every day, it's on the forefront of his mind, and even though he never shows it, he's tortured about it every long moment of every long day.

Mr. Shin knew about Ichigo's famous rise, and of his even more famous fall after the death of his only family. He watched Ichigo struggle through school and only get further behind. It still hurts him to watch Ichigo, once tall and proud, now just barely making ends meet. He wanted Ichigo to be successful again. To see him sincerely smile and laugh for the first time in three years. He had a plan to help Ichigo find his way back to the path of being the top of Japan again, but it would take some major coaxing and pleading for Ichigo to be convinced of even considering going back to that life.

Mr. Shin watched Ichigo stop and sigh heavily in front of the black board, and he bit his lip. It was a tender subject, but he had to bring it up. For the sake of Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo?" He began, leaning on his desk slightly.

Ichigo didn't look at him. "Yeah?"

"Do you ever…miss Tango dancing?" He was hesitant in asking, and for good reason. Ichigo is normally calm, unless he's forwardly confronted with the option of going back to Tango dancing.

After Ichigo heard what Mr. Shin said, he growled and rolled his eyes, turning his back to the old teacher while saying, "Oh God, not this again."

Mr. Shin ignored his protest. "Well, I was just curious. To have a talent such as that and then suddenly drop it like you never had it at all…doesn't ever tempt you?"

"Temptation is for people that have something to long for. I don't have that gratification," Ichigo replied, his voice back at it's low, depressed tone. He only sort of glanced at Mr. Shin over his shoulder when he replied, before glancing back down at the floor.

"Oh, but you do!" Mr. Shin exclaimed, pushing himself from his desk and walking up to Ichigo. You see, temptation is a human trait, and everyone has it **somewhere** inside them. All they need is the proper leverage to provoke that enticement." He was smirking now, like he had a sneaky temptation of his own. Ichigo only starred at him as he began to pase back and fourth in front of the black board, hands tight behind his back and wide strides.

"I have a temptation too, you see," he said to the wall as he walked. "And it's certainty not what you think it is, Ichigo." Ichigo began to eye his old teacher suspiciously. He knew Mr. Shin was up to something. Whenever he broke out into philosophical speeches in the middle of class, there was always a point he was trying to get across. Right now held no difference.

"My temptation, many would think, is to see just how much a teacher can win before he is no longer considered just a teacher, but a professor. But that's not it. It's not to test the barriers of time to see just what is the space-time continuum. It's not to see what it is the cooks at the school put in the food to make it taste so nasty," he added that last one with a chuckle. He was nearly nose-to-nose with the wall across from Ichigo when he finally stopped walking. He still had his back to Ichigo when he said, " No…my temptation is much more…secret. Much more…deep and pleading. " He paused, holding Ichigo in a curious suspense. "I want to see you dance again, Ichigo!" he blurted out, turning on his heel and facing Ichigo. Ichigo jumped when Mr. Shin suddenly turned to him, his smoky eyes stern and commanding, the look every teacher has when they want to get a point across.

"My deepest temptation is provoked by the curiosity that awakens everyone's temptation, Kurasaki Ichigo!" he ran up to Ichigo, forcing the boy against the wall before starring him square in the eyes. " I want to ask you, Ichigo. I am tempted to know… have you truly abandoned it all? Have you truly abandoned everything…you're mother stood for with you?"

His voice was as low as a whisper, but Ichigo heard those last words as if he had screamed them in his ear. He looked up at Mr. Shin with wide and angry eyes.

"Could you really walk away from the one thing …that tied you and your mother together?"

Ichigo slightly shook his head, "No…"

"Will you turn your back on the dream your mother helped you create?" His voice was getting louder again.

"Shut up…" Ichigo's voice was steadily getting stronger too. Ichigo slipped out from under Mr. Shin's arm and began to walk away, gripping his hair as if he had a headache.

" I know you think it's your fault she's dead because she jumped in front of that car to save your life, but it's not your fault." Will you walk away from the only memory of her, and discard the dream she had of you?" He was yelling again, and this time, it broke down Ichigo.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo screamed, before collapsing on the ground in a sobbing heap. Mr. Shin turned and looked at Ichigo on the floor, the sternness in his eyes replaced with compassion.

Ichigo had his head bowed and his hands gripped his hair hard. He was crying now, and even though Mr. Shin had seen him cry much harder before, he didn't want him to see.

"Shut up…please, just shut up…" Ichigo begged in a whisper. " I gave up dancing because of her… because it only reminded me of her face… I can't go on knowing she could have been there watching me, but she won't be. I always thought that…she'd start to cry if I ever started dancing and she wouldn't be able to watch me…"

Mr. Shin dropped to his knees by Ichigo's side and placed a hand on his back. "Ichigo…" he began, his voice soft again. "Do you think that your mom can't see you now? In this, tortured, broken state?"

Ichigo looked up at Mr. Shin through his arm, eyes wet with tears and hair now ruffled from his hands. Mr. Shin smiled at him.

" She would never miss your dancing, Ichigo. Not for the world. I doubt that God could prevent her from watching you from Heaven. I don't think He's that cruel," he said with a laugh. He went back to being serious when Ichigo didn't laugh. He sighed and bit his lip, than coaxed Ichigo to sit up and look him in the eyes.

"Even if it's just once, don't you thing you owe it to your mother for an encore?"

Ichigo looked at him with wide eyes, and Mr. Shin smiled and winked at him. "Go on. Up hold her wish and give her one last taste of the legendary dancer Kurasaki Ichigo."

Ichigo suddenly felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He didn't know if it was true, but ever since he was little, Ichigo always trusted Mr. Shin, no matter how far fetched his tales sounded. If his mom was truly watching him, than he really **did **owe it to her for one last performance.

That day, after school, Ichigo walked down the hallway with Keigo at one side, Inoue at the other, and Ishida trailing with a book in the back.

"So what did Mr. Shin want to talk to you about?" Keigo asked.

Ichigo smiled slightly, his very familiar ' I'm only smiling because I have to" smile, and said " Oh, just things."

Inoue eyed him after he said that. Ichigo always said that whenever he was trying to hide something, but Inoue knew better than to ask, because half the time it was about his mother. Keigo, on the other hand, just let it pass by with a shrug and a "okay".

They made their way down the hall until they reached the home office, and Ichigo stopped. Inoue stopped with him, Keigo walked a few steps before realizing Ichigo had stopped than halted as well, and Ishida nearly collided into Ichigo's back.

"Ichigo?" Inoue began. "What's wrong?"

Ichigo didn't reply. He only starred through the large window of which the office was behind with a smile.

"Ichigo?" Keigo asked, popping up at Ichigo's shoulder.

"You guys wait here. I'll be right back," Ichigo said, before walking into the office, leaving his three friends in bewilderment.

Ichigo approached the desk where a stout little secretary sat, typing away at her computer until she saw Ichigo stop in front of her.

"Can I help you?" She asked while taking off her reading glasses and smiling.

"Uh yeah. Are there any more openings left in the talent show?"

"Yes there is. Were you interested in signing up?"

Ichigo smiled for the first time in three years just because he felt like it, and his stone cold exterior suddenly melted away.

"Yes. Yes I am," he replied.

"Okay, one moment…. here you go," she said after leaning down and picking up a clipboard with the sign-up papers stuck to it with a pen in the clip. She sat it down on her desk in front of Ichigo and took out the pen for him. He thanked her than bent down and aimed his pen.

_This one's for you, Mom. _


	4. Chapter 3 Talent scouting

Chapter 3: Talent Scouting 

Mid-day rush hour was always hell in the streets of downtown Tokyo. Horns blowing and brakes screeching were pretty much the only sound you would hear from 12:00 to about 1:30. And if the raging headache of trying get on work on time doesn't split your skull, than the pep talk you'd get from your boss when you arrive late would surely do it. Luckily for Abarai Renji, he was co president of his work.

He parked his car on the side of the road and walked up to the Kuromai theatre sitting between a Abercrombie and Fitch store and hair Salon. The building was absolutely huge, and it looked more like a Cathedral than a theatre. It had a rich and creamy exterior with elegant carvings of dancing angels and naked gods winding around every wall. There was a deck with dinner tables covered with plastic to protect them from the dust and weather. Pearl pillars with gold veins and silver bases held up the deck, and under it…the rather large entrance.

Renji didn't bother to go through the entrance doors. Instead, he walked behind the theatre to a back stage door where only staff was permitted. He opened the door carefully; trying to juggle three boxes filled with nothing but resumes and his drink at the same time.

Inside, it was an office- the boss's office. The room was lit with a single lamp on a large polished desk sitting against the far wall. All the furniture was very expensive looking; rich red leather to mach the rose wood that covered the floors and most of the walls. And they had very rich colored pillows to go along with them. The walls were covered with draped red curtains with golden tassels on the ends, and they were set in such a way, the room looked more like the Maharaja's palace room than a theatre office.

Renji walked up to a man sitting at the desk and dropped the three boxes on the top with a grunt. He startled the man sitting there, for he was more concentrated on signing some papers than on anything else around him, and he jumped when the boxes landed just inches from his bowed head.

His name was Kuchiki Byakuya, owner of the theatre and big brother to Kuchiki Rukia. You see, not only does Tsushima Studios Co. own every dance studio in Japan, but they also won their fair share of performing theatres. It was to boost money production that they not only forced their employee's to pay a hefty fee to even join Tsushima, but to make the public pay over the top prices to see their over the top performances in their over the top theatres. It was more of a scandal than an actually profit, but since Mr. Ryuu had almost half the artistic population's jobs, no one stood up to him.

Byakuya stared at the boxes, "What are these?"

Renji walked over to a couch and flopped down on it, sighing heavily. "Resumes," he answered. "What else? Don't forget, we work for the biggest performing arts company in the world. People from all over the place will want a job here, even if it's janitor. "

Byakuya rolled his eyes and turned back to his papers, "Don't remind me."

Byakuya is what tango dancers would call a Milonguero or someone whose life revolves around Tango and the philosophy of Tango. To put it simply…Byakuya is a work-a-holic. Not to mention he was emotionless about everything. Renji could hardly remember the first time he saw Byakuya smile about something, and even then it was too small to even be considered as a facial expression. Byakuya also looked foreboding physical aspects; hair jet black and about shoulder length. Dark, ice-cold gray eyes and white skin. He always wore black, hardly liked the light. If there was such a thing as vampire, Byakuya was one.

"So.." Renji began, tapping his long fingers on the sofa arm. He never liked long silences between people. He always had to break them.

"Mr. Ryuu called," Byakuya began, face down at the papers on his desk.

Renji raised a un-amused eyebrow, "Did he now? What did he say?"

"He wants you and Shuuhei to go scouting around for a replacement for my sister…" he said that with such venom. Renji had to laugh; he sympathized with Byakuya because Rukia was like a sister to him too, but he always laughed when Byakuya showed just a little emotion in his tone of voice. He did well to hide his smirk behind his hand before Byakuya glanced up at him.

"You won't find what you're looking for," Byakuya stated bluntly, his eyes letting Renji know just how hurt he was over the loss of his sister's job. Renji shrugged.

"I know that. But I'm not getting paid for voicing my opinion about Rukia. I'm just a talent scout…and an occasional choreographer," he added proudly, smirking to himself. Byakuya paid no attention to his arrogance, and leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh.

"I can't believe this happened to her," he said to himself. "She didn't deserve it."

Renji chuckled. "Since when do we deserve anything in this cruel world, Byakuya? Besides, Shuuhei and I are taking her with us to talent show at Mashiba High school. We need her insight about possible talent, and hopefully it will cheer her up."

Byakuya arched an eyebrow and cocked his head, "Perhaps."

That's when the door opened, silencing both men when they saw Rukia step into the room.

She wasn't looking too happy. But Renji was used to seeing Rukia like that. She looked as if the very world was on her shoulders, and her eyes looked empty, almost hallow. She didn't smile- didn't even blink. She looked like something out of a zombie movie.

Renji pulled on the happiest face he could muster and greeted the withering Rukia with a wide armed hug., stopping her before she could disappear behind a corner.

"Hey, Rukia, how are you today?" he asked sweetly. He felt her stiffen when his arms wrapped around her, as if she was no longer comfortable in his presence. Of course, she was like that with everyone. Human contact now, was like a spider's touch to a woman. She didn't know why she suddenly detested human contact, especially that of male. But ever since Kaine…. no man's touch could satisfy her need for physical contact.

Renji sighed at her ridged reaction, but dismissed it quickly when she looked up at him. The warm smile was back on his face.

"So um…Shuuhei and I were going off for some talent scouting tonight at a high school. Would you like to join us?"

"What ever," she replied, her tone deep, dark and empty. She didn't even so much as glance at Renji when she replied. Renji reacted to her monotone voice with a sad frown and bite on his lower lip.

Lunch was over by now and Rukia had set off for her house, leaving Byakuya and Renji to their work. Shuuhei had popped into the picture just when Rukia walked out the door. He didn't see her pass by on account his hands were full of dance costumes.

He glided into the back dressing rooms where Renji was cleaning up the make-up tables, and flopped the pile of clothed on a near by fold up chair.

Renji double-took over his shoulder at the stack of clothes and his jaw gaped. "Are all those costumes for this year's production?"

Shuuhei let his tired body flop in the chair set aside beside the make-up desk and nodded.

"And there's more in the car I still need to bring in."

Renji nearly fell backwards, catching himself fast by grabbing a hold of the underside of the desk he was dusting off.

Threw all the years that Renji had been in the dancing business, never had he seen such an array of costumes for just one play. But the concert they were putting on this year was said to the 'encore for the encore' the 'top of the top' the grand finally was what was to begin the dawn of a new age and year.

"So did you invite Rukia yet?" Shuuhei asked, scratching under his chin casually. Renji nodded.

"Yeah. Though she didn't seem exited to go."

Shuuhei chuckled- a contagious sound from the depths of his stomach, "Since when is Rukia exited about anything, Renji? I thought you, of all people, would have realized that by now."

He was right. Renji was probably the only one that was remotely close to the all so distant Rukia. Besides her brother Byakuya, of course. He knew Rukia like that back of his hand. But lately…. she's been throwing everyone for a loop.

"So what time are we do to pick her up?" Shuuhei asked, standing from his chair.

"I told her five o'clock. The talent show starts at six, so that will give us an hour to drive across town, park, and get tickets." Renji answered, spraying a desk mirror with some Windex than scrubbed it. Shuuhei just nodded once than turn to leave.


	5. Chapter 5 Get up!

**Chapter 4: Get up!**

The High school wasn't the most crowded place in Tokyo that night of the Talent show. Only people who absolutely had to come were there, and it was obvious that even the parents weren't too exited to be there. As they smiled through clenched teeth, forcing themselves to act like they wanted to be there, saying in their heads that it was the 'parental' thing to do and hoping it wouldn't last longer than an hour.

Renji, Shuuhei and Rukia showed up in a Red convertible firebird- a red rose in a field of dead weeds compared to the rusty, held-together-by-duck-tape cars it was parked between. They didn't dress formal with their freshly pressed jeans and t-shirts of solid pastel colors. But even in their street clothes they looked like rich folk. When they walked up the steps leading into the school, Rukia couldn't help but count the stares she got from passerby's. She guessed it wasn't common to see upperclassmen, if you will, on this side of town.

It was an educated guess considering their surroundings- the homes in this neck of Tokyo were…. somewhat less than sanitary. Rukia kind of felt sorry for the people. She could tell they didn't have much, but they seemed happy with what they had nonetheless.

They entered the school and made their way to the ticket house just on the outside of the auditorium.

"Three please," Shuuhei said, showing the requested digit on his fingers. The lady at the ticket booth- who was obviously a student at that school- took out a stack of green tickets and handed three to Shuuhei. He bowed his head than turned and walked through the open doors just a sidestep from the ticket office. Rukia and Renji fallowed.

Needless to say, the auditorium was past due on its culture check. Chairs were practically held together by duck tape, and your shoes stuck to the floor with each step you took. It was rather nasty. Rukia quickly considered just standing, but that would most likely be distracting. Like it or not, she would have to sit. The boys didn't seem to like it either, but they made less of a fuss.

Rukia had already made up her mind about this whole situation--- THIS SUCKS!

Backstage, **everyone** had the 'pre-performance' jitters. Nerviness, adrenaline, and stage fright- it was all starting to kick into the teenager's guts. But, like thrill seekers to a roller coaster, they lived for that kind of high rush. It was one of the many things that made it fun. Even Ichigo, who hadn't preformed for an audience in many years, was extremely nervous. Though he didn't show it. Practically the only thing that gave him away was the fact he was twisting a pair of gloves in his hand like a snake constricting a rat. It was a dead give-away for his friends.

Ichigo was sitting at a make-up desk, his back to the mirror and his head pointing to his lap, when Inoue approached.

"Kurasaki-kun!" she said in her usual high-pitched, cheery voice. Ichigo looked up and instantly had to look away. Inoue was wearing…quite the apparel. Her act in the talent show was a hulahupe, so she picked what you would call risqué clothes. A stripped skirt that was about a foot long from her hip to the end with matching socks that stretched up to her shins. She was very blessed in the upper chest region, and her shirt looked like it could just barley hold in her large bosoms.

"What's wrong? You look red as a tomato," Inoue openly observed after taking notice of Ichigo's uncomfortable state. Ichigo was turning around in his chair, grading his eyes with his hand and he tried to subtly get away from his unusually dressed friend.

"I uh…just have something in my eye. Nothing to worry about," Ichigo lied. Inoue, being the dense but kind soul she was, jumped in to help.

"Oh here, let me see it. Maybe I can get it out?" She bent down, trying to peel away his hand from his eyes, but only succeeding in making Ichigo back further away.

"No, no, really it's okay, I've got it," Ichigo tried to dismiss her, but Inoue was also stubborn.

"Nonsense. Now let me see it!" She was now forcing Ichigo's hand from his eyes, and she almost succeeded when Ishida walked by.

"Oh look it's Ishida!" Ichigo shouted, praying to high heaven it would get Inoue's mind off Ichigo's "eye problem".

Inoue looked over her shoulder and saw Ishida starring into a mirror, making a quick assessment of his hair.

"Hey, Ishida!" Inoue shouted, disserting Ichigo and running over to greet her other friend. Ichigo let out a breath of great relief and let his hands fall in his lap. Thank God that was over.

"Ichigo!" shouted Keigo, who was gradually making his way over to the orange haired teen. Ichigo was glad to see someone who was actually dressed in clothes that fit.

"Oh, Keigo, hi," Ichigo replied in a breath.

"Hey dude, you ready for the- whoa…. what are you **wearing?" **Keigo stopped dead in his tracks once right in front of Ichigo, with a look of utter surprise on his freckled face. Ichigo looked down at his clothes, than looked back up.

"Umm…pants, tank, and biker gloves. Why?" he replied. Keigo cocked his head to the side, as if to assess Ichigo's clothes.

"Dude, you look like a hip-hop dancer. Aren't you doing a tango routine?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, I can't."

"And why the hell not?" Keigo stated, putting his hands on his hips like a grumpy father scolding his child.

"Because I don't have a partner. It's a little hard to dance Tango when you don't have a partner."

"Why didn't you hire one?" Keigo asked, still in his shocked tone.

"No offence to anyone around here but, they all kind of suck when it comes to dancing. Especially at my level." Keigo stilled eyed him angrily, folding his arms across his chest and grunting slightly. Ichigo stared back for only a few seconds before letting out a deep breath and letting his top half flop onto his lap.

"Quit starring at me like that, Kei. You act like I'm not going to dance at all," Ichigo sat up and pointed a finger at his friend. "You forget that tango isn't the only type of dance I can do. Since I didn't have a partner, I chose a dance style that can look cool with or without two people. Just trust me, alright?"

Keigo didn't reply.

"**Alright?**" Ichigo repeated.

"Alright, alright, I trust you," Keigo gave in., letting his arms flop back to his sides. "Just know this wasn't what I was expecting."

Ichigo chuckled and gave Keigo a slight punch in the arm, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

" **Attention students. Quiet backstage. Five minuets 'till curtain time.**" Came the theatre teacher's voice over the intercom. Everyone was sent into sudden silence. It was the moment everyone had been waiting for. The time to shine or the time to die. Ichigo was ready to go at first, unafraid of doing what he was about to do, but now that it was actually upon him…. he was scared to death. But there was no backing out now.

The lights when out around them as the first act got ready to go on stage. Ichigo got a friendly slap of 'good luck' by Keigo before he disappeared to go find his partner for his skit and suddenly Ichigo was alone again. He could hear the audience applaud when the theatre teacher walked on stage to introduce the first act. He could hear him speaking about the skit and who was in it. Who they were and why they chose to do what they were doing. It was all nothing but incoherent words to Ichigo now. All he could listen to was his heart beating like a headache in his ears.

The speech ended, the students walked on with big, proud smiles, and their music began. The talent show…had finally started.

The damn show seemed to drag on for hours! Buy the time the first four performers were done, Renji, Rukia and Shuuhei were just begging to get out of there. **None **of those students had even a drop of theatrical talent running in their preppy little veins. Rukia found herself sinking deeper and deeper into her the seat the longer the show dragged on. By now, she found even the nasty, gum covered, cigarette smoke stained seats were more welcoming than this disgrace of the show.

Renji was clenching his teeth so hard; he swore he heard one crack. The high-pitched singing, the awful reenactments…he was ready to take a gun to his head.

Shuuhei was ready to barf, and you could see it on his face; it turned and grimaced with each act. He writhed in his chair and clenched the seat handles until he was white-knuckled.

JUST END IT ALREADY!

The latest act had finally finished- a cute little pig-tailed blond who did a less than acrobatic cheer, before bouncing off the stage to the unwilling rhythm of the stunned-to-tears audience. The theatre teacher walked back on stage for the twelfth time that night, ready to announce the next act, clapping and smiling until he reached the spotlight.

"Well…thank for that lovely cheer Susie Carmichael. Definitely wanted to make **me **get up and cheer." He added with a corny laugh. The audience, just to oblige, laughed along with him.

Oh great, corny jokes, **now** they were done. Rukia, Renji, and Shuuhei stood up from their seats and began to slink their way to the isle. They were in the very front, and disrupted everyone's view as they passed by, but they couldn't care less. They had enough of this mediocre talent show, and they were ready to scream if they had to sit through one more performance.

"And for our next act, he's a familiar face in the world of show bizz, and after many long years of being away from the spotlight, he decided he'd give it one more shot before he graduates this year…"

Rukia practically had to nail her feet to the floor in order to stop herself from bolting for the door- that would have made a very bad scene. But the whole way up to the exit doors, her fists were clenched as tight as they could be. The theatre teacher when on introducing the next act.

"He's a good friend to all, and an even better student- Please help me welcome back our three-time winner Kurasaki Ichigo!"

The audience applauded again still lacking it's usual luster, as the theatre teacher walked off the stage and the curtains opened. The lights dulled and only the silhouette of a single figure could be seen through the darkness of the theatre. The audience was in a hush.

Than, the stage slights slowly seeped on, a cold, dismal blue that already set the mood for the piece. Ichigo stood in the middle of the stage, standing pressed straight down in front of him and his legs tight as a board. The music began to play- slow, sad; a violin solo mixed with a serenity of a flute. By the first menacing beat, Ichigo made his first move; a slow lift of the head until he was starring straight at the audience. Already, the audience was drawn it, and the only move Ichigo had made was a gesture of the head.

The cold blue paled his expressionless face, making him look almost like a dead soul standing on the black stage. His once bright orange hair was now a dark blue and his eyes…oh his eyes were what trapped the audience like a vampire to his victims. They shown. Like they were filled with tears, and the color…looked almost black. They looked hallow; the only sign of a soul was the fact you could hear his breathing in the mikes. Like a dragon.

The song played on, and he made the next series of moves. He started with his arms, twisting his wrists like he was playing with the air as he brought them up over his head. Than, as if melting, Ichigo began to fall to the side, still keeping is hand above his head, before twisting onto one knee, and keeping his other leg stretched out behind him- ankle flat on the stage and one hand hiding his face. He than preceded in slowly pushing himself up, dragging his outstretched back lag with him until he was back into the first position. Than, after going onto his tiptoes, he slowly bowed into what ballet dancers call a _battement lent. _He was nearly parrallel to the ground. The audence wa captivated.

Rukia was nearly to the door, hand just inches from the metal handle when she heard the audence's breath get caught in their throats.

She remembered that reaction all too well. It ment the audence was drawn in- enjoying what they saw. Rukia was tempted…so tempted to look over her shoulder, and she paused when the thought crossed her mind. Renji and Shuuhei had already stopped, and were stone cold shocked at what they saw. Rukia could feel Renji tense, but in the exighted way, and this gesture made up her mind. Slowly…all so slowly…Rukia turned her head. There. On stage. Still holding that _battement lent, _was what Rukia could only explain as Kaine reencarnated. He looked just like him…in every way, shape and form! In that blue light, it was almost like…she was really watching Kaine. Her breath too was soon lost.

Ichigo fell out of the _battement lent, _and than preceded to go into a long and large leap into the air, or a _Tours en l'air,_ almost doing the splits, before landing in a twist on the stage, barly making a sound. He than stood up into the first position. His top half twisted, like he was writhing, his hands covering his face as if he was in pain. He than, making the first sharp movement of his preformance, jerked into a _grande battement- _where one leg is as high in the air as it can strech while the suporting leg stayes straight. He than proceded to fall into a move that made every male in the audence shudder- he slid into the splits. Even Rukia, who had seen that move many times over, had to grimance.

Ichigo than twisted until he was on his back, and layed their like he was dead, until the slow music came to a stop.

The audence was two seconds away from clapping when a huge turn of events happened. The musice, once slow, solum and sad, suddenly jumped into an fast, rap-like beat. The sarrowful blue lights flashed into red, green, and yellow, putting the stage into an almost club like look. Upon further notice, the audience realized it was "Get up" by Ciara., featuring Chamillionar. A new song that had only been on the radio's since last week. It was new to Rukia's ears, but the way Ichigo danced reminded her too much of her late Kaine.

The beat was what got the audience to start bobbing along. Ichigo still laid on the stage when the music began to play, but once the hypnotic beat began, his body pulsed with it.

The beat was kore like a heart beat, and with each pulse, Ichigo's chest popped, lifting him further off the ground as he did so.

After four beats , he was sitting erect on the stage. He was looking streight into the audience for a beat, before spinning around onto his stomach, his top half suported up on his hands. Ciara started to sing, repeating the words "get up" in an almost whisper 3 times, and each time she did, Ichigo would move.

"Get up," she said, and Ichigo slid his legs under him, now sitting in the crouched position.

"Get up," she said again, and Ichigo stood into a slightly bowed position.

"Get up," she said one last time, and than Ichigo was standing perfectly erect.

Ciara started into her lyrics, and Ichigo moved into his street dance state of mind. Moving with the beat, he did a twist so his back was now facing the west, and he proceeded to moon walk across the stage until he reached a brick wall wich made up the stage sides. He turned on his heel, keeping his feet shoulder length apart, before pulling a move that looked like it would hurt his back. He leaned backwards, keeping his body parrellel to the ground, before he slammed his hand on the ground and proceeded to run up the wall at an angle.

He twisted in the air and landed like a cat right on the apron of the stage, gaining a gasp form the audience. He couldn't help but smirk at that.

He than slithered back to the standing position, before pulling a complicated move of criss-crossing his feet as he backed up into the middle again. Once there, he put one arm in front of his face and slid his leg to the left, than switched arms and slid to the right. He turned, to the right than slid into the spilts, bounced twice, than slid back up. Again, every male cringed.

Ichigo did another twist, this time stopping at the left, than preceeded to repeat squating than sliding up three times, all the while making a circle until he was back at the right.

The audience was captivated- drawn in by his awsome and piculiar dancing. Renji couldn't help but stare, Shuuhei was nearly shocked to tears and Rukia…**was **shocked to tears. She hadn't noticed and- and thank God neither did anyone else- but a few tears made their way down her round cheeks and off her chin. It was like watching Kaine dance all over again, and it was all she could do not to jump on stage and dance with him. Very little people inspired her to get up and dance, but this orange haird boy acpomlished it in a matter of minuets. He was trully amaizing.

Ichigo was about half way through the song by now, and he decided it was time to throw in a comedic dance move, just to see what kind of reaction he'd gain from his audience. After a few beats, Ichiog fell onto his back again, just as gracefull as the first time, than preceeded to do a pelvic thrust upward before snaking his way back to a standing position. His audience laughed, and a few girls giggled and blushed. Ichigo sharred a smile, happy with the results he got, all the while still dancing.

The beat of the song changed, and so did Ichigo's dance moves. It was to the point of the song where what some people would call a dance break in the song. Where, in a music video, the singer would stop singing of join into a choir of people, and preeceed to do nothing but dance. Ichigo had een doing nothing but dance the whole time, but now… his moves were faster.

Once move that looked just so awsome, was something along the lines of a bow, a guard, and moon walk. All in one motion, Ichigo put his hands over his face, bowed down slightly, and criss-crossed his legs in and out. He than took a gaint step and slid to the left, and took another and slid to the right, before turning and doing a seriese of complicated arm and leg manovers. It was near the finale. His dance was coming to an end, and his adrenaline was going ten times faster now. He did was ready for it to end, but at the same time…whished he could go on longer. But he knew it would be too much of a hastle to start dancing again. Too many memories.

No. This was going to be it. His very last dance in honor of his mother, and then he would turn his back on dancing for good.

He turned on his heel after completing his last move, than, mustering all the strenght he had left, sprinted upstage. He pulled what manny people would compare to as a Matrix move; he ran up the wall than pushed off, sending himself into a back flip high in the air. The audience held their breath, thinking that he would never make a perfect landing and fall and break his neck.

Ichigo landed on his knees, sliding until he was on the apron of the stage. The hip hop music faded, melting back into that eery, dark voilen song, and with it, the red, green, and yellow lights faded into that dark blue. Ichigo was still on his knees as the songs meshed, and as the lights switched color, he slowly sat on his haunches and averted his head to the lights as it painted his body blue again. The dark music played one last long note, before stopping completely. Ichigo froze in his position and his final number came to and end.

The audenice waisted no time in showing their utter amazement. Everyone stood up in their chairs, clapping as loud and as hard as they could without regards as to what their children thought. They whistled, hollared and wooted their hearts out, and Ichigo stood up from his posistion and gave a bow before looking up into his audience with the first sincere, happy smile he had in many…many years.


	6. Chapter 6 Dance with me?

**Chapter 5: Dance with me? **

It was no question as to who took home the gold that night for the talent show. Ichigo accepted it with modest pleasure and retreated backstage only to be bombarded by admiring teens. Once he disappeared behind the red curtain, he was instantly greeted by a tunnel of clapping and cheering teens awaiting his happy face.

Ichigo smiled at all of them, happy that- for now- they weren't resenting him for beating them at the talent show…again. But it wasn't an entirely sincere smile. Sure he was happy for his admiring public, but he was too preoccupied with the torturous thoughts running through his mind to fully enjoy it. After walking off that stage, the reality of his decision hit him like a rock in the stomach- he wanted to do it again.

He knew this would happen! Knew the second he agreed to dance one last time, that it would tempt him to do more. _Tempt him_…hm… he suddenly had the urge to walk up to his teacher and punch him square in the nose. Mr. Shin knew this would happen- damn him to hell!

Ichigo made his way down the tunnel of students giving him slaps of the back and meat grinders and such, smiling calmly when Keigo jumped onto his back and gave him a noogy, and when Inoue latched herself around his waist. It was nice to be loved this much, but to Ichigo…all he wanted was to get away from it all- the laughter, happiness, and friends. Too much…. temptation.

He managed to slip out of everyone's grasp, and sped up his pace to the dressing room door just down the hall. Thank God the door had a lock on it. He had to steady himself- force his body not to just bolt down the halls and small the door behind him. That would look suspicious. And knowing his all too caring friends, they'd go off and get the teachers so they'd have to come in, unlock the door and go through a large speech asking what was wrong with him. No. Too much trouble to go through.

He made it to the door, telling himself over and over again not to get too hasty and slam the door, even though the crowd was fallowing him to the door. He smiled and waved at the crowd, just to make sure they had the impression he wasn't trying to get the hell away from them, than slowly closed the door, latching it shut seconds after.

He pressed his forehead up to the cold wood of the door, keeping his hand on the knob and lock. He let out a few calming breathes, hoping to get his adrenaline down and to keep his mind clear of any thoughts of dancing again.

God, he felt like collapsing all of a sudden. Ichigo was left breathless after the performance he did, and after not dancing for a good three years than suddenly jump into a complicated number like that, it left his body feeling like jelly. Perhaps he pushed himself just a little too hard?

He felt his sweat dripping off his face, leaving a small puddle at his feet and a wet mark on the door. What he would give for a glass of water and fan right now.

His head spun, and he felt himself slightly swaying to the side. He needed to sit down for a few minuets. He slowly let his hand slide of the doorknob and he turned and faced the make-up tabled lined against the furthest wall behind him.

"That was a very good performance, sir," came a feminine voice. Ichigo gasped and slipped on the puddle of sweat on the floor, causing him to loose his footing and slam up against the door behind him.

The woman held a petite hand to her mouth, covering her laughter as much as she could, as she watched Ichigo slide to the floor with a grunt.

"My apologize," she said under her chuckles. " I didn't mean to startle you." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head as he glared up at the woman sitting in a chair in front of a table.

Ichigo froze.

The woman was sitting with her hands gently placed in her lap, and her legs crossed at the ankle, starring at Ichigo with biggest, deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. Her skin was so fair, and her black hair formed her around her fairy like face perfectly. Aside from her casual attire, she looked like a porcelain doll. She was the most gorgeous thing Ichigo had ever seen.

He sat on the floor, gaping like child over a new toy. The woman laughed again, this time not hiding her rosy smile under her hand.

Ichigo fumbled around for the doorknob above him, keeping his wide eyes locked on hers the whole time. He slowly hoisted himself up, being extra careful not to slip again.

"I must say, I was quite intrigued by your performance. I haven't seen someone dance **that **well since…well…me."

"Wait, whoa now. Who are you? And better yet… how'd you get in here?" Ichigo asked, suddenly remembering that she was a complete stranger who managed to sneak her way past everyone in the auditorium.

The woman gasped, putting her hand over her heart, "Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

Ichigo's hand slipped off the doorknob and he stumbled to the side. "**T-the **Rukia Kuchiki?"

Rukia smiled and nodded once. Ichigo let out a shocked breath and ran a hand through his hair, standing up tall and perfect.

"Damn," he whispered to himself. Just his luck someone of _her _stature would show up in his time of frailty. His mind was already weakened after dancing, and now Rukia Kuchiki was sitting in his dressing room, pushing his decision further. He knew he'd give in if she asked him to her company- and not that he'd mind, of course it's just…she's three years too late. He let his hand slide form his hair and land at his thick thigh with a smack.

"Look, Miss Kuchiki….I know what you're gonna say and I'm touched that you think so but…I don't think I'd be able to do it."

"Oh you do, do you? Than what was I going to ask you, Mr. Kurasaki?" He used his name mockingly more that respectively. It was obvious she didn't like being called 'Miss'. Ichigo kind of cocked his head back at her sudden attitude towards him, but brushed it off and answered.

"You were going to congratulate me on a performance well done, give me a progress report on moves I should improve on, than recommend me to your academy."

Rukia raised one eyebrow and looked away for a second. "Wow…sounds like you've been through this before."

Ichigo shrugged, "Once or twice, yeah." Once or twice was a **major **understatement. Try more like ten or twelve, than maybe you'll be reaching the limit.

"So, I'm sorry, Miss Kuchiki, but again…I must decline," Ichigo replied with a bow and a smile before turning to the make-up table against the wall furthest from Rukia, where his street clothes laid draped over the back of his chair. He began to shrug off his black tank top, keeping his back to Rukia as she stood up abruptly from her chair.

"Than may I ask you this, Mr. Kurasaki?" she was trying to hide it, and doing very well as far as facial expressions go. But her voice cracked, and Ichigo began to think that…maybe she was desperate.

Ichigo's gesture of the head gave Rukia her answer, and she took in a breath.

"Why can't you join?"

Ichigo paused, his white street shirt half way up his arms. He starred at the dark mocha walls nearly motionless. Rukia's breath stopped. Perhaps she had struck an unseen nerve?

Ichigo sighed heavily, that finished pulling on his shirt. He turned to Rukia, his facial expression completely changed. Rukia took a step back. She did strike a nerve, and a very touchy one at that.

"I'm sorry if I…"

"You're fine," Ichigo interrupted, sticking his hand in the air. "I'm just…suddenly tired and need to sit down for a while."

Ah, the phrase used by many people to escape the uneasy answering of questions. This wasn't the first time Rukia had heard that, nor the first time she'd been just a little too nosy for her own good. Ichigo was handling it surprisingly well considering his reason for feeling ' woozy'. He didn't know why but…he wasn't really offended when she openly asked him.

Rukia didn't protest in him taking a seat, or using the all too popular phrase to evade her question. She figured she owed it to him to be patient, since he was being such a good sport about it…. and the fact she felt overwhelmingly guilty for her pushiness just a few minuets ago.

Ichigo had plopped down in his chair by now, grunting heavily as he did so. Rukia watched him with soft eyes, waiting to see if he'd even reply to her question, even if it was a lie.

Ichigo leaned forward, putting his hands in his orange hair as he took a moment to reply.

Rukia could hardly stand it. Not only did he look like Kaine, but also he was in a few ways, more beautiful. Kaine was larger, broader shouldered with thick legs and rocks for arms. Jet black hair and eyes as blue as the sky. Rukia could get lost in them when she stared hard enough.

But this boy, probably just one year older than she was, had the body of a true dancer. Long, elegant legs that were perfectly shaped. Arms that looked strong enough to hold up a car yet gentle enough to hug a child. Face that had sharp features- like a detailed, marble sculpture. But what really got her…were his eyes. Deep. Endless. Golden. A powerful tool he used against his audience that night- catching all of them in his grasp with a single look. They were his greatest weapons against her.

Ichigo sta up in his chair, letting his hands slide down his face slowly. Rukia was knocked out of her daze, blinking and shaking her head slightly. He sighed, a sound that made Rukia's pine quiver. Even his voice was beautiful.

"It's…hard to explain. You'd have to know me very well to understand—"

Rukia suddenly got a sly smirk. "Oh I know enough of you, believe me."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her. "Hu?"

Rukia took in a breath, than said, "You were born on January 5th, 1988, and grew up here in Tokyo. During your elementary years, you took a liking to dance, starting with basic ballet, than progressed form there. You took state for tap dance, did hip-hop for a year, but mostly love Tango. You became a child prodigy and competed with the top tango dancers in Tokyo, and eventually…even tied the ranks with me. But than you suddenly stopped just few years past and no one knows why you quit. Your favorite color is red, and your favorite past time was sitting in front of your T.V eating pocky."

Ichigo's jaw was a gape and his eyes were wide. A woman, who he thought hardly knew him just summarized his life in about thirty seconds flat. Rukia stood up tall, puffing her chest out and smirking proudly.

"O…k. so maybe you **do **know me," Ichigo said in a breath. Rukia just smiled wider.

"So can you tell me than?" Rukia asked, dropping her air of arrogance and returning to her business-lady attitude.

"But you don't know me **that **well, " Ichigo stated, rolling his eyes at her as he stood up from his chair and walked to the door. That was when a knock came from the door, and a timed voice fallowed.

"Ichigo? Are you ready to go yet?" It was Inoue, standing on the other side with Keigo and Ishida by her side.

"Yeah, I'm almost ready," Ichigo replied.

"Well hurry up! You take longer than a girl in there!" said Keigo with a laugh to fallow.

"Look Miss Kuchiki, I already gave you my answer, and I stick to my decisions. I'm sorry, but I've made up my mind. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go home and—" Ichigo reached for the door, but he felt a hand land softly on his shoulder, turning him abruptly until he was facing her.

Without a second of breath, Rukia pressed her lips to his, catching a shocked Ichigo in a hot, passionate kiss. He froze, eyes wide and arms stiff, unknowing of what the hell was going on. He could feel Rukia's lips on his…and all he could do was stand still. He felt her hand on his shoulder slide up to his cheek, holding is face in place. Ichigo closed his eyes; unknowingly falling into her overwhelming power over him. He began to kiss her back, but Rukia didn't stop.

It was like he and her knew each other for years, how deep they were kissing each other. Ichigo could only hope no one would walk in on them. Rukia began to push him backwards, causing him to smack up against the door with a bang.

Rukia ran her hand through his hair before letting it fall to his cheek again, than she parted from his face. Ichigo's eyes were still closed, almost like they were stuck in the fantasy of his mind.

Again a knock came from the door, and Inoue sounded alarmed.

"Ichigo? Ichigo, are you okay? I heard a thump."

"Before you say anything, let me tell you this," Rukia whispered, pressing her forehead against his, both of them keeping their eyes closed. "Forget my question. You don't have to answer it. I will go, but before I do, I want you to know one thing…. It's possible to go without dancing entirely. Moments have been known of young people passing many, many months successively, without being at any ball of any kind…. and no material injury accrue either to body or mind…. but when a beginning is made…when the felicities of rapid motion have been once, though slightly felt…it must be very heavy set that does not ask for more."

And with that, she slipped a card in his hand and walked out the door. Inoue, Keigo, and Ishida were all lined up at the door, ears pressed to it when Rukia walked out, accidentally shoving them aside when she opened the door.

She saw the three friends looking at her suspiciously and she stopped, smiled, and whipped a stray bit of lipstick from her mouth, than walked off. It was obvious that the friends suspected that something rather dirty happened in that room by their wide-eyed and gaping mouth expressions. And it didn't help matters when Ichigo, still lost in a daze, kind of stumbled out of the room, red lipstick smeared on his lips and hair ruffled in a bed head fashion.

Inoue came up beside him, a look of strong jealousy on her face.

"Who was she?" she asked with a venomous undertone.

Ichigo just stood there, frozen in his shocked expression. He looked down at the card she had slipped in his hand, and all it said was **Rukia Kuchiki. Tsushima dance Academy. Dance with me? **


	7. Chapter 7 Survey says?

**Chapter 6: Survey says…?**

"…_When the felicities of rapid motion have been once, though slightly felt…it must be a very heavy set that does not ask for more." _

It was like she was still right there in front of him, whispering those words into his ear. He could still feel her sweet, hot breath on his neck, keeping his back in a suspended quake…a reaction postponed until he sees her again.

The card she had given him, with her hand writing in blue ink, was still in his hand, even as he sat in his usual spot under the willow tree in the school courtyard. He brushed it back and forth against his knuckles…thinking intently.

What did she mean? _It must be very heavy set that does not ask for more. _ What was she getting at? He had a clue, a simple throw out there guess but …he hoped he was wrong. God, he hoped to all heaven he was wrong.

Ah, who was trying to fool? He knew what she meant clearer than day! _It must be very heavy set that does not ask for more---_ Once you start dancing, you can never quit! And damn it all to hell, she was right. Both her and Mr. Shin. The drive to just get up and dance on his desk always engulfed him whenever he'd hear someone's headphones turned too loud, or by the off chance a teacher would allow the radio to be turned on in class—that was always worse than the headphones.

Ichigo slammed the back of his head against the rough bark of the trunk, hoping he'd either knock the thoughts of dancing out of his head or just knock himself out completely. God, he was so confused.

"Yo, Ichigo, what's up?" came Keigo as he marched up the slight incline to the willow. Ichigo looked up just in time for Keigo to slide down the tree trunk and sit next to him.

"Oh…hey, Keigo," Ichigo said, hardly a note of caring in his voice. Keigo raised an eyebrow at him, leaning forward slightly to get a look at Ichigo's face.

"I know that look," Keigo stated.

"What look," Ichigo replied, a hint of venom in his tone. Keigo smirked to himself.

"The look of 'I'm lost' and ' I'm confused" and 'I hate Mr. Shin' and ' someone hit me over the head as hard as you can' and ' I miss that girl who frenched me in my dressing room' and I'm just about to die for saying that aren't I?"

Ichigo's fist was already aimed in the air as he said, "What was your first clue?" Keigo let out a girly screech before shielding his face with his arms, when Inoue and Ishida walked up to them.

"Hey guys!" Inoue shouted, stopping Ichigo from punching Keigo and directing his attention to them.

Keigo let out a sigh and pantomimed whipping sweat from his forehead when Ichigo said, "Oh hey Inoue, Ishida!"

Inoue and Ishida smiled back and took a seat on the opposite side of Ichigo.

"So what you been up to?" Inoue asked, bouncing up and down in her crouched position. Ichigo smiled tenderly at her cute hyper-ness than looked at the card in his hand. Inoue fallowed his gaze but sort of frowned when she saw the familiar card in his fingers. She wrinkled her nose and narrowed her eyes, but tried her best not to show her displeasure whenever that 'woman' was mentioned by smiling cutely. She put her hand on Ichigo's back, getting that girly chill when she felt the hard muscle under his shirt.

"It's okay Ichigo. You'll get over it eventually," Inoue said sweetly, with hope in her voice. Ichigo looked at her for a moment before sighing and letting his head dramatically fall into his hands. Inoue gasped and leaned closer to him, putting one arm on his shoulder and the other on the down of his back, trying to push him upright again.

"Yeah, Ichigo, I don't understand why you're getting so depressed about this. I mean, it's been a whole week since you met her," Ishida said, digging through his backpack to pull out his latest book

"And besides, it's not like you don't want to do it again- dance, I mean. You should go find her. I can see you having a future with her. What do you have to loose?"

What did he have to loose? Nothing really, unless you counted sanity as a crucial aspect. He knew what his mind wanted, and that was to dance again, but when it came down to his heart…it seemed like it's whispers had died down to nearly sign language. He tried to ask his heart what it wanted most, but the thing that popped up was something he narrowly, but regrettably expected. His heart wanted Rukia Kuchiki.

"Ichigo? Ichigo, what's wrong?" Inoue asked worriedly.

Keigo laughed and scratched the back of his head as he replied, "He just realized he won't ever _get over her!_"

Ichigo's fist shot through the air and connected with Keigo's cheek, sending the boy head over heals down the incline without so much as a warning. Ishida gasped but Inoue was too preoccupied with her crush to even care.

"Is that true, Ichigo?" Inoue asked. "Did she really leave that big of an impression on you?"

Ichigo didn't want to admit it, though it was clearly obvious to nearly everyone, with the exception of Inoue-to no surprise. He had hoped that he hidden it well from his friends; having fallowed all the sings of a normal, happy teenager. Laughing, smiling, scoffing and rolling his eyes when the situation called for it, so surly he had managed to fool them. But he had underestimated his three-year friends many a time, because more often than not, they have managed to read his face like bold print on a neon sing. Or maybe he was just easy to read?

After all, Mr. Shin had noticed that Ichigo had been torn between his love for dancing and the memory of his mother for years now, and his friends just now pointed out his sudden affiliation with a strange girl who gave him not just a kiss…but his first kiss. And about that woman…she had only just met him face to face and already, she could see, too, that he was torn between his two great loves. Perhaps he _was_ just easy to read?

Ichigo shook his head at Inoue's question, unable to lie to her with his face. It was a futile attempt anyway, trying to fool them in the first place. He bowed his head in defeat, hoping the distressed look and exasperated sigh was sign enough to let her know what he **really **thought about the whole dumb situation.

Keigo laughed, having crawled back up the hill on all fours and now sitting a safe distance from Ichigo's arm. "Ha! I told you he was infatuated with her!"

Inoue looked caringly at Ichigo, who's head was still bowed, than shot a the biggest 'eat-shit-and-die' look Keigo had ever seen. It was so surprising; it sent him scrambling to hide behind Ishida, who paused to look over his shoulder at Keigo before returning to his newest book.

Inoue looked back at Ichigo, sympathy drooping off her pixy features as she rubbed his warm back over and over. "It's okay, Ichigo… " She cooed.

But it wasn't okay. As much as he tried to tell himself this week…Keigo was right. He was infatuated with her. So much so, that he swore he could still feel her rose lips against his, and her bitter sweet taste still lingered on his tong like strawberries and cream. The warmth of her hand grazing his cheek still sent his skin on fire, and even at the thought of her porcelain doll face-- which snuck it's way into his mind more often than not—still made him weak in the knees. Infatuation, it seemed, was putting it just a little too lightly.

It had only been a full week since he had met Rukia, and yet the impression she had on him lingered as if he had known her all his life. At first, Ichigo just thought he was rattled up because she kissed him, but by the time Tuesday had rolled around and he had some time to really dwell on it (which was not a good idea, he decided) he realized it wasn't just the 'first kiss gitters'. Wednesday seemed to step up behind him and bite him in the ass, it came upon him so fast, and by then, Ichigo began trying to convince himself not go searching for her, not to mention the fact he carried that stupid little card she gave him around in his pocket every day. Thursday zipped by, and it was steadily getting harder to convince himself not take her advice and become her dance partner. By Thursday night, he found himself nearly buckling under the pressure as he nearly picked up the phone and dialed the card number. And now it was Friday, and not a thing got easier to conceive in his confused mind. In fact, Friday was probably the worst day this week. And his friends, bless their hearts, were only making it worse.

He hadn't really noticed that by the time his mind had made a full circle around the subject, that his friends were in a heated argument about what Ichigo should decide. Inoue was sticking by the whole' We should let him decide on his own' thing. Though he knew what she was hopping he'd decide. Keigo was on the side of 'don't go to dance, but to win the heart of the ladies'. Inoue didn't like that much. And Ishida was pretty much neutral- agreeing with Inoue when she made a vital point but than jumping to Keigo's side whenever he'd counter it. Ichigo usually got pissed whenever they'd start arguing, but today…he just didn't have the mind or heart really express any kind of emotion.

"I'm going to walk a round for a little bit," Ichigo mumbled as he sat up, not really caring that his friends didn't hear him through their screaming.

Ichigo strode down the hill, shoving his hands deep in his pockets and keeping his head bowed. The sound of his friend's argument was soon lost in the chatter of the other school students planted like little flower patches in the courtyard. It wasn't until today that Ichigo realized just how good he was at drowning out people's conversations because now…it was like he couldn't stop listening to every word. It drove him up the wall. He had artificial silence before just a week ago-being able to call upon his mental block whenever necessary to ignore conversations he really didn't want to be a part of. But now it was like cotton had been removed from his ears, and he was in tune with sound he hadn't heard since his mother died.

It wasn't a new occurrence to him, just one that hasn't happened for a good three years. After his mother died, he built up walls to hide behind whenever he wanted to- to confide in and loose himself in so he wouldn't have to face the horrifying truth that was reality. Inside the blockade of his mind, his mother was still alive, and the accident never happened. He was still dancing, and he was still happy. His fantasy world had become his only world.

He became dead to the world, his face draining of all healthy color and his eyes turning dark- almost hallow. In the words of Mr. Shin "he had become the living dead".

But now, ever since that day with Rukia, it was like that kiss did more than provoke new thoughts. It was like she breathed the life back into him. When he looked up, the sky wasn't blue-gray; the grass didn't look like it was covered in ash. It was like a veil of darkness was lifted from his eyes, and now the world was brighter. The walls he had built in his mind- the ones very few could ever break through; even his closest friends- had been crushed with ease by a girl he knew for only a few minuets. It was all too confusing.

He wrapped his arms tightly around his chest, trying to hold himself together before he would collapse from confusion. His head pounded from the new sounds, and his eyes ached from the sudden clearness of the cloudless, autumn day. His confused mind twisted and flopped; turning over any possibility of convincing himself to forget Rukia ever existed. Nothing was working.

It wasn't long until his head throbbed to the point of nearly skull splitting, and since today was Friday, he decided it was best to go home. He wouldn't be able to pay attention, anyway. He turned on his heel, going down a sidewalk instead of through the school doors, paying no heed to a teacher who asked where he was heading, and marched down the parking lot to his car.

He was quiet on the drive home, only humming along to the songs playing on the radio every so often, and tapping his steering wheel sometimes when he found the beat interesting. But other than that…he made no conscious movement or thought process.

He pulled up into the driveway of his rundown apartment, in the Ghetto- if you will- side of town, not really glancing up the spray painted brick building as he glided his way up the metal stair case to his porch door.

Since last week, the manager had been beating down Ichigo's door for the rent bill, but as of a while now, Ichigo had no money for anything. So he made it a habit to just climb up the steep and rickety stairs and sneak in through his back door. Anything to avoid that creepy, old tight-ass.

Once inside, he threw his backpack on his rugged carpet, stirring up a cloud of dust as he did so, than plopped down with a sigh on his hole- covered couch. He let his arms spread across the top and he laid his head back, staring at the rusty water stain growing steadily on his off white ceiling. He frowned and closed his eyes, feeling his head pound with each heartbeat. He wished he still had some Tylenol or something, but he used it last week when his rib started acting up- every once in a while, to Ichigo's great displeasure, the ribs he broke because of the car accident would begin to ach again- mercilessly. There had been times where he couldn't even breathe it hurt so badly. But, thank the Lord; today was just a raging headache and nothing more.

Maybe it was stress? All this relentless thinking and sudden awakening to a brighter world left little time for the mind to relax- if it ever does- and 'catch its breath'. Perhaps he was just tense. Yes. Tense and full of stress. And what is the universal cure for a tense, stressed body? A hot shower.

Ichigo was slow to rise, feeling that every movement seemed to rack is brain against the rock hard walls of his skull, and he dragged his feet to the bathroom across from him.

Within seconds of turning the water on, the _very _small bathroom was filled with steam and the cracked mirror hanging by a nail above his sink was already fogged up. This was one of the few reasons Ichigo agreed to rent this run down place- there was always hot water. A feature you wouldn't expect just by looking at its dirty interior and even uglier exterior.

Ichigo got undressed at his usual slow pase, than stepped gingerly into the hot curtain of water, careful not to slip on the smooth tub bottom. It was his back that he decided to face the shower, and he cringed for only a second when the hot water hit his skin. He let out a breath, already feeling the tenseness leaving him with the water than raced down the indents between every muscle in his back. He tilted his head slowly, turning it around in a circle, stretching every kink out of it before he let it flop back down. He turned and let the shower massage the stress from his front side, looking up to avoid getting hit in the eyes with the water. He ran his hands through his hair, making it slick back against his scalp, before shaking it like a dog and roughing it up again.

He was in there for God knows how long, before he finally decided he was well enough to get out. He didn't bother to put a towel down on the floor- he figured the water would dry up eventually. All he had to do was avoid slipping on the puddles during the night. Easy enough.

He yanked a towel from the rack and tied it around his waist before wandering out the door and across the kitchen to his bedroom. The other thing he liked about this place was the fact that, even though the room were _extremely_ small, the bedroom was large enough to accommodate two people on its king sized bed. And that was a good thing, considering how much Ichigo tossed and turned during the night. Too many times, he remembered falling off the bed when he was a kid, because it was always too small to handle his wide spread thrashing about. He was at least glad to get a bed built for his sleeping habits.

He scrubbed the water from his hair roughly with the towel, before tossing it aside on the floor and walking into his closet. He pulled out a pair of regular looking, blue sweats and that was about it for the pajama department. Actually, it was kind of rare that he was wearing even that, but he felt unusually cold after getting out of the boiling shower and his body demanded some kind of thermos. He hoped the sweats would do for now. Perhaps he was coming down with something?

He spent the rest of the afternoon vegging on the sofa, watching the only three channels he got on his out of date television.

It seemed to be only second s later that a knock came form the door. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep. He jumped, startled for a moment, but was only groggy for a few seconds before he recovered. He wasn't out that long.

The knock happened again, impatiently harder than the first time, and Ichigo shoved himself off the couch, mumbling to himself as he glided to the door. It was no doubt that cranky, old manager again, making a run over every room collecting rent money. Ichigo was not in an obliging mood to put up with his salty attitude, either. He only hopped the old man was in a better mood tonight, because Ichigo really didn't want to spend the night in jail for knocking out a 70-year old man. The beds were too small.

A third knock came by the time Ichigo reached the door, and he grumbled as he began to unlock his door. "Hold on second, hold on a second."

He managed to undo the four door locks before he cracked it open, allowing only his eye to be seen from behind the door.

"Hey Ichigo!" It was Inoue, turning around sharply when the door opened- obviously distracted by the painting on the other side of the hall- and she smiled warmly.

"I-Inoue?" Ichigo stammered, blushing ever so slightly when her eyes met his. Ichigo remembered that he was only wearing sweat pants, and the thought of Inoue walking in on his bare chest-ness was just a bit…embarrassing.

Inoue's face turned from happy to soft when she said tenderly, "Are you okay? You left so suddenly at lunch, and you weren't in Biology, I thought you had been abducted or something." She added that last part hoping to get a smile form him, but did not succeed.

"Oh yeah I uh... haven't been feeling too good today, so I just came home," Ichigo replied, scratching his neck nervously. Inoue only nodded her answer, biting her lower lip, obviously holding back something. Ichigo knew what she wanted, but he just wasn't in an obliging mood today.

"Oh, okay. Well…I brought you your homework in Biology," she said with a strong hint of hope in her voice. She smiled innocently, holding up a red folder with papers jutting from the top and shaking it back and forth in front of her face. This time, she succeeded in gaining a smile from him and Ichigo looked away for a second, knowing he had been defeated by her cuteness. Okay, so maybe he could oblige with _her _just this once.

"Alright, hold on a second," Ichigo said, a tone of defeat showing in his tired voice. Inoue smiled happily, jumping slightly when her wish had been granted. Ichigo disappeared behind the door for only a second before he opened it all the way, allowing the bouncy redhead into his room. Despite the dishes piling in the sink, the clothes scattered on the floor, and the puddles of bath water yet to dry, the room was fairly clean for a boy's apartment. Inoue paused to look around for only a second, before turning to face Ichigo when he shut the door behind her.

"You know, this isn't a bad place you've got here, Ichigo! All you need is a few feminine touches and this could really be a cool place to stay!"

Ichigo had to force a laugh when she said that, hoping that she was just kidding about that whole 'feminine touch' thing.

Inoue looked around, gawking as if she were in a palace of some sort, and for her distraction, Ichigo was very grateful. As she 'ooed' and 'awed' at all his accessories, it gave him just enough time to slip into his room and pull on a shirt sprawled on his bed. It was a bit big on him, but would do just fine as of right now.

"I've never been in your house before," Inoue said, her hyper tone having dwindled to a soft chime. "It's kind of cool…to actually come over to someone's house besides Ishida's." Ichigo was standing in his bedroom doorway, and he laughed at her.

"You know, Inoue," Ichigo began, as he strode over to stand beside her. "He's liked you for as long as I can remember." Inoue cringed and gagged, as if greatly offended by the fact.

"Argh, I know! He's always breathing down my neck- it's so annoying!" Inoue collapsed on his sofa, squeaking softly when she was nearly engulfed by the squishy cushions. Ichigo came to sit beside her, making sure he was a safe distance from her side when he allowed himself a friendly chuckle. Inoue, after recovering quickly from her klutzy experience, plopped the red folder on the warn out coffee table in front of them and turned to fold her hands delicately on her lap.

"So…" she began, trying to strike a conversation. Ichigo glanced at her than back down at his lap, the light from the dimly lit room finally allowing Inoue a glimpse at the bruise-like circles under his eyes. Inoue's face went from friendly, to motherly when she gasped and drew a hand up to Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo froze abruptly when he felt her cold palm touch his forehead.

"Oh my God, Ichigo…you look awful!"

Ichigo forced a chuckle, feeling embarrassed by the attention. "Aw it's nothing to worry about."

"No, I mean it, you're _really hot!"_ Inoue sat up from the sofa and walked over to his bathroom and disappeared from Ichigo's sight. Ichigo leaned forward, trying to see what she was doing in there, but all he could hear was some drawers opening and closing and the sink turning on and off. She came out a moment later, holding a wet washcloth in her hands, careful not to let it drip on his floor- though it didn't really mater.

"Inoue, you don't have to do this, really. I'm fine," Ichigo calmly said when he saw the cloth draped in her hands.

"Nope! You look terrible, and you need your rest, so you just lie down and relax. I'll leave so you can get some sleep."

Ichigo tried to protest, but Inoue shushed him with her finger than gently pushed him down on the couch. Ichigo sighed aloud, knowing it was pointless to argue with her, even though he hated being fawned over like this.

She was gentle in her methods of helping him relax; laying the cold cloth on Ichigo's forehead slowly, making sure his skin adjusted to the cold before she put it all the on him. She stripped the top blanket from Ichigo's bed and draped it over him, smiling when Ichigo snuggled deep into the cushions.

"Comfortable?" she asked, folding her arms in front of her. Ichigo nodded and patted the blankets flat against his chest.

"Thanks," he said.

Inoue smiled than took a seat on a fold up chair already open next to the foot of the couch, and a quick moment of silence passed.

"Hey Ichigo?" Inoue began, twirling her thumbs around each other nervously. Ichigo watched her fidget for a moment before replying.

"Yeah?"

"C-can I ask you something before I go?" Inoue choked on her words, too nervous to actually get her tong to wrap around the words. Ichigo looked at her for a moment, confused by her edgy-ness and failure to sit still in her chair. All he did was slowly nod his response, wondering if Inoue needed to be bolted to the chair to keep her from slipping out.

"Um…. you…you should dance again," she managed to blurt out, though disgruntled by every word. She knew what she had said- knew that if he took her advice that he'd go to that woman but…. For some reason… she didn't care as much any more.

Ichigo looked shocked at what she said, him knowing just as well as her the feelings she had for him, and now she was hinting towards something they _both _knew didn't please her much. Ichigo lay on the couch, mouth a jar and eyes wide, than Inoue had the sudden urge to explain herself.

She shuffled in her chair, straitening her posture and licking her lips multiple times. "Well I…I was thinking earlier today, after you left, that if…. if dancing is really what you want to do than you should go for it. It's something that makes you smile and that makes you happier than anything in the world, and someone who has that kind of passion about something needs to peruse it."

"But Inoue…it's…. not that simple," Ichigo said, his voice dropping to his familiar distant tone. Inoue winced at it, hoping she didn't just send him spiraling into a second depression. Inoue began to fiddle again, this time twirling her hands around each other rather than her thumbs.

"Well…I know, I know- well actually I don't- but still…what's the fun in gaining something if theirs no fight to win it? Without competition with _anything _– even yourself- there's really no point to winning or losing something. It just becomes…cold and heavy. Like the reward just turned to dust in your hands because…you didn't really accomplish anything. "

"It's not about the competition," Ichigo retorted. "It's about the memories you gain from it. It doesn't matter if you win or lose, just so long as you have fun."

"And did you have fun?" Inoue poked at the subject.

Ichigo paused. "For a while, yes. But…that all kind of changed—"

Inoue smiled slyly, and leaned forward, before saying "No it didn't." Ichigo looked at her, this time his eyes wide with confusion. He looked into her smirking eyes, knowing she had figured him out once again. With that realization, Ichigo forced out a chuckle and let his head fall back against the arm of the couch.

"What?" Inoue asked, the happiness showing in her tone. Ichigo shook his head and put his hand on his forehead.

"I can't get away with anything with you guys, can I?" He said playfully. Inoue chuckled, and slapped her hands down on her lap.

"Nope! You're very easy to read, Ichigo."

Well…that answered one question. His friends weren't talented at interpreting people; Ichigo was just an open book with pop up pictures just begging to be read. Again, he had sigh at his incompetence. Inoue laughed at him again, but for only a few second before falling serious again.

Ichigo sat up a bit, supporting his top half on his arm as he rubbed his temples with the other. Ichigo paused, taking a breath in before holding it.

" So…why are you doing this? I mean…I thought that you um… that you-"

"Were against it from the start?" Inoue chimed in. Ichigo nodded. "Yeah I was, but I gave the situation some thought and decided that… this was best for you. Besides… I don't think you and I would work out long anyway," She added with a hint of sarcasm. Ichigo looked at her with soft eyes, knowing that she had secretly confessed her feelings to him and at the same time moved on form him. In a way he was glad that she finally let go but at the same time, felt guilty. He could see in the way she slumped down in her chair and folded her hands in her lap that it hurt her to say that.

"Inoue…" Ichigo began, but her hand came up in the air.

"Don't worry about Ichigo. Believe me when I say I gave it some thought." She flashed a smile at him, and that somewhat calmed Ichigo. " At first, I thought you were the one I wanted to be with. The one I wanted to be around forever and always…" she looked to her lap, smiling more to herself rather than to him. He could tell she was trying not to cry. She paused in that position for a second, before looking back up again, her face serious. "But then something happened that, for all the years I've known you, I couldn't do for you. You smiled… for the first time since I've known you; you seriously smiled because you were happy, and no because you had to. After you met that lady, you're eyes aren't so dark, and your skin isn't so cold. You flickered life behind your eyes, and she was only with you for ten minuets. It was that night at the talent show, that I realized how selfish I was being with you. And it occurred to me just today that that lady had accomplished within minuets what I had tried to do for years…"

Oh great, what is she doing, reading his mind now? She was practically repeating his train of thought this past week! God, is he that easy to read?

"And then something else occurred to me… and that was…as much as I wish it wasn't true… you and I can never be together. It just wouldn't work." Inoue scooted in her chair closer to Ichigo and placed her hand on his and gave it a squeeze. Ichigo found it shocking that this didn't make him feel uncomfortable. All he did was look at their hands than back up to her face. Inoue smiled warmly; glad to know Ichigo wasn't afraid of her touching him anymore.

"Go dance with her, Ichigo. Go smile and be happy like I want you to be. Forget whatever it is that's holding you back, and go make a future for yourself. Make us proud."

_Make a future for yourself and make us proud…._ His mother always told him that before he preformed. She always smiled and winked like, even if he lost, she was still proud. He remembered her eyes shinning and her red lips always leaving a mark on his cheek whenever she kissed him. He remembered her satin hands brushing the hair from his eyes…

He remembered her wish…

_Make a future for yourself…make me proud…_ He remembered! This was what she wanted of him…to dance again. Not to sulk around and give up. To have a future with the one he loves doing what he loves.

He smiled to himself, feeling a weight lift off him like a thundercloud over a town. He breathed in deeply, feeling his lungs relax instead of tense- just barely recalling what it felt like to breath in clearly. He was free from the chains that bounded him to the dead world. The rest of the walls in his head came tumbling down and his caged mind was free again. He knew what he wanted- knew what he would do to get there. He was ready to fulfill his mother's dream and his own! But…what about his friends?

"Inoue…" Ichigo began, but again, Inoue stopped him with her hand.

"All I want is for you to be happy, Ichigo. That's all you can do for me, okay? Don't think you need to do more, and don't worry about me or the guys. We'll be at every performance and read every magazine you get your picture in, alright?"

Ichigo smiled and nodded. Inoue smiled back before leaning down to hug him. Ichigo welcomed it deeply, and held her close for the longest time.

"Thanks, Inoue," He whispered in her ear. She smiled to herself, her eyes closed as she soaked in every second of this.

"You're welcome…"

The parted after a moment and they were silent for a second before Inoue spoke out.

"So I uh…I better go so you can get some rest," she stood up and began to walk to the door. Ichigo watched her reach for the handle, before he spoke out.

"Wait!"

Inoue paused, looking over her shoulder at him. He remembered what she said about loving to take care of people, so maybe he could repay her?

"I could um…use some food…"

Inoue went wide-eyed for a second, before smiling warmly.

"Sure thing, Ichigo."


	8. Chapter 8 Welcome to Tsushima

**Chapter 7: Welcome to Tsushima **

**Author's note: WOOT! WOOT! So glad you guys like this. You people are so cool! Thanks for dealing with the fact that I suck at grammar and stuff. If I were me and reading something that had bad grammar, I'd be like 'PFT! Screw this' but no, you people stay with it. Ya all rock! **

_WAIT! Before you start reading, if you want to see illustrations for this fanfics, go to either photo bucket or Deviant art. Look for Angelover35. _

The newspaper slapped down on his desk, making Byakuya jump and drop his pen on the floor. He gasped and looked up to see his sister leaning over the desk, one arm supporting her, and the other on her hip. Byakuya had to stare at her for moment, amazed at how brightly lit she was that morning. She was smiling, had her hair done beautifully, and her make-up was just as stung as when Kaine was alive. She looked free, light, and careless- like nothing bad had ever happened to her. She was like a totally different person.

"Can I help you?" Byakuya asked, leaning down and picking up his pen.

"Front page news says the boy from last week had the monopoly for taking first in every talent show he's been in," Rukia said, a smile forming on her red rose lips. Byakuya sat up, tossing his pen on the desk before picking up the paper and quickly scanning through the article. It was a fairly long piece, with a picture of a boy smiling big with his medal hanging off his neck and some flowers tucked under his arm. Byakuya raised his eyebrow when he skipped past the date of the paper.

"This is last week's paper," he stated, glancing up from the page to eye Rukia. She was still smiling when she stood up straight and shrugged.

"So? "

Byakuya sighed and tossed the paper aside. "How long have you had this?"

"A week, what do you think?" Rukia stated. Byakuya knew where this was going from the get-go. Whenever Rukia acted like a child about something, she was always up to something…something big. And now that Rukia had the power, she knew she could pull it off. And as much as Byakuya was glad to see his sister finally acting normal…ish… he didn't really want to be a part of it. Especially since she was fired. Not Like that would stop her…and perhaps that was what scared him the most?

Byakuya sighed, "Look, whatever it is you're scheming, the answer is no."

Rukia's shoulder's dropped dramatically and she whined like a five year old. She stomped her foot as well, than marched her pouty little ass over to Byakuya and sat on his lap, abstracting him from completing his work. He scoffed and dropped his pen yet again when she threw herself on his lap, and rolled his eyes when he felt her wiggle herself between his legs and fold her legs over each other like a child on Santa's lap.

"So why not?" she asked, keeping her voice in that immature, high pitched girly voice. She picked up the pen that had yet to roll off the desk and she began playing with it.

"Because," Byakuya stated, in a fatherly tone before snatching the pen from her hand. Rukia jumped when he came up and grabbed the pen away, but she ignored him and picked up another one.

"Cause why?" she said as she fiddled with the new pen. Byakuya growled aloud then let his head fall forward, bumping Rukia on the back with his forehead.

"Quit it," Byakuya stated glumly. Rukia only giggled at him before poking him in the forehead with the pen, leaving a little black dot on his steely white skin. Byakuya yelped and he sat up, rubbing the spot roughly. Rukia laughed louder at that.

The two suddenly heard the backstage door open and they turned to see Renji walking in with Taco Bell bags handing off one arm and the other trying to pry the key from the door. He seemed to be having trouble as he argued with it and yanked it until it finally popped out. Renji stumbled backward a bit, but it wasn't enough to knock him over, and he shot a glare at the door before shoving his keys into his pocket.

"You _really _need to fix that door, Byaku—" Renji turned to see little Rukia sitting on Byakuya's lap, with a wilted, annoyed look on her brother's face.

Renji smiled and stood up straight with surprise, "Oh hey! Didn't expect to see you here."

"Nore you but- hey is that Taco bell?"

"Oh yeah it is but I don't think we have enough for—"

Rukia jumped off her brother's lap and launched herself at the food, swiping it off Renji's arm before running back to a couch and plopping down to eat.

"Help yourself," Renji said, frozen for a second after she came by before cocking his head slightly and flexing his still outstretched arm. He watched her dig threw the bags and pull out a hard taco with gleaming eyes, and chuckled to himself when she started eating it like a rabid dog.

Something was different.

Rukia was…happy…. Happier than he'd seen her in a while. She was smiling, laughing, and kicking her legs in front of herself like a kid. She seemed alive again, no longer a mindless shell just wandering around. It raised the suspicion as to what Rukia does in her free time, and Renji was determined, though grateful, to find out why Rukia was suddenly so happy again.

He glided over to Byakuya, who had pulled out a hand mirror from his desk and was now whipping away at the black dot on his forehead, and sat on the edge of his desk. Byakuya hardly acknowledged that he was there.

"Hey boss," Renji asked, keeping his eyes on Rukia. Byakuya mumbled, too focused on scrubbing his skin than at his red headed friend. "Is it me or is Rukia acting…. different?"

"Different? You mean as in happy, cheerful, childish?" Byakuya said glancing up only briefly before going back to starring at his reflection. Renji looked over his shoulder at him and nodded once. Byakuya shrugged and kinked his mouth.

"Hell if I know, but I think it might have something to do with him," Byakuya indicated with his head to the newspaper on the side of the desk, and Renji bent sideways to pick it up. He did what Byakuya did; just skimmed threw the article, only reading bits and pieces of it. But he double took when his eyes flashed passed the photo.

He pointed at the picture and stammered a little when he said, "H-hey…I know this guy. He was that one kid from the high school."

Byakuya nodded. "Yes. And apparently Rukia has become infatuated with him." Renji smiled at him cruelly, feeling the sudden overwhelming urge to bug Rukia with the subject.

"Is that right?" Renji said out load, turning slowly to smirk evilly at Rukia. She looked up from her taco (which was actually Renji's) and starred at him with cheeks full of food.

"Hm?" she mumbled, wide eyed and looking so adorable. Renji didn't loose his sly smirk, but you could see in his eyes that he just wanted to squeeze Rukia for being so cute.

"So who is this guy, Rukia?" Renji asked, crossing his legs. Rukia chewed and swallowed with a loud gulp.

"What guy?" Rukia countered.

"The one in the newspaper," he said, tossing the newspaper at her. Rukia squeaked when it came at her, but she managed to catch it narrowly.

"Oh _this guy_!" Rukia exclaimed when she looked at the picture. "What about him?"

Renji folded his arms across his thick chest and rose and eyebrow at her. "Are you interested in him?"

Rukia glared at him and bit the corner of her mouth to hide a playful smile. It was like they were back in grade school- teasing about silly crushes and such. Though it was a bit more serious considering this was a far cry from elementary school love affairs. But Renji couldn't to pass up the opportunity to make Rukia smile, if even a moment.

"Well…. in a manner of speaking, yes," Rukia answered. Renji's smirk grew and both eyebrows rose. She was evading the question so that in it self was answer enough. Renji shrugged and looked away, dropping the subject now that he had his answer. Why fight it when you know it?

"What?" Rukia asked, wondering why Renji suddenly gave up to easily.

Renji shrugged again and smiled calmly, "Nothing."

"What?" Rukia asked again, more sternly this time. Renji just put his hands up and shook his head. Rukia growled and said 'what' over and over again, only getting a shake of the head from Renji.

"People!" Byakuya broke the argument in seconds. The two bickering couple looked over at Byakuya and instantly knew he was at the end of his rope by the way his face crinkled into a frown.

"Are you through?" Byakuya asked after a pause floated by.

"Yeah," the two said in unison. Byakuya nodded and turned back to the stack of papers at his desk.

"Good. Now leave me alone. I need to get these done by tomorrow." He picked up his pen and began to write, thinking the annoying horror was over, but Rukia was not going to give up.

"Aren't you interested in finding out what I want?" Rukia asked, scooting off the couch and walking to the front of Byakuya's desk.

"Not really," Byakuya stated bluntly, keeping his eyes on his papers. Rukia pouted, and sank to her knees, her chin just tall enough to rest on the desktop.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please? Just hear me out," Rukia was begging, but Byakuya was not giving in.

"Rukia…" Byakuya sat up fast, slamming his pen down on the table as if he had enough of her begging. Rukia just looked up at him, her navy blue eyes big and shining, melting her brother's heart in seconds. He looked up at Renji, who was still sitting on his desk, hoping he could get some help. Renji just shrugged and smirked a little, signifying Byakuya was on his own for this one. He sighed, slouching a little in his chair before he let his head drop.

"Alright Rukia…. what do you want?"

Rukia smiled widely and slapped the desk over and over with happiness. Renji laughed to himself what she pranced up to Byakuya a hugged him. Byakuya scoffed and grunted, trying to push her away as gently as he could. She eventually broke apart as she danced around the table and pulled up an extra chair from the corner. She situated it in front of the desk and sat with her legs crossed and hands clasped gently on her lap.

"Okay, so hears what I have planned," she began. "I was thinking that maybe, if I could find him again, that maybe I could hire that boy onto Tsushima. I would be his instructor, of course, and his full time boss so I have this plan to—"

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait," Renji quickly interrupted her. Rukia paused and looked over at Renji, who was rubbing his forehead roughly.

"So lemme get this strait here…you want to teach a boy we only just met a week ago to dance like you and be under your rule, yes?"

"Uh hu," Rukia nodded.

"So tell me how will this work with you being fired and all?"

"Well you see, that's where you guys come in." Rukia stated, looking back at her brother with hope in her eyes. Byakuya looked at her than at Renji, than back at her and shook his head.

"No…no, no…no. No way, nu-uh no!" Rukia batted her eyes at Byakuya and leaned forward. Byakuya shook hid head still and stood up from his chair, rubbing his eyes as he walked.

"No, Rukia! Are you- what are you, crazy?"

"Please Byakuya?" Rukia begged him, this time with a more adult tone of voice. Byakuya was in a corner, still shaking his head at his sister.

"Rukia I…I can't hire you! You were _fired._ I can't re-hire you into the same job you were kicked out of!"

"Says who?" Rukia asked, a little hurt.

"Says the law!"

"Please, Byakuya?" Rukia walked up to him and fell to her knees. Byakuya looked away from her, folding his arm across his chest. "Please? Please, please, please? Just give us a chance! You'll see! I'll prove to you that I can do this…"

"And what about your leg? You won't be able to dance for long before it gives out on you," Byakuya stated.

"I'll go back to physical therapy," Rukia said, throwing down her arms. "I'll do whatever it takes, Byakuya, just please…." Rukia paused, taking in a breath. "Give me a chance."

Byakuya's head was still turned away, but his eyes looked down at her. Rukia licked her lips and looked away for a moment. Her childish exposition was gone, even though she was still on her knees. She looked truly serious about the matter now…more than anything Byakuya had seen in a long time.

Rukia chuckled a little and shook her head. "It's funny….I remember…from a long time ago… it was the first year you had been working for Tsushima….you took me to see a dance contest for my fourth birthday. I remember the feeling I got when I saw them dance on that stage—they looked so free and wild. I thought that…if I could just touch the hem of their shirt, than maybe a bit of their magnificence would rub off on me. But that you did something for me that I could never thank you enough for…you took me back stage to meet them. Not only did I get to touch them, but also I got to talk to them…see them up close…It was more than a little girl could ask for. "

"The woman was so beautiful…he hair was silk wrapped up tight in a bun, and her white tutu made her look like a swan…. I still remember to this day what she told me. She asked me if I've ever danced before and shook my head. And she said, '_well you just be careful, because it's addicting…It's possible to go without dancing entirely. Moments have been known of young people passing many, many months successively, without being at any ball of any kind…. and no material injury accrue either to body or mind…. but when a beginning is made…when the felicities of rapid motion have been once, though slightly felt…it must be a very heavy set that does not ask for more…_you may have thought that you made your little sister very happy that night, but you did more that just that…. you gave me a dream. You told me to never give up, even when things look their darkest…" Rukia's voice grew more intense as she went on. "I dedicated the rest of my life to being like that woman I saw, fallowing what she had told me and what you had given me. And I made it to the top within years…. but now I…"

Rukia paused as a tear rolled down her cheek. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying to steady her emotions before she looked up at her brother. "Look at me, Byakuya…I have _nothing left!_ All my dreams are gone. Everything I fought so hard for…. Is gone…" Rukia's voice broke at the end, as a realization returned to her. Byakuya was looking at her fully now, his head turned to her and everything. He had this look in his eyes…one that looked like he was ready to cry too. He watched his sister on the floor, trying to collect herself and go on. He wanted to stop her but for some reason, he couldn't' get the words out.

"But now I think I might have found that dream reborn… I may have a chance to get myself back on my feet. This boy…could be the answer to my prayers…. Please Byakuya…. Renji…I'm on my knees begging you…. give us a chance and I'll prove it to you… I won't let you down."

Byakuya starred her for a moment, his emotionless face was back, but his eyes were shining with tears that had yet to fall. He knelt down in front of his sister and ran a clod hand over a tear on her cheek. Rukia looked deep into his eyes, hoping…praying that he would say yes….

Byakuya starred back, but his eyes shifted, as if he was looking into her instead of at her. He remembered that night too…. how happy she was when she got to see those dancers. He remembered how hard she struggled to get to the top, and how proud he was when she got there. Looking at the broken creature in front of him…was like staring at a totally different person. Only when he looked deep into her eyes could he see the happy little girl he once knew. Was he about to let that little girl go again? Was he about to give up on her when everyone else had too?

Byakuya sighed and bowed his head, leaving a wide-eyed Rukia in suspense. He looked up at her and smiled…the first expression she had seen him do in a while.

"I must be crazy…."

Rukia smiled from ear to ear and she threw herself on Byakuya. This time, he didn't try to push her away. Instead, he gently embraced her back, smiling when he heard her laughing between sobs.

"Thank you," she whispered. Byakuya nodded and closed his eyes. Renji had to look away and frown to himself to keep himself from getting teary-eyed.

After a few moments, the two siblings parted, but Byakuya held tight to Rukia's arms, as he looked her square in the eyes.

"I'll do this for you, but you must promise me you'll do something."

"Anything," Rukia said.

"Take care of your leg. If anything happens beyond a sprain… it could be the end for both you and the boy. Do you understand that?"

Rukia nodded, her face serious as she whipped away the tears from her cheek. Byakuya smiled.

"Good…." Rukia hugged him again and Byakuya gladly returned the embrace.

Renji slid off the desk and slapped his hands together.

"Well!" he stated with a loud voice. "Now to find this Ichigo of yours."

Rukia pulled away from Byakuya to smile warmly at her red headed friend. Byakuya helped Rukia to her feet and they accumulated round desk. Renji had pulled out a phone book at was flipping to a map page.

"We'll have to find the vicinity of homes around the high school. We'll be bale to find his home better that way," Renji had his businessman voice on when he said this. Byakuya and Rukia looked serious as well at they began to point out the school and the homes of students who attended it.

"We'll call around here first," Renji said

"Yeah, look for a Kurasaki, alright?"

"Yeah,"

Renji flipped to the K's in the phone book, found a good page full of Kurasaki's. He skimmed down the columns, found a few matching zip codes and reached for the phone. He managed to dial four digest when the bell rag from the front door indicating someone had entered. The three froze for a few seconds, hearts in their throats.

It was Mr. Ryuu.

Byakuya threw a pen between the pages and shoved the phone book into a drawer. Renji made sure he looked presentable and Rukia ducked behind the chair. The two boys pulled on their businessmen faces again than strode out the door leading to the back stage.

They turned a corner and emerged from behind the main, red curtain and froze. At first, they didn't know who it was considering the dusk sun streaming threw the doors was silhouetting his form. All they could make out was that he had a bag draped over his shoulder. He walked down the isle between the many, many seats in the auditorium and the closer he got to them the more Renji and Byakuya recognized him. He stopped just at the edge of the stage, his deep gold eyes looking up at the two stunned men standing above him.

"Is…Rukia here?" he asked, a little nervous. The two men's jaws moved but no words came out. Only a few grunts and groans as they tried to wrap their tong around the words. Renji pointed behind him for only few seconds, but didn't say anything.

The second Renji's hand dropped back to his side, Rukia emerged, a little hesitant at first but she came out completely. She paused when she saw the stunned look on the two men's faces, and she looked down to see what they were gawking at.

Her breath caught in her throat.

She couldn't believe it…it wasn't possible. She walked up to the stage slowly, her heals echoing threw the silent auditorium as she made it to where Renji and Byakuya stood. Between the two men, she looked tiny. Apparently the boy was just as stunned to see her, because his eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open as well.

"Rukia Kuchiki." He stated it rather than asked if that was her name. Rukia nodded anyways.

The man reached out a hand and smiled, "Hi. I'm Kurasaki Ichigo. I have your card and I was wondering if the offer was still up?"

Rukia starred at him in awe. It was like he had been reading her heart the whole time. He showed up right on cue… she was already impressed.

She smiled back and took his hand, hoisting him up on stage instead of shaking his hand. "Hello. Yes, I'm Rukia, and yes the offer is still in the open."

Ichigo gasped but smiled when she lifted him on stage. She was stronger that she looked. He smiled at her and scratched the back of his head with is free hand.

"This is my brother, Byakuya and my assistant Renji," Rukia indicated to the two with her hand and they both bowed. Ichigo bowed as well.

"Before you agree to this and sign the papers, I need to ask you a few questions," Rukia said. Ichigo nodded.

"One- I am going to be your teacher. Do you have any objections with being taught by a woman?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"You will be expected to be here every day at 3:00 and you won't be bale to leave until 8:00. Any objections to that?"

Ichigo hesitantly shook his head.

"One last question…." Rukia asked.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked.

"What made you agree to do this?"

Ichigo paused, looking past her and into the distance.

_I just want you to be happy, Ichigo—_Inoue.

_Make mommy proud, Ichigo… _Mother.

_I can see you having a future with her…. _Keigo.

"A few good people," he replied with a nod and a smile. Rukia smiled back.

"Good." She stuck out her hand he shook it.

"Welcome to Tsushima Dance Academy, Mr. Kurasaki Ichigo."


	9. Chapter 9 Let's see what you got

**Chapter 8: Let see what you got**

Ichigo had no idea the depths of what he got himself into. Well, he knew seconds after he shook Rukia's hand that he would be doing nothing but school, dancing, and sleeping for the rest of the year and a good part of next year. But he had no idea how hard Rukia cracked the whip when it came to this dancing stuff.

Ichigo thought that, after agreeing to become her dance partner, that he'd at least get one day off to let his decision soak in, but he was greatly mistaken. He had to be at Kuromai theatre no later than 6:00 and no earlier than 5:59. And on a Sunday, no less! Already, Ichigo was regretting his decision.

He managed to do it, however, though through grinding teeth and grumbling voices. He showed up early, but waited outside the doors until his watch read exactly 6 o'clock before shoving apart the large front doors and striding inside. Hey, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

It was a cold day, so Ichigo had on a pair of baggy sweat pants and a thick coat over his tank top shirt. He had his backpack slung over one shoulder with a change of clothes and shoes stuffed inside, along with his water bottle and a few snacks incase he got the chance to have a break. He would at least get a snack break…they had to at least give him that much…. hopefully.

Once inside, Rukia and Renji were already on the stage, stretching and talking about something Ichigo couldn't make out. He cocked his slightly, wondering if he could pick up on anything as he walked down the isle. All he could make out was mumbles, but apparently, the red headed one said something funny, because Rukia laughed and punched him gently in the arm.

It was the laugh that caught him.

Ichigo got the impression yesterday that Rukia was a gorgeous, graceful tight ass who had nothing better to do that strip people of their social life. But that laugh…more of a chime, to Ichigo… provided something different. She seemed more like a child in her fun loving state; small, elfin and fragile. Her tiny body seemed so flimsy compared to her red headed dance assistant sitting cross-legged on the stage, and even more so when he stood up next to her. And her being in black tights and a white swimsuit made the curves of her body very prominent. Her black hair was pulled back in a tight bun on top of her head, exposing her small neck to the world, and her ivory skin seemed to accent her natural rose lips more in the yellow stage lights. She really was a porcelain doll.

Rukia was still laughing when Ichigo's form caught her peripheral vision, and she looked down at him as he glided down the isle towards the stage. Her smile faded when he came into the light at the edge of the stage, and her eyes grew large.

She could have sworn it was Kaien. If only for a spilt second, she saw him standing there, smiling at her warmly like he always used to. Like he never left….

Than Ichigo's bright orange hair reminded her of reality as the second long reunion was halted from the flash of its vibrant color. Rukia shook her head lightly and rubbed a fist into her eyes. Was this really a good idea?

No…she couldn't let herself think like that. She knew what she had to do in order to redeem not only her title, but also Kaien's, and that meant purging all thoughts of doubt from her mind. She was going to go threw with this, regardless of the consequences. And besides, it would not be fair in the least bit to turn away Ichigo when he made the effort to get here…and on time, no less?

At that thought, Rukia smiled again, this time more businessman like than anything else. She put her hands on her carved hips and tilted her head at Ichigo.

"Wow, you made it. I'm surprised. Not many get here exactly on time." Rukia said as Ichigo threw his backpack on stage and hoisted himself up to her level.

"Yeah well…I try." he replied.

He was cocky…Rukia loved it. A cocky attitude meant a show-offie performance. And in dance, there's nothing more important than wide, out there moves. Her smile grew when he replied to her.

Ichigo breezed past her, placing his backpack against the brick wall at the end of the stage, before turning back to face his instructor.

He looked at her, taking in a deep breath and letting it out loudly, because he was growing very nervous. Rukia could tell right off the bat that he was, and she could only smirk at him, because he had every right to be nervous. And Rukia was going to play on that emotion until it was gone completely.

Rukia and Ichigo stood on opposite ends of the stage, starring at each other with serious eyes. Rukia still had her hands on her hips and Ichigo had his slack beside him. He had his coat off, so his white tank top was nearly blinding in the stage light, and his sweats hung loosely off his hips and the bottoms collected at his feet…they were just a little big on him.

"The first step to dancing is to admit you're scared," Rukia begin, her bossy tone back in action. Ichigo nodded, showing that he was listening.

"But don't confuse nervousness with fear. Nervousness is natural and will never go away. Fear is something that can be concurred and overcome."

" You will never unlock your full potential if you hide behind your fear of embarrassment. For one to dance freely, one must first become free…" Rukia walked forward towards Ichigo, who stiffened when she approached him.

"You have to release all thoughts of doubt and disarray form your mind and soul," Rukia began to circle him, looking him up and down with stern eyes. "Become free from the world outside so that you may create your own on stage."

She put her hands on Ichigo's back and slowly ran them up his spine. Ichigo tensed and caught his breath in his throat. Rukia paused fast; her hands mid-way up his back.

"Don't be afraid of me, Ichigo," Rukia said softly yet sternly, looking up at him. "If I'm to become your dance partner, you can't be afraid of my touch." Ichigo kept his eyes forward, hearing his heart thump in his head and felt his breathing hot in his lungs. He tried to calm down, but it wasn't working. Nothing seemed to calm his nerves.

"It's okay…" Rukia cooed. "Trust me…"

Rukia began to run her hands up his back again, but this time going very, very slow. Ichigo could hear himself quiver when he breathed, and he had no idea why he was reacting the way he was. It's not like he's never been touched like this from Inoue…on accident, mind you. But for some reason, Rukia's touch sent shivers down his spine…the very quiver that had been held in suspense since the first time he saw her. It was like her touch awaked his soul…made it alive again.

"Breath in…" Rukia commanded, her hands getting closer to his shoulder blades. Ichigo obeyed her and took in a deep breath and held it in.

"Breath out…" Rukia ordered again. Ichigo obeyed and let his breath out slowly.

"Again…" Rukia said. Ichigo repeated the ritual multiple times, each time feeling calmer and calmer. Rukia could feel the muscles in his back ease up and she smiled to herself briefly, proud that it was working. Her hands slid up the bone of Ichigo's shoulders than glided to the sides of his neck. She was shocked; even his skin felt like Kaien's. It was soft, unusually so, with hard muscles resting below like a beast ready to attack at any point. His neck was thick and strong, held together by bulging veins under his tan skin. Rukia lifted one finger and traced Ichigo's jaw line, feeling the hard bone underneath. Kaien's jaw always had a curve to it; not a big one, but one you could feel when you touched it. Ichigo's jaw line was exactly the same. She let her hands softly glide over his throat, feeling the tendons, the Adam's apple, and the under part of the chin. He was exactly the same…in almost every way. She let her hands slide down his shoulders, down his arms, and to his hands.

Those were different.

Kaine's was always calloused and rough…and huge. Ichigo's hand was indeed large but the texture was all too different. They were smooth…. softer than the skin on his neck, and his veins stuck out, forming designs underneath that looked like they were drawn on there. His hands were gorgeous.

Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed. Never had he felt so relaxed in a long time. He felt like he was numb, felling his skin grow hot wherever Rukia had touched. He felt like her touch was not foreign to him. It was like she had done this his whole life. He didn't try and flinch away when he felt Rukia take his hand and lift it up to her face. He…. trusted her.

"Feeling better?" Rukia asked, her voice like the wind. Ichigo mumbled and smiled, nodding lightly.

"Good." Rukia said softly. She slowly put Ichigo's hand back down at his side, than she sidestepped in front of him.

"Now touch me."

And we're nervous again.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he looked down at Rukia with red, red cheeks.

"Huh?" he squeaked out.

"You heard me. I proved that you could trust me, now you must prove that I can trust you. Touch me."

Ichigo stammered, bringing a shaking hand to his head as he rubbed his eyes. " I uh…but um I uh…."

"It's alright…I won't be offending…" Rukia reassured, her soft tone still lingering. Ichigo's hand flexed, knowing he should obey her but…. still hesitant. He wanted to prove himself but…at the same time, he was scared. This girl was very hands-on about everything. Hell, he's only met her three times, and two out of those times, its involved intimate somethings. He was really starting to wonder about her. But he knew he had to do it…if not for her than for the people who've supported him thus far. For his mother.

Ichigo's hand outstretched for Rukia's face, slowly but surly. Rukia just stood there patiently, watching as his fingers past her line of vision and touched her cheek. She closed her eyes the instant his fingers touched her skin, and she breathed in deeply, performing her calming mantra that she made Ichigo do earlier. Ichigo had noticed this and wondered to himself…. was she afraid too?

At first, Ichigo only let his fingertips caress her face, but after a few second, he allowed his palm to touch her too. She was soft…like silk, and her features were so very smooth, it was like she was carved out of marble. His feat was lost in an instant, and was replaced with curiosity. He slid his hand to the back of her neck, feeling the soft, black baby hairs sticking out as if to greet him. He slid his hand down her arms, feeling like he was touching an angel. He was so gentle with her, in fear that if a pressed too hard, he'd break her delicate form. He too examined her hand, taking it and holding it up to his face. He put his palm to hers, forcing her fingers out with his gently, and compared sizes.

They were so small compared to his. And her fingers were so slim and perfect…

"You see," Rukia began. Ichigo didn't stop looking at her hands when she spoke. "When you're not afraid of each other, you're not afraid to touch one another during dance. This provided an almost unbreakable bond between partners, because when you give up your body to each other, you are putting all trust you have into them."

Ichigo looked at her, his eyes obviously showing that he was thinking about what she had said. He remembered dancing tango before, and that dance in itself is rather touchy feely, but that was a long time ago, when he was younger. The only places on a woman he had to touch than, was her waist, neck, and occasionally her upper thigh. But now he was working with the pros, and they do things totally different. And as much as it sounded sexual, she was right. She had to trust him that her body will be safe in his arms, and that when they get into dancing, his touch won't scare her, or make her quiver. And that went the same for him…just not in the same degree. He has to trust that she wont force him to do anything unwanted, and that she would allow him to do what he needed during a routine and not worry about offending the pants off of her.

"Do you understand?" Rukia asked him, cocking her head slightly. Ichigo nodded.

"Okay, good." Rukia took her hand back and walked away, going back to her spot on the opposite end of the stage.

"Now!" she began, her voice loud and bossy again, taking Ichigo by surprise. He looked at her as she turned and faced him, a smirk on her face and a hand back on her hip.

"Let's see what you've got." Ichigo took a breath in, held it, than let it out. He was letting himself get scared again, and he was trying to calm himself down.

Rukia walked over to a boom box that had gone unnoticed until than, and pressed play. Music began and it was loud, nearly eardrum popping.

"We're going to turn this into a little game," Rukia yelled above the music, walking back to her spot. "You do what I tell you, when I tell you, and we'll see just how much you know, and how well you know them."

Ichigo nodded and licked his lips, preparing himself for whatever she told him. She let the music play a little bit, until a fast beat came up.

"Tap!" Rukia ordered, pointing at his feet. Ichigo didn't hesitate. He instantly began to tap dance to the beat of the song, surprising himself when he kept the beat. He was kind of glad that she chose one that he knew right off the bat, and he hoped she'd keep doing that. Rukia was inwardly surprised, though she didn't show it on her face, at how well he could tap. He brushed the floor with the ball of his foot, shuffled, ball-changed, camp-rolled and stomped. He was amazingly graceful.

"Ballet!" Rukia shouted.

Ichigo jumped in the air, than landed in a Plie, spun around and fell into an arabesque, or when you position your body on one leg while the other is raised behind you at an angle. He than preceded to jump in the air, spin, and land in the fifth position, or otherwise known as Tours en L'air.

Rukia was in awe. This boy certainly knew what he was doing, and how he was doing it. He was amazing to watch; so free when he flipped in the air, and so light when he taped. It was like he was a totally different person when he danced, like, even though he looked so miserable, when he danced he looked so calm. He was a true dancer.

Rukia decided that maybe she should try and trick him; just to see how quick he can be if he suddenly had to dance with two people.

"Ichigo!" She called, catching his attention when he landed after a flip. "Catch me!"

She didn't give him time to react. Without warning, she ran full out at him, lept in the air and closed her eyes.

Perhaps this was a bit too daring? What if he didn't catch her? She'd fall flat on her face and most likely hurt her leg…again. Well, now that she was flying threw the air; it was a bit late to consider the consequences.

Down in the auditorium seats, Renji went wide-eyed in fear. Seeing her fly threw the air at Ichigo, who didn't seemed to be ready for her, sent his heart into his throat. He stood up in his chair fast, ready to leap on stage and throw himself under her if Ichigo didn't make it. But there was no need to be scared.

After spinning around, Ichigo caught her in mid-air, flipped her around his waist, than brought her up to his face. Rukia instinctively locked her legs around his waist and held tight to his neck, breathing hard.

Ichigo looked into her eyes, a new part of him glowing under his golden eyes. Rukia was in shock…pure and utter shock. He caught her…. actually caught her! And he didn't drop her, or hit her head on something when he flipped her around his waist. He actually, safely…. caught her!

Renji's face went from scared to shocked as well. Damn, this guy was good.

"Good job," Rukia said, breathless. Ichigo nodded and breathed out harshly. He was getting tired again—he hated being out of shape.

"Shall we?" Rukia asked, sending a subtle hint to Ichigo. He just nodded again than took one of her hands in his and let her slip off his waist. Rukia landed on stage solidly, her body in perfect Tango position with his. She whipped her head back, sticking her nose in the air but keeping eye contact with Ichigo. She than proceeded to do what is called Tango Fantasia. This is where the dancers combine dance styles like ballet, ballroom, gymnastics, and a few subtle Ice-skating twirls, while still going the traditional tango steps into one dance performance. Rukia kicked behind herself high left and right while moving forward, Ichigo did the same thing, only moving backwards. They still hand their hands intertwined as they moved, like they were part of each other. Renji was captivated, instanced. Seeing Rukia dance again was like seeing an angel glide threw the skies.

Renji didn't know what Rukia had seen in Ichigo until now. He was made to dance with her, even though they only just met, it was like they were sculpted out of the same clay. They were perfect for each other.

The song drew to a climactic end, and Ichigo bent Rukia over his leg, still keeping her hand in his and Rukia stuck her free hand out above her. The song stopped, and Ichigo slowly and gently lifted Rukia up, letting go of her hand once she was on her feet.

Renji began to clam widely…almost gay like. Rukia and Ichigo had to hide their chuckled under their hands as they acted like they were scratching their upper lip.

Renji clapped up to the stage, jumped up, than clapped again until he was standing next to the duo.

"That. Was. AMAZING! You two are simply incredible together. Never in my life have I seen such a bond between two strangers." Renji patted Ichigo on the back than turned to Rukia. "Rukia…I must admit you had me worried when you said you wanted this boy as your dance partner, but now…. I can see what you saw. YOU TWO ARE AMAZING!"

Clapping sounded from behind them and all three heads shot up and looked to the back doors. Shuuhei, and Byakuya were standing near the entrance doors, clapping and whistling. Rukia blushed when she saw her brother standing there, and she looked away for a brief second until the red went down.

"Encore! Encore!" Shouted Shuuhei as he walked down the isle, Byakuya close behind.

"When did you two get here?" Renji asked, raising an eyebrow. Shuuhei hoisted himself up on stage and walked over to the three.

"A while ago. We kind of snuck in, thinking you guys were in a session and we didn't want to disturb you."

"You two _saw _all that?" Rukia said, narrowing her eyes at Shuuhei and Byakuya with the hopes of them saying 'no'.

"Oh yes. You two were quite the dancers," Shuuhei said with a nod. Rukia Bit her lip and stepped back a little. She knew she was just being hypocritical now, but she couldn't help but let herself get embarrassed.

"Wait," Renji stuck a hand in the air. "Shuuhei…you know about Rukia's…umm.." He indicated with his eyes at Ichigo, making sure Shuuhei got the drift not to say too much.

Shuuhei nodded. "Yeah. But don't worry. My lips are sealed," he pantomimed zipping his mouth shut. Renji raised a spectacle eyebrow at Shuuhei, who just smiled at him. Renji dropped it and turned to Byakuya, hoping to quickly change the subject.

"So Byakuya…what do you think?"

Byakuya looked at Renji, than at Ichigo, who was looking rather nervous and confused. Byakuya eyed Ichigo for a few seconds than down at Rukia. She was looking at him with hope in her eyes.

He looked back up at Renji and nodded once. "Yes. He'll do just fine."

Rukia squealed and latched her arms around Byakuya's neck. Byakuya kind of laughed, than pried her arms off his neck. Rukia smiled and clapped happily.

"This is so great. Okay, Ichigo…" he said, going back to her bossy tone. Ichigo looked down at her.

"Be here tomorrow at three?"

"Yeah," Ichigo managed to get out through a few breaths. He was _still _out of breath! Well, after he takes a nap, he's going to work out tonight.


	10. Chapter 10 Muscle pain

**Chapter 10: Muscle pain.**

Ichigo had worked himself to near-tears last night working out. He had dropped by the wreck-center in his school after he got threw with his first dancing lesson with Rukia, and hung out with a few football players who had stayed late to work out more. Ichigo probably benched at least 250, and that's a lot for someone who hadn't done manual labor in about three years. He could feel his muscles expanding under his flesh with every beat of his heart he worked so hard. And worked out muscles meant a sore body, and a sore body meant an EXTREAMLY sore rib. Today…was going…to suck.

His alarm went off at about 6:30 the next day, and the thing made it to about two and a half beeps before Ichigo's fist came slamming down upon the already half broken machine. He grumbled into his pillow, face down in its welcoming softness, when he made the biggest mistake he could make that day.

He moved.

The second his muscles tensed, pain shot threw his body like he'd been hit by the semi. Ichigo let out a groan before collapsing back onto his bed. His arms were still twitching under his skin.

Today was going to be hell. At school and after. Because now, he didn't have the luxury of looking forward to going strait to bed right after school. Instead, he had to be at dance practice no later than three o'clock. Oh joy…

After a good twenty minuets of mental preparation, Ichigo managed to slide his weak, wobbly little body out of bed and to his closet. He didn't really care what he yanked off his hanger and threw on, just so long as it was clothes, and he didn't really care if a teacher stopped him and asked where his uniform was. He'd just tell them it was dirty and this was all he had.

He passed his kitchen, taking his water bottle as he passed it on the counter, and filled it up in his sink. He also grabbed his sweat pants, tank top, and dance shoes, than stuffed them in the empty half of his backpack before throwing the overloaded thing over his shoulder. He passed by his bathroom, took a quick comb to his hair than dragged his way out the back door and down the stairs.

School-ARGH! Too many people in too small a proximity. Ichigo had the temptation to count how many people managed to elbow him in the one place that _really _didn't need to be touched at all. He swore he probably re-broke his rib at least three times before he even managed to get to his first class. He reached his desk alive, however. And how thankful he was to be away from the flood of teenagers roaming like headless chickens in the halls.

He let his backpack slide ever so gently off his shoulder and land with a loud thud on the tile floor by his desk, and he slowly…so slowly…. sat down in his chair.

God, it hurt to just breath in. And it wasn't because of his sore muscles. His rib pain was doing less than letting up on him. In fact, Ichigo thought it was actually getting worse. Hopefully it wouldn't go too far today. He had only been admitted to the hospital twice because his rib got too bad, but that was a long time ago. And the last thing he needed was for it to happen a third time, and on his second day at 'work'. He decided to practice his breathing exercises to help relax his body. Perhaps if he could limit the tension on his muscles, he could limit the pain on his rib.

He let his head fall forward slowly, as he let his breath out. He held it in and counted;

_One…. two…three…four…_

He let his head fall upward, to the ceiling, than breathed in and counted.

_One…two…three…four…_

Held it in.

_One… two… three… four…_

Breath out.

"HEY ICHIGO!!"

Ichigo jumped about three feet off his chair, and when he landed, he instantly regretted it. He hissed and wrapped a hand around his rib cage.

Inoue sat herself on the edge of Ichigo's desk and crossed her legs, putting her hands on her lap. She was looking rather happy today.

"Hey there! What'cha doin'?" she asked, peppy as usual.

Ichigo willed back his pain with a loud swallow, kinked his neck up and forced a smile at her. "F-fine…and you?"

Inoue shrugged, bouncing slightly and looked forward. "Oh fine…. hey, guess what?" She twisted and put he face into Ichigo's. He backed up, flat against his chair, his arm still wrapped around his ribcage.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked with a hiss, hoping she'd kind of back away if he acted intrigued.

She sat up and smiled proudly, straitening her short, short skirt over what little leg it covered and bounced again.

"Ishida asked me out yesterday at the mall…again."

Ichigo paused, his head turning in subtle circles. "And…." He asked.

"I said YES!"

_Hmm…. okay. Saw that coming. _

"Oh that's uh…great…Inoue," Ichigo said, obviously not as exited as she was about it. "But I thought you didn't like Ishida?"

Inoue rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yeah well…I figured I'd give it a try. After all, he seems like a pretty nice guy and stuff. I just don't want to loose him as a friend if this doesn't work out and all, you know?"

Ichigo hesitantly nodded…actually it was more of a mixture between nodding his head and shaking it. Ichigo was glad that Inoue confided in him enough to talk to him about this but as of right now and for that matter…any time…he didn't care. What did she think he was, gay? She wouldn't be the first person to think that, though. He'd been called gay plenty of times because of his affiliation with the arts. But that's in the past or without realization as of right now.

"Yeah, that's great, Inoue, but listen… I have to uh…" Ichigo started to stand up to excuse himself to the bathroom, but Inoue's face was in his again, knocking him back into his seat.

Oowch.

"So how did your dancing thing go? Any good? Yay, nay?"

Ichigo was backed up against his seat again, trying his best to keep his face as _far way _from Inoue's as possible. "I uh…it was fun…"

Inoue sat back and cocked her head at him. "That's it? Just…fun? Nothing happened?"

Ichigo's mind flashed the scene of Rukia touching his face. The feel of her silk hands on his skin still made him quake. He could still feel her hot hands running up his back, setting his body on fire, could still feel her body against his when he caught her in mid-air- it was like she fit perfectly in his arms. No, nothing happened. Everything happened.

Ichigo brought up the hand that wasn't around his half and scratched the back of his neck. "It depends on what you mean by ' happened'."

Inoue's eyes grew large and she gasped. "You didn't."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Did what?"

Inoue slid off the desk and came to crouch at his side, looking to the left and right as she went, making sure no one was around. "Didn't…you know…" she turned her back and acted like she was making out with someone.

Ichigo cringed, "What…oh hell no!"

_But he sure as hell wanted to! _

Inoue toppled backwards laughing, and Ichigo was glad she had her back to her instead of the other way when she fell. Her giggle was cute, and childish. Just like she was.

"That was priceless! You're face was…." She started laughing again. Ichigo just stared at her as she rolled around on the floor, trying his best not laugh as well. His side would not hold up to a racking or laughing…at all. And the last thing he wanted was for Inoue to start worrying about him.

Inoue finally came around, her laughs dissipating to minor hiccups of chuckles as she sat back up and whipped some tears from the corner of her eyes. "Oh…." She said with a breath of relief. " That was fun."

Ichigo just flashed a brief smile before going back to brooding again. _The pain wasn't stopping…_

Inoue's smile faded and she cocked her head like a curious puppy. She sat up on her knees, putting her face…yet again…close to his. Ichigo flinched and instantly cringed because of it.

"Hey Ichigo, are you feeling okay?" Inoue asked, her voice softer now.

Ichigo's eyes were getting blurry. He had to squint slightly to make out her face. "Yeah I'm fine."

Like hell he was. He knew what was coming. Knew, without a doubt that today was going to be paid with a trip to the hospital. No doubt. He had to get to the nurse's office now or else he'd have to deal with talking to his teacher, facing his classmate's stares, than, mostly likely have an escort to the nurse because he could barely stand up. He'd much rather brave the halls than go threw all that.

It was Inoue's voice that knocked him out of his thoughts. Ichigo blinked and shook his head, than looked at the blurry image of Inoue. It didn't take much to realize, even with cloudy vision, that she was getting extremely worried.

Ichigo didn't flinch when he felt Inoue's hand touch his forehead. He was too tired to care now. "Ichigo, you're turning pail. And you're sweating. Are you sure you're okay?"

Ichigo's mind took a while to process her words, and his own words took a while to reach his lips.

"No…" he managed to get out. He looked Inoue in the eyes. "I need to go now."

Inoue could see in his eyes that it was urgent, and she made sure her face didn't look panicked as she nodded gently. "Okay…"

Inoue took Ichigo's hand and helped him to his feet, making sure he didn't topple over when he made it. Like it or not, Ichigo was going to have an escort, but he'd much rather have Inoue at his side than some stranger who would stare at him the entire way to the office. Inoue was one of the few people Ichigo trusted with his life.

Inoue steered Ichigo around his desk, feeling his grip tighten every once in while on her hand from the pain. Ichigo made it about two steppes when he suddenly stopped, making Inoue stumble slightly.

She looked up at Ichigo with alarm. "Ichigo? Ichigo, what's wrong?"

Her words were drowned out. The commotion in the halls was nothing more than a muffle now. Ichigo's world and drained of all color until all he could see was…black. Ichigo's eyes slipped shut as he tipped backwards. Inoue felt a scream get trapped in her throat as she watched her friend fall, and all she could do was keep a hold of his hand as she was taken with him to the ground. Inoue managed to catch herself before she landed on him, but she cringed when she heard his skull smack against the tile. That'll leave a mark.

Inoue began to panic now…hysterically. She sat up on her elbows, her breath coming in loud, short huffs as she fought for composure. She put her hands on either side of Ichigo's face and began to beg.

"Ichigo! Ichigo, wake up! Come on, open your eyes!" her voice hiccupped when she started to cry, the tears flowing without hesitation off her face and dripping onto his. Inoue began to slap Ichigo, hoping she's stun him enough to wake him up, but nothing happened. His skin grew colder and colder, and his lips turned to ice blue.

He wasn't breathing!

Inoue began to cry aloud, sobbing and wailing as she continued to slap and shake Ichigo. Keigo had walked by the open door, talking to someone, when he heard Inoue screaming. He stopped fast and looked inside, seeing Inoue laying over Ichigo and shaking him roughly.

"Inoue!" Keigo screamed as he ran inside, the person he was talking to behind him.

Inoue looked up at them, her teary eyes looking at Keigo for a second before going back to Ichigo. "Keigo! He…he…he stopped breathing!"

Keigo dropped to his knees on the other side of Ichigo, his hands hovering over the two wondering how he could help. Ichigo was paler now, and his lips were a dark blue. He looked dead already. Keigo began to panic as well, his mind not forming any conclusion what so ever as to how he could help. That's when his lumberjack of a friend knelt down beside him. Inoue double took at his size, her sobs stopping for only a second to gawk at his size before going back to crying.

"I'll carry him to the nurse," he said, his voice as deep as a bear's growl. My God, he was enormous, and his dark tan and even darker hair made him look Hispanic. "You call some teachers and tell them what's going on." The man finished. His face was emotionless, as was his tone of voice. He was calm…ten times calmer than Keigo and Inoue, and seemed to know pretty well what he was doing. In fact, he seemed even a little impatient with the whole thing, because he didn't even wait for the two to reply when she scooped Ichigo into his massive arms and began to carry him out the door. He had to turn sideways in order to fit threw the doorway, he was so broad shouldered.

Keigo and Inoue were left sitting on the tile, starring at the display of strength the giant just showed by carrying an almost full-grown man out the door. It wasn't until a few seconds after the giant had left when they both shook their heads and rubbed their eyes.

"What were we supposed to do?" Keigo asked.

"Um… call the teachers!" Inoue announced. Keigo nodded once, his face etched with determination. "Good. You call the teachers and I'll go take care of Ichigo," Inoue ordered before standing up and bolting out the door, having to shove her way threw a crowd that had collected by the door.

"Right, I'll…HEY!" Keigo lept to his feet and sprinted after her. He was his friend too, you know!

The giant didn't care about the flock of teenage spectators that were fallowing him down the hall. He just kept his cold eyes forward as he made his way down the hall, keeping Ichigo close to him. He turned a corner and stopped in the doorway.

The nurse's office was quite small, even for a normal sized person, and for the giant to even consider walking in, he'd have to take out the wall in order to fit. The nurse was at her computer, which was set beside the doorway, and she was a small, old lady with wire for hair and spectacles the size of water glasses. She jumped to her feet, first out of fear of the mountain standing in her doorway, than out of fear of the body he was holding in his arms.

"He stopped breathing," said the mountain's booming voice. The frail nurse paused, looking up at him with wide eyes and an open mouth, her wrinkled, old body shaking.

"You… might want to call 911," said the man, hopping that would knock her out of her daze. Inoue came sliding to halt at the door, and she squeezed herself past the giant and stood on her tiptoes to look at Ichigo.

He was still out cold.

Inoue was breathing hard again, and she looked around the room frantically; first at the giant, than at Ichigo, back at the giant, than at the nurse. Inoue paused, frowning when she saw the nurse just standing there, gawking at the giant man in her doorway.

"Hey!" Inoue shouted, her voice dripping with impatient venom. The nurse blinked and looked down at the average sized girl handing off the giant's arm. "What do you think you're doing? CALL AN AMBULENCE!"

Keigo had made it to the doorway when he heard Inoue shout…and he gulped. Never in his life had he heard Inoue sound so mad. It…scared him. Inoue…scarring _him?_ Wow.

The nurse jummpe3d back when the orange haired girl screamed at her, but she reached for the phone on her desk, and dialed 911.

"Yes, My name is Mrs. McGinnis. I'm the nurse at Mashiba High school, and I have an emergency…. A boy has stopped breathing and I need an ambulance right away…. Yes…thank you."

She hung up and turned to Inoue, trying her best just to look at her and not the giant looming above her. "They're coming now."

Inoue nodded, taking in a deep breath. "Good."

She pointed to a futon bed against the wall and said, "Why don't you lay him down over there until the paramedics come."

The giant paused, looking around the small room. "Umm…. okay…" he wondered how he'd do this. He turned sideways and began to side step into the room. He backed Inoue up against the doorway, making her squeak as he did so. He pushed the nurse onto her desk, nearly pinning her legs to the edge. And he hit his head on the light on the ceiling. But he made it to the futon, thank god…. and gently laid Ichigo down.

The giant exited, going threw the same obstacles to get out as he did to get in, than sat outside the door. Inoue ran to Ichigo's side, taking his cold hand into her own.

"Hey, Ichigo…" she whispered. "You don't leave us now, you hear me? You're not threw here…so you come back…"

_Come back mother! Don't leave me! Come back! _

_COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!_

Ichigo woke with a start, jolting up in his bed, crying out the last words he said in his dream, before falling silent. He felt his rib scream at him, and he instantly cringed, wrapping both arms around his sides. That's when he felt the soft fabric of bandages. He opened his eyes and looked down. His entire midsection was wrapped tight in medical tape, and he was…shirtless.

He gasped and looked around, wondering if anyone was in his room. That's when he realized he wasn't even in his home. There were pictures of scenery on the pail blue walls, a television sat on a perch on the ceiling, and there was the steady beat of the heart monitor at his left side.

He was in the fucking hospital.

He held out his arms, seeing that they were strung up in tubes and monitoring systems. His wrist had on that stupid paper band indicating he was a patient, and he was wrapped up like a mummy.

Great. Just great.

He groaned to himself and flopped back onto his bed- if you could call it that- and put his hands on his eyes. As if the day couldn't get any worse.

"Hello there, Mr. Kuroskaki," came a familiar voice. Ichigo paused. It was his childhood doctor, Mr. Tsukabishi Tessai. He was probably just as large as the man was at school, and just as Mexican-looking. Except for the fact his skin wasn't tan, and he always wore sunglasses. He was a nice guy, despite his size, and Ichigo was never afraid of him, even when he was little. Mr. Tessai knew about Ichigo's dance carrier, and knew that he had stopped. He knew about Ichigo's mother and knew he was living alone. He knew pretty much everything…accept for the new dance partnership…thank God.

"Hi, Mr. Tessai," Ichigo mumbled, his tone of voice saying that he'd been threw this once or twice before.

"More rib troubles, I see," Mr. Tessai said, looking at his clipboard of papers. Ichigo just nodded his response, keeping one hand on his forehead. Mr. Tessai smiled and walked over to Ichigo's bedside, pulling up a spare chair from the corner and sitting down.

"So…" he began, crossing his legs and leaning back. "I could sit here and give you the doctor lecture on how you should be more careful and not do any physical labor and so on, but it's not like you'll listen, am I right?"

Ichigo nodded again.

Mr. Tessai snorted a laugh than sat forward. "Ichigo..." he began, leaning his elbows on his knees as he bowed his head. "You wanna tell me what you've been up to?"

Ichigo shrugged, letting his hand slide off his face finally. "Nothing, really…just…stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just…working out and stuff. Nothing big."

Mr. Tessai sighed aloud, letting his head drop dramatically. "Ichigo, you remember what I told you about lifting things that are heavy!"

"So than why'd you do it?"

Ichigo shrugged again and smirked. "It's like you said, ' you can give me a lecture, but it's not like I'll listen'."

Mr. Tessai groaned than sat up, pushing the chair back up against the wall. "Alright, you win. I won't argue with you today just because I'm too busy..."

_Yeah right._

"But I'm putting you on Vikeaden for a few weeks and we'll see if we can't get that pain under control."

"Mmm…Vikeaden…fun stuff," Ichigo said sarcastically.

Mr. Tessai ignored his remark. "Than I'm putting you on some narcotics called Opium. They should stabilize your pain attacks until we find something permanent." He wrote out a prescription for the Opium and handed it to Ichigo.

"I'll send you home with a month's worth of Vikeaden. Don't take more than one, okay? If one doesn't do the trick, call me." Ichigo was reading over his prescription, trying to make out the chicken scratches that were Mr. Tessai's handwriting.

Mr. Tessai stared at Ichigo for a moment, knowing that Ichigo probably wouldn't listen to what he was about to say, but was going to try anyways.

"I'm holding you over night just to make sure you didn't damage your head when you fell. You'll be free to go tomorrow."

Ichigo nodded again, his attention still on the paper. "Okay…hey doc, what time is it?"

Well…that was easy. Mr. Tessai lifted his arm up, drawing back his sleeve, than looked at the wristwatch he had. "It's… ten 'till three."

Ichigo was out of that bed in seconds, the IV tubes ripped from his arms as he leapt. "Shit! I've gotta go!" Ichigo still had on his street pants so all he had to do was pull on his shirt and backpack.

He breezed past Mr. Tessai, who just standing there smiling at himself, telling himself _He knew it…he knew he wouldn't listen._ He knew it was fruitless to stop him, so he just let Ichigo go.

"By, Mr. Tessai! Thank you for everything!" Ichigo said in a jumble as he flew to the door.

"Mmm hmm. And Ichigo…" Mr. Tessai said calmly. Ichigo stopped at the door, his button-up shirt halfway on and his backpack hanging off one shoulder.

"Don't forget these," Mr. Tessai tossed Ichigo an orange bottle of Vikeaden, and Ichigo caught it with one hand.

"Thanks!" Ichigo said, flashing a smile before she shoved the door open and bolted out the door. Mr. Tessai just stood in the middle of the room waving to on one as the door shut. He let his hand drop at his side and he began to shake his head.

"Why do I even try? Why? Why do I even try?" He said over and over to himself as he turned and paged for a nurse to come and clean up the room.


	11. Chapter 11 Great! But can you sing?

**Chapter 11: Great! But can you sing?**

**Yeah hi! I forgot to tell you all- that song that Ichigo and Rukia danced to in chapter 9 is called Mother earth by Within Temptation. It's a really cool song that I think you'd like to listen to when you get a chance and want to put chapter with song. If you don't know where you can listen to this, go to a sight called youtube, k? This story will have a lot of songs in it now…A LOT. So I'm encouraging you lovely fans to take a few minuets and listen to the songs while you read. It helps the mood…or at least, to me it does. And I got a few more illustrations up on deviant art. Look for angelover35, k? Thank you all again for your support. Couldn't do it without you!**

It was nearing Christmas in the town of Tokyo. The days were cold and the nights were even colder. While Ichigo was in the hospital, mother earth decided to let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.

And let it snow, she did.

By the time Ichigo had shoved his way threw the hospital's revolving doors, the sidewalk was already four inches berried in fluffy, white snow. And it was still going. It wasn't blizzard-worthy- just a light drizzle with snowflakes the size of dimes, and the sky dark with gray clouds. He was yanking on his coat as he sprinted down the sidewalk, just missing a couple walking arm and arm in their thick trench coats and wool hats and gloves. Their rich looking exterior and the way they scoffed when he nearly ran them into the street reminded him just how low class he was in society. If wealth ranks were based off of countries, he was probably Third world in these parts. He passed a theatre already lit from head to toe, advertising it's newest movies in bright, white bulbs – as if the world wasn't white enough right now- and blinking neon lights. He pulled on the last sleeve of his jacket as he popped the Vikeaden bottle with his thumb and tipped it to his mouth. He made sure he only had one in his mouth before he closed the bottle and shoved it in his coat pocket. He kept his mouth open, making sure the pill didn't dissolve on his tong just yet, when he bent down in mid stride and scooped up a hand full of snow. He plopped the white fluff into his mouth and let it melt, than he drank it with his pill.

He cringed at what he just did, but he could never swallow a pill without some form of liquid to go with it. And he just didn't have time to stop at a convenience store and buy a bottle of water. Not to mention his own water bottle was already empty.

He looked at his wristwatch that read 3:10, and he sighed. He wasn't even half way there. He'd drive if his car wasn't at the school parking lot…and that brought up the question as to how he was going to get back home…but he'd worry about that later. Right now, all he needed to worry about was getting to the theatre before 3:30…

God, he was so fired.

(Theatre)

Rukia walked back and fourth on stage, hands locked tight behind her back and head straight down. Renji and Shuuhei were sitting cross-legged on the stage behind her, watching as she passed in front of them nervously.

He was late.

The second day of practice and he was already late. Perhaps she had overestimated him when she thought he would be here on time, and if not, early? Or maybe she had overestimated him from the very start? Was he worthwhile? Was he really worth risking everything she had? Because she had failed to bring up the fact she didn't work for…really anyone anymore, and this news of taking in a new pupil and working in a theatre owned by Tsushima would not only get Ichigo kicked out of any chance of becoming successful, but would probably end Rukia's chances as well. Not to mention Ichigo didn't even know she was fired. He didn't know he was doing something illegal. He didn't know…

"Relax, Rukia. He'll show." Said Renji, when Rukia passed by him. He was busy pulling on his dance shoes and tying them to his ankle when he spoke. Rukia jumped a little, stopping for only a milli-second before continuing to pase. She flashed him an unsure smile, bringing her hands to her front and weaving them together.

Shuuhei jumped in, having pulled on his second shoe by now. "Yeah, you're over reacting. He's only," he looked at his wristwatch. " 5 minuets late."

"Yeah well, in those five minuets we could have been practicing." Rukia said, her voice edgy from hr nerves. What if he had already found out about her being fired? What if he didn't come because he knew the truth? Was that why he was so late? Or maybe… it was something else? Did he have something hiding from her too? Perhaps he had a girlfriend that he had to get away from? Or maybe a sick relative? Or maybe he wasn't even in Tokyo? He could be in Hiroshima or someplace far away. If **that** was the case, she'd be very pissed off, more so than now. Oh, he better show up.

"So this guy must be pretty lenient." Began Shuuhei, in hopes of getting her mind off panicking. Rukia stopped on the side of the stage opposite of Shuuhei's and looked over her shoulder, frowning.

"How so?" she asked.

Shuuhei shrugged and raised his eyebrows briefly. "I don't know. Just to volunteer with someone who doesn't have a job—and I didn't mean that offensively," Shuuhei caught himself, hoping he didn't just offend Rukia. She just shrugged. "It's just a big jump for a teen, is all I'm sayin'." He finished.

Rukia bit her bottom lip and fiddled with her fingers. "Well, it's kind of funny you should say that."

"Why?" Shuuhei asked, standing up and stretching out his legs.

Rukia looked upwards, still nibbling at her lip. "He uh…kind of…doesn't know."

"WHAT?" Renji and Shuuhei shouted in unison. Rukia cringed when their voiced echoed threw the auditorium. She knew she'd get that reaction from them.

Renji stood up and sprinted to her. "You haven't told him you were _fired_?" He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes. Rukia bit down harder, nearly drawing blood as she innocently smirked and shook her head.

Renji growled and rolled his eyes, before turning away from Rukia and walking about three steps away from her. Upstage.

"Well, you…you have to tell him!" Renji spoke loudly, turning back to her after rubbing his forehead.

"NO!" Rukia shouted out, putting her arms out as if to stop him from walking at her. "He won't know…can't know." Rukia's voice grew softer, as if she was more so pleading than anything. "He can't know anything about me. Not Kaien, not the car accident, not my leg. Nothing." She looked them all in the eyes, her gaze tense and demanding. Forcing them to understand and more so…obey her command. Ichigo must not know anything about her mishaps of the past, for if even in the slightest way, it would damage their newborn confidence in each other. And she wanted absolutely **no **foul-ups.

A loud smash of the door- like a hammer taken to it's hard wood, turned all their heads to the left, where Byakuya came flying in behind the curtain. He looked like he was in distress…he actually _looked _like he was in distress and that only meant one thing…bad news.

"Byakuya," Rukia stated in surprise, turning the subject immediately to something different. She didn't wait for Renji and Shuuhei to swear their oath of silence over Rukia's past. She figured they got the memo by her somber speech, and would do as she said just because…well…just because.

Renji could only bite the corner of his mouth and sigh when Rukia suddenly switched gears. What could he say?

_No, Rukia. You must tell the truth even if it means giving up both your dreams and watching them float down the drain. It's the way things are! _Yeah. That'll fly.

He turned his own poignant face into a tight smile when Byakuya approached them, just in time to mask his ever-troubled face with fake concern before he noticed. Byakuya was out of breath, like he had been running for quite sometime and his face was even whiter than before.

Rukia's smile disintegrated when she saw the fear in his equally blue eyes… and she suddenly felt her stomach tighten. "Byakuya…Byakuya, what's wrong?"

Byakuya took in a deep breath, and she heard him wheeze just a little. "Mr. … Mr. Kisuke… is coming to see you…"

Rukia's eyes shot open. "What!" Mr. Kisuke, or better known as Urahara Kisuke to his friends, was Tokyo's greatest choir director and talent scout. He had met Rukia before when she was younger, way back when she was in the regional choir for an anonymous group called the Hummingbird choir. He had fallen in love with her voice when she sang The Prayer as a solo during her very last concert, and ever since then had been trying to convince her to join his choir. But he was just a little too late. She would have been glad to take him up on his offer…if only he had asked before she sent in her résumé to Tsushima. The day he asked her to join was the day she was accepted into Tsushima, and at the time Tsushima mattered way more. He had also known Kaien. Had been his singing mentor since he was five. The last time she ever saw Urahara was at Kaien's funeral, and he looked just as torn apart as she felt. But now he was back, trying to convince her to join. And again…he was a little too late. And he couldn't have come at a worse time.

"You can't be serious, Byakuya! _The _Mr. Kisuke?" Renji said, stepping up beside Byakuya. He turned to glance at him and nodded.

Shuuhei ran up and took his place by Rukia, putting his hand on her shoulder. "He doesn't know about Ichigo and Rukia's fling, does he? He can't possibly--"

"What does he want?" Rukia cut in.

"He heard about you getting fired…and he… he wanted to talk you into a brief job offer… a singing one."

Rukia's jaw dropped open. "How did he know that I could sing?" Byakuya shrugged as he drew in one last haggard breath, finally getting his lungs under control. He stood up straighter than he had been, and was now towering above all of them, even Renji.

"And what did you mean by _brief_?" Renji asked.

Byakuya licked his parched lips and said, " It's only one time. He needed to find someone to sing for the opening of his show choir concert.

Byakuya nodded again, still trying to catch his breath. "It's true…I have the… note right here." He held up a crumpled piece of paper and handed it to…anyone who would grab it. Both Renji and Shuuhei's hand shot for it, but Rukia got it before they managed to even get close. She cheated away from them and scanned briefly over the notice. The three huddled around her looking over her shoulder to get a glimpse at what it said.

"What does it say?" Shuuhei asked, unable to read it from his weird placement at her side.

"It says, 'Dear Rukia, I heard about your unfortunate mishap some years ago with your fiancé. I must tell you, I am deeply distraught about Kaien's passing, and am wishing you the best of whishes. I also heard about your letting go of Tsushima…"

_Your letting go…._ That was a nice way of putting it.

"…And that too, tore me apart. But enough about the past. As you may know, I have a new concert coming up, and my opening duet, due to illness, had to decline their place as the opening singers. I am writing to you, Miss Kuchiki, to tell you that your talents haven't been forgotten. I am writing to ask you most favorably to lend your voice to me for the concert. And you will be handsomely paid for your efforts, mid you. I feel greatly that you may be able to accomplish this within a small amount of time because my opening song will be The Prayer. A song, I know, we are both familiar with."

"As for your partner, that will have to be discussed between us over dinner tomorrow. It will be my treat; so don't worry about paying anything. I still haven't forgotten you, Rukia. You are still just as amazing as when I first heard you sing all those years ago. Please lend me your voice so that…" Rukia's voice broke. She hadn't realized that she had been crying until a tear dropped on the black type of the note, smearing the word it fell upon. She sniffed and whipped her burning cheeks from the falling tears, than began to read again. "So that your talent may once again be made known throughout Tokyo. Your biggest fan, Urahara Kisuke."

She let her hand and the note fall to her side as she drew up her other hand and pressed it to her upper lip. Her sobs were raking her body so much she could barely stand and Renji came up and wrapped a large arm around her waist, drawing her close.

They were all silent as Rukia cried into Renji's chest, than after a few beats, Shuuhei's whispers broke the silence.

"What are we gonna do about Ichigo?" he asked Byakuya, guarding the side of his mouth with his hand to make sure Rukia didn't hear him.

Byakuya did his usual answering shrug when Rukia answered.

"It's okay. I have an idea." Apparently Shuuhei wasn't as sneaky as he thought he was. He bit his lip and smirked to himself before taking a step back. Rukia had pulled away from Renji when she spoke and she whipped her eyes harshly as she walked past Shuuhei and Byakuya, up to her backpack lying by the boom box near the end of the stage.

"What are you going to tell him?" Shuuhei asked.

"The truth…for once. I'll tell him that I have to sing for a friend and if he wants to be the partner Urahara is looking for, than he should do it." She opened the biggest pocket and yanked out a small towel and dapped the tears from her eyes.

"But what if he can't sing?" Byakuya asked, his cold exterior having returned. Rukia threw down the towel on her backpack, upset over her own weakness rather than their distrust in her partner.

"Than I'm sure Urahara and I will figure out something."

She turned her back to them than bent backwards, stretching her back. Renji came up and bent forward, looking her in the eyes.

"So is that what you're doing today with him?" he asked.

"Doing what?" she eked out as her back began to strain against gravity.

"Finding out how well he can sing?" Renji replied. Rukia stood up, nearly butting heads with Renji, than sighed, feeling her muscles relax again.

"Yes." She replied. Renji just nodded and smiled, latching his arms behind his back as he watched Rukia walk circles on the stage as she stretched out her own arms.

Again, a door slamming drew all their attention upwards, this time to the main entrance in the back of the auditorium. Ichigo was huffing and puffing as he jogged down the isle, soaking wet from sweat and melted snow.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said, in shock at his condition when he came into the light at the edge of the stage. "Where in the hell have you been?"

Ichigo wheezed as he let his backpack slide off his shoulder and onto the floor. "I was…at the hospital…" Ichigo gasped.

They all gasped in unison, but Rukia was the only one to speak. "Why?"

Ichigo ran a hand threw his wet hair but kept his arm up there for a moment. " Old medial issue arising again…nothing big."

Rukia paused, her eyes wide. Was he terminally ill or something? Leukemia maybe? There she goes again, jumping to conclusions.

Ichigo saw her distressed look and he paused in his breathing to gaze at her. "Hey, don't worry, I'm fine! It's just a problem that arises every once in a while. But I got the medicine and I'll be fine."

Great. It _is _Leukemia! Oh god, not again!

Ichigo hoisted himself up on stage and threw off his jacket, letting flop on the floor beside his backpack.

He put his hands on his hips and smiled. "So…shall we?"

Rukia's mouth shifted, but no words came put. She had to turn away to get her vocal cords to work. "A…actually…we're not dancing today."

Ichigo's arms fell to his sides and his face went into shock. "What?" _Shit, was he fired? _

"Nope!" Rukia's voice had it's hyper yet stern aged again as she kept her back to him. "We're doing something quite different." She turned on her heal and looked at Ichigo, her arms behind her back. "Have you ever heard of Urahara Kisuke?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. Isn't he the head of Tokyo's leading choir?"

Rukia nodded and 'hmmed'. " Well he has written to me with a promising offer. With pay."

The 'with pay' part caught Ichigo's attention right away. Maybe he would get paid enough to pay off his housing bill and maybe get some food in his fridge?

"What all can you do artistically, Ichigo?" Rukia said, her tone of voice turning into more of an interviewer rather than a teacher.

Ichigo paused and shrugged. "Well I uh…can dance, write, draw… what does Mr. Kisuke want with us, though?"

"Rukia smiled, ignoring his last question. "Well that's great…but can you sing?"

Ichigo raised a suspicious eyebrow. He hesitantly nodded. "Yes…"

Rukia's turn to smile. "Good."


	12. Chapter 12 Sinful voices

**Chapter 12: Sinful voices**

**Song by Josh Groban and Charlotte Church. I strongly suggest listening to it on youtube. **

Ichigo flipped through the air, his body perfectly parallel to the black stage floor before he landed in a crouch. Ichigo paused in his stance then slowly stood up straight, breathing hard. Rukia pushed away from the wall that she was leaning on and walked up to her partner, claming.

"Very good, Ichigo. Didn't think you'd land that one." she smiled when he was in front of him, her face about a foot away from his. Ichigo could only cock a smile as he breathed hard.

Renji and Shuuhei stood up from their front row seats in the auditorium and approached the couple on stage.

"That was cool," Renji said, folding his arms on the stage and laying his head down on them. "No, man, seriously, that was awesome." He repeated, as if Ichigo didn't hear him the first time. Ichigo bowed his head, silently thanking him before looking back at his smaller dance teacher.

"So now what?" Ichigo asked, ready for anything Rukia could throw at him. Rukia smirked, as if hiding something and she bobbed on the balls of her feet for a moment before pivoting and walking to the boom box on the stage.

"Now, you sing."

Ichigo nodded his head at first but than switched to shaking it. "Wait, what?"

Rukia bent down and grabbed a CD holder from her bag and began to flip through it. "What? You didn't get the memo about Mr. Kisuke?" she said almost mockingly. She smirked at him as she pulled out a burned CD from its slot than dropped the holder on top of her bag, not even bothering to put it back.

"Well yeah, I got the idea that he needed us for something, but I didn't know it was for singing."

"Well what else did you think he wanted? He is the head of Tokyo's choir, after all. You choir…equals singing…" Rukia was defiantly mocking him now, but only out of play. Ichigo stiffened and frowned at her, knowing she was just being ornery but all the same he was embarrassed. She looked over at Renji and Shuuhei and snapped her fingers, then pointed to a storage closet in the back. The two nodded and ran over to it, disappearing behind the door for only a few seconds before returning with two cordless microphones and an amplifier.

Ichigo fallowed Rukia when she walked to the very left of the stage and bent down to grab the amplifier and two mikes, the whole time stammering.

"But…but I've only sand in front of a crowd once!! I could, I could choke!"

Rukia plugged in the amplifier in an outlet on the front of the stage as she said, "Oh relax. I trust you'll do fine." She stood up and brushed off her tights, flashing Ichigo a smile. "You've surprised me thus far."

Ichigo couldn't stop his eyes from going wide, and he couldn't stop himself from gulping. He hated the fact she could make him blush so easily. No other woman set him off like she did, and even more so no one ever trusted in him so deeply. With her, he didn't feel pressured into doing anything she demanded. He felt privileged. He was honored to work by her side, and she acted like she honored him too…which was also new. All of the partners he'd had in the past were all stuffed up, conceded bitches with nothing better to do that stand in the limelight and sneak a few gropes of his ass during routines. He hated dancing with people because of that. He always thought that sexual implications were for the male sex only. In fact, he had been guilty of copping a few feels in his time. But he had no idea that some women were just as capable of having wandering hands as males were.

Rukia never did that.

Sure, the first moment he met her, she kissed him with such passion it could have been taped and put in a Hollywood movie and win best hot kiss of the year. Sure she touched him in places he never thought she would wander after just their second meeting. Sure he made him feel hot whenever he was around her…but aside from all that…he trusted her completely.

He had to mentally kick himself for that. She trusted him and he trusted her, but he had arrogantly abused her trust by dodging the truth about his visit to the hospital. It would have been different if it were just stitches or an illness. But no. It had to be a rib…and the one rib that gets most of the pressure when he lifts people above his head or when he stretches his arm out too far too fast. The one rib that disables him from performing the most radical of dance moves that he was more than positive she would throw at him sooner or later.

Sooner or later…

Sooner or later she'd find out. Sooner or later all would be revealed. Sooner or later…their relationship would end. And that thought…. made him feel much more scared about _everything. _

"Here." Rukia said, thrusting the mike into his face. Ichigo jumped and blinked, having been knocked out of his daze within a second. He looked at the mike for a second before taking it, than he looked down as Rukia turned up the volume on the CD player and amplifier.

Rukia picked up her own mike and jumped into place beside Ichigo, smiling widely like a child. She was so cute when she smiled like that. Ichigo couldn't fight lips from morphing into a smirk. Ichigo hadn't realized it, but Shuuhei had disappeared into the control room, and shut off all the light except for one…the spotlight. Ichigo had to squint when the bright beam shined in his face, but Rukia seemed unaffected.

Rukia bounced on her heals again a few times before she looked down at Renji, who was standing by the boom box, his hand hovering over the play button. She nodded once and Renji nodded back, than pressed play.

Ichigo leaned to the side and whispered, "What song are we singing?"

"One I think you'll know. It's very popular" she replied. "It's called The Prayer."

Ichigo froze. The Prayer…was the same song that he played at his mother's funeral… the same song…the only song…he sang aloud in front of people. Rukia, luckily, didn't see his face of horror as he slowly stood up straight and faced the first row just in time to see Shuuhei plant in a seat the next to Renji. He starred in their direction, but he didn't see them. His mind was too busy flashing him images of his other's funeral to really comprehend anything in the real world. He heard Rukia mutter something to him, but he didn't catch it. Though it was enough to knock him out of his daze again.

Even in his deepest, darkest thoughts, her voice was the only sound that could bring him out of the darkness.

He hadn't realized it, but the music had started, and it was already 20 second into the violin intro before he realized what was going on. He blinked and looked around that auditorium until his eyes came on Rukia, who looked like she was in total bliss. She was smiling, more warmly than child-like now, and her eyes were half shut and gleaming from the spotlight.

Rukia put the mike to her mouth, held it there until a beat in the song passed…and than sang.

"I pray you'll be alright… and watch us where we go…" Her voice was unlike anything Ichigo had ever heard. It was so beautiful…too beautiful. It was like it didn't belong in a human. It was voice that belonged to an angel.

"And help us to be wise… in times when we don't know…"

A crystal. A chime. A diamond voice as graceful as the snow outside and as soft as velvet was the only way to describe how she sounded. In the spotlight, with her raven hair up tight in a bun, her ivory skin glissading like there were tiny crystals imbedded in her flesh, her natural red lips and lavender eyelids made her appear like a holy creature sent from heaven. She was inhumanly gorgeous.

"Let this be our prayer… As we go our way…" her tone dropped lower as she sang that verse, sending a chill of pleasure down Ichigo's spine. She was like a siren, serenading him into a hypnotic trance that was nearly unexcitable. All he wanted to do was sit down on the stage and just listen to her sing for the rest of his life. Hell, if she could find the right beat, she could sing him every name in the phonebook, and he'd be as happy as hell.

"Lead us to a place… guide us with your grace… To a place where we'll be safe." He voice dipped high and low, taking Ichigo's heart to his neck than to his stomach. She could control him with every note she sang, every word she pronounced. He knew his part was just seconds away, but he doubted to all heaven that he come close to comparing to her beautiful voice. She looked at him, still smiling as she signaled with a wink that his turn was up.

God. She was just too sexy for words.

Ichigo forced his eyes to look away, but made sure he did it smoothly so it didn't look like he had a stick glued to the back of his neck, and he brought the mike to his lips. His part he knew well, even though it wasn't in English, and he hoped he'd be able to pronounce the words right. It had been so long since he sang this song.

"La luce che to dai…" he sang out, his voice low, masculine, and gentle. Rukia's head snapped over at him, her eyes a gape and her lungs empty. Good lord…his voice was like a God's. _Bel Canto; _or naturally beautiful Rukia had to breath in threw her mouth in order to gain the air she had lost when she heard him sing.

"I pray we'll find your light…" she sang his part in English, looking back at the seats.

"Nel cuore restero…" his voice echoed with the intensity and strength of the Phantom of The Opera, and she could feel the stage shake whenever he sang out, making her weak in the knees. His voice made her think of things she never should have…things she only thought about when she was around Kaien. His voice was so seductive, sexy, and sensual. Like a Vampire. Trapping, sinking his teeth into every nerve in her body until she felt like she was numb. A sinful voice.

"And hold it in our hearts…" she translated.

"A ricordarchi che…"

"When stars go out each night…" Rukia's voice dipped low than high as she held her note, blending into Ichigo's next verse.

"L'eterna stella sei… Nella mia preghiera…" He did the same; held the night strongly as she sang on.

"Let this be our prayer…" her voice stayed high, a chime in the breeze; her beauty unsurpassed.

"Quanta fede c'e…" his voice flowed like the ocean, untouched, powerful and gorgeous; his grace consummate.

"When shadows fill our day…" she sang her verse at the same time he did, blending perfectly with his voice, even thought they were singing in completely different languages. Both voices held the last note, letting each other's voices melt their bodies like a warm blanket fresh out of the dryer after you get out of the snow. They made each other feel so warm together… no freshly dried blanket could ever match it. They let the notes cut off short; their voices echoing threw the auditorium.

Ichigo took in a breath, knowing that his English verse was coming up. He let a soft smile cross his face, suddenly not afraid anymore, and he held up the mike closer to his mouth. " Lead us to a place…" Ichigo made his voice _vibrato; _or smoothly vibrate when he held his note, giving it a sexy, beatific feel.

Rukia turned to him, smiling as she sang, " Guide us with your grace…"

Ichigo turned to her as well as they sang in tandem the next verse, making Renji and Shuuhei tremble with pleasure.

"Give us faith so we'll be safe." Ichigo made his voice lower than Rukia's, making a perfect chord

They felt exited, their adrenalin pumping and their hearts flying. When they sang to each other…actually to each other… they both felt as though their eyes would never forget each other's faces. Their noses would never forget they're sent. Their skin will never forget the warmth of their breath on each other's faces.

They turned at the same time and sang out to the back wall, their chests puffed proudly and their eyes gleaming from the spotlight.

"Sognamo un mondo senza piu violenza…Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza…" They sang out; loud, strong, in unison, blending beautify together; or in _Legato._ Renji couldn't breath. He just sat there, his entire body frozen into a shocked face. Shuuhei had his moth a gape, but he chuckled with amazement as the two sang on.

He was perfect for her in every way.

"Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino…" the music gained momentum, a drum rolling quickly and piano playing a fast chord. The music blasted, resonation causing the walls, chairs and floors to quake with a blood pumping force, it made Renji and Shuuhei jump. And their voices….

They let loose. Turing away from each other and facing out to the auditorium. Their voices sliding high and dipping low. Holding a few notes and cutting a few short. It was beautiful.

"Simbolo di pace e di fraternita…" They held out the last note, sending shivers down their two-audience member's spines. It was unexplainable.

The auditorium door opened, and a brown haired man slowly and silently slipped into the theatre. He heard even from his place outside on the sidewalk, that people were rehearsing in there, so he made it his task to slide in undetected and without disruption. He positioned himself in front of the door, holding tight to the handle as he gently and ever so quietly let it shut.

He looked to the to performers in the spotlight, a entertained smile on his face as the two sang to each other. He didn't let his eyes waver as he took a seat in the nearest chair to his side.

"La forza che ci dai…." The orange haired one sang strongly.

"We ask that life be kind…" the small woman at his side sang behind his verse.

"E'il desiderio che…." His voice was so powerful, enticing, and masculine. Inhumanly splendid. "And watch us from above…" he smiled and nodded, as if approving something as he listened to the woman's voice. He was obviously please by what he was hearing.

"Ognuno trovi amore…" His voice went low.

"And watch us from above…" her voice went high

"Ognuno trovi amore…" his went low.

"We hope each soul will find…" hers went high.

"Intorno e dentro a se…" Low.

"Another soul to love…" high.

They looked over at each other as the music began to soften, their eyes shining from the light and their faces bright. They sang the next verse in unison, both hitting a different pitch to make a beautiful chord.

"Let this be our prayer…"

Rukia repeated the line alone, letting her voice vibrate.

Ichigo sang the next verse alone, but when he held the last note, Rukia repeated it. "Just like every child…"

"Just like every child…"

They sang together again, softer, smoothers, letting the words slide like silk. At the end, they hit separate notes, making yet another chord. "Needs to find a place…Guide us with your grace…"

"Give us strength so we'll be safe…" they let their voices grow just a bit harder when the music picked up momentum.

"E la fede che… Hai acceso in noi…" They held it strong…the song wailing indicating the end of the piece. And when the note cut off short, their voices echoed in the silence. Rukia seemed stunned at first, when Ichigo held that note so strongly. It was different when he was looking her in the face; much more intense. Much more seductive. God, she wanted him now. Now, more than ever. That sinful voice of his made her want to do things to him she should never allow her self to think about before. She leaned into him slowly, feeling herself nearly float closer to him.

Ichigo was surprised how loud she was. Hell, he was struggling just keep his voice was loud as hers was, and he was surprised he hadn't passed out from how hard he was pushing his voice to go so loud. But just by looking at her, he thought he'd stop breathing all together. She had it all and more… more than anything he could picture. Anything he could want. Oh, how he longed to have her. The contact in her eyes made him never want to look away, and he couldn't help but let himself get drawn closer to her.

They were getting closer to each other as they sang the last verse, hardly realizing that it was the end it. It was more out of impulse that they sang now, too absorbed in each other to really comprehend any coherent thought.

"Sento che ci salvera." They held the note, long and clear. Rukia's voice went higher and higher and Ichigo's stayed low. They were nearly moth to mouth now, having to hold their mikes nearly flat against their chins just to make sure they didn't touch. Rukia felt herself lift onto her tiptoes, matching her lip's height to his. They moved fast; their mouths ready for each other, their hearts pumping so hard in their chest, they barely heard the song's end echo threw the auditorium. They were so close; they could feel and smell each other's breath; so tasty. But when they were just a hair away from touching, they both hesitated.

They couldn't.

They could. The just shouldn't.

Rukia's mind flashed the image of Kaien, and her heart lurched when she realized what she was about to do. She bit her lip just barely, wishing she could just once taste him…just once more feel his mouth on hers. That first time she kissed him; it wasn't a last resort to convince him to join her. In truth, she had given into her thoughts that she had kept secret for so long. She wanted to know him more than that…wanted to know what he felt like on her lips. All she wanted was to do one more time…just once. It was almost too tempting to allow Kaien's image stop her.

But it was enough.

She pulled away slowly, not opening her eyes until she was flat on her feet again. When she looked up, she was glad to see she wasn't the only one who had had second thought about it. Ichigo was looking to the side, avoiding eye contact narrowly as he licked his lips and cocked his head to the red backdrop curtain.

Ichigo was telling himself over and over again that she was his dance partner and not his 'partner' partner. Though he wished she was both. He had to look elsewhere in order to rid his mind of the thought of him kissing her rosy lips. The drive to let his hands slide up and down her form, to memorize her by sight, sent, taste, and touch was growing uncontrollable. The red curtains that were beside him didn't help either. They were just as red as her mouth. Ichigo closed his eyes and shook his head.

Lord, he was pathetic.

Clapping began out of nowhere. Rukia and Ichigo looked down at Renji and Shuuhei, but than realized that it wasn't them by the way their eyes shifted in curious circles around them. They slid sideways in their seats and looked behind them, drawing Rukia and Ichigo's head up to the back of the auditorium. They could just barely make out a dark figure standing up in the back row. He was clapping ferociously.

"Bravo! Bravo! That was splendid!" The brown haired man scooted out from his chair and began to walk down the isle, making hard eye contact with Rukia as he walked down to them.

"I can graciously say that you've improved, if at all possible…" said the ghostly figure as he made it to the stage. He stepped into the light, his face being unveiled from the darkness. He glanced up and smiled, " Miss Rukia Kuchiki."

Rukia's eyes went from confused to uneasily shocked at the sight of him. She drew in a sharp breath, but covered it up with a smile and a hand gesture. "Aizen."

She lept from the stage, landed right in front of him, smiling uneasily at him. He smiled back, obviously way more happy to see her than she was to see him.

"It's nice to see you too, Rukia."

Ichigo stood on the stage, starring down at the brown haired man with a confused, raised eyebrow. When Renji and Shuuhei came up and shook his hand, he figured he must have been an old friend. He could hear them muttering their hellos, and a few comments, but everything else he couldn't understand.

Aizen had nodded to something Renji and said when Shuuhei walked up and shook his hand. They exchanged hellos and smiles when Aizen drew his head to the uncomfortable little woman in front of him. Rukia brushed a lock of hair from her face and tweaked a smirk. "So Aizen, what are you doing here?" Her eyes darted back and forth between Aizen and Renji, her eyes telling the red head ' what the hell is he doing here?' Renji could only shrug.

Ichigo had to cock his head when he heard Rukia talk like that. She sounded scared. Like this man was someone she didn't really want to see…. at all. Ichigo began to get suspicious.

Aizen chuckled and bowed his head. "Oh you know, out and about. How 'bout you?"

Rukia rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Yeah well… just brushing up on my singing skills."

"I see you haven't given up on dancing quite yet." Aizen said, eyeing her ensemble with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Renji, Shuuhei, and Rukia's eyes winded briefly before going back to normal. They all took a breath in, hoping Ichigo didn't just hear what Aizen had said. He was dangerously close to exposing her secret. Rukia looked down at herself and rolled her eyes again, hoping she could cover up their shock. "Yeah I uh… well…W-why would I?"

She cracked a smile and cocked her head, feeling even uneasier about her past _friend's _surprise visit. Aizen laughed loudly and draped a huge arm around her neck, pulling her into a relaxed hug. Rukia instantly tensed.

"That's what I like about you, Rukia. You never give up no matter what happens," he kind of pulled away from her just to look down at her with a playful glare, "God, I envy you. Let's just hope Ryuu doesn't take this the wrong way, hu? Ha, it wouldn't be good if he thought your going this as a career again." He added with a chuckle.

A nervous chuckle and quick glance Ichigo's way was all Rukia could say to that, and her timid chuckle was lost under Aizen's loud laugh.

Aizen's eyes traveled and landed on Ichigo, and instantly he cringed with disgust.

"Who's that?" asked Aizen flicking a finger Ichigo's way. Rukia looked up and suddenly looked relived. _Finally an opening to get away from this man! _ She managed to wiggle her way out from under the lead weight of Aizen's arm and jump up on stage to Ichigo's side.

"Oh, this is my dance partner Ichigo," Rukia latched an arm around his own and held tight; clinging for was felt like moral protection. Ichigo felt her grip tighten on his arm and he instantly knew that this guy was no family friend. Ichigo stood up straight and kind of stepped in front of Rukia protectively.

Aizen tilted his head in Ichigo's direction, as if examining him for purchase. Ichigo didn't much like being looked at like that. He made solid eye contact with Aizen and frowned with hazard, not going to show this man any ounce of vulnerability.

Aizen hummed to himself as he examined Ichigo further. He put a hand on his chin and rubbed it as he began to walk to a set of stair located at the far end of the stage. Ichigo's eyes fallowed him the whole time. Aizen climbed the five stairs until he was on the stage and he approached the two, still humming to himself. Ichigo turned, putting himself between Rukia and Aizen before maintaining his glare.

Aizen looked unaffected by Ichigo's menacing looks. Or at least that's what he thought. Aizen pushed Rukia's hand off of Ichigo's arm than grabbed him by the wrist and forced his arm out straight.

Ichigo lurched forward, nearly being knocked off balance by Aizen's yank of the arm. Aizen held tight to his wrist, as he looked it over, twisting it back and forth as if to check durability. He kind of threw it back down before humming again and walking around. Ichigo grunted when his arm was forced back, but he kept solid eye contact until Aizen circled behind him. Rukia stood a few steps back, her eyes wide with fear and her hands up to her chest.

She didn't know what Aizen was doing other than hurting and pissing off her dance partner, but she was too afraid to even breathe.

Aizen looked Ichigo up and down as he walked around his side. He looked intense the way he was looking at him. But it wasn't in the businessman way he was trying to make it look. Aizen was more concerned about pissing Ichigo off than inspecting him. And it was _working. _

Aizen moved on from there, looking at his posture, the way he stood, the way he held himself. He was perfect. There was nothing about him Aizen could find to prod at. His posture was great, his shoulders were back far enough, his back was in deep enough, and his legs weren't locked.

But his side….

Aizen stopped abruptly when he reached Ichigo's right side, and his eyes seemed to lock onto a curtain spot. He reached for Ichigo slowly, making Rukia hold her breath. Aizen grabbed hold of Ichigo's elbow and forced his arm out at his side. Rukia, Renji and Shuuhei all gasped and jumped. Ichigo cringed instantly and his arm collapsed slightly, but he forced it straight again.

Aizen smirked evilly. "What's wrong with your side, boy?" his sympathy was false.

He put a hand on Ichigo's back side, feeling the muscles tense instantly. Ichigo jolted a little, more out of surprise than pain. He raised and eye brow before frowning, feeling a little uncomfortable. What was this man _doing? _Aizen used his middle and pointer finger to walk his hand to where Ichigo's ribs start, and he began to walk to two fingers down. He reached about the middle when Ichigo gasped and cringed away from his touch.

Ichigo let his arm fall and drew his other arm around his middle. He glared at Aizen with pain and hatred burning in his ember eyes. Aizen just smirked.

"Yeah, you got a good one here, Rukia," he said aloud, still facing Ichigo. "He's all you could hope for, right?"

_Hey, for once he was right. _

Rukia didn't answer. All she did was breath deep and glare a hole in Aizen's back. The big, broad, brown haired man turned and looked at Rukia, a look in his eyes that made Rukia feel sick and every male present fearful. "Well, I must go no. Pressing business to attend to elsewhere."

He walked up to Rukia and stopped in front of her. She tried her best not to glare, but she didn't succeed very well. Aizen ignored it and reached for her hand. He drew it up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles before standing upright again. He turned and bowed to Renji and Shuuhei, who had positioned themselves behind Rukia like guard dogs, and than he looked back to Rukia.

He smiled one last time at her, letting his eyes wander one more time before turning and walking away.

"I'd beware of this one, though Rukia," Aizen began as he walked up to Ichigo. He stopped when he was at Ichigo's side and looked him dead in the eyes. "He just might…. Get 'ya." He acted like he was going to step at him, making Ichigo jump a little. Aizen smirked at the reaction, than turned and walked away. Rukia, Renji and Shuuhei all walked up beside Ichigo and watched as the sinister man walked up the isle and out the door.

They were silent for a few beats, when Rukia heard the labored breaths of Ichigo. She turned to him, her eyes suddenly soft and caring.

" What did he do to you? Here let me see." She reached for the arm holding his side, but Ichigo flinched away from her hands.

"I'm fine." He mumbled, venom dripping from his words. Rukia let her hands hover for a little bit, but she decided it was best not to push him further and she let them fall to her side.

Ichigo forced himself to stand straight, forcing the pain of his rib to be subdued at least until he was out of their sight.

Rukia bit her lip when she watched Ichigo cringe a littlie when he stood up and she clenched her eyes closed. "I'm sorry about that."

About what?" Ichigo said behind a grunt as he finally stood up straight again. He felt his muscles lock into place and he knew he was going to be stuck in that position for a while. At least until he got into a hot shower to relax them.

"About…_ him!_" Rukia replied, her voice rising as she looked at the door Aizen left from and threw her arm out at it. She turned and walked up to her boom box as she mumbled to herself.

"Who was that guy, anyways?" Ichigo asked.

"No one. Just some…jack ass from the past." Rukia said, trying to keep her voice down. She bent down and popped the karaoke CD from the player and put it in the CD holder.

Ichigo just nodded and turned away.

Rukia looked over at him, seeing him slump away from either pain or frustration…or both. She remembered all the secrets she was keeping from him. All the trust she was putting in jeopardy. This Aizen guy wasn't even that big of a deal, and she was still trying to hide it from him. She cursed when she realized it was becoming impulse to hide things from him.

_Son of a b…_

"Wait, Ichigo," she began. Ichigo stopped on the stairs and looked up at her, his anger still fresh in his face. She had to look away his eyes were so intense. "I'm sorry…" she rubbed her brow and said, "He was my ex way back when and a spoiled little brat who's the son of Mr. Ryuu, the head of Tsushima…. We used to work together and that was when he developed his _feelings _for me." A shiver ran up her spine when she said that.

"Anyway…he was a bastard from the get go, but I thought that it was just because he wanted to go out with me. So I agreed when he asked me over dinner." She sighed and looked away, seeing all of the memories come back to her. "At first, he was fine, but it didn't last long. Soon enough he started acting all high and mighty; ordering people around, including myself. He acted like he was the boss of Tsushima and the king of the world. Needless to say, our relationship didn't last month. But apparently he's too dense to figure out that the words 'we're threw' means 'we're threw'. And he's been chasing after me aver since."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows and looked away. "Wow…creepy stalker much?"

Rukia chuckled, "Yeah. _Much._"

Renji and Shuuhei, who were busy putting away the things when they looked at the two laughing together and then to themselves, the look on their faces said it all.

Ichigo and Rukia were in love.


	13. Chapter 13 Dinner with a Friend

**Chapter 13: Lunch with a friend.**

**Sorry for the confusion with some of the story. I will take this time to answer a few questions that were asked. Question one: 'how steep is the stage'. The stage is flat. When you hear me say _upstage _that means that they're walking to the back of the stage, _downstage _is where they're walking to the end of the stage, near the audience. Sorry for the confusion. Question two: "how old is Rukia?" Rukia is 18 years old. Question three: "Was Rukia with Kaien for five years?" she _knew _him for five years, but dated him for three. Question four: "Why tango? Why not ballet?" Tango allows for sexual implications without making it sound like their raping each other. During Tango, they can touch and feel wherever they wish and not care. And it allows for some plot thickening. But don't worry; they'll be doing way more than just Tango. Any other questions I can't answer because it'll give the rest of the story away. Thank you for your questions, I appreciate them and am glad you guys pay such close attention. See ya! **

Have you ever had one of those days where you fell asleep at shitty hour, but your body still forces you to wake up at ungodly hours at least four times until you finally give up? This was one of those days. Rukia felt like she wanted to sleep for weeks. She didn't get home until eleven o'clock, and she didn't fall asleep until at least one. Not to mention her body kept waking her up at four…six…seven…nine…

At around ten she finally gave up. She figured it was fruitless to ignore her body functions, even though half of her was just begging for four more hours of sleep. And to make things worse, nothing she did managed to wake her up. When she got up for the fifth time that day, having lost the war of sleep over consciousness, she thought that a cold shower might work.

She was laying stomach down on her mattress, the covers having been jumbled and tangled together from her thrashing about last night to find a comfortable position. She was naked; never liked sleeping in clothes. Made her feel like she was trapped, Closter phobic. Her hair was everywhere in her face, covering up everything but her one eye that was glaring out her open window. Her arm was hanging off the edge, her fingertips at least a foot away from the floor (her bed was very tall) and her covers were pulled down to her waist.

When the thought of a cold shower crossed her mind, she forced her weary body out of the web of covers, stalked to her walk-in closet, picked out a pair of clothes for the day, than marched out of her room.

Her house was huge. A celebrity sized Condo that looked like it came right out of _Home and Garden _magazineIt had two stories, but they were large levels; big enough to hold a normal sized house one each.

Her bathroom was made up of rich colored, inch-by-inch tiles that covered the walls from the ground to the ceiling, and her floor was made of marble to match. There was a Jacuzzi tub next to a shower that had four showerheads, and she had soft rugs by each. She had two sinks and a rectangle mirror to cover the wall they sat under, and towels that hung on marble rings. She opened the door and flicked on the light, than meandered over to the shower. She turned the knob just far enough so it was on, not even getting close to the red line painted around it. She tossed her clothes on the sink's counter but paused before she stepped into the spray.

She was bracing herself for the cold knowing- hoping this would be enough to wake her. She took in a breath, held it, than stepped inside. The second the icy drops hit her skin she cried out but forced her body to stay under it.

Yes. That definitely worked.

By the time she got out, it was noon and the she could hear rush hour from outside her bathroom window. She stepped out onto her placemat and grabbed a towel hanging on the wall beside her. She wrapped it around her breasts than walked to her sink. She took a second to look at herself before reaching for the hairdryer sitting in a holder on the side of the wall.

It didn't take long to dry her hair, even though it was thicker than most hair, and it didn't take long to style it either. Considering she just pulled it back into a ponytail. She put on just enough makeup to make her look presentable, than she got dressed.

It wasn't anything even _approaching_ fancy. It was just a pair of Mudd jeans with a black belt and a white tank top with a few bracelets and a necklace Byakuya had given her when she was little. She never left the house without it.

She figured she'd stop by the shoe store and get her a new pair of Puma's and some dress shoes before she would meet Urahara at L'Orangerie Restaurant. Now that she was awake to enjoy it, she was exited to meet him again, and she wanted to look her best. And her shoe department could use a little renovating.

She ran down her two flights of stairs than skidded to a stop at her front door, and back traced a few steppes and grabbed her purse off a coat rack than sped out the door. Two seconds after she left, she came back and grabbed her car keys before running out the door again.

She backed out of her garaged than drove down to the mall, which was as crowded as can be, than made her way threw the mass of people to the shoe store. She found the Pumas within seconds because they were on display in the window. But the dress shoes were a whole different story. Once she had purchased the Pumas, she passed around the store, eyeing their high heeled, black shoes for a bit, than passed them all by and went to a different store.

She didn't find any there, either.

She went to the other side of the mall to Macy's, hoping they would have a better display. She found some nice hiking boots but…. that was about it. She walked up to the clerk and asked if there was any good shoe stores near by.

"Oh yes, dear. I'd try Pay Less. They have some _to die for_ heels on sale." Rukia had to hide a chuckle when she heard the woman speak. She sounded like some aristocrat snob forced to work the cash register instead of the runway. Rukia walked away as fast as she could so she could hide behind a wall and laugh her eyes out.

She was at the mall for at least two hours just looking for those perfect pair of shoes. She had to laugh at herself. She was acting like she love struck fool who was trying way to hard to impress someone. The funny part was that she didn't even love Urahara. She was just being silly thinking she had to look like something out of Vogue magazine to make Urahara think she was still as rich as successful as before. Sad thing was, she knew Urahara already figured out that she wasn't getting paid anymore, but she couldn't stop herself. This was the first time in a while that she got the chance to go treat herself to some pampering and blowing money on things she'd only wear once. A woman had to do that once in a while. And she figured she needed to reward Urahara for giving her this opportunity by maker herself look like a cake toping.

God, she was pathetic.

At about four o'clock, after buying herself a small ice cream, she passed by them. The perfect shoes. Rukia had saw them out of the corner of her eye, walked a few steps passed them…than backed up again. She had her tong still out, as if going to lick her ice cream again, but it was like she was frozen it time.

They were new. Very new. And were fitted to a glass model of a foot, rotating on similar glass saucer for the whole world to see. They were high heels, and jet-black with silk straps going around the top of the foot and up the ankle like ballet slippers. There was a small black silk bow on the end of the opening, near the toe, with a diamond in the middle of it. That large diamond winked at her in the spotlight it was under. An open invitation that said, " Please! Buy me!"

Rukia blew out, knowing that she could probably go buy a nice car for the price of those shoes. But also knew that shoes like that came one in a lifetime. She went inside and about five minuets later, came out with a bag hanging off her arm and her ice cream up to her mouth.

She gave it a lick and smirked to herself. "Diamonds are a girl's best friend."

She turned the corner, heading for the exit as she threw away her now used up credit card in a trash can near the store doors.

Rukia stood in front of her Victorian body mirror in her room, turning back and forth as she looked at herself hard. She had on a black dress that was longer in the back than it was in the front, with rivulets of red going up the sides. She had on those gorgeous shoes and pantyhose to make her ivory legs look tanner. She was wearing red earrings, and a red choker that made her neck look so delicate.

She ran her hands down her curves as she turned from side to side, studying herself like she was some sort of a painting.

She growled aloud and let her hands flop to her sides as she said with, "Oh God, I look like a peacock!"

That's when her doorbell rang. She squealed and jumped slightly, than she grabbed her dainty little black purse from her bed and sprinted for the door. She opened it just a bit quicker than she intended to, than stood breathing heavily in the doorway. A blond man stood in front of her, just as tall as Ichigo was, maybe a little taller, in a black tux and a red tie to match her dress. She had to laugh at the coincidence in their color combinations.

"Hi." She breathed as she quickly shoved a stray lock of hair from her eyes. Urahara stood speechless on her doorstep, eyes wide and mouth a jar at her beauty. She was more lavishing than he imagined.

Urahara had to shake his head in order to knock himself out of his dais, than he looked at her and smiled. "Hello. Uh…long time no see, eh?"

Rukia smiled, bounced up and down than threw her arms around his neck. "Oh!" she pulled away to look him in the eyes. "It's been so long!"

Urahara nodded and smiled, his pearly teeth shining. "Indeed. I always thought about how'd you look when you'd get older. My imagination did not give you justice." They shared laugh and then Rukia hugged him again for his complement. After they parted, Urahara lent Rukia his arm and escorted her to his limacine. Upon noticing the mile-long thing in her round about gravel parking lot, Rukia's eyebrows lifted.

"I see the glory life hasn't evaded you at all, Mr. Kisuke." Rukia said as she watched Urahara open the door for her.

"Nothing but the best for you, Miss Kuchiki." He replied playfully as he gestured for her to sit inside. She slid in and Urahara fallowed, making sure to sit on the seat opposite of hers, than the Limmo drove off into the twilight.

Rukia's body swayed from side to side as the limmo drove over small dumps and dips in the road, looking at Urahara with a friendly grin on her red lips. Urahara was sitting in the seat parallel to hers, grinning as well.

"You look lovely." Urahara said, breaking the silence between them. Rukia blushed and looked at her lap.

"Well thank you for saying that. I thought I looked like a peacock. You don't look half bad yourself."  
Urahara chuckled and covered his mouth with a gloved hand. "Thank you. And peacocks aren't black and red, Rukia."

Rukia scoffed at rolled her eyes at him. "Oh shut up." She said with a smirk. Urahara laughed at her. Rukia chuckled along with him, her smile glowing from beneath her skin. They fell silent again, and they took turns looking at each other, memorizing each other's faces right down to the pores.

"Did you mean to do that?" Rukia asked.

"Do what?"

She flicked a finger at his chest. " Pick that red tie to match my dress?"

Urahara eyed her like she was a fool. " Yes, Rukia. Because I know what you're going to wear from fifty miles away." Rukia stuck her tong out at him and wrinkled her nose. Urahara did so as well, making that 'mmm' sound as he did so.

And again they laughed.

"Oh, hey by the way, I have something for you." Urahara said as he reached into his tuxedo jacket. He pulled out about six blue pieces of paper and handed them to Rukia.

"Here you go…they're free tickets to give to your friends and family to see the choir concert."

"Oh, thank you." Rukia said graciously as she leaned forward and took the tickets from him. She opened her purse and set them inside gently so they wouldn't wrinkle.

It was about a fifteen-minuet drive to L'Orangerie, and thank God Urahara had called ahead for reservations. Because this place was _packed. _The Limmo driver dropped the pair in front of the door, than drove off somewhere until he would be needed again. Urahara offered his arm to Rukia, than walked her down a Blue carpet into the open doors guarded by two bouncers in Tuxedos. Urahara stopped and pointed out his name on the list than continued inside.

They were seated at a table in the middle of the romantically lit room, surrounded by people dressed just as expensively as they were. Their table had twp pearl colored candlesticks lit and ready, with a wine bottle in a silver bucket of ice in between them. There was a live orchestra playing on a small stage in the corner of the room, and Urahara smiled at that.

"Mmm…Mozart's 9th symphony," Urahara said as he pulled out the chair for Rukia. "One of my many favorites."

Rukia thanked him than pulled her strangely folded napkin onto her lap. "You and your music, Urahara."

He shrugged as he sat down, his shining teeth flashing when he smiled. "Yes, well talent doesn't evade me," he scooted his chair in and put his napkin on his lap. "That's why I found you so easily."

Rukia's brow twitched and she cocked her head slightly. " Pardon?"

"I've been-" he took the wine bottle form the bucket and began to push the lid off. "- Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were doing fine with your dancing. That's how I found out about your job and your fiancé's passing. For which a apologize for bringing up." He added quickly. Rukia nodded her forgiveness, but her eyes were still skeptical.

"So what? Were you spying on me?" she asked, watching as he poured the golden wine into her glass.

Urahara shrugged. "In a manner of speaking," he poured himself some wine than put the bottle back in the bucket. "Are you frightened of me now?"

Rukia shuttered and laughed at the same time and looked away, unknowing of what to say. "Well…yeah a little."

Urahara chuckled, something calming despite his confession of stalking her. Urahara looked to his lap, thinking that eye contact would be a bit much right now. "Don't worry about it. If I wanted to do something to you, I could have done it a long time ago."

He was right, as much as it choked Rukia to swallow the truth that he wasn't going to throw her into an alley way and have his way with her. She didn't know why it scared her considering back when she was famous, people she didn't even know wrote books about her life and how she started. She guess the only reason why she was scared of Urahara's confession was the fact that he was a male who was about ten years older than she was and about fifty pounds heavier. If he wanted to…if he truly wanted to…he could take her down within seconds. And there wouldn't be a damn thing in the world she could except scream.

"Rukia?" Urahara's voice echoed into her mind, making her snap put of her daze. She made eye contact with him, her ocean blue eyes locking onto his sage colored eyes. Urahara's face was looking a little worried, knowing that he just worried her.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, looking at her with caring eyes.

Rukia swallowed and nodded, than shook her head and put a hand to her forehead. "No, I'm sorry. I'm…I'm acting so stupid," she put her hand down and looked at him again. "I'm fine. You didn't scare me. I was just…taken by surprise, that's all."

"Are you sure?" he asked, putting his hands near hers as if to test if she would flinch away.

She didn't.

Rukia nodded her head and smiled, "Absolutely."

Urahara tapped her hand and smiled, his concern gone. "Good." Rukia glanced down at his hand when it tapped her, but she told herself that he meant no offence when he did it. Her heart felt better, thought, when his hand slid off hers and landed back on his lap.

After a few moments their waiter came up and took their orders, than no sooner had ten minuets passed, did the food come out fresh and steamy. Rukia had ordered Quail marinated in red wine and Urahara had Duck with Au ju.

Rukia took her first bite, and the second the meat touched her tong she moaned. "Oh my God…this is _amazing,_"

Urahara nodded his approval after taking his own bite. His eyes fluttered shut as he savored the flavor. Rukia had a hard time trying to pase herself. It was proper manners to eat slowly, chew each bite 25 times, and savor the flavor. But all she wanted to do was eat it all in one gulp like some pig. She took a longer than usual drink of her wine, hoping it would satisfy her body's need to consume large quantities within seconds. Urahara stared at her as she downed her glass, in awe that she could hold it in so well. She put the glass down in front of the bucket and licked her lips of the last drops left behind.

"Ahh," she said with pleasure. Urahara kind of chuckled at her.

"Feel better?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rukia nodded, suddenly feeling the after taste set afire her throat. Damn her if she wasn't an alcoholic for loving that burning sensation. "Immensely." She replied.

Urahara laughed and held up his glass, making a toast to her before gulping down his own.

It took a good four glassed, but they got there- to that point where they'd laugh at anything each other would say or do. Where their laughs alone were loud enough to shake the walls. Where manners were lost, and friendship had become something way more than just poking fun at each other.

"Than he said 'Hey buddy, let go of my ass!'" Urahara finished his joke, which was only funny under 'tipsy' circumstances, and the two burst out into loud laughter. Rukia clapped her hands together as she wailed with laughter, nearly tipping back in her chair. Urahara laughed even harder when Rukia nearly fell backwards.

"Oh my God…" Rukia sad as she sat back up, leaning her elbows on the table as she took a drink of her water instead of her wine. "Wow…I can safely say I haven't had this much fun in a while."

Urahara took a swig of his wine and winked at her. "Anything for you, my dear." Rukia chuckled again as they tapped glasses and took a drink. The waiter came up and placed their check on the side of the table, and Urahara, who was in the middle of drinking, mumbled sharply and put up a hand to keep the waiter there. He swallowed than dug into his pocket, pulling out his credit card.

"Here you go. Sorry about that." he said with a smile.

"No problem, sir." Said the waiter as he walked off.

"Well, Urahara…" Rukia began as she leaned to the side and grabbed her purse from under her chair. "Thank you so much for this. I really needed a laugh."

"Nice to know my presence humors you." Urahara mocked playfully. Rukia laughed but felt uncomfortable when Urahara did nothing but grow a smile. Her laughing died down and she coughed to cover her embarrassment.

"Now, don't think this is for free," he began, leaning forward and pointing a finger at her. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Rukia shrugged than smiled. "Sure. Name it."

Urahara's smile grew again as he sat back in his chair. He folded his arms over his chest and took in a deep breath. " I have a proposition for you. One that I hope you'll…. Agree to."

Rukia grew suspicious again. Her heart jumped when Urahara leaned forward, closer than usual, and signaled for her to lean forward with his finger. She obeyed, looking around to make sure no one was watching before she did so. They were almost nose to nose when he spoke."

"I've been thinking for some time now that its time to retire from the choir business. I've been doing it for about fifteen years now, and it's time to find a new hobby- no let me finish-" He held up a hand when Rukia tried to speak. "After your performance for my concert, I will resin my position as head of the Hummingbird Choir, and give it to my forerunner…do you want to know what my new hobby is?"

Rukia nodded.

"Dancing. I want to be the head of a major dance organization much like Tsushima…only better. I want to out due that snob Mr. Ryuu and become the top dance director in all of Tokyo and America… I've already purchased a dance studio…your dance studio…the one you had to sell when you were fired."

Rukia's eyes went wide and her breath came out in a gasp. She gripped the sides of the table wanting to hear more. Urahara continued with haste.

"I've kept its old name as well. Mitsumashi studios…. It all looks the same, right down to the chipped paint on the walls…."

Rukia felt the tears starting to line her eyes, blurring her vision until she blinked. The tears ran down her cheek in clear, crystal drops as Urahara continued.

"I felt so sorry for you when Kaien died, and even more when I got the news that you were fired. A talent like yours…can't go unnoticed, Rukia." His eyes were so soft, almost as gentle as Ichigo's, and their sage color made him appear ghost like. His face was full of sorrow and concern as he spoke, truly distraught by what had happened to Rukia.

He put his hand on hers and looked her square in the eyes. "Rukia…I want you to work for me in my dance studio."

Rukia stopped breathing for what felt like hours. She starred at Urahara with teary eyes filled with shock. Her bottom lip twitched as she tried to speak.

"Urahara…I… I don't know what to say--"

"Say yes," he cut in fast, his voice almost pleading. " I'll pay you more than what you were getting paid for… You and your Pupil."

Rukia stammered for a minuet…than froze. She looked at Urahara with fear in her eyes. "You…you know about Ichigo?"

Urahara smiled and nodded. "Yes… I talked to Byakuya today, before I came to pick you up, and the orange haired boy had stopped by to see of he was needed. After Byakuya told him you were busy, he knew that he had to tell me everything."

Oh perfect. Damn that Byakuya! She couldn't trust him as far as she could throw him. Though it surprised her that her stone cold brother would be the first to spill the beans about it. She was way more suspicious of Renji than Byakuya. But Byakuya must have seen something in Urahara that told him he could keep a secret, or else Rukia was positive Byakuya wouldn't have said anything. Maybe Urahara had mentioned his job offer to Byakuya and that was what spurred it? Either way, Urahara was now in the middle of the tangle knot of lies and secrets and she could only pray that Urahara was trustworthy.

"But…how do you know I'm teaching him for work and not fun?" Rukia said, still determined to defend her secret. She raised an eyebrow at him, hoping she could intimidate him.

Nope.

Urahara scoffed. "Because your partner is a teenager. And male. He wouldn't join for _anything_ if he didn't think he would be rewarded somehow. Rather it be money or just performing. And on that note, I'm curious to know… how did you plan on telling him he would get neither?"

Rukia stammered again, than just gave up. She growled and let her head slop onto the table. "Argh… All right, all right you got me. I don't know how I was going to do it. I thought I would do charity work and pull it off as something bigger than that. But I should have known it wouldn't have worked. I mean hell, you're our first client and we're not even dancing. My plan was doomed from the start."

"So than will you join me?" Urahara asked, trying to change the subject of failed plans. Rukia looked up from her hands and paused.

"But what about Mr. Ryuu? He'll find out I'm dancing again…"

"You were fired from Tsushima. Not from me. If you agree to be my head dancer- you and your male counterpart- you will be two legally paid employees working under me and there won't be a damn thing Mr. Ryuu can do about it…"

"Yeah but what about my leg. With it being as it is, I'm untrustworthy—"

"I've hired someone to help you with that." Urahara cut her off softly.

Rukia cocked her head. "Oh really? Who?"

Urahara reached into his pocket and pulled out a small card. He handed to Rukia as he said, " Her name is Yoruichi. She's a physical therapist as well as my co- director. She'll be able to help you with your leg as well as helping you choreograph. She's mild tempered, but has good intentions. Just don't get on her bad side, and you'll get along swimmingly."

Rukia took the card and read over it before chuckling with relief. " Wait…can she… kind of…keep my leg problem a secret?"

Urahara nodded and winked. "Of course." They leaned back just in time for the waiter to come back with his credit card and receipt. He singed them both and gave one to the waiter.

"Thanks for coming." Said the waiter as he shoved the paper into his tux pocket.

"You're welcome." Urahara said as he flashed another blinding smile. He turned back to Rukia when the man left than he stuck his hand out to Rukia.

"So do we have a deal?" he asked. Rukia jumped when the hand came at her, but she looked down at it than up at Urahara. Those sage eyes looked so calm, so soft. Letting her know that his intentions were not selfish, but selfless. He wasn't trying to trick her into a partnership that wouldn't last, or trying to set her up with more trouble. He was truly trying to help her. And the biggest thing was that…she knew he'd keep her secrets. Rukia smiled widely and shoved her hand into his.

"It's a deal."


	14. Chapter 14 The Prayer

**Chapter 14: The Prayer**

**Hi guys! Yeah, in reply to some questions that appeared, Rukia only met Urahara once when she was singing, so- even though she's not afraid of him- she's still intimidated by him. And I'm not trying to put anyone on the spot when I answer their questions like this. The truth is, I'm going to try and publish this after a fix it up and change the characters and stuff, so I answer the questions on my Author's note so I don't have to dart back and forth from this story to the Internet, were my reviews are. Your help is greatly appreciated and critique away! Thanks again!**

Ichigo walked down the halls of his school, his backpack draped over one shoulder as he quickly skimmed over last week's test notes. He had been so busy lately that he hadn't had the time or patience to study for his test. Not that he ever really studied in the first place, but for some reason, he felt like he had to get good grades in school or else he wouldn't be able to dance. Even though Rukia never asked him for his grades, he just wanted to be prepared if she suddenly demanded that he be passing school.

He weaved in between kids as he walked against the flow, managing to avoid contact without having to look up from his paper. He was surprised at how light footed he had gotten since he stared to dance with Rukia. He remembered just a few weeks ago, he was colliding with everyone even when he was looking straight at him or her. Even though she really hadn't done much with him, he still felt like she had changed him completely.

He walked out the doors to the familiar courtyard, eyes still stuck in his notes as he glided his way up the hill to the tree where all his friends were. Than one kid…the one who carried him to the nurse's office that day he passed out, was sitting amongst them.

The giant was pointing out something to Inoue in her math book when the orange haired girl saw Ichigo approach under her brow. Her face lit up and she smiled widely.

"Ichigo! You're alright!"

Ichigo looked up and folded up his notes as he came up to them, shoving the papers into his pocket.

"Hi, Inoue." He said as he let his backpack slide off his arm and hit the floor by Keigo's feet. The boy screamed and drew his legs up to his chest just before the backpack landed on his ankles. He then shot a glare at Ichigo, who ignored him by looking only at Inoue.

"How are you? I mean… your side?" Inoue asked, keeping her voice low, even though she knew it wasn't a secret.

Ichigo shrugged. "It's fine. It doesn't hurt me anymore, thanks to my medicine."

And that Opium was some strong shit. No wonder only doctors could give it to you. If people were open to buying that stuff over the counter, half of the world would be higher than Ozzy Osborn could get on a good day. Hell, the first night Ichigo took that stuff; he could have sworn that there was a little blue elf trying to kill him in his refrigerator. Looking back on it, Ichigo had to laugh at himself.

"What did he give you?" Inoue asked.

Ichigo didn't really want to tell her about the Opium stuff. Knowing her, she'd flip. So he decided he'd just tell her about the Vikeaden. Not really lying, but not really telling the truth, either. Oh well.

"Uh, Vikeaden." He said smoothly. The giant chuckled; making Ichigo jump and his heart skip a beat. That voice was booming.

"What's so funny?" Inoue asked, obviously used to his huge presence.

The giant shook his head but kept smiling. "I was on Vikeaden once. That was some fun stuff, eh Ichigo?"

At first, Ichigo couldn't get his mouth to work, but he managed to work his muscles and he nodded. "Hell yeah. Oh hey, I don't know your name!"

"It's Chad," he said holding out a hand. Ichigo took it and gasped when the huge hand engulfed his own into a rock solid handshake. "Nice to meet you." Chad shook his hand with such intensity, Ichigo's whole body was jerking.

Inoue chuckled than said, "You two have kind of already met."

"Oh r-really?" Ichigo tried to say as his body shook up and down. Inoue nodded.

"Yup. He carried you to the nurse when you collapsed two days ago."

Ichigo managed to get his hand free of Chad's, and he rubbed his tender wrists of the ache he had left. He forced a smile threw his pain as he said, "Oh right! Hey, thanks for that, by the way."

Chad nodded once than fell silent.

Ichigo took his usual seat between Inoue and Keigo, paused, than looked around. "Hey…where's Ishida?"

"In the library, picking out another book," Inoue said dully. "This'll be his third this week."

"Damn," Ichigo said as his eyebrows went up. "That's a new record, isn't it?" Inoue chewed the corner of her mouth as she nodded. It was silent for a while, a breeze blowing over them just briefly before Keigo shot up.

"So how's Rukia and the dancing?" he asked.

"It's going great- oh and I have something for you guys." Ichigo turned to the side where his backpack was and he unzipped the smallest pocket where he kept his pens and pencils and stuff. He pulled out a stack of blue pieces of paper and handed them out. "Here… they're tickets to a concert that I want you guys to go to."

Inoue took hers with joy and she bounced up and down as she looked over the rectangle ticket. It was just luck that Ichigo had one left over for Chad, considering he didn't know him until just now. Keigo smiled at his, and Chad quietly read it over.

"Urahara Kisuke?" Chad said aloud. "Isn't he that one guy who owns that one choir?"

Keigo leaned forward so he could look at him as he said, "Yeah! You know I heard that he was retiring from the music buiss after this last performance."

Ichigo's eyes went wide and he cocked his head. "Seriously?"

Keigo nodded. "Yup."

Inoue leaned forward now and said, "But I thought the guy was only twenty five. Isn't that a bit young for retiring?"

"I guess if you're one of the richest people in Japan, rules need not apply." Keigo said with a shrug. Ichigo nodded and looked back down at the ticket he was going to give to Ishida when he showed up. He read over it, saw the time the concert would start, where it would be, and how long it would last. He had no idea he was singing for a guy who was going to retire. If he had known that earlier, he would have tried harder to sound good. A farewell performance always had to go out with a bang. Or _start_ with a bang, because he and Rukia were the opening act.

"Hey Ichigo? Where's Ishida's ticket?" Inoue asked.

Ichigo held up the ticket in his hand and shook it a little. "Right here."

"Oh." Inoue paused. "Than where's yours?"

Ichigo paused before he spoke. He had planned this when Rukia handed him the tickets; he would invite all of his friends to the concert, pretend to not show up, than before they think he wont be there at all, he'll walk out onto stage with Rukia. A surprise of some sort.

"I have mine, don't worry." He replied. Again, not lying but not telling the truth. He was becoming quite cunning for a usually shallow, depressed teenager.

"So, cool…uh, is it formal?" Inoue asked, keeping her eyes on the ticket.

"Yes. Very formal, actually."  
Keigo wined," Aw man! That means I have to wear a tux, huh?" He remembered that the only one he owned was this stupid white thing that was a few sizes to small and a few years out of style.

Ichigo gave him a pity look and said, "Afraid so, dude." Keigo just replied by growling and putting his head on his knees.

"That won't stop you from coming through, right?" Ichigo asked, knowing about his friend's ridiculous excuse for formal wear. "You can borrow mine, if you have to."

"No, it's fine. I can wear my own. Besides, if I take yours than what will you have to wear?"

"Good point." Ichigo said dully.

Inoue laughed and than said, "Well this is good for me. I finally get a chance to wear that little black dress I got last Christmas. It's so nice, I've never had an opportunity to go to something that demanded formal."

"Oh, you mean the one that makes you look like black licorice?" Keigo stated before sharing a laugh with Ichigo, and sharing a high five.

Inoue scoffed and put her hands on her hips, even though she was sitting, and said. "Oh shut up, Keigo!"

She turned to Chad and asked softly, "What about you, Chad? I mean, not to sound rude, but do they make tuxedos in your size?"

Chad chuckled, "Yeah, but I have to special-order them. I have something formal, don't worry."

Keigo leaned forward and gave Chad a slight punch on the shoulder and said with a laugh, " And if that doesn't work, we could always wrap you in tin foil!"

Chad laughed and said, "I'd rather wear that than _your _tux, Keigo."

Keigo didn't know what to say about that. All he could do was let his jaw flap silently as a witty comeback narrowly avoided him. Ichigo, Chad and Inoue all laughed in unison.



The day ended after Ichigo finished his test, just barely finishing it before the bell rang. He and his friends all came over to his apartment; Inoue especially loving it when she had to sneak in threw his back door to avoid his landlord. They all took turns in the shower, cleaning up as fast as they could without using all of the hot water. Inoue and Ishida left for a few minuets than came back with Taco bell for a quick snack. The clock ticked by the minuets faster than they could have expected, and within no time, they were growing late.

Ichigo and Keigo were squeezed in front of the bathroom mirror, putting on their ties as fast as possible. Inoue was helping Ishida fix his bow tie because the poor guy put it on wrong. Chad, only dressed in black pants and a button-up black shirt, was the first one done and sitting on the couch, waiting for them to get ready.

Inoue looked stunning with her hair curled and up in a braided crown. That little black dress had a round collar that dipped down to her cleavage, and the bottom came down to her thighs loosely. She had on matching high heels that increased her height to almost eye-to- eye with her boyfriend, and obsidian jewelry to match. Ichigo was almost sorry he didn't have feelings for her. Other than sinful ones, as of right then.

After Ichigo and Keigo emerged from the bathroom, all cleaned up and looking spiffy, they proceeded to sneak out the back. When they came to the ladder that would lead them to the ally way, they let Inoue go first, just because of her dress. They hopped into Ichigo's car and gunned it to the Dome, where the concert would be starting in less than ten minuets.

The parked in a handicapped space, just because there were absolutely **no **more parking spaces left in that huge place, and they ran as fast as they could inside. They were happy to see that they weren't the only ones arriving just five minuets before is would begin, because many people were still making their way inside. They brushed passed them, apologizing as they zipped by. Ichigo made it to the door first and he held it open for his friends. He looked at his watch and quickly cursed. It was time to ditch his friends and go backstage.

"Here, you go ahead. I have to go to the bathroom." He said to Inoue and Ishida as they walked past him. Keigo took the door from Ichigo as the orange haired boy went sprinting to the bathroom, darting past it just as Keigo disappeared inside.

As he ran to the backstage door, he saw that there were two buff men standing guard in front of it. Ichigo dug into his pocket and got out his backstage pass, than flashed it at the two men before pushing the door open and sprinting backstage.

He skidded to a halt, nearly running into a choir member dressed in a deep green robe.

"Sorry," Ichigo said, out of breath. The person said it was all right than walked away from him. Ichigo looked around where he stood, trying to catch his breath and at the same time spot Rukia. After a few moments, he saw her familiar figure past a few people. She was talking to a very tall, blond man, and laughing as well. Ichigo sprinted up to them, forcing his body to move.

"Oh, I know it's ridiculous-" Rukia replied to something Urahara had said when Ichigo skidded to a stop behind her. She turned around and her smile grew. "Oh hi, Ichigo! Where have you been?"

Ichigo put his hand on his legs as he tried to catch his breath so he could reply. "I uh- I was trying to get ready."

Rukia patted him on the back when he started to cough, than when he recovered she put her hand out to Urahara.

"Ichigo, I'd like you to meet someone…Urahara, Ichigo. Ichigo, Urahara."

Ichigo walked two steps forward, coming within arms reach of the tall man, and he stuck a hand out just as Urahara did. They shook hands and said hello to each other.

"Hello, Ichigo. I've heard so much about you, it's almost like I've known you my whole life." Urahara said with a laugh. Ichigo laughed as well, a little weaker than Urahara's because he was out of breath.

"Yeah, thank you. I'm a- a great fan of your work." Ichigo replied, after sucking in another breath.

"Whoa, now. Better catch your breath soon, or else you won't have enough to sing tonight." Urahara joked. Ichigo forced a smirk as he breathed. A man dressed the same green robe came up to Urahara, taking him away into a different conversation.

Ichigo felt Rukia's hand land on his chest and he looked down at her. She looked just as stunning as Inoue did. Her hair was up in a bun, with two curls at the sides of her face, and she was wearing a very long navy blue, shimmering gown to match her eyes. She had on white gloves, silver bracelets and a diamond choker necklace to match. You couldn't see them, but under her gown, she was wearing her new black shoes. She was smiling wildly, and her eyes seemed so much brighter than before.

"Ichigo," she said with excitement. "Ichigo, I have something I need to tell you! Come with me."

She pulled him off to the side, away form all of the people bustling about, and trapped him in a corner.

"What? What is it?" Ichigo asked with a chuckle, watching her as she bounced up and down in front of him. He had never seen her this exited before. Was she like this before every performance?

"Okay," she began, taking both of Ichigo's hands into hers. She closed her eyes in attempts to steady herself. "Urahara is quitting the singing business after tonight, you remember me telling you that when I gave you the tickets?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Okay," she had to close her eyes again, but despite herself, she couldn't stop herself from smiling. "Urahara wants to open up a dance studio, and he wants _us _to be his lead dancers!" She squealed and squeezed Ichigo's hands tight as she bounced up and down again.

Ichigo was in shock. His head went up and down too as he watched Rukia jump around, his eyes shocked and mouth a gape. "You mean as…a full time job?" he asked, his voice started to get a little exited. Rukia nodded fast and squeaked again.

"Yeah! And he'll pay us and everything! What do you say? You want to do it?"

Ichigo's smile grew, and then faded. "Wait… what about your job in Tsushima? Won't they get angry?"

_Oh shit…_ Rukia froze for a second, forgetting to make up a story that would sound convincing. She stammered but smiled. "N-no. No, I don't care. Urahara said he'd pay me twice as much as Tsushima was, not to mention we get to dance all the time without worrying about interfering with any of Tsushima's practices."

That was a good story, right? He would fall for it, wouldn't he? God, he better fall for it. Rukia's eyes filled with worry as she watched Ichigo contemplate what she had just said, her heart hammering in her chest like she had just run the Marathon.

Ichigo chewed his bottom lip, his mind tossing about the possibility of doing dancing as a paid careered. It was what he originally wanted to do. Back before his mother died. That was the dream he had once known and let die. It was something he had let go of, thinking he'd never get the opportunity to do again. All his scholarships he had thrown away, all his success…gone. But now, without any help from school or family… the option arose again. He wanted this now…so bad, he _needed _this. This was what he wanted more than anything in the whole world.

So why in the hell was he hesitating?

He looked at Rukia with a proud smile on his face. "I'll do it." Rukia screamed, jumped up and down than threw her arms around Ichigo's neck. He grunted but smiled when he was jerked down to her level.

Urahara looked over his shoulder at the two, and saw them hugging. He smiled to himself, knowing the outcome of the conversation was good. He than turned his attention back to the person he was talking to.



Inoue, Ishida, Keigo, and Chad all found their seats, and were very much happy when they discovered they were front row seats. Inoue sat just two seats near the end and shook with joy.

"Oh, this is so cool! I can't believe we got front row seats!" she said.

"Best seats in the house," came an unfamiliar male voice. Inoue looked to her left to see a very handsome, red headed man sitting next her, his eyes reading over the program as if he had never spoken to her.

"Hey, where'd you get that?" Inoue asked, pointing to his program.

"They were handing them out by the front doors. Didn't you get one?"

Inoue shook her head. "No. We got here kind of late, so we might have just missed them."

The man nodded. "Must have."

There was a pause and then Inoue put her hand out for a shake. "I'm Inoue."

The red head looked up at her, his crimson eyes stopping her breath short. "Renji. Nice to meet you." He replied after taking her hand. She had to remind herself to blink, and she breathed out as he shook her hand.

Renji let go of her hand and looked back to his program, a smirk on his trim face. Byakuya was sitting next to him and he too flipped threw the pages of his program.

"You womanizer." He stated coldly. Renji chuckled, causing Byakuya to laugh as well. They tried their best to laugh quietly, so they kind of snorted. That made them laugh harder.

Inoue starred off into the distance, her mind playing re-runs of those stunning red eyes that seemed to look right threw her.

Ishida bumped her elbow and whispered, "Hey, are you okay?"

Inoue looked up to see the ice colored eyes of Ishida- just as beautiful as that Renji fellow. She smiled warmly than wrapped her arm around his.

"I'm fine."

Keigo shifted in his seat and look behind him, than he glared forward with a frown. "Where's Ichigo? The concert is about to start, and he's been gone for five minuets."

Chad shrugged. "When you gotta go, you gotta go." Keigo kind of laughed at that but was quickly silenced when the lights began to dim. As if on cue, the audience began to clap, making Keigo, Inoue and the rest feeling a little out of place because they had no idea why everyone was clapping. No one was on stage.

Keigo leaned forward to look at the faces of his other friends, hoping they were just as lost as he was. Inoue and Ishida looked at him with confused faces as they hesitantly clapped.

Inoue mouthed, "What's going on?" and Keigo just shrugged. That's when the clapping increased, and they heard the footsteps on the stage. They all looked up to see a blond man in a black tux and top hat walk onto the stage, a spotlight landing on him the second he was away from the side curtain. He stopped when he was in the middle, and he took off his hat, revealing golden blond hair.

He bowed and waved to everyone with the hand that didn't have his notes in it, than the clapping died down.

"Hello all!" he said happily. A few people in the audience said hello as well, making Inoue and Keigo kind of laugh. "Welcome to my tenth annual Sounds of the Choir concert. I am Urahara Kisuke, for those of you who don't know, and I'm so happy to be here." The audience clapped again, and he waited for it to die down before he continued. "This, sadly, will be my final debut with choir—"

The audience awed with sadness, filling the auditorium with the pitiful sound. The blond man shrugged and made a sad face. "I know, but these things happen. I'm actually standing here to tell you that I'm opening a new Dance studio called Mitsumashi—" the audience broke out on whispers and Urahara chuckled. "Aw, yes. Sound familiar? Well I'm sure this next name will sound familiar to you- how many people here know who Rukia Kuchiki is?"

The audience broke out in claps and cheers so loud it made the walls shake. Urahara stumbled back, acting like he was blown away by the loudness. Inoue was startled with that red head and the man sitting next to him screamed and hollered. She flashed a look at Ishida, who was trying his best not to laugh.

He put his hand over his heart and said, "My God…Popular woman. Anyway, I'm here to tell you that she will be the new head dancer at my studio. Yeah, ooh, ahh." Urahara said raising his eyebrows up and down as the audience well…ooed and ahhed. "Yup, along with…another male partner- anyway! I didn't come here to tell you that."

The audience laughed, including Ichigo's friends, and Urahara chuckled to himself. "Actually, I came here to tell you all thank you…thank you very, _very _much for your support over the years. It really meant a lot to me, and my Choir, and… I'm hoping to see many of your faces again at my dance performances." The audience clapped again, than died down.

"Right so—" Urahara scratched his forehead. "—I'm just stalling, now. Anyway, without further ado, I give you the two most fantastic singers in the world—"

Keigo leaned forward and whispered to Inoue, "Where's Ichigo?"

Inoue mouthed angrily, "I don't know!"

Urahara continued. " My opening singers for tonight, Miss Rukia Kuchiki, and Ichigo Kurasaki!"

The group of four froze when their friend's name was called. Keigo and Inoue had been arguing when they froze in mid-sentence at the sound of Ichigo's name. They slowly turned their heads in the direction of the stage just in time to see Urahara walk off and the lights go off. The audience was again clapping, if at all possible, more than before when the sound of two sets of feet caught their attention.

The four could just barely make out the shape of two people standing where Urahara once was, one much smaller than the other. The spotlight came on again, illuminating the two people on the stage.

Ichigo was looking out over the audience, purposely not making eye contact with his friends in the front row. Rukia was starring right at her brother, mike up to her chin and a smile on her lips. She saw Renji give her thumbs up and she winked at him in reply. Inoue was gawking at the familiar man up there, wondering how in the hell he was up there and why. For as long as she'd known him, she'd never suspect Ichigo to be the singing type. At all.

He was too…well too masculine for that. Not that the whole dancing thing was masculine enough. She felt bad knowing that half the men who danced were well…gay, and that she was accusing him of being gay, even though she knew it wasn't true. But Ichigo was a far cry from being feminine. Just the way he stood told everyone he was one hell of a big guy who wouldn't take shit form anyone. He can dance. Leap threw the air with the greatest of ease. So what? Doesn't mean he's flaming, does it? Inoue had no idea why the sight of him singing made her question. He'd probably pull it off with flying colors- prove that he wasn't gay even if he was into the arts. But still…singing?

Ichigo's eyes landed on Inoue, and she gasped. His look made all doubt in her mind fade. That thick jaw line, prominent brow, perfect nose, full lips, wide shoulders, trim body…. Hard, proud eyes. He was the very definition of male. The way he looked at her reminded Inoue of that time she was over at his apartment. Even when he was sick, a teemed with musk that was almost too irresistible for any female to ignore. No gay man could ever do that to a girl.

Ichigo winked at her and smiled, making her heart leap into her throat. God, he was so hot. Inoue made her mouth smile back, even though all it wanted to do was kiss him until her lips were raw. He looked forward again, unlocking the connection when the music began to play.

Rukia put the mike to her mouth and sang those familiar words with a voice that made you melt. She looked so beautiful up there, her gown shimmering with every little movement she made. She was like a goddess. Inoue saw Keigo close his eyes and savor her voice like a wine. Inoue hid her smile under her hand.

Ichigo put the mike to his mouth than sang his part, and he could hear every female in the audience gasp with pleasure. Inoue…couldn't breath… couldn't think. Was he even human? No voice that perfect could be inside a mortal body. Inoue had to blink and rub her eyes, just to make sure she was seeing what she was really seeing. When Ichigo sang a part in English, Inoue knew he was real.

The entire time Ichigo sang, Inoue only processed the sound of his voice, not the actual words. And when Ichigo turned to face Rukia, Inoue's heart fell.

She forgot about that—Ichigo loved Rukia…not her. Inoue sighed and bit her lower lip. She sat back in her seat slowly, wrapping her arms around her chest as she felt her heart begin to ache. Ishida's hand was on the seat's arm when Inoue happened to glance down. She smiled at it than placed her hand on his. Ishida loved her. And she would only have to get used to loving him too, because the way Ichigo looked at Rukia…told her that Ichigo's mind would never be changed.


	15. Chapter 15 Yoruichi san

**Chapter 15: Yoruichi san**

**Hi all! I have funny news. I just picked up tap dancing yesterday, and needless to say…I was pretty funny to watch. My friend and I- who is co-writing my other fanfics-in-works Survivors- just started yesterday and we haven't bought our tap shoes yet. So we were like, slamming our feet as hard as we could so we could hear what the heck we were doing. We looked like a couple of drunken elephants in there. I can't keep a beat for shit, either, so I was constantly lost and just standing there watching the others do it swimmingly…. except for my friend. We were both ready to scream. Than my freakin' asthma kicked in and I had to step out the last ten minuets because I couldn't breath. Yeah…it was fun, though. Anyway, enough about me, lets get on with the story. **

At the end of the concert, Ichigo met his friends in the front lobby, and was greeted with 'wows' and ' you liar' and 'damn, man! You got some pipes!' That last one was Keigo. Ichigo wasn't used to the attention, even if it was from his friends. He scratched the back of his head nervously as the complements stirred, wondering how fast he'd have to run to get from where he stood to the front door.

Rukia had showed up later, after saying goodbye to Urahara, than wrapped her arm around the crook of Ichigo's arm.

"Hello there," she said with a smile. "Are these your friends, Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked down at her and nodded, "Yeah ah, this is Keigo—" Ichigo gestured with his free hand to Keigo.

"An honor to meet you, ma'am." Keigo said with a corny romantic tone, bowing slowly as if he were some kind of prince courting a princess. Rukia chuckled when his head was down, and she held her smile when Keigo stood up. Just for kicks and giggles, Rukia gave a curtsy than put out a hand for Keigo. He kissed the top of her gloved hand and smiled.

"Such a gentleman." Rukia said aloud, though leaning slightly to Ichigo. Ichigo just rolled his eyes than unhooked his arm from hers and placed his palm on the small of her back, steering her away from Frank Sanatra, over there.

"This is Inoue and her date, Ishida." Ichigo gestured again. The two, unknowing of how to act in front of a former star, just did what Keigo had down and quickly bowed. Rukia smiled and bowed with them, earning a relaxing chuckle from Inoue.

"Nice to meet you." Rukia said softly.

"You too." Inoue and Ishida said in unison. Ichigo steered her to the right and gestured to the last friend. Rukia met the man's chest, than slowly looked up into his eyes towering over her.

"And this is Chad." Ichigo said with a laugh, after seeing the way Rukia reacted. Rukia couldn't get her jaw moving. All she managed to do was make it twitch.

"Hello, Miss Kuchiki." Said Chad holding a hand out to her. Rukia could only mumble as she slowly lifted her hand up. Chad only grasped it gently before letting it flop back to her side.

Ichigo leaned down to her level, catching her attention from her peripheral vision, than he purred to her, as if to inquire she like Chad.

"_Ichigo!"_ Rukia growled before swiping his face away. He laughed to himself as he stood up, all of his friends joining in.





That night, Ichigo was glad to get home. If you could call it that. Okay, so he was happy to be in bed. Home, no. Bed, _yes_. The second he was within range, Ichigo aloud himself to fall backwards onto his cushioned bed, his body being engulfed by the fluffy blanket of his bed. The only thing that was remotely fashionable in that hellhole _was _his bed. His floor was once white, but now it was more of a gray color with a few stained spots here and there. His ceiling, as I've said before, was rotting form the water leak in the ceiling, now dripping into buckets strategically placed under the holes. The only method of pluming fixing he could afford at that particular moment. Hell, he was lucky enough to avoid that old man for so long. Thank God the old man was senile enough to forget day after day about how much money Ichigo owed him.

When he landed on his bed, sideways, the remembrance of Rukia's news about Urahara's job offer came back to him. He remembered that she would meet him at their old theatre tomorrow, or Saturday, than take him to their new studio at the far end of town to meet their new employers. He remembered that she had mentioned he would be paid for his work. Fan-freaking- tastic. Because God knew his wallet needed the green shit like his lungs needed the air right now.

He lifted his head and looked at his stomach as he heard it grumble, than he let it fall back on the bed. And what he would do for some food right now! Hell, at this point, _cat food _sounded good…Okay, so not cat food just yet. He wasn't that far gone. Maybe a greasy taco or something like that. When you're hungry, anything sounds good.

Ichigo, though having an idea about what was in there, forced his hungry body off the bed and slugged his way to the refrigerator. When he opened the door, he sighed.

Nothing. He was right.

He kind of let the door slide form he fingers as he slowly shut the door, than slinked his way to his bathroom. A shower should help him. God, he bathed more that a girl did. But there really wasn't anything else he could do in his room, other than play connect the dots with the stains on the floor or surf threw the four or so channels he had on his nearly dead television.

In the shower, the only clean place in the house (surprisingly) he had time to think. Like really think. About what, he had no idea, but he knew that the second he'd step into the hot water, thoughts would come flying at him like metal to magnets. He stripped down to nothing, turned on the shower, and held his hand in the spray until it was the right temperature. He stepped inside and shoved the shower curtain around him, even though he knew he was alone, than turned and put his face into the spray.

The first thought that came to him was one he really didn't want to have in there. Rukia. The first image that fought its way into the theatre-sized screen of his mind was her face. It was brief, because the second it flashed in his mind, he clenched his eyes shut and shook his head roughly, but the thought of him actually _thinking _about her was still there. He had let the thought slip, and now that it had escaped, it was popping up in his mind at random. And no matter how many times he'd try to lock it back up, it would break free and run to the very forefront of his mind, blocking all other manner of distraction out.

It was a rather pushy image, really.

Ichigo sighed again, leaning forward and putting his hand on the wall in front of him for support. He let his head fall down, the shower water rinsing down his neck and back like a cape. He tilted his head from side to side, trying to focus on the relaxing feeling of the spray drumming on his tired muscles rather than the image of Rukia poking and prodding in his memory. He looked up and glared at the wall, than with the hand that was on the wall, turned the faucet to _extremely_ hot. He clenched his eyes shut hard as the searing water burned his skin.

But it worked. The pain was more intense than the picture of Rukia in his mind. He stayed in that hot shower until the hot water was gone and his flesh was raw. Than he got out, got into his pj's and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.



The next day, Ichigo was out of bed and dressed faster than a dieing turtle glued to the floor. Which is _not _fast. He slept like shit- mostly because of his damn rib- that and a number of times he woke up for…some reason he wasn't sure of. Restless maybe, because he knew he had to be somewhere in the morning. So by the time nine o'clock rolled around, and about the twentieth time he'd woken up, he rolled out of bed and kind…fell on the floor.

Not a good way to start the morning, yes?

After he face planted into the carpet, he looked behind him to see his legs wrapped about in his bed sheets like an anaconda had found its way to his ankles. With a grumpy grumble, Ichigo twisted around and began to untangle his feet from his constricting comforter, more so shoving them off rather than thinking it threw and actually _unwrapping _himself.

It was too early to think straight.

Well, needless to say, he got free eventually. And he did get dressed. But also, eventually. It was probably at least twelve when he was finally done with the daily morning routine. He made himself a cup of coffee-, which was _all _he had in his cupboards and drank it all within the second it was made. It was damn time to wake up, thank you very much! So by the time the coffee had time to run amuck in his system, he was out the door and in his car driving down the road.

He pulled into the parking lot of the old theatre than ran-slash-tripped into the entrance. The sound of him stumbling echoed threw the auditorium, turning the heads of the three people standing on the stage. Ichigo looked up from his bent forward position to see Rukia standing in front of her brother, Byakuya.

She was crying.

Ichigo's face fell, and his eyes widened with fear. He began to jog up to them, gradually picking up speed until he was running. He forced himself to slow when he came within a few yards form the stage, than he gently walked the few feet left to the end of the stage. He put his hands on the end and leaned forward, looking up at Rukia intently.

"What is it, what's wrong?" he asked, trying his best to stay calm.

Rukia sniffed and hiccupped as a few more tears fell. She drew a hand to her cheeks and briskly whipped the tears away. ""Oh, it's nothing. I just… shit, I didn't want you to see me like this."

Ichigo kept his eyes soft, his eyebrows raised in a sad yet caring way. And he waited for Rukia to continue.

She wiped some more tears away, smudging her mascara as she did so. Byakuya reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief than handed it to Rukia. She dabbed her eyes and wiped her cheeks than handed it back to her brother.

"It's okay," He whispered to her. "It'll be okay." Rukia sniffed again and nodded her head. She ran her hands down her shirt to smooth it out, paused, than started to cry again. Byakuya took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her, taking her into a hug. He ran his hand threw her hear and rocked her from side to side. "Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. I'll be okay."

Ichigo sucked in a breath, confused and worried at the same time. No one was answering him, and he was starting to suspect. Just then, Renji stepped out from the side and walked towards Ichigo. He knelt down, putting a hand out to balance himself before he leapt and landed by Ichigo. Ichigo looked at him with worry and Renji put a hand on his back and steered him away.

When they were far enough, Ichigo asked in a low voice, "Is she okay?"

Renji nodded and looked over his shoulder at Rukia, "Oh yeah, she's fine. Just some personal stuff. Just saying goodbye to her brother, is all."

Ichigo starred at Renji for a moment than averted his eyes to Rukia, who was still in Byakuya's arms. He didn't quite understand why she was crying so badly. It's not like she would never see him again. They were brother and sister- he _knew_ that they'd see each other again. Maybe it was a girl thing?

Rukia pushed her face deep into Byakuya's chest, and wrapped her arms tighter around his middle. "Thank you…thank you so much." She said between sobs.

Byakuya laid his head on top of hers and replied softly, "For what?"

"What do you mean 'for what'? I—" she licked her lips. "I couldn't have done it without you. You supported me, even though it could have cost you your job…. and now I'm just leaving you…I-I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, hey…" Byakuya began, grabbing her gently by the forearm and holding her out from his body. He looked down at her and sighed. "You disserve this. You disserve to have the chance to do _what you love _again. You need to do this for yourself and win for yourself and live for yourself. And I can't be happier…than to watch you do that. You understand me? I can't be more proud of you…" he smiled softly. "And I know Kaien is too."

Rukia smiled back, one last tear falling before she hugged him again. Ichigo and Renji came up to the bottom of the stage again, Ichigo still looking worried. Rukia turned to him, sniffed and whipped that last tear from her face.

"Sorry, Ichigo." She said with a smile, despite the fact she looked like she still wanted to cry.

Ichigo cocked his head to the side and asked, "Are you alright?"

Rukia nodded. "Yup. I'm just—" she looked around herself, taking in the sight of the Theatre; the pearl white, textured walls, the mosaic painting of angels and clouds that covered the entire ceiling, the rich red seats and the chocolate colored floors. She sighed than looked back to Ichigo, "—just gonna miss this place."

Ichigo seemed to relax, and he cracked a small smile at her as he felt the worry leave him in the form of a sigh. Rukia starred at him for a second, still smirking, than she blew out a breath and clapped her hands together.

"So—" she rubbed her hands together. "Are you ready?"

Ichigo, suddenly realizing 'oh shit, I'm going to be working for someone for the first time in my life', began to feel his heart start to constrict. He saw Rukia reach a hand out to him, to help him get on the stage, and he swallowed.

Well, this was it.

He put his hand in hers and lept up at the same time she pulled, and he was up at her level in a second. He kind of stumbled and ran into her, almost stepping on her feet. Rukia was knocked off balance but managed to regain balance by hold on tight to Ichigo's biceps. She pulled herself close and slammed into his chest, than she looked up at him in utter shock.

Ichigo looked down at her, a slight blush on his cheeks. Rukia blinked, feeling her own cheeks flush. They pulled away form each other at the same time, coughing and looking away in embarrassment.

"A-hem…. Uh, shall we?" Rukia said, shoving her hair behind he ear. Ichigo sucked in a breath, held it, and nodded. Rukia turned to the curtain and held out her hand. Ichigo took it gently and then was dragged behind her, through the back, past Byakuya's office, and out the backstage exit doors.

They walked out the door, Ichigo still being yanked behind Rukia. There weren't very many cars out there. He saw his own- looking rather rusty and dead, and then there were three others that looked _very _expensive.

There was a red Ferrari Enzo that he could only assume was Renji's, a steel blue Pagani Zonda Roadster that…looked freaking amazing. Just because the color reminded Ichigo of him, he thought it was Byakuya's. And then there was the Porsche Carrera G1. Silver, sleek, clean, and looking new. It had flames on the grill, and those spinning hubcaps. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His jaw dropped and his eyes didn't blink.

Rukia walked up to the beast, let go of Ichigo's hand and grabbed the keys from her pocket. She pressed the automatic unlock button, than opened her door. She was about to get when she saw Ichigo standing stone still.

"Well…get in." she said.

Ichigo looked at her and lifted a shaking finger. "This…this is _yours_?"

Rukia looked to the side than back at him. "Yeah."

Ichigo swallowed. "Goddamn."

Rukia laughed and shook her head. "Yes, yes I know it's amazing, but we're gonna be late if you don't get in."

"Is the inside just as awesome as the outside?" Ichigo asked as he circled around the car to the passenger side.

Rukia sat inside and closed her door. "_Oh yeah_. You should see it at night., this thing's a freakin' beast."

Ichigo laughed as he slid in side and closed the door. Inside, she had tinted windows making it very dark. She had black, leather seats, and a kick-ass sound system. Ichigo was afraid to touch really _anything _for that matter. When he sat down and closed his door, he held his hands up in attempts to keep from touching anything. His eyes rolled around as he looked at all her cool accessories, and all he wanted to do was press every shinny little button she had on her radio.

Rukia turned on the car, letting the engine roar before she kicked it into gear and pulled out of the parking lot.

Rukia double-took at Ichigo's direction, watching as he leaned away from the wall as she turned a corner, as if he was avoiding its touch. Rukia chuckled and glanced back at the road. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want to touch your stuff," he replied. "I feel sullied and unusual in here."

Rukia laughed aloud, a chime. "Oh it's alright. It's been dirty before. Oh, like this one time, I went mud wrestling with Renji, Byakuya and some other friends. And my boyfriend Kaie—" Rukia froze. Her eyes went wide for a second, than fell. Ichigo looked at her and frowned.

"What?"

Rukia shook her head, feeling her heart sink to her heels. She almost slipped. Hell, she _did_ slip. She could only pray that Ichigo didn't catch the 'boyfriend' part. Or the 'Kaien' part. God, she was done lying to him. He was being so patient with her, it was a wonder he didn't up-front confront her about it. Either that, or he was just dense. She shook her head again and looked down for a second. "Nothing. It was nothing."

She drove down the street, not noticing how empty they were for 2 o'clock in the afternoon. She turned a corner and pulled up to a stoplight. The car came to a smooth halt, it's engine growling under the hood.

Ichigo didn't say anything. Knew better than to prod at a clearly sensitive subject. All he did was look forward, starring at the dashboard with his lips tight.

Rukia gripped her steering wheel, the leather squeaking under her grip. Than she scoffed and put her hands down on her lap. She turned to Ichigo and said, "I'm sorry, Ichigo. For crying earlier. I was just… I have a lot of memories there. That was my home when I was little, and I had always worked there, ever since I could remember. Both Byakuya and me. And to leave it behind…to go to a completely different company all together…I was just sad to leave it."

"We don't have to do it, you know." Ichigo said.

Rukia quickly shook her head. "Oh no, no. I want to do this. I really want to do this. It's just one of those things you're going to miss, you know? It's like when you move to a different house. You know you have to do it and exiting and stuff, but that doesn't change the fact you'll miss your old house."

Ichigo remembered when he had to move out of his old house when his mother died. He knew how she felt about the ' missing the house' and stuff. The only difference was that he didn't go to another house. He was under aged and thus unable to get a house of his own, so his new home was nothing more than a jail cell sized room in a cramped orphanage. But he _did _know the exiting feeling of getting his own place to live. He was happy to move out of that place, even though the apartment he lived in now was no better… other than the size and that he didn't have to worry about someone taking all the hot water in the shower. He understood what Rukia was going threw. But he still couldn't get over how exited he was to dance for a paying job.

So anyway, after the light turned red, Rukia drove like a bat out of hell to the new studio, because by then, they were extremely late. They pulled into the parking lot and did 0-60 to the front door. When they barged in and skidded to a stop on the wooden floor, they saw Urahara talking to a rather beautiful tan woman dressed in dark purple sweats and an orange tank top.

Weird color choices.

The two were in mid conversation when Rukia and Ichigo came flying in, and the two looked over at them in surprise.

Rukia and Ichigo stood up and straitened out their clothes, trying to look presentable. "Uh, hi," Rukia said. "Sorry we're late."

"Rukia," Urahara said as he opened his arms and walked up to her. He took her in a hug than shook Ichigo's hand. "Welcome to my little slice of heaven."

He put his hand around Rukia's shoulder and led the way to the woman standing in the middle of the dance floor. She looked rather foreboding in the way she stood- arms folded across her chest, hip out and legs together at the ankle. Rukia wondered how she was able to keep her balance in that position. She must be very good.

"This is Yoruichi, the woman I was telling you about," Urahara said, holding out his hand to the dark skinned woman. "She's my co-director."

Rukia held out a hand, and Yoruichi took it a rough grip. "Nice to meet you," said Yoruichi.

Rukia forced a smile. "You too."

Yoruichi smiled, lifting the uneasy feeling in the air, than when she let go of Rukia's hand, her eyes fell on Ichigo. "Who's this?" she said with a gesture of her head.

Rukia looked over her shoulder at Ichigo than turned back to Yoruichi, "Oh this is my dance partner, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Yoruichi got this lustful look in her eyes as she pushed Rukia out of the way and approached Ichigo. She got so close to him, Ichigo had to arch his neck back to kept his nose form touching hers. He was surprised at how tall she was. He was so used to Rukia than her height was nearly mind-boggling.

She hummed to herself, as if approving his appearance. "Hmmm, he's a nice looking one. Is he your lover?"

Rukia sputtered and coughed. "Excuse me?"

"Your lover, boyfriend, your fling." Yoruichi replied, looking over at Rukia like she was an idiot. That was when she remembered what Urahara had said about her shot temper. He wasn't kidding.

"Oh…um, no he's not. Why?"

Yoruichi shrugged. " Just asking." She looked back at Ichigo with a smirk. Ichigo gulped, feeling a sheen of sweat break out on his brow. Yoruichi got up close to his face, making Ichigo nearly stumble backwards. She put her hand on his collar bone than whispered in his ear, "Why are here? Why do you want to dance so much?"

Ichigo frowned. Well that's a stupid question to ask. "Because I've been dancing since I was little. It's what I do." He replied back, more aloud than in a whisper.

Yoruichi smiled, inhaling his sent as she pulled away from him. "Good answer."

She turned on her heel, her lustful face totally gone and was now replaced by a very serious look. "Yes, he will do just fine for you, Rukia. He is well wroth the work."

"Thank you?" Rukia didn't really know what to make out about this character. One minuet she was all over him, and the next she looked like she had a stick jammed up her ass. And Rukia knew form the start Ichigo was worth the work. That's why she chose him! She didn't need _her _telling her that. Was she going to be just as redundant as she was serious?

She could already tell this was going to be a very…interesting relationship.


	16. Chapter 16 Aizen reappears

**Chapter 16: Aizen reappears**

**Yeah hello! So yeah… things are going to start to get a bit interesting. Relationships will start to blossom, other relationships will start to…well… dissolve into something bad. But yeah…um… I forgot what I was going to say…. Oh! Now I remember. The reason why some of these characters are ooc is because I'm going to eventually swap these characters with my own and try and publish this. I'm sorry for shamelessly using these characters, but Bleach is too awesome not to write about. But anyways, have fun! **

Yoruichi walked away, her hips swaying form side to side in a flirtatious manner, drawing Ichigo's eyes to her ass. The second he looked, Ichigo cursed and averted his gaze to the furthest thing form her—a nice plant in the corner! Rukia felt a glare crunch her face, and even a small drop of jealousy could she feel burning beneath her skin. Trouble was she didn't realize she was actually _getting _jealous until she felt the sudden urge to punch the woman square in the face. And when she _did_ realize it, she felt like giving herself a punch instead.

Yoruichi walked over to Urahara and said something that Rukia couldn't hear. But it must have been bad because Urahara raised an eyebrow and shook a finger at her. Rukia felt her gut tighten. They were talking about Ichigo. She just knew it. She could tell by the way Yoruichi glanced over her shoulder to look at him, and the way Urahara looked when he spoke. By reading his lips, she could tell what he was saying; "He's off limits".

This… woman… must… die…

Rukia was too busy glaring at the bitch to have realized that Ichigo was scooting close to her. She double took when his form came within her peripheral vision, though Ichigo didn't seem to notice her surprise.

"She's kind a weird." Ichigo whispered, leaning to the side as he spoke. Rukia nodded and rolled her eyes.

She folded her arms around her chest and fought to keep the anger out of her tone as she replied, "Yeah." She took in a breath as she tried to steady herself, and that's when she paused.

The most alluring sent she had ever inhaled filled her senses like someone had set off a bomb in her body. It smelled of… what did it smell of? She looked to the side, not moving her head as she did so, to see if Ichigo was still looking at her. When he was not, she leaned to his side ever so discreetly and slowly and took in another very deep breath.

He smelled like… tea. Earl Grey tea with a hint of evergreen and male cologne. It was a clean smell, something that you'd sooner expect to smell in a candle than on a human body. She wondered if it was natural. Well, obviously the cologne wasn't. But what about the Evergreen-tea smell? Did he have a kind of shampoo that smelled of pine trees and did he drink a cup of tea before he got here? Either way, he was the sexiest thing she had ever had the pleasure to smell. Not even Kaien smelled that good.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo when the thought of Kaien popped up. Ichigo may have looked like him, but he didn't really act like him. Or really stand like him either. There were a few moments, yes, when he struck her as pretty much just an orange haired version of Kaien. But the way he looked and stood then…was nothing like her late fiancé.

Kaine usually stood with a slouch in his shoulders, relaxed and at ease with the world. He always stood with his left leg- always the left leg- bent. His hands would be behind him and his head would be tilted to the side. Ichigo stood much different. He stood with his legs straight, heels together like he was in the army. His hands were always hanging off his belt loops because his thumbs hanged them there. And because of this, his shoulders were back and his spine was straight. His head was tilted to the side, kind of like Kaien's, but it wasn't in a relaxed way. It looked more like a proud nose-in-the-air kind of thing. His jaw line was always exposed to her, and because of that, she always was tempted to reach up and run a hand over it.

Ichigo double took down at her, realizing that she was starring at him with contemplative eyes. His brow frond curiously and he blinked. Rukia just starred at him as if he hadn't moved at all.

"Um, Rukia?" Ichigo said.

At the sound of her name, Rukia instantly snapped out of her daze, blinking a few times before she said, "Huh?"

He smiled at her and raised an eyebrow with humor. "Why are you starring at me?"

Rukia started to stammer, muttering incoherently until a dodgy reply would come to her. She continued to babble when none came to her. Urahara, thank God, spoke out, giving her the opportunity to evade trying to explain herself.

"So," he began, clapping his hands together making a loud slap echo through the studio. "We have some news for you."

Rukia, thankful for the chance to change the subject, spoke out. "Oh really? Cool! What is it?"

That bitch, Yoruichi, walked up beside him, putting her hands on Urahara's shoulders letting them slide down to his collarbone. "We have a job for you."

Rukia cocked her head and frowned. "Already?"

Yoruichi nodded than cocked her head to Urahara, who looked at her as well. "Who was it for again, sweetie?"

Wait…._ sweetie?_

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Sweetie?"

Urahara nodded than looked down at his feet, hiding a blush at the same time. He than reached up a hand to scratch the back of his head, making sure he didn't hit Yoruichi in the process. "Yeah, we uh…we kind of have a mutual relationship."

"Mutual? I don't fallow you." Rukia said.

"We aren't seeing each other, if that's the answer you're fishing for."

Rukia frowned. "So then how do you mean?"

Urahara opened his mouth to speak, but Yoruichi stepped over his words. "We are friends with benefits."

Rukia opened her mouth, but snapped it shut again. It was probably best not to comment about that. Though it was hard to picture someone like Urahara with a fuck buddy. Well…come to think of it, he did kind of have that pimp feel about him. Oh well. It was none of her business.

"But anyways," Rukia began, changing the subject. "What's this job offer you were saying?"

"Oh right," Urahara said, as if remembering about the job offer. "There's this fund raiser the theatre's are doing. They were hoping to raise enough money to get a new auditorium built, and after they found out about me hiring Rukia—" he said her name as if she were some superstar. "—They were hoping you'd come dance for them to raise a few bucks."

Rukia tossed the option back and forth in her head, her eyes shifting from side to side as she thought about it. "Will we get paid?" she had to ask that question, though she knew it was stingy of her.

Urahara nodded. "Five percent of the profit was promised to each of the dancers as well as the directors."

Rukia nodded as her eyebrows went up for a second. Five percent wasn't much. But then again, you couldn't really expect more than that from a fundraiser. Five percent was better than nothing, though.

"Okay…and where is this fund raiser being held?"

Urahara cringed at the question. "In Sapporo."

Wholly crap. Sapporo was a long way from Tokyo. As a matter of fact, it was on a totally different island. Sapporo was on the island Hokkaido, up north of the main Japanese island of Honshu- where Tokyo was. Where _they_ were. Sapporo was almost too far…for Ichigo, anyway.

When he heard Urahara say Sapporo, he instantly thought "too far away". What about his school? His friends? And not to mention the money. He'd have to pay his way to Sapporo, which was out of the question as far as he was concerned. As of right then, the only way he would be able to afford going that far was if someone were to pay for him. And he wasn't about to mooch off of Rukia or anyone for even _five dollars. _The answer was no.

Rukia looked up to him, tugging him on the arm, saying, "Can we?"

He looked down at her, his face looking bewildered- he didn't know how to say no. He stammered, "I uh…uh...w-well I…"

"It's good money," Urahara said. Ichigo looked over at the blond man who still had Yoruichi hanging off him. He was smirking, as if having read Ichigo's thoughts and trying to convince him other wise.

"But I can't afford it," Ichigo said, opening his arms. "I have no money. I'm saving the money I got for singing for you for bills that are- no offense- more important to pay for as of right now."

Urahara shrugged and looked away at the same time. "That's alright. The trip will be paid for. None of us have to pay a dime…other than food. Of which I'm sure we can spot you a few dollars for."

"I don't want to take money from you." Ichigo said in a low tone, sounding sad and ashamed of himself for lacking the money to take care of his needs.

Rukia put her other hand on his arm and leaned into him, as if trying to comfort him with a subtle hug. "It's alright, Ichigo. We're not offended by sharing with you." She chuckled- and that in itself was enough to make Ichigo relax a little. "Besides! God knows we have enough money to pay _more_ than our way in food. One more person wouldn't matter."

Ichigo just stared at her, knowing that there had to be a catch. Back when he was younger, and when his mom couldn't pay for him; he would have to repay the people somehow. And if it were females, he'd always have to repay them by going out with them for a night or whatever. With Rukia, he was just waiting for the catch.

Rukia eyed him and cocked her head to the side. "What?"

Ichigo's stare didn't waver, but he blinked when he said, "I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo took in a deep breath than let it out as he replied, "The catch."

Rukia looked to Urahara than back at Ichigo, confused. What in the hells was he talking about- _the catch?_ All she did was offer to pay for his food. It wasn't like she was expecting him to sleep with her as payback- like paying for his meals was some kind of bill in repay for his nighttime company. Though he acted like that was what she was doing. She chuckled slightly, though a little bitter, and smiled. " There is no catch."

"Yes there is. There's always a catch." Ichigo said, switching weight from foot to foot.

Rukia shook her head. "No, I'm serious. If you want to repay me, than just keep dancing with me. That's the only catch, I guess."

Ichigo looked down at her, his body suddenly frozen. "Seriously?"

Rukia laughed and nodded, "Yes."

"That's the only catch?" he asked again, trying to confirm it.

Rukia's nodding grew faster as she said, "Yes!"

Ichigo's jaw shifted form side to side as he thought about it. He glanced at Urahara and Yoruichi…and quickly looked back at Rukia when Yoruichi winked at him. So far, Rukia had given him no reason not to trust her. As far as he was concerned, Rukia was someone he could fall backwards and trust to be cached by. He was just being paranoid from past happenings. Rukia, he had to remind himself, was nothing like the other women he known.

He sighed, his top half kind of flopping forward as he did so. Rukia stared at him, smiling to herself as she realized he was kind of bowing to her.

"Thank you." He said, still bent forward.

Rukia chuckled, than put a hand on his head, digging her fingers into his short hair was she gave his head a few strokes. "No problem."

When Ichigo felt Rukia's hand land on his scalp, his first impulse was to pull away, but the second she began to stroke his hair, he started to turn into putty. He heard Rukia laugh as he purred and, just for kicks and giggles, he stuck his tong out like a dog as Rukia scratched his head faster. Urahara glanced at Yoruichi and she looked at him, than he said as he pointed, "That's why I said he's off limits."

Yoruichi smirked in an evil kind of way, then turned her head back to Rukia and Ichigo. "Doesn't mean I still can't play." Urahara snorted as he tried to keep in his laugh.



They practiced just a little after that, more so to show Yoruichi what they're good at and what could use some work. As of then, she couldn't find anything wrong. And for this, she was glad. Because there was no better way to waist time than to teach some one the basics instead of jumping right into the dance routine.

Ichigo flipped Rukia into the air, and she did a few twirls before Ichigo caught her. They were in the basic Tango position- female leaned back, almost touching the floor, and male holding her up, leaning down to her face. Yoruichi stopped the music from a boom box sitting on a desk, than glided up to the couple.

"That was perfect," Yoruichi said, as Ichigo and Rukia stood up. "I've never seen a couple more in tune with each other. Bravo." She glanced down at a dainty watch she had on her thin wrist and licked her lips.

"Well, I think it's time for a break. Urahara, will you come with me to get us some food?" she walked to her purse sitting by the front door and took out some money. Urahara came up and took the money before kissing Yoruichi on the cheek.

He turned to Rukia and Ichigo and said, "Does anyone want to join us?"

Ichigo raised his hand. "I'll go, I guess." He then walked up to join the two by the door. He looked over his shoulder to see Rukia still standing where she was, and he skidded to a halt. "Aren't you coming, Rukia?"

Rukia smiled softly and shook her head. "No…I think I…kind of want to stay here." Ichigo was about to say something when Urahara's hand landed on his shoulder.

"Come on, kid. Let's go." He said softly, turning Ichigo away and guiding him out the door. Ichigo didn't take his eyes off her, even as he was lead out the door. Rukia looked sad, and he wanted to know why, but he didn't get the chance because someone was shoving him out the door.

Rukia watched at the door closed, and when she was sure they were gone, she let out a deep breath. It was like she had been holding her breath for months. Like her lungs have forgotten how to function when she was fired. But she was back… somehow… she was back.

She lifted her head and looked around the small studio, taking it all in inch by inch. Urahara was right… nothing had changed. The mirrored wall was still as clean as ever; the floor still had scuffs from shoes scrapping across it. The ceiling was still just as white as the clouds. Her desk, which was right by the front door, still looked like nothing had changed. No dust was on the surface; none of the plant had died. Not even spiders webs could be seen.

It was as if time froze in this place when she left. And she liked it that way. This shop had waited for her, it seemed. Knowing, somehow, that she was going to return. Knowing that this place was going o become her home again.

She walked up to the mirrored wall, her mind not processing her reflection, but more so the shine of the glass. She stopped when she was about a foot away from it, than she drew up her hand and put it on the glass. The heat of her skin made a foggy imprint of her hand when she took it off, and she just stared at it.

Things couldn't get any better.

The bell over the front door jingled, and Rukia's head snapped around in surprise. Than her blood… ran cold.

"A-Aizen…" she managed to gulp out. Aizen looked up at her, pretending to have not noticed she was there.

"Oh! Rukia… didn't expect to see you here." He said with a smile. Rukia felt her lungs constrict to the point of making her ache inside.

"I…could say the same about you," she tried to sound normal, though her voice wavered. "What are you doing here?"

Aizen shrugged, still standing by the door. "I don't know. I heard about this place being purchased, and I wanted to see who the new owner was."

_Lire._ Rukia thought bitterly.

"Well he's not here at the moment, but I'll tell him you dropped by."

Aizen paused and looked up at her with wide eyes. "Wait…" he pointed at her. "You work here now?"

_Quit sounding so surprised, ass hole. _"Yeah. Just started work today."

"Wow. Doesn't take _you _long to get back in the saddle." Aizen said with a smirk.

_And it doesn't take you long to want a ride in the saddle._ "What can I say? This is what I'm good at."

There was pause, and Aizen's smirk grew into the lustful grin she was so used to seeing him wear. He began to pase back and fourth, the movement making Rukia go ridged. He walked up to her desk, running a hand over the polished surface. Rukia wanted to slap him- that desk was _once _clean.

Aizen had a strange look on his face, as if he were marveling the desk he was stroking like it was the body of a woman. It made her sick just watching him.

"Rukia…"

She put a hand up and stopped him. "Wait. Before you say anything, I just want to get something clear." She walked up to him, though her mind was screaming at her not to, and she stopped when she was toe to toe with him. She arched her neck back and looked him in the eyes. "Why do you keep appearing on me? What is it you're searching for?"

Aizen cocked his neck back. "I thought that was obvious. I want _you." _ Rukia felt the air leave her lungs as if someone had punched her right in the gut. Somehow she knew that was what he was going to say, but sometimes things are always different when you actually _hear _them. She stumbled back a few steps, her eyes wide and her face frozen.

"I've never been able to get over you, Rukia," Aizen began, shaking his head as he bowed it. "You are always on my mind. In my sleep, in my mirror, even when I'm with someone else. I can't…" he licked his lips as he shook his head. "I just can't seem to get you out of my mind."

Rukia gulped, feeling sweat start to sheen her forehead. Aizen began to walk to her, and she instinctively began to back away. Aizen kept talking, as if he hadn't noticed.

"I came here to beg you for forgiveness. I know I was a total idiot when we were going out, but I promise I'll change."

Rukia stumbled over he feet as she backed away, and before she could react, her back was flat up against a wall. She looked to the side to see if she had room to run before he got too close, but luck have it, she was stuck in a corner. When she looked back up, Aizen was right in her face.

"Please, Rukia." He begged, sounding like a total fake. Rukia pressed hard into the wall, as if thinking if she pressed hard enough, she could evaporate into it.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted you," Aizen whispered, lust dripping off his words like a gas. He lifted an arm and began to run his cold fingers down her arm. Rukia gasped and clenched her eyes shut, fighting the urge to barf. Her breathing quickened and she began to shake as his hand began to slide up and down.

" I want to touch you…so much…" His hand ran up her arm to the nape of her neck, than he made a circle with his finger before sliding down to her collarbone. Rukia's eyes snapped open when she felt his hand go for her breasts, and she began to push on his chest.

"Stop it." She said lowly as she began to struggle against him. Aizen leaned into her, trapping her with his body as he went in for a kiss.

"Just relax," he breathed into her ear. Rukia began to struggle harder, her voice getting more persistent.

"Stop it…"

She felt his hand cage her breast in a beastly grip, and that's when she lost it. "LET GO OF ME!" She drew up a hand and slapped him across the cheek; the impact echoing threw the studio. He stayed frozen in his stance; face to the side as a deep imprint of her hand began to appear on his face.

Rukia was glaring at him, wishing that fire could shoot from them and burn him to a crisp. She was still breathing hard, but now it was out of anger, rather then fear. Aizen drew a hand up to his inflamed cheek and tracked a welt with a finger. He smirked at her, a sick look at made Rukia shutter.

He began to come at her again, this time with heavy aggression. Rukia went to dart to the side, but his hand griped her by the arm and threw her back into the corner. Her head smacked against the wall and she felt like her eyes were knocked out of their sockets. Before she could recover, Aizen was all over her again. He went to kiss her but her hand came up and shoved it out of the way. He grabbed that hand and held it to her side with such a force, she felt like it was going to break. She reached up with the other hand to hit him again, but he grabbed that one and pinned it above her head.

She was trapped.

She began to scream and cry at the same time, praying that it was loud enough for someone to hear. Oh God, someone had to come, someone just _had _to have heard her screaming by now. Aizen was seconds away form kissing her, when she felt his body suddenly come off her. She gasped with relief when she felt the pressure from her wrists disappear.

She turned her head sharply to see what had happened, only to hear a crunch and see Aizen fall to the floor. She was bewildered- what just happened? That's when she saw someone grab Aizen by the collar of his shirt and hoist him onto his feet.

_Ichigo!_

Ichigo slammed Aizen against the wall and landed another punch on his jaw. Aizen's neck snapped to the side from the impact, and blood began to drip from a fresh cut on his lip. Ichigo griped the shirt and slammed him against the wall again, his face contorted into the deadliest glare they had ever seen him wear.

"What the fuck are you doing here, huh? **Huh**?" Ichigo punched him again, and again, blood spreading over his knuckles. Yoruichi dropped her bags when she had come in threw the door, than sprinted over to Rukia, who had collapsed on the floor. She knelt down by her took her by the chin.

"Look at me, honey, are you okay?" she said calmly. Rukia sniffed as tears streamed down her face. Yoruichi wiped the tears away with her hand, then cradled her in a protective hug as another punch echoed threw the air.

After he though Aizen had enough, Urahara ran up and pried Ichigo off him.

Urahara hooked him under the armpits and yanked him away, even as Ichigo kicked and punched. "Don't you ever touch her again, you sick bastard! I swear to God, I'll kill you!" Ichigo screamed as he was dragged away. Aizen slid to the floor, holding his nose as it dripped a pool of blood into his palm.

Urahara began to speak softly, trying to calm Ichigo down once they reached the other side of the studio. "Shh, shh. Relax. This is not the time…cool down, buddy."

Ichigo yanked his arm away form Urahara, but he didn't go back to finish Aizen off. He wiped a drop of sweat from the side of his mouth as he glared at the man on the floor.

Urahara turned and stomped his way to Aizen, saying with fire in his voice, "I'll give you to the count of ten to get your ass out of here before I call the cops." He stopped about half way and pointed to the door. "Now go!"

"She's not yours to protect," Aizen growled at he glared up at the angry, blond man.

"And she's not yours to have your way with, now get _out!_" his screams made Rukia jump.

"You can't protect her forever…" Aizen growled.

"One!" Urahara started to count.

"She'll be mine again, you'll see…" Aizen said as he began to lift himself off the ground, cupping the blood in his hand.

"Two!"

"You'll all see!"

"Get moving- three!" Urahara yelled.

Aizen stood up and looked at the blood in his hand, and then he used his other hand to wipe at his lip. He looked at the blood then glared up at Rukia. He pointed to her, making her shudder.

"I know you're infatuated with someone else," he growled at her. Yoruichi held her tighter, shooting a glare at him as he continued. "Mark my words, I'll find him—"

"Four!" Urahara counted again.

Aizen began to back away, still pointing at Rukia with a sharp finger. "I'll find him and make him pay for taking you form me…"

"Five!"

Aizen glared at Urahara, who was looking right at him and still pointing to the door, then he turned away. Ichigo fallowed him with such a look; it would have sent anyone down the street screaming. Aizen put his hand on the door and was about to push it open, when he looked over his shoulder…and froze.

Ichigo looked like that bastard Kaien whom Rukia had chosen over him all those years ago. The way he glared at him was just like him. Aizen narrowed his eyes at Ichigo, about to say something when Urahara counted again.

"Eight!" He skipped a few numbers on purpose. Aizen shot him a look then glanced back at Ichigo, before pushing the door open and walking out the door.

Ichigo breathed out loudly, his bared teeth disappearing as he closed his mouth, and his brow smoothing as he relaxed. He turned his head up when he heard Rukia sobbing, and his face went soft.

Urahara was now kneeling down beside her, trying to talk to her- trying to comfort her- without touching her. Male contact was something she didn't need right now, so he let the only Female present do the physical healing.

Ichigo drew in a breath then walked up to the group huddled in the corner. Urahara looked up at him as he approached, a look of warning on his face. Ichigo knew that he shouldn't touch her right now, but he needed to see if she was okay.

He stopped when he was four feet away and looked down at Rukia, whom had her face berried deep in her hands as she cried. Ichigo saw her wrists. Saw the bruises that lined them and he cringed.

He closed the gap between them, than knelt down in front of her. Her sobs were dulled out because her face was in her palms. So he waited for her to look up at him before he did anything. After a few moments, Rukia had gained the composure to speak.

"Ichigo?" she said, her voice quivering.

Ichigo drew a hand up to touch her, but then put it back on his knee. "I'm right here, Rukia."

She broke free from Yoruichi's arms, and threw herself on him, knocking him on his butt from the force. She cried without hesitation, gripping his shirt in her hands as she wept on him. Ichigo didn't know what to do. He just sat there, not returning the embrace, or even breathing.

"I'm so scared! I'm so scared!" Rukia cried. "Don't let him touch me again!"

Ichigo's startled face fell, and he frowned with sadness. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and put his cheek on top of her head, than began to rock her back and fourth.

"Shh, shh… It's okay. You're safe. You're okay now."

He looked up to see Urahara and Yoruichi staring at him with shock. Ichigo just ignored them then closed his eyes. He tightened he grip on her, feeling her relax, even though she continued to cry into his chest.




	17. Chapter 17: Bathroom Fun

**Chapter 17: BathroomFun.**

**Author's Note: 218 reviews! Whole crap! That's a lot of freakin reviews! Thanks so much for them all! You people are awesome! I'll try as hard as I can to keep updating fast. Oh! And WARNING!!!!! There is fluff in this chapter, _major _fluff. A little bit of sexual stuff, but nothing bad. Just a warning to those who don't like reading that kind of stuff. **

Two weeks passed, and no one really talked about what had happened that day in the Studio. Thought it was best to keep it to themselves and never dig that up again. It was for all their sakes, yes, because the images were haunting enough to keep their mouths sealed tight for a long time, but it was mostly for Rukia. She had taken the brunt of what had happened, and just thinking about it made her look as if someone had broke her down like a blade to stone. She hardly ever smiled, even when Ichigo was around, and when she danced, she didn't have that fire they were so used to her having. It was as if Aizen had killed her soul, leaving nothing but a shell. It was like Kaien had died all over again.

They rehearsed, however- moving along because they thought it was best to put it behind them as fast as possible. To occupy Rukia and Ichigo's mind with something other then what had happened almost two weeks ago. Yoruichi had proven to be somewhat of a…challenging choreographer.

It wasn't like they couldn't _do _it, but it left them both winded after just one run threw, and not to mention Ichigo's arms were killing him. Never in his life, had he had to lift someone in the air so many times. He was glad that Rukia was so small- he could only imagine how bad his arms would hurt if she were the size of the other women he'd danced with. That… would have sucked.

Urahara had received the plane tickets threw the mail, along with an urgent message to arrive ASAP. They had to leave tomorrow. This didn't leave much time for Ichigo to get his make-up work from school or say goodbye to his friends.

"When do we have to leave?" Ichigo asked, dabbing the sweat from his face.

"At about three," Urahara answered. "We'll be at your school at two forty-five, so be ready."

Ichigo draped the towel over his shoulder and bent down for his water bottle. "'Kay." He said before he sucked down what was left. He'd have to run to meet Inoue and the others in the back of the courtyard before 2:45 rolled around. Since he got out of school at 2:40 it gave him five minuets to get what he needed done before he'd have to meet Urahara in the parking lot.

Ichigo threw his backpack over his shoulder, waved good-bye to everyone, and then ran out the door, before Rukia could offer him a ride. He figured since they were picking him up tomorrow, and paying for his food it was the least he could do to take himself home tonight. He'd just ride the bus.

He sprinted about a quarter of a mile down the sidewalk before looking over his shoulder to make sure none of them were trying to catch up to him. He slowed to a walk when the coast was clear.

He made it to a bus bench near an old restaurant, and let his backpack slide off his shoulder before planting himself on the metal seat. He leaned back against an illuminated advertisement that was placed behind the bench, listening to the hum of the lights around it. He ran over the dance moves he had learned over and over in his head, trying to see if he could work out the quirks before tomorrow, when the bus pulled up.

Ichigo grabbed his backpack at the same as he grabbed for the wallet in the front pocket. He pulled out a dollar and dropped it into a plastic bucket-which was nearly full from the day's previous passengers- and took a seat in the very front.

He must have fallen asleep sometime during the trip because the bus came to rest at the stop just outside of his neighborhood within seconds. He yawned as he hauled himself from the seat and slumped out the doors. The door hissed as it closed and the engine growled as the bus drove off into the night. Probably heading home now. Judging at how dark it was it was probably six or so and thus quitting time for all public transportation. Ichigo had been their last passenger.

He fallowed the lit streetlamps down the block, the near-spring night feeling rather nice on his skin. His body was going slower, he observed after realizing it was taking twice as long to get home than usual. Probably from Yoruichi's dancing. He felt like the Tin man, because he felt like every joint in his body was rusty and cramped. So, guess what _he _was going to do- take a shower! He was surprised at how much that Yoruichi chick knew, and how serious she was about it all. From first impressions, Ichigo thought she was just a perverted woman who took up dancing for the sheer reason of being around built men. But after dancing for _her…_ that woman knew what she was doing. He kind of had to laugh as well, because she had stepped over Rukia's dance methods and used her own without so much as asking Rukia her opinion. Even though Rukia was technically her boss. Though Rukia hadn't really been herself lately, either. Not since…

Ichigo reached his apartment complex, and as he snuck down the ally way to the ladder, he shook the memories of that day from his mind. He had lost two nights of sleep because of that night- thinking about that bastard's hands all over Rukia's flawless body, and he wasn't about to lose another night. He climbed up the ladder, being extra careful not to make a sound as he passed windows, then slummed into his room and shut the door.

He stood with his back to the sliding door for a second, thinking about all the things he had to do from now to tomorrow when he would be picked up. Well, first thing first- shower.

He let his bag drop where he stood, then he stripped on his way to the bathroom. He was completely naked by the time he turned on the shower, and he was under the spray faster than he could blink. The first thing his body did was go, "Aaaahhhh". That heat felt…so…_good. _It was like the oil can for his tin joints, loosening them up in seconds. He tilted his head back and took in a mouth full of water before spitting it out at his feet. He could taste that sticky, metallic paste you get when you get thirsty and your spit turns to mush, and he wanted to rinse it out as fast as possible. He took another mouth full of water, swished it around a bit, than spit it out again.

Yeah, now his body was ready for _anything_ tomorrow could dish out. So long as he was guaranteed a shower at the end, he would go threw anything. Bring it on!



And so tomorrow came, and with it came…really nothing that special. Ichigo had replaced his schoolbooks in his backpack for clothes and other things, only keeping a pencil and a notebook carelessly shoved between his dance shoes and pajamas.

All of Ichigo's classes went by faster then he thought they would, and all of the assignments were relatively easy. After he told his teachers why he was leaving, they said he was excused from the assignments- of which was a great blessing. He was in his last class for what felt like two minuets before the bell rang, and Ichigo raced against the clock stuffing his bag, weaving between the flood of teens in the hallway, and sprinting for the spot where his friends usually hang out after school. Only when he got there…no one was there. He looked around wildly; knowing that time was wasting the longer he stood there.

But just when he thought they wouldn't be coming, he heard Keigo call form a distance. He whipped his head around to see him standing in a doorway, Inoue, Ishida, and Chad behind him.

"Hey! Ichigo! What ch'ya doin'?" he called.

"Come over here! I need to tell you something!" Ichigo hollered back, waving an arm as he shouted. The four friends came running up to him, Inoue getting there first- _surprise, surprise._

"Hey!" she said with a smile. "What did you need?"

Ichigo took a breath in, averted his gaze to Keigo in order to keep from laughing at Inoue's hyper ness, and said, "I'm leaving for a while."

"O…kay…" Keigo began. "How long? Where? With who?"

Ichigo blew out loudly, his cheeks puffing up as he did so. "Okay so, there's thins dance fun raiser thing that Rukia and I are going to…it's uh…its in Sapporo- yeah I know, far away-and I'm not sure for how long. "

Inoue stepped in, putting a hand up to a dress herself the right to speak. " Wait, wait, wait," she said with concern. "You're _leaving?"_

Ichigo cringed and shrugged. "Yeah…yeah, I am." Ichigo watched as Inoue's face fell and her head sink down, and even though it wasn't that big of a deal, he still felt like crap. "But I'll be back! It's not like I'm leaving permanently." Inoue glanced up at him, her eyes big and pouty, making his heart melt. He sighed, rolling his eyes as he let his head drop. He put his hands on her shoulders, making her look down again.

"Inoue…Hey, look at me." He playfully bit. Inoue obeyed him, glancing up with again with those big eyes. He smiled. "I'm not gonna leave forever. I promise. It's just a fundraiser that I need to do, all right? And besides, when did I give out the impression I was leaving permanently, anyway?"

Inoue shrugged, thought keeping her face sad. "I dunno. I'm just…gonna miss you, that's all."

She was about to drop her head again when Ichigo caught her by the chin. With a gentle push, he drew her face back up, holding it in place so she couldn't get away. She didn't look at him, instead looking to the left, like eye contact was too much for her. "Thank you."

Inoue's eyes shot to his, wide and surprised. "What?"

Ichigo's soft smile grew. "I said thank you. God knows I wouldn't have been able to do this without you."

Inoue smiled, even though she was still confused. She reached up a hand and rubbed her eyes. "I don't understand."

Ichigo sighed. _Got to love her denseness._ "Come here," he whispered as he steered her away from Keigo and the others. He didn't want them catching what he was about to say. Knowing them, they would never let it down.

He stopped when he was out of the earshot range, near a door that lead into the library. He positioned her in front of him, keeping his hands holding on her small shoulders. "You were the one who persuaded me to go on," he began, trying to keep his voice down but give it enough pressure to sound happy. "To live the life I thought had long since disappeared. It was you who gave me the strength to walk up to Rukia and look her straight in the eyes. It was you who gave me the strength to dance even when my body told me not to. It's all you…and I can't thank you enough."

Inoue didn't know what to say. Her moth twitched, trying to form words, but all she could get out was an "uh". Ichigo laughed, knowing he had made her speechless. He patted her on the shoulder, still smiling at her.

"I…don't know what to say…" she finally managed.

"You could start with a 'you're welcome, Ichigo. It was really nice of you to say that. I'm truly, exceedingly touched'."

Inoue nodded. "Oh right. You're welcome Ichigo, it was really nice of you to say that—and what was the rest?"

Ichigo chuckled, gaining a smile out of Inoue. That's when he happened to glance down at his watch. His eyes when wide and he jumped. "Oh shit, I'm late! Gotta go!"

Ichigo hugged Inoue really quick, said a fast goodbye to Keigo and the others as he flew past them, and sprinted to the school doors.

Inoue was rattled, wanting to say something but couldn't get it out fast enough to catch Ichigo. "H-hey, wait! Ichigo, hold up!"

Ichigo turned and faced her, his hand on the door as he pushed it open. "I really gotta go, I'm sorry!"

"But when will you be back?" she hollered, cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice.

"I don't know! Look for me on channel two fifty, ok? Bye!" He darted into the door before Inoue could respond.

She was about to say something but decided against it when Ichigo disappeared threw the doors. "All right." She said to herself, instead.



Ichigo burst threw the front doors of his school, skidding to a stop on the top of the stairs as he looked around for a black limmo. A honk drew his attention to a left corner, where he saw the limmo pull around into the front. Ichigo let out a breath of relief. It looked like they just arrived as well. He repositioned his backpack on his shoulder than ran for the car.

Curious teenagers were starring with bug eyes as Ichigo came to a sudden halt at the passenger door. He was about to open the door, when it swung open on him. Urahara was leaning out, his face hidden by a goofy looking green and white hat.

"Come on kid, we're late." Urahara said. Ichigo didn't hesitate in hopping inside as Urahara slid aside to make room for him. Ichigo heard teens calling his name, asking him where he was going in that fancy thing or if he was off to the Academy Awards or something. Ichigo ignored them as he slammed the car door shut, his face hidden behind the tinted windows as the limmo pulled away.

Ichigo sat back in the leather seat, letting out a breath as he watched his school disappear behind them.

Rukia was sitting in a seat adjacent to Ichigo's, smiling at him with humor. "Is this your first time out of Tokyo, Ichigo?" she asked.

Ichigo looked in her direction, obviously not noticing she was there until just then. He turned around in the seat, facing her as he replied, "Oh uh…no. It's just…." He looked to his lap. "…It's been a while."

Rukia noticed his sudden and radical change on moods and instantly regretting saying anything. Though she had no idea what put him off. Actually, come to think of it, whenever she mentioned anything about his past in dancing, he would always morph into some sad. Like his past was something he really didn't want to revisit.

_I wonder why._ She thought with a tentative frown.

Urahara looked back and forth between them, soaking them in bit by bit…. then smiled evilly. It occurred to him ever so suddenly that that _really liked each other._ But from the looks of it…and by Rukia's little secret, they didn't seem to want to take it to the next level. _He _could do something about _that_!

He chewed the corner of his cheek before shifting his eyes to Yoruichi, who was sitting in the seat by Rukia, wanting to know if she had caught the wave as well. She had her legs crossed and a magazine open on her lap, reading over an article on Hugh Jackman when she glanced up and him and smiled.

Oh yeah, she knew too.

A secret, silent conversation went on between them; a mixture of winks and nods as they plotted a little boy-meets-girl thing. Once the plan had been made, Urahara smiled to himself again, looked to Ichigo then to Rukia before folding his arms across and leaning back against his set.

This little make-match was going to be fun.

No other words were passed between them until they got to the airport, and that was when the chaos started. The second they stepped out of the limmo, Rukia was nearly run over by a middle aged man who had just enough to time to pivot on his heel and snap at her before continuing on threw the frantic ocean of people. Ichigo had caught her just as she stumbled back, and wouldn't you know it, her elbow knocked his rib with a wicked force.

Instant… searing…pain.

Ichigo couldn't stop the yelp that ripped from him, and he felt himself bend over, wrapping his arms around his sides as he collapsed into himself. Rukia turned, shooting frantic apologies as she watched her partner bend down to her level.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" she said over and over, putting a hand on his back as she watched his face cringe.

Ichigo hissed as he sucked in a breath, trying to get the willpower to speak. "Y-yeah, I'm okay. It's all right."

Rukia placed another hand on his arm, trying to pry it away from his abdomen. "Well here, let me see it." She said softly.

Ichigo jerked away, startling her. "No, no. It's okay, really. You just… hit it in a _curiously_ tender place." He hoped that that was a sufficient enough dodge for her. He was _so _not in the mood to tell Rukia about his little 'problem'. And even so, he sure as hell wasn't lifting up his shirt in front of all these people. No freaking way.

"No," Rukia said, looking at him intensely." I need to see if I bruised it. A wounded side could affect your performance. And I want to make sure you're okay before we get to Sapporo and find out you're not."

A _bruise _was the least of his pain. Though he was sure there was going to be one there soon. It was the scar he had that freaked him out. It had faded over the past years, yes, but if you really looked hard, which he was sure she was going to do, and if you rubbed it just the right way you could see the change in skin color and feel the ridges of it.

"Please, Ichigo," Rukia said, her voice gentle yet demanding. "We'll even go into the bathroom so you're not in front of all these people… the men's bathroom, not the girls."

Ichigo looked at her, his face still in a slight cringe but smoothing out into a surprised face. That all to familiar do-you-really-mean-it face. One he wasn't a costumed to using.

Urahara stepped in behind Rukia, putting a hand on her shoulder as he said, "And if it makes you feel better, I'll check it."

Urahara, purposely trying to make Ichigo feel uncomfortable with him, winked at him and licked his lips. The move worked. He saw Ichigo turn a deep shade of green as he saw the poor, oblivious boy recoil. Yoruichi decided to shut her door on the possible offer by hoping up next to him and leaning down to his position.

"Or, you could always take me." She whispered in his ear, brushing her lips against his cheekbone before giving his ass a pinch. Ichigo gasped and shot straight up, the green on his face shifting to red. Yoruichi smiled, trying to hide the humor behind fake lust. She looked over at Rukia, and saw that she was just _steaming._ Oh this was going great. Nothing like a little friendly competition to make a woman fight of a guy.

After gaining back his composure- sort of- Ichigo said as he wrapped his arms around his sides again, "Actually guys- no offense- but I think I'd go with Rukia."

Rukia smiled, feeling triumphant over that dumb bitch, Yoruichi for being chosen over her. She put her arm in the crook of his arm and began to lead Ichigo away as she said, "Come on, Ichigo. Let's go see that side."

Ichigo glued his feet to the floor, causing Rukia to jerk back as she tried to walk forward.

"I didn't say I wanted to go." He said to her.

Rukia frowned, "But you said you'd go with me," she tugged on his arm, though got nowhere. "Now come…on!"

Ichigo stayed put. "Ah, no. Actually I said I'd _rather _go with you. I never said I actually would."

Rukia growled and rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Ichigo! We don't have time to argue about this! We gotta go, and we gotta go now!" She tried to pull again, but he didn't even budge. She sighed and glared at him. "You wither come with me now, or we don't go at all."

Ichigo felt a sudden shutter roll down his back, forcing his spine erect from a slight case of fear. He nodded his head fast and said, "Okay."

Rukia smiled and jumped, suddenly averting back to her cheerful self. "Good boy! Now come with me. "

Ichigo moaned aloud and let his head fall back in defeat as he allowed himself to be dragged behind that small tiger of a woman. Urahara and Yoruichi stood next to each other, smiling and waving as they watched the two disappear behind the automatic doors. Ichigo was looking at them over his shoulder with a face of 'help me', and the two evil plotters acted as if they didn't notice.

"Have fun, you two!" Urahara said as he waved to them. "Oh and don't worry, we'll wait for you at the luggage check!"

Yoruichi shared a laugh with her FWB, happy to see that their plot was slowly starting to unveil.



Rukia had Ichigo by the hand, dragging the stubborn boy threw the crowd of pissed, late, or otherwise lost people of the airport. She yanked him to the left, and yanked him to the right, acting like she knew exactly where she was going, even though he was positive she couldn't see above the other much taller humans.

Another sharp left and they were there, in front of the men's room. He had no idea how she did it in such quick a time, but they were there in two minuets flat. Damn it, and like the man he was, he didn't think about anything to say if she were to find out about his rib. As far as he was concerned, that sings on the door didn't read "Men". It read, "You're Fucking Dead, Man".

"Okay, let's go!" Rukia said, showing absolutely no fear in entering a men's restroom. Hell, for all he knew they could walk strait into a guy with his pants down, straddling those weird toilets like he was riding a horse. Or worse, on a guy who's lunch hadn't settled well with his stomach. As she pulled him inside, he prayed to high heaven that they would be the only ones in there.

The second they walked inside, Ichigo's first move was to look around for any sing of human life in the stalls or in front of the toilets. He let out a breath when he saw that every stall was barren. Rukia looked around more like she was in a store she had walked into many times. Which begged to question if she really _had._ And with who? Ichigo felt his gut twist at the very thought.

"Okay, this way." Rukia said, her voice echoing threw the twelve-stalled bathroom. She lead him all the way down to the last stall and walked him inside. Ichigo tried to halt as he realized what she was about to do, but Rukia had the upper hand- or in this case _his _hand.

"No, no, no, no, no." Ichigo protested as he tried to slink away.

Rukia kept a firm grip on his wrists with both hands, tugging him inside as she said, "Come on, Ichigo. You can do it."

Ichigo shook his head, his eyes wide at the very thought of being trapped in a small bathroom stall with her and that beautiful body. That's when a man came waltzing inside, whistling a tune as he prepared himself for the toilet. Rukia, having realized Ichigo was too shocked/ embarrassed by the man who just came inside to put up a fight, she yanked him with all his strength.

With a grunt, Ichigo stumbled inside, the stall door slamming shut behind him. The man, who was just about to unzip his fly, paused in his tune and looked in the direction where Ichigo was.

The two stayed frozen in place, Ichigo having both hands on the stall walls as he tried to keep himself form falling on Rukia, and Rukia with her hands on his back as she tried to keep Ichigo from falling on her. The whistle started up again, and the sound of the pants unzipping told them the man had forgotten. They let out a breath, making sure to keep quiet as they did so.

After Ichigo eased his arms off the wall and planted himself firmly on the tile floor, Rukia whispered, "Okay, Ichigo. Take off your shirt."

Ichigo, who was half way between turning to face her, froze solid. "Take it _off_? Are you kidding? Can't I just lift it up?"

Rukia shrugged. "If your side can withstand it."

Ichigo, determined not to strip from his shirt, tried to just pass off lifting it. The second his arm was parallel with his side, he hissed and recoiled. Rukia took in a deep breath and looked at him with a big 'sorry, buddy' face.

She pointed to the ceiling as she whispered, "Off it goes."

"Aw man!" he whimpered back, clenching his eyes shut as Rukia approached him.

"Come on, take it off." She replied, patting him on the back before she tucked her fingers under his shirt to help his get it off.

The man at the toilet heard that, and he leaned back as if trying to see where that voice was coming from. He knew it was a woman's, but why was a girl in the men's bathroom? He heard the moan of a man and his heart stopped. WTF?

Ichigo grabbed the bottom of his black shirt and lifted, going slow as he felt his side protest as his arms got higher. Rukia had a hold of it, and when Ichigo couldn't lift them any higher, she pulled it off the rest of the way. She wadded it up and flipped it over the top of the stall door; the impact echoing threw the bathroom.

The stranger's jaw dropped as he saw the black thing flop over the top.

"Here, now turn towards me." Rukia ordered in a whisper. Ichigo stayed out for only a moment, biting down on his lip so hard he tasted blood. She was going to see that scar, he just knew it. She was going to find out and he was going to be fired right then and there. He held his breath as he ever so slowly turned around.

Rukia felt the breath leave her in a rush. Her jaw dropped and she slumped forward. _Oh…my…God._

Ichigo was ripped. Every inch of his chest was defined in deep muscles, his stomach curving with the six-pack that stood out so well in the pail bathroom light. His pecks were thick, his arms looked so strong, his shoulders so broad and his hips were carved and formed perfectly. He was like a sculpture. Not even his skin had a flaw. Rukia didn't think- couldn't. Every gorgeous inch of him was thick and tight in muscle, just begging for her to touch them. Her hand acted on it's own, and before she knew what she was doing, she was touching him.

The instant her fingers touched his toned stomach, she felt the skin twitch. He was a wired cable, a power vault of sexual power unlike any man she had ever seen. She laid her palm flat against his skin, feeling his warmth crawl into her hand and threw her veins and down her spine. She felt him breath in and out, saw how his diaphragm expanded, exposing his ribs under the flesh before disappearing again.

He was a beast. A hot, sexy beast.

She let her eyes travel up, skimming over his pecks, around his collarbone, then to the gradually to his side. She gasped, instantly knocked from her fantasy back into reality.

"Oh my God!" she said, taking the hand that was on his stomach to his right side. Ichigo tensed even more, knowing that he had just been busted. He clenched his eyes shut as he waited for her to start screaming at him.

Rukia tapped his arm, and he lifted in up in response, exposing the injured rib. Just as she thought, a bruise was starting to take its place right along the bone- a gruesome blue and purple line going from under his breast and around to his back. She touched it gingerly, hoping she wouldn't hurt him. Ichigo hissed the second her fingered pressed on it.

Rukia snapped her hand back as he recoiled again. "I'm sorry!"

Ichigo didn't look at her as he shook his head and put a hand up. "No, no it's fine. I should have told you---"

"That bruise looks awful!" Rukia said.

Ichigo's head snapped up and he looked at Rukia, bewildered. "What?"

"That bruise," Rukia grimaced as she pointed to it. "It's disgusting." Ichigo paused, and then lifted his arms from around his chest. He looked at his rib and saw an awful stripe of purple and blue right where his broken rib was.

He looked up and let his mouth hang open before he said, "Oh."

Rukia sighed and folded her arms across her chest as she shook her head. "Well hell, I was right," she made eye contact with him as she said, "We have to cancel."

Ichigo's eyes went wide and he shook his head vigorously. "No! No we don't! I'll be fine! Just give me a Tylenol and an ice pack and I'll be good, I swear!" This would be his first live performance, with dance, in front of an audience where no one knew him for over three year. A chance to live again as he had long ago. To prove that he was still worth his salt. To hell with just formalities!

Rukia shock her head, "No, no we can't do that. It's not good for you."

_The hell it is!_

"I'm going whether you tell me to or not, so you might as well make it easy for me or else I'll just grin and bare it the whole time." Ichigo said harshly, pulling the same stunt Rukia did earlier.

She looked up at him from her arms, eyebrow up like she suspecting something. Ichigo suddenly thought he said a little too much.

"What?" he asked, uneasy.

"You sound like this has happened to you before." Rukia replied. Ichigo stammered, moving an arm up to scratch his head, but cringed and lowered it again.

"I've…had my share of adversity."

Both eyebrows went up this time. "Are you sure you can do this?"

Ichigo nodded, trying his best to look convincing. Rukia paused, rolling it about in her head. If she allowed this, Ichigo could either pull it off with flying colors, or seriously injure himself and or her. Yoruichi's dance choreography had a lot of lifts in it, and even with his rib unharmed he had trouble making them. What if he strains himself during a move and drops her? Than they'd both be SOL. But then again, she _did _say that the number one thing needed to be dance partners successfully was to trust one another. It was risky, but what did she expect after lying her way threw this whole ordeal? She may not be lying to him about the job anymore, but she was still lying about other things. Aw, what the hell! It was just a fundraiser!

"Oh alright." Rukia said with a roll of her eyes. Ichigo beamed at her, obviously glad that she had decided to continue with this.

She tried feebly to hide the smile that was forcing itself on her lips, and she eventually gave up by letting her arms fall to her sides and laugh. Ichigo laughed along with her, their pleasure echoing threw the bathroom.

"Now get your shirt, you crazy ass man." Rukia chuckled, slapping Ichigo on the arm as he turned and grabbed the shirt from the top of the door. Rukia had walked behind him, turning her back to him so he could put back on his shirt, but as she walked away, she glanced over her shoulder, chewing on her nail.

Ichigo was putting on his shirt in the usual way- arms in the sleeve holes first then pull the rest over your head. But Rukia had to marvel.

His back had rivers of muscles that were just as wickedly powerful as if front. His spine sunk in as the muscles formed around it, forming a diamond shape from between his shoulder blades all the way down to the small of his back. The way his shoulders moved under the skin as he pulled the shirt over his head. How his lower back twitched as he forced the pain from his rib back in his head. She hadn't realized it before but…that shirt was tight on him. Form-fitting. And the black just made him all that much more striking. God, she couldn't stand it any more!

After he situated his shirt around his upper body, he ran a hand threw his hair and turned to face Rukia.

"Okay, let's go-" before he could finish, Rukia had her lips on his; stopping any other words form escaping. He was in shock- eyes wide and not returning the kiss as Rukia came on him. She was rough, demanding his return kiss as she pressed into him. She ran her hands up his torso, across the taunt neck before grabbing him by the cheeks, pushing his face into hers. That's when she felt the most amazing thing.

He kissed her back.

And he came on her just as rough as she was. He pressed into her, taking her into such a deep kiss all she could do was moan. She tasted him, took him in her mouth over and over, savoring him. He was so delicious, unlike anything she had ever known, ever tasted. She wanted more. She _needed _more.

She ran her hands into his hair, gripping it in her fists as she pushed against him harder. He backed up; turning so he wouldn't hit the door and knock it open, then slammed his back into the stall wall instead. His hands held her neck, his thumb caressing her chin as he took her.

They breathed between the milli-seconds where their lips were apart, taking in each other's breath like sweet smoke. Breathing it into their lungs like oxygen itself, craving more.

The intercom come on, saying that flight 108 was leaving in five minuets. Their flight. But they didn't want to stop. They wanted to keep going, to keep exploring more than just their mouths.

"We should go," Rukia breathed, before diving in for another kiss.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied, holding her in place even though she made no attempt to move away. They kept going, drinking in each other like wine. Drunk off each other's own splendid taste.

"We really should go." Rukia said again but was silenced when Ichigo kissed her back.

"You're right." He breathed.

Again, they didn't make a move to part.

"I'm leaving now. This is me leaving." Rukia said with a smile, before kissing again.

Ichigo laughed when they kissed each other, this time just on the lips and not deeper. After a final, gentle smooth, they finally parted. They both seemed hazed, unable to fully open their eyes to look at each other.

"Wow." Rukia said, her eyes shut as a blissful smile crossed her red lips. She let her eyes flutter open when she felt Ichigo's hand caress her cheek. He looked just as happy as she did.

"This never leaves the stall, okay?" he ended with a laugh, Rukia laughing as well. They took a few more moments to just look at each other, before Ichigo opened the stall door and they both walked out.

That guy was still in there, watching them with jaw dropped and eyes wide. Rukia and Ichigo passed him, and she smiled and waved before continuing on her way like the world was great.

The second they were out the door, Rukia and Ichigo made a mad dash for their airline. They saw Urahara and Yoruichi waiting for them, the blond man looking down at his watch with impatience.

"Hey guys!" Rukia said as she ran up to them.

"'Bout time." Yoruichi said with a growl, tuning away as she went threw the security guard and down the tunnel to the plane.

"What took you so long? Is he okay?" Urahara said more calmly, falling into stride by Rukia as the three walked into the tunnel as well.

" We ran into a little…problem…but he's fine. We need to drop by a store and buy him some Tylenol when we get into town, though."

"Will do." Urahara said with a nod.


	18. Chapter 18: Wake me Up inside

**Chapter 18: Wake me up inside. **

**GYA! I'm tired right now…but I'm in the mood to write so…here I am in front of my computer…at 11:55 PM waiting for a way to start this chapter to hit me…………….hmmmm. …………Okay got it! Thanks for waiting. 11:58… it took me 3 minuets just to think of a way to start this…Well now we all know why I'm so slow at updating. Ha, ha, ha! Oh and if you wanna hear the song they dance to, go to youtube and type in Evenesecne Bring me to life . **

The plane landed sometime between five to six at night, and the first thing Rukia wanted to do when she got out was pee. The restrooms in that flight were…. a few years short of a good cleaning. And a few air fresheners short of even breath-worthy. Rukia had to hold it the whole four hours of the trip, crossing her legs tight and biting down on her lip. Clenching the arms of her chair or occasionally Ichigo's hand when he got too close. By the time the city came within view below, she felt she had to pee like a Russian horse on steroids. The plane landed and Rukia was the first to get out the door and down the ramp, leaving Ichigo and the others far behind. When she got out, the three friends were waiting for her with frantic expressions.

"Come on, hun! We're late!" Urahara said as she ran up to them. He took her by the hand and the four sprinted and weaved between people and out the door.

Once outside, Urahara whistled for a taxi and by luck, caught one on his first try. They threw their stuff in the trunk and hopped inside. Urahara told him the directions and added that he should move as fast as possible before sitting back in his seat.

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo but I don't think we have time to stop by the store to get you some medicine," Urahara apologized as he buckled his seatbelt, even though the taxi had already taken off. "Is it absolutely imperative that you have it right this minuet?"

Ichigo thought about the Vikeaden he had stored away in his backpack and decided that he would sneak a half if his side started up again. "No, I'm fine. I'll make do, don't worry about it."

Urahara seemed relieved by the answer. Both because that meant Ichigo wasn't that badly hurt, and that they wouldn't be made even more late. At this rate they would be lucky enough to get five minuets in to stretch.

Ichigo turned in the seat and looked out the window into the sites of the city. It looked like rain- angry storm clouds hovering overhead, the low growl of thunder rumbling in the distance. Ichigo said a quick prayer that they wouldn't be performing on an outside stage. The thought of thumping around in puddles and slipping and breaking their faces didn't appeal much to him. Wasn't he in enough pain as it was?

They pulled up into a round about parking lot in front of a multi-billion dollar- or so it seemed- house, with w garden and waterfall in the middle of the round about. When they got out of the car, Yoruichi, Urahara and Rukia didn't seemed to really notice or even care about how magnificently large and beautiful this place was. Ichigo, on the other hand, was gawking like a child in a candy store. Ichigo remembered back when Urahara said that they would only get five percent of the profit, and at the time that didn't seem like much. And it probably wasn't and still isn't compared to Rukia and the others. But a home like this made Ichigo question just how much _was _five percent with these people?

Urahara walked up beside Ichigo, holding his backpack over his shoulder along with his own suitcase. "Hey Ichigo," Urahara said, catching the gazing teen's attention. Ichigo looked over his shoulder just in time for Urahara to hand him his bag.

"Here you go." Urahara said with a smile.

"Thank you. Sorry." Ichigo replied, feeling foolish for allowing someone else to unload his things. Urahara didn't seem to care, though. He just smiled as if nothing was wrong before walking past him and up to the porch a top six pearly steps. Ichigo was still too 'blaw' to really get his legs moving, and he watched as Yoruichi brushed past him, swaying her hips as usual was a glance over her shoulder as if to see if he was looking at her. Rukia suddenly appeared beside him, a look of anger- or was it jealousy- on her face.

"Are you coming?" she asked, keeping her eyes on Yoruichi as she walked forward.

Ichigo took a second to reply before nodding his head quickly and jogging up beside her. They took the steps two at a time, arriving just as a butler answered the door. Urahara apparently didn't want to wait for them.

"Good afternoon, sir. How may I help you?" said the stick stiff man in a monkey suit. He bowed when addressing them, as if they were some king and queen or something. He was a young man, not what you'd expect after hearing his voice, and his black hair was slicked back against his scull with so much hair jell, it looked like stone. He didn't look at them either. Just kept his eyes closed and nose in the air. Ichigo looked around to see if this was an offending gesture. Urahara and everyone else seemed unaffected…oh god…. And dressed _so _much better then he was, he realized. Rukia had on a yellow spring dress and hat, Yoruichi wore a black skirt that reached to her ankles and a red shirt that sagged of her shoulders, and Urahara was…well casual, but still looking more spiffy than Ichigo was. Hell, the poor boy had on Mudd jeans with holes in the knees, and a baggy shirt with a grease stain on the stomach.

Ichigo suddenly felt _very _out of place.

" Hello. My name is Urahara Kisuke and this is my associate, Yoruichi. We're here to see Mr. John Mignogna. Is he in?" Urahara answered.

"Mr. Mignogna is in the shower at the moment, but you are welcome to come it and wait." The butler offered, pivoting on his heel out of the doorway to allow access into the mansion. Urahara bowed and thanked him before stepping inside, the others fallowing close behind.

The inside looked just a fabulous as the outside, on it had way more color. There were so many flower arrangements in reefs, vases, and other decorative assortments, all in solid autumn colors of red, yellow, purple, and brown Ichigo could hardly keep his eyes from wandering. There was a flight of stairs to the left that had vines wrapping around the railing leading up to the second level, where Ichigo was sure the other rooms were. The floor was stone. Rich, creamy stone as smooth as beach sand. Even though it was solid rock, Ichigo felt he could fall backwards right then and land on the smooth stone without getting so much as a bruise. It was that soft.

There was a big screen T.V in the living room slash ballroom (or so it looked) along with three rich red sofas and two love seats with similar colors. It smelled of Sugar cookies and clean laundry, something both Rukia and Ichigo had to marvel at.

They both breathed deep threw their noses, taking in the clean and delicious aroma at the same time. Hearing each other intake at the same time made the both pause, glance at each other, blush, and look away at the same time as well. And as if _doing _the same thing wasn't enough, they were both thinking the same thing too— _bizarre. _

The butler led them into the large living room than said with a bow, " Please have a seat. Master will be with you shortly."

Urahara nodded and smiled again, before taking a seat the closest love seat casually, like it was his own. Yoruichi sat beside him, wrapping her fingers into his before resting the intertwined hands on his lap. Rukia sat at the furthest end of the couch, obviously a little tenser then Urahara and Yoruichi was, but still relaxed enough to actually sit down.

Ichigo just stood near her, feeling just about as at home as an orange in a basket of apples. His clothes were so filthy that he didn't want to sit and dirty the so-clean-they-look-new sofas. And he didn't want to walk any further in fear of his dirty shoes scuffing the perfect floors. While the others look like they were sent threw the dry cleaners with along with their clothes, Ichigo looked like he used his shirt to spit-clean a car engine after skating down a sidewalk on his jeans. He just wanted to stand outside with the gravel and dirt. At least he was dressed for _their _presence.

"Ichigo?" Rukia's voice whispered towards him. He looked down at her, a look of 'get me out of here, please' on his face. Rukia's face was tender and she flashed him a reassuring smile as she rubbed the seat next to her. "Come sit, it's okay."

Ichigo gulped before shaking his head. "I-I'd rather not…I don't—" he leaned forward, whispered, "I look like I was sent threw a monster truck race on a bike."

Rukia chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand, as if laughing aloud was some kind of sin in this place. "No you don't," she replied after she was done. "Now sit with me…please." She added the 'please' like she feared she'd offend him without saying it. Sometimes, Ichigo noted, she acted just as nervous as he felt.

Ichigo opened his mouth, but snapped it shut again. The way Rukia smiled at him- it was like there was nothing wrong with the way he looked. She acted like he was wearing a tuxedo, and didn't smell of car fuel. She saw right past it. Looked past his peasant-like apparel and into something Ichigo didn't think he had at the time.

Belonging.

Without another thought or word, Ichigo walked to her and took a seat beside her, stiff as stone yet feeling safer than before. Rukia smiled, scooting closer to him by wiggling like an adorable child across the space that separated them. Ichigo tensed instantly, hands going from his sides to his lap in a flash before she could touch them. He clasped them tightly together, feeling his knuckles cry out form the pressure. He ignored it. Was more conscious to the beautiful, flawless female so close to his grimy, unclean male skin.

She was flawless in every sense of the word, and he couldn't get over it. Her skin was always so soft and tender to the touch, and it smells so good. Clean body wash and scented lotion of coconuts and vanilla. Those eyes he could just fall into and lay within their sanctuary of ocean blue warmth. Her figure…oh God…. Was an angel's figure. One that no male should ever touch- their unholy hands might break her frail body. The thought that he himself had laid those same hands on her was a thought he couldn't bear to bring back up. She was wealthy, brought up well by parents who obviously loved her. Gone to school, graduated most likely and went on to be so successful it was mind-boggling. As for himself… still in high school… with the highest grade at a C… parentless… sibling less… and staying in a ghetto apparent with no hope for a future.

Oh yeah… top choice meat _he was. _For a farm, maybe. Yet even that seemed to be pushing it.

Rukia deserved so much better than he. She deserved a king, not a peasant. Ichigo let out a sigh threw his nose before bowing his head and turning it away from Rukia, not wanting to make her look at his face anymore.

Rukia saw this and froze. Why did he look away? Was she offending? Rukia scooted away just a little, than gave her shoulder a quick sniff, just to see if she stank or something. No…her clothes didn't smell at all. She put a palm to her face and pretended to yawn before quickly inhaling to smell her breath. Minty. Perhaps he didn't like the smell of mint. She knew a few people who detested the sent. Kaine never liked it much either, come to think of it.

Now, feeling like a total dork, Rukia placed her hands on her lap and shrugged her shoulders up to her ear, held them there for a second, then let them fall as she sighed. She double-took in Urahara's direction, noticing that he had been starring at them for the past five minuets. He looked away the second she glanced his way. Rukia rose as eyebrow thinking, _what the hell…? _

That's when they heard footsteps pounding down the stairs, the sheer force of them echoing threw the house. All heads turned in their direction only to see a semi normal sized man prancing down the steps, roughing his wet hair with a towel as he went.

He saw Urahara and smiled, jumping off the last few steps just to get to him faster. "Urahara, my old friend!" he said, a heavy French accent coating his words. Urahara stood up and greeted him with a wide- armed hug, exchanging his hello much quieter than Mr. Mignogna's. Yoruichi stood up after the greetings were said and Mr. Mignogna seemed to recognize and know her just as well as Urahara by the way his eyes went wide at the site of her and how he drew her into a hug.

Rukia stood up, but didn't approach while Ichigo slowly rose to his feet and stood behind her. Yeah, as if her tiny body would offer much of a hiding place. Well at least his legs couldn't be seen. It seemed, after a few passing moments and some jumbled up words, that Ichigo could only guess was a conversation between Urahara and Mr. Mignogna and Yoruichi, that Rukia and he had been forgotten. But before they could get too down on themselves, Urahara spoke out.

He cleared his throat as he pivoted out, giving Mr. Mignogna a full view of Rukia and Ichigo. "My friend, these two are your dancers," he stuck a hand out, inviting Mr. Mignogna to step towards them, "Miss Kuchiki Rukia and Mr. Kurosaki Ichigo."

Mr. Mignogna bent into a bow, lifted Rukia's hand to lips and kissed her tender knuckles softly before looking up at her with a gentle smile. "Mon Cher, vous semblez renversant en tant que jamais_."(My dear, you look as stunning as ever)_

Ichigo had no idea what he just said, but it must have been something funny to make her giggle like that.

"Vous êtes juste comme je me rappelle, M. Mignogna."(You are just as I remember, Mr. Mignogna) Rukia replied, speaking French so fluently Ichigo could have sworn it was her native tong. Mr. Mignogna gave his own chuckle before standing upright and putting his hands behind his back. His gaze averted to Ichigo, who snapped to attention the second he realized he was being looked at. 

"And this must be Ichigo- I hear so much about you. Your reputation hasn't evaded mine ears." Ichigo gave a nervous chuckle before sticking his hand out for a shake. Mr. Mignogna looked at it for a second before grabbing it and yanking it. Before Ichigo could catch himself, he landed on Mr. Mignogna so hard he grunted. Ichigo was so much taller than this man was; he had to bend down into- practically- a bow just to be at eye level with him. And before he could apologize for colliding his gigantic body into him, he realized Mr. Mignogna had his arms around him. Hugging him.

Ichigo was stunned. Did this man not notice how dirty Ichigo was? Could he not see just how incongruous he was in this palace of kings?

Or maybe… maybe he _had_ noticed. Had but not judged him by his appearance. This man seemed that kind, but he had no idea he was truly so good-humored. Ichigo felt like an ass for thinking otherwise now that he realized he was not amongst people, but amongst friends. He returned the embrace strongly, giving the happy little French man a pat on the back for being so accepting.

" _Mon Dieu, _and such a strong grip!" Mr. Mignogna replied when he felt Ichigo's grip tighten. They parted and Mr. Mignogna held Ichigo by the biceps, keeping the tall boy in front of him as he looked him up and down.

" He's healthy," he openly observed. Eyes go wide, " And _tall._ Urahara, what do you feed this boy?"

Urahara laughed and said even though he doesn't feed Ichigo, " Nine inch nails and lead."

Mr. Mignogna chuckled over his shoulder then looked back at Ichigo, who tensed again at the eye contact.

Mr. Mignogna frowned. "Why to you tense, my boy? I don't bite…or has Urahara been telling you tall tails again?" He added jokingly.

Ichigo smiled, though not sincerely, before saying, " I don't really know, sir. I just feel," he looked down at himself, "out of place."

Mr. Mignogna laughed aloud before punching Ichigo in the arm, "Oh is it because of your _clothes_?" When Ichigo nodded, he laughed even louder. "That's nothing to be ashamed of! I'm sure I just caught you at a bad time, is all. No worries. So long as you have a suit to wear for the fundraiser, all is well. You…do have a suit, don't you?"

Ichigo nodded fast, thinking he had at least that much to go off of. Mr. Mignogna smiled then patted him on the arm again. "Good." He than turned and faced Urahara, slapping his hands together before he announced aloud, "Okay, who's hungry?"



Ichigo hardly had time to think before the time had come for the fundraiser. It felt like one minuet they were gathered around the table, enjoying a large dinner and the next they were telling him he had one hour to get clean, get dressed and get down to the stadium.

Ichigo ran to the shower and scrubbed down his body faster than he ever thought possible, and got dressed within seconds of drying off . He dried his hair, styled it, sprayed himself with his cologne than ran out into the living room to see if anyone was waiting for him.

Urahara was the only one, and he was sitting on the same couch as before wearing a black tux and tie. He had his hair tied back , with just a few choice locks hanging in his face. He cleaned up good, was all Ichigo could say to that. He could already see Yoruichi's face when she walks into the room and sees him, because Urahara was _not _and ugly man in any way. He was in many ways the more beautiful of men who looked good in the roughed up, grungy way. He was the blessed few who could roll out of bed and look just fine. And given how laid back he was with just about everything, Ichigo could guess that just rolling out of bed and pulling on the nearest pair of clean clothes was pretty much how Urahara started his days. Ichigo wished he could live that way. Without any cares.

Life would just be so much easier if he could just let go of the things that brought him down. Toss them out like junk mail. Delete them like a spelling error. Just forget they ever happened at all. Ichigo felt pathetic at how he took everything to heart. It seemed like every little thing bothered him, and worse yet, stuck with him for years on end. It was almost impossible for him to get over the simplest of things. And yet his life in general was nothing to just walk over. As much as he wished he could just roll over and fall back to sleep and forget his nightmare of a life, some things you just…can't forget.

But if it was possible, God knew he'd do it in a heartbeat. He was ready to get this weight off his chest and feel like he was human again. Lord, he'd give his right nut to feel like that again.

He must have sighed aloud, or mumbled or something, because Urahara looked over his shoulder at him, looking as if he hadn't noticed anyone was behind him.

"Oh hey Ichigo- wow you look spiffy." He added after seeing Ichigo in his dance outfit- which really wasn't anything fancy other than black dress pants and a silk, black button-up shirt. Though maybe it was just a drastic change from what he was wearing before.

"Thanks. Are the girls down yet?" Ichigo asked, making a scan of the room.

"Nope. You know how women are- 'gotta have this perfect, and that perfect'." Ichigo chuckled, but didn't reply. A beat of silence passed before Urahara spoke out.

He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes as if savoring something. "Mmm, nice cologne. What is that? Polo?"

"Uh, Cartier." Ichigo replied. Urahara nodded, seeming to approve greatly of that brand.

"Good stuff," he said.

Ichigo nodded. "Thanks." Ichigo didn't say anything else, and the room fell silent after a few moments. Urahara looked away for a second, only to frown to himself and turn back around to Ichigo.

"Son, what's doing? You've been tighter than a cable all day and haven't said a word unless spoken to… 'n even then it's a half ass answer."

Ichigo glanced up at the handsome blond man starring at him so intently, only to look back down at his feet with a sigh. "It's nothing."

Urahara arched an eyebrow. _Bull hockey 'it's nothing'. You don't look like you've been road hide and put away wet for no reason. . _

"Come here, boy," Urahara said, holding out an arm as if to give him a long distance hug. "Sit with me."

Ichigo looked at Urahara's outstretched arm with wide eyes, though he kept his mouth shut as usual.

"Well come on, boy- don't look at me like I'm some sort a snake sit down." Urahara was joking, but you could tell that he wasn't at the same time. Ichigo had seen this man mad. Back when that…thing happened with Rukia and that Aizen dick. Wasn't a pretty site, and it definitely wasn't something Ichigo wanted to relive. Without a sound Ichigo marched down to where Urahara sat and took a seat next to him. Mr. Blondie wrapped his arm around him and shook his body a little, before patting his arm and letting go.

He never realized it before but Urahara was a big guy. Not fat, or overweight just…. Big. He was just as tall as Ichigo was. Maybe, even a little taller. And he had muscle to hug his bones. Ichigo was surprised how strong he was just by the one armed hug he just got. This guy's arms were like guns. More like pistols; not as big as bazookas, but all the same deadly. Ichigo knew that taking just one hit from this guy would KO you in seconds. Though he seemed tender enough to be a father. The way he called him 'son' earlier kind of struck the fatherly vibe between them, even though Urahara was still more like good friend than a dad in Ichigo's eyes.

"So tell me, my man, what's been eatin' at you?" Urahara said, breaking the silence again.

Ichigo shrugged and rubbed his lips together. "I dunno, it's… kind of a long story."

Urahara pulled his sleeve down and looked at his Rolex. "Well, knowing our girls, I'd say we got time."

Ichigo was about to argue…but decided it was pointless. Might as well get it out in the open while he could or else he'd just let it eat him alive like always.

Ichigo took in a deep breath, taking a moment to collect his thoughts and words into a cohesive conversation within his head before he goes and spills the beans. Urahara was very patient with him- God, this guy could be a therapist. Just his presence was soothing.

After holding his breath for about thirty seconds, Ichigo let it out in a loud gust as he said, "Alright, I'm just gonna come out and say it- how do you stay so damn happy?"

Urahara seemed surprised at how blunt the question was, but then recovered before Ichigo even had time to notice. "I uh…. That's a good question." He looked at Ichigo with a soft grin. "I honestly don't know."

Ichigo looked at him like ' that wasn't the answer I was looking for', so Urahara tried to explain himself. He did the same routine as Ichigo did to collect his thoughts; breathe in, hold it, sit up strait than bend down again, let out the breath.

"I guess…I guess I never really saw anything to get totally bent over. I mean, sure I had your typical problems but I got over them. I suppose what really helped me was knowing that I wasn't the only one who was going through what I was. Hell, I saw it happen every day."

"What was it?" Ichigo cut in.

Urahara paused. "Oh, you know…. stereotype high school girlfriend problems. She cheated on me, I found out threw gossip, confutation, she ended up screaming me out in front of the entire school. Rumors spread about us and pretty soon, no girl would date me."

Ichigo cringed. "Oouch."

Urahara shrugged and wrinkled his nose. "Nah. I'm over it. Decided a long time ago that if they were foolish enough to judge me off nothing but rumors, than they weren't worth my time."

"Yeah, but that's still harsh."

"Yes, but that doesn't matter now. I never have to see her, or those people again, and even if I did it's no biggie. I'm over it. Water under the bridge."

Ichigo paused, thinking deeply about that. "And…_how_ did you get over it? Did you just decide it wasn't worth it in one day, or did it take…you know, a while?"

Urahara popped his neck, obviously having to think about that question too. "It took a while. Because, you know, I'd still have to go to school and look at the same people in the face and get the same dirty looks and the same nasty memories every face held, but I knew it wouldn't last forever. One graduation hit, I'd be free. No more memories those faces I was once forced to look at every day could bring back up. After that, it was only a matter of days before the nasty faces became just what they are. Memories. Things that have happened, but will never happen again."

"I guess, Ichigo, the answer your fishing for is how to deal with those fucked up memories that don't seem to know when to back the hell off. Am I right?" Ichigo nodded. "Okay so…." Urahara paused. "So what's the memory that keeps nagging you?"

Ichigo looked down to his hands, his face going so solemn, it was almost scary. When he looked back up at Urahara, his eyes struck such sorrow into his soul, it was like an arrow was shot threw his heart. It hurt just to look at him.

"It's a death…. my mother's." Ichigo finally answered.

Urahara felt his jaw tense. "And…how did your mother die?" Damn, he was having trouble making words now. This kid's pain was such a tangible thing, it was almost strangling.

Again, Ichigo bowed his head. "Saving me form a car. I wasn't looking and…and I ran strait into traffic. Head on traffic. My mom knocked me out of the way before a car could hit me. She died two days later in the hospital form internal bleeding and a punctured lung. It was three years ago. Four this June."

"I see," Urahara's voice had grown dim, like he could feel Ichigo's pain within himself. Like it had happened to himself. "Ichigo," he looked up at him with tender, sage eyes. "That's a hard memory to get over. One that takes longer than just three years, I'm afraid. But that's not because you're weak. It's because that's a memory you're not supposed to forget. You remember it, though you get over it. It's something you learn to deal with over time. Come to terms with. But what I can tell just buy looking at you is that you blame yourself for her death…. is that it?"

Hesitantly, Ichigo nodded.

Urahara's arm wrapped around him again, pulling him against his body and into a hug. " Don't think like that. Ever. It wasn't your fault, but it will take time to come to terms with that as well. Because I can see that's been eating you alive, just as much as the fact your mom has passed has been torturing you. It's okay that you mourn for her, but you have to get over it or else all you'll do is feel sorry for yourself. And then what would she think? You feel me, my man?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah I do."

Urahara smiled again and gave Ichigo a shake. "Good."

A creek from the stairs made them stand, and when they made their way to the end of the staircase, what they saw at the top took their breath away. There stood two of the most gorgeous women they had ever seen in their lives dressed in gowns you'd see Hollywood actresses wear.

Yoruichi had a chic dress with a halter neck that was lined with crystals and jewels down the stomach. It was a rich purple, open in the back, and had a slit running down the side, exposing her perfectly smooth legs. She was wearing Allure, with a 5-½ inch stiletto heel and black satin ties. Her hair was an Updo- those buns that have curls and waves and strands of stray hair all strategically places for a perfect, beautiful look. She was absolutely stunning.

Rukia had on a short, ruffle dress in black to much her dance partner, and holy hell did it show off her curves. It had no back to it from the top of her neck to the small of her back and in the front; there was a split down the cleavage, all the way down to her stomach. Rukia didn't have as fancy a shoe as Yoruichi mainly because they were dance shoes, but all the same they looked beautiful on her. They were Ambra, black made specifically for small-footed people like her. Her hair was up in a similar Updo as Yoruichi, only not as wild. She only had one loose lock that was curled to hang over her left eye, and she had a diamond barrette to hold the bun up.

Flawless female beauty and grace. Beauty to the finest. She was a walking work of art- a pure example of how angels are supposed to look. Ichigo just wanted to touch her, hold her, feel her skin under his hands. Her small body against his, her breath on his face, her heart in his ears. He just wanted her.

It wasn't until Urahara walked up and pushed it shut did Ichigo realize his mouth had flopped wide open at the site of her. His teeth made a click as his jaw was shut by Urahara's hand, and he shook himself free of his daze when he felt it being forced closed.

"Beautiful, ain't they?" Urahara whispered as he casually walked by him and up the stairs. Ichigo held his chin, more trying to keep it closed than rubbing the shock away as he watched Urahara practically jump up the stairs to embrace his date. She greeted him openly with a kiss on the cheek and a smile. Rukia waltzed down the stairs, one hand sliding down the stair guardrail with such tenderness it barely made a sound. Ichigo felt himself melt form the inside out the closer she got. His hand fell form his jaw, his eyes suddenly seemed so heavy, his back losing its bone as he slumped forward. He was struck stupid by this wonderful woman coming at him.

Rukia stopped on the last two steps, now only a foot taller than Ichigo was as she smiled down at him.

"Hi." She said.

"H-hello." Ichigo managed to say, willing his mouth to work right. Rukia chuckled, drawing her hand up to her mouth just the same way as she did at Ichigo's high school. The first time he ever saw her. The first time he was ever graced with her presence.

_You look…absolutely wonderful. _Ichigo thought with a smile.

"Why, thank you." Rukia said.

Oh shit…did he say that out loud? Ichigo bit his lip as he looked away, feeling totally idiotic for not keeping his thoughts from his mouth. The filter from his brain to his lips seemed to be temporarily broken.

Rukia gave another giggle at Ichigo's reaction, knowing he was such a bashful guy. But he was so cute about it.

"So," she began, clasping her hands in front of her. "Are you nervous?"

Ichigo sucked in a deep breath then let it out in a loud gust. "Yeah, a little."

"That's good. It'll give you a good adrenalin rush once we get going. And that'll give you speed and strength."

Ichigo eyed her with a grin. "Are you nervous too?"

Rukia let her shoulders drop, as if she was glad someone asked, "Oh God yes! It's been so long!"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah it has---wait…how long has it been since you've danced?"

_Oh…shit…._

Rukia had slipped again. Shit, shit, shit! How would she cover this one up? "I uh… um well I just- I…"

Urahara and Yoruichi heard Rukia slip threw her words and realized that she had said something she shouldn't have. Urahara, knowing perfectly well what she was trying to cover up, ran down the stairs and slipped between the two of them. "Oh would you look at the time! We're late, we should go now." _ Like right now. _

Urahara slipped past them, fallowed close behind by Yoruichi as they zipped it for the door. Ichigo looked at them, bewildered. "Wait, but what about Mr. Mignogna?"

Urahara quickly helped Yoruichi into her evening fur coat than shoved his arms into his own as he said, " Don't worry about it. He's gonna meet us there, now let's go."

Rukia, trying to play along, jumped off the last tow steps she was standing on and ran for the door with them. "Yeah, you're right. Come on, Ichigo, let's do this!"

Ichigo was so confused. They were suddenly in such a hurry to get there, and this sudden urge just so happen to hit when he asked how long it's been since she danced.

Something was up.

"You coming, Ichigo?" Yoruichi said as Urahara reached for the door handle. Ichigo straitened up tall and erect, knowing very well that this was going to be his first performance in front of an actual audience in three years. His heart jacked up, racing in his chest as he felt his adrenaline start to rev up. Without a second thought, he walked up to his friends, took Rukia in the crook of his arm, and led her to the door—

Thunder sent her ducking for cover behind him, and lightning made them all stop dead in their tracks. Rain poured to what looked like no end, forming large puddles in the gravel driveway, turning the outside into one giant mud pool.

Rukia gulped, thinking about her and Ichigo's dance shoes and how quickly and easily they'll be ruined out there.

"Well," Urahara began, looking out into the lightning, thundering, muddy mess outside. " Just be glad the stadium in inside."

"Yeah, that's great and all but…" Yoruichi began, before pointing down to the driveway, "how are we getting to the car without ruining our outfits?"

Just then, they heard a care horn sound from somewhere down the road. They all looked up to see a limmo pull into the slush of a driveway then come to a stop at the deck. A window rolled down and there stood that young butler again, still as emotionless as ever leaning over the passenger seat.

"I came at the behest of my master. May I offer you a ride?"

There was a silent pause as the group awed at the awesome timing this guy had, when Urahara spoke out in a laugh. "My boy, you are amazing."

The butler bowed his head, gracious for the comment, "I strive, sir."

Before any other words were exchanged, Urahara lead them all to the car and let the two dancers in first, then Yoruichi and himself. The limmo pulled out of the house, leaving its luminated windows in the darkness of the rain and storm clouds.



The ticket booths had never been so full before. Lines went on for what seemed like miles, and even still, people were showing up. The salesmen were rushing overtime to get tickets printed, stamping hands, get change, answer questions; they hardly had time to breath.

"We need another roll of tickets, over here!" one called, seconds after having received a cheese wheel sized roll of green tickets via tossed at them.

"I need ink again!" called another, before just reaching over and stealing a dab from the person beside him and stamping another customer's hand.

"That's two thousand and counting!" Stamp man called after planting another blue smilie face on a costumer's hand.

"This is amazing!" called ticket lady, after handing out four tickets to a mother and her three kids. "I've never seen anything like this! Whoever boss got must be amazing!"

"I heard he got a hold of Rukia Kuchiki!" Stamp man said as he stamped, handed out change, and said a quick 'have a good night' all in one shot.

"Are you serious? But I thought she got fired!"

Stamp man shrugged "Guess not!"

Ticket lady just shrugged before turning to face the next costumer. "Hello, sir. How my I help you?"

"I have a ticket reserved for front row A, seat 11."

"Okay, one moment." Ticket lady nodded as she ducked under the booth and pulled out one ticket with a sticky note attached to it.

"To…Aizen Sousuke?" she read out loud.

The huge man nodded once, "Yes."

Ticket lady smiled warmly and stripped off the note before handing the ticket to him. "Thank you for coming, sir. Have a good night."

Aizen nodded again before turning and walking to a set of double doors just a few yards away form the ticket booth. A smile jerked his features into the cruelest look a man could wear. Oh if only that ticket lady knew what she had just done.



After about fifteen minuets, the dancing duo pulled into the back parking lot of the stadium and was dropped off as close to the backstage doors as the butler could park. Yet even then, they got soaked to the bone.

Rukia laughed aloud as she darted for the dry sanctuary of the door, as the ice cold rain stunned her hot skin. Ichigo was close behind her, not laughing but smiling all the same. But it wasn't because of the shock of the rain. It was because he just couldn't help but smile whenever he heard her laugh.

They all made it inside as the limmo pulled away, kicking up a wave of water as it drove over a puddle. The four stood near the door, taking a moment to stop laughing and recover form the freezing cold.

"Well that was fun," Yoruichi said as she whipped her hands out, water flipping off her soaked skin.

Ichigo ran his hand threw his hair, gripping chunks of it as he squeezed the rain out into a puddle at his feet. Rukia grabbed the ruffles of her dress and shock them wildly, flicking water everywhere as she went. All three grunted and backed away, guarding themselves form the spray even though it was kind of pointless.

Rukia let out a squeal as a shiver ran down her back, and she smiled at that. "Ooooo! Wow…cold!"

Ichigo laughed this time, unable to hold it back.

"Oh my god! You poor things!" came a familiar French voice. All heads turned to see Mr. Mignogna running at them with huge blankets draped over his thin arms. He came to a halt, nearly slipping on the water collecting on the floor as he tossed blankets over everyone's shoulders.

"You must be freezing! I'm so sorry about this!"

Rukia smiled as she drew the thick blanket tighter around her. "Oh don't worry about it. It's not like you willed it to rain tonight."

He patted the air with his hand, making it seem rather apparent he was…well…gay. "Oh no, stop. We need to get you two dried off before you perform," he turned and snapped his fingers. "Oh Robert! Here. Now, please."

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other, obviously amused by how flaming this guy was. They shared in a chuckle before Mr. Mignogna turned back to them, and they snapped upright as if they never even made a sound.

" This is my hairdresser, Robert. He'll dry you out within _seconds, _I guarantee it!" He shoved Rukia and Ichigo towards Robert as the trust hairdresser herded the two over to a pair of vanities in the corner.

"Go, go now! And make it quick!" he added with another few snaps of his fingers. After he heard the heavy-duty hairdryer turn on, he smiled and turned to Urahara and Yoruichi, who were tucked together under one huge blanket.

Mr. Mignogna slapped his hands together as he said, "Now. Let's get you two to your suits, shall we?"



Mr. Mignogna had walked out on stage at exactly 7 o'clock, knowing perfectly well how packed the house was, and knowing perfectly well that his dancers would give them their money's worth. God, he was so exited about this, and stunned as well at how popular it had become in such a short amount of time.

His chest swelled with pride when the spotlight hit him, and he turned on his mike with a huge smile. He feared he wouldn't remember the speech he had made because he was in such a tizzy, but he could wing it just as easily as the next guy.

Once the wildly loud, thundering applause stopped, Mr. Mignogna put the mike to his lips and began his speech.

Meanwhile, backstage, Ichigo's heart was in his freakin head, pounding against his eardrums with such a force it gave him a headache. They were still wet- well their hair was dry, but their clothes still looked like they were dunked in a tub and then shoved in front of a mile high wave. Well, at least they weren't leaving puddles wherever they went.

Man, he just needed to calm down. Why in the hell was he getting so worked up for anyway? He wasn't _nearly _this nervous that time at the talent show, nor did he feel like he was going to pass out when he sang in front of all those people. 'Course it didn't help this situation knowing it was going to be televised…. All over…. Where millions of people could see him screw up…. Knowing probably his friends were watching- or at least Inoue was for sure. That all of Tokyo, his hometown, was watching… _oh god. Yup. He was going to be sick_

He felt a hand take his and he jerked his head at its direction, so nervous he didn't even think if it was someone he knew. Rukia was starring up at him with big, worried eyes.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" she whispered through the dulled out sounds of Mr. Mignogna talking in front of the back curtain.

Ichigo closed his eyes and took in some deep breaths in attempts to calm his jackrabbit heart. After a few seconds, he nodded. "Yeah…I'm okay." _I think_.

She gave one of those 'I'm so nervous I could run around the world and still not be tired' smiles and she squeazed his hand tightly. "Oh God…I think I'm gonna be sick, I'm so scared."

And Ichigo didn't need to know it wasn't nerves that got her shaking. They were still wet, which meant getting cold, which meant tight muscles, which meant a good chance of her leg acting up again. Shit, if she biffed it tonight because of her cursed leg…

"I'm nervous too, don't worry about it." Ichigo whispered back, knocking her out of her pessimistic train of thought. She looked up at him, but only gave him a half smile. Oh if he only knew the full story.

Just when they thought they couldn't get more nervous, they saw one of the stage hands peak behind the curtain, look at them, point and nod at the middle of the stage.

That was the signal for them to get into their positions.

The heart was no longer in the head. It was splattered on the freakin' ceiling! They never thought their adrenalin could run so high so fast. Ichigo felt his entire body go numb as he lead Rukia to their spot marked with an X on the middle of the black stage floor. Rukia, once freezing cold, suddenly felt so hot, it was like she needed to be stuffed in a meat locker for a good day or two.

Heaven, keep her leg safe!

Ichigo turned when he reached the x, holding out his hands for Rukia as they prepared to get into the first dance position. Which is basically the same pose you see in every Tango dance; the female has one hand on the male's shoulders and the other in his hand, while the male has one hand on her waist and the other holding her hand.

Rukia took in a calming breath; leaning into Ichigo as she lifted one leg to lock it around his waist He stayed steady, preparing himself for her full weight as her small body pressed tight up against his. She watched where she was leaning very gingerly, trying her best not to out her foot or knee in a strange place. When she looked up to him, her eyes were so wide; the whites were glowing in the dark.

"Oh God…. I can't stop shaking." Rukia whispered, her voice cracking a little as a nervous wave shook her body. Ichigo held her tight, making sure she didn't slip from her position because of the shiver.

Rukia felt her lungs clench. She was so close to him…so close. When he pressed her tighter against him, she could feel every rib expand when he breathed in, every muscle tighten and relax. The thought of those muscles rippling under that fine skin reminded her of that fun little event in the airport bathroom.

The image of that body was breath taking. The essence of male masculinity and gentleness, Ichigo was like a Di Vinci sculpture; perfect in everyway. And the thought of the only thing separating her from that brilliant male body was nothing but a centimeter thick sheet of black polyester was driving her mad.

"I can't stop shaking, either…. this is crazy." Ichigo replied, swallowing deep.

Rukia starred up at him, that tight jaw line, thick neck, broad shoulders towering above her made her weak in the knees.

"B-but we can do it," Rukia said, in attempts to clear her mind. As much as she wished she could, she couldn't stare and drool over him right now. She had to focus on her dance steps. Her leg wouldn't allow _any _mental distractions.

They had the brief distinction that Mr. Mignogna's speech ended because the dull 'blah, blah' from behind the curtain ended and the theatre came alive with that magnificent roar of applause.

_Gulp. _

Rukia looked over to the end of the curtain was, where that stage had was standing only to see Mr. Mignogna walk threw, flicking off the cordless mike as he zipped out of sight.

Rukia suddenly felt more exited than sickly nervous. She looked back up at Ichigo with a huge smile. "This is it!" she whispered, barely able to keep her voice down.

Ichigo widely smiled back down at her, showing more composure over his excitement than Rukia was. Though he enjoyed watching her tremble with joy against him.

After they practiced a duo-breathing pattern – listening to each other's breathing, falling into sync with each other's heart and breathes.

The music began; a song of which you'd never think you could dance to. It was a popular teen song from a gothic band called Evenesence, the song Bring me to life. Rukia found humor in the choice of songs Yoruichi had, but with a choreographer like her, they pulled it off wonderfully during rehearsals. Rukia's mannerisms changed from hyper little girl so full out, serious Tango dancer. Ichigo did as well, abandoning all thoughts of the outside world. Forgetting all the problems he had in the past. Just focusing on the here and now. With a gorgeous woman pressed up against him, with his hands on her waist. Looking down into those endless eyes.

He felt himself become a part of her, letting her smooth body take him away into a wonderful world that only she, as his dance partner, could bring him.

Into a world created on the stage.

The curtains opened slowly with the dreary piano cord for the song intro. The lights bled on, pouring cold blue over their bodies, casting them into a world of bitter lust.

Within a second after the curtain's were fully open, the lyrics started in- deep, chilling. Rukia made the first move, because for the very intro, Ichigo was supposed to be a statue that comes to life thanks to her touch. Rukia stood tall on her tiptoes before sinking down, down, down Ichigo's body, her one leg still bent even as she came down his legs. He didn't move at all, his hands still in the same position as if she had just melted out of his grasp. She then fell into a half split, running her cheek on his knees as she slid down.

Lights flashed- strobes that blinked four times before dieing away, fading back into the blue. As the eerie lyrics went on, Rukia then slowly began to slide her outstretched foot up, stretching out her bent leg as she eased back into the standing position.

As the tempo started to pick up in speed; an electric guitar strumming a single, spine chilling note- Rukia flipped her hair in a circle, than twisted around so her back was against Ichigo's solid trunk. She grinned into him, her ass rubbing against him in such away, Ichigo almost lost it. She ran her hand down his cheek, and still he didn't move. Not yet. Though he wanted to take her down right that second, he didn't even blink. Rukia then twirled around, her chest meeting against his with a thunk. She look at his cold, statue of a face, her eyes full of lust and lips full or red.

She then positioned herself back within his unmoving hands, as if she had never left at all. You could see them mesh the instant they were together. Even the untrained eye could see the connection. She looked out into the audience slowly as the music paused, preparing for the chorus.

Strobe lights flashed again, before all went black

Just as the thundering chorus hit, Ichigo came to life; snapping his head in the same direction Rukia was looking, taking hold of her firmly, pressing her against him like an animal protecting his mate. Lights of all colors flashed before going into a hot, fiery red- orange, causing their black outfits to stand out like a rosy kiss mark on a cheek.

Rukia and Ichigo moved as one, their feet never apart from each other as they took a large, sliding step towards the audience. Then, Ichigo and Rukia snapped their heads towards each other, looked at each other with love, hate, lust, jealousy mixed into one great expression. Ichigo then held her waist in place against his pelvis as Rukia bent backwards, whipping the top half of her body from side to side twice before snapping back up against him. Ichigo then, roughly, shoved her away from him but kept a hold of one hand. He yanked her against him again, her leg going up on his thigh as she caressed his face just as roughly.

As the chorus ended, and the bridge began, Ichigo and Rukia twisted around gently, their feet toe to toe and never parting as they stopped at the right hand side of the stage. Just as they reached that point, they came to an abrupt stop, Rukia snapping around, jutting her arms into the air, Ichigo having his hands intertwined with hers. As a ghostly 'Ooooo' sang into the background of the music, a line was sang;

_You can't just leave me. _

When this was sung, Ichigo pretended like he melting off her, his hands traveling down her arms, her shoulders…her breasts. He tilted his body to the side as he fell, acting as if he was dieing in her arms.

When he was almost parallel to the ground, Rukia stuck a hand out above his face, and he stopped falling, as if she had willed it so. This was a hard position to hold, but he did it without so much as shaking.

AS he stayed put, frozen in that position, Rukia slowly leaned over him with her lips parted. She was going to kiss him. Breathe the life back into him. But before she could touch his lips, he grabbed her by the waist, twisted around with her, stopped when he had her in the same back bend position he was in. But he had a hold of her so she wouldn't fall.

The strobes happened again, signifying that the chorus was coming again.

When it did, Ichigo drew to stand next to him, that he twirled her out of his arms. She spun and spun and spun until she was almost at the opposite end of the stage. When she stopped, the lights flashed, and another specific line was sung:

_Save me form the dark. _

AS this was sung, the lights went out, and the strobes went crazy, as the two acted as if they were writhing in pain; hands on their faces, running them down their own bodies as they twisted and silently screamed.

_Bid my blood to run _was the next thing sung, and they both fell into the splits before sliding back up, flicking their heads to the side as if they had been punched.

They opened their arms wide, and then wrapped it around themselves, tilting form side to side as id they were made of rubber. Then they collapsed on the floor as the singers whispered ghost like words, crawling towards each other like they were dieing again.

The chorus ended, and in came the bride again. They slithered back up, the lights turning blood red as they made it to the standing position. Then, as the bridge began, Rukia ran for Ichigo, going as fast as she could.

That was when she decided to glance into the audience. There…. sitting in the front row, like a nightmare waiting to happen, was Aizen. He had that look…that disgusting, lustful look that had nothing handsome about it. Oh God…he was there…watching her…. with those hands…those eyes. Then, he did this unthinkable. He smooched at her.

Rukia gasped…and then stumbled.

Luckily, she was only a foot away from Ichigo, who caught her and lifted her with just a little trouble because she didn't push off the floor at the same time he lifted her.

Rukia felt fire hot pain shoot up her entire leg like lighting threw her veins. As Ichigo held her up by the waist, her hip resting on his shoulder, he noticed her sudden grimace.

He felt his heart skip a beat. Had he hurt her? Was he being to rough?

"Are you okay?" Ichigo mouthed once she glanced down at him.

"Spin me." Rukia whispered back, reminding him about the move he was supposed to be making, but wasn't. He spun her around and around him, before grabbing a hold of her waist as she pushed off his shoulder. Her hind end went out for a second, her legs going out strait behind her before she came back on Ichigo, latching onto his waist with both legs.

Rukia gasped and bit back a cry when she felt her knee protest viciously. Ichigo began to worry a lot as he saw her grimace. He kept on dancing, but the whole time he watched her closely, knowing very well that she was in serious pain.

Rukia pushed off again, this time, sliding between Ichigo's legs before being dragged back up to stand against him. The second she put pressure on her leg, she collapsed against Ichigo, this time letting out just a little bit of a squeak. But they covered it up by making it look deliberate.

"What's wrong? What happened?' Ichigo's voice was full of fear.

Rukia had to wait for the pain to subside before she could speak. "Let me lean on you. Then drag me across the stage."

"But—"

"Just do it!"

Without question, Ichigo let Rukia lean against him, her legs going out behind her like jelly. He then dragged her to the opposite end of the stage, trying his best not to let his worry show on his face.

Once they got there Rukia said, "Now lift me up. It's the end of the song, so lift me really high."

Ichigo obliged, grabbing her by the waist as he lifted her high above his head, as far as his arms would stretch. As the song came to and end, he let her fall, catching her against him as the spotlight hit them and the last of the song echoed into oblivion.

The audience replied in a loud roar worthy of a stampede. But the sound was merely a whisper to Ichigo as he held Rukia's withering body up as the curtains shut.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted, sinking down to the ground with her as he laid her down gently.

She was crying now. The tears coming endlessly as sobs wracked her body. Ichigo looked her body up and down, looking for any evident injury. That's when he noticed Rukia had her arms wrapped around her leg, holding it against her stomach as she rolled onto her side.

"What did I do? Rukia, where how did I hurt you?" Ichigo demanded, feeling so shit rotten for injuring her.

Rukia shook her head, hissing as she drew in a haggard breath. "It…wasn't you…"

Ichigo was befuddled. She was doing fine up until about half way threw the song, then suddenly her leg just decided to hurt for no odd reason? She was just being nice; he came to that conclusion fast. Somehow or another, he had hurt her. And now what would happen?

Ichigo was about to say something when he heard Urahara calling from behind. His head snapped up just in time to see ht blond man pushing his way threw a crowd that had gathered around them.

When he emerged out of the wall of curious bystanders, he came to a halt.

Horror filled his face, sending Ichigo's blood into an ice-cold river under his skin.

_What had he done to her? _




	19. Chapter 19: Too Risky

**Chapter 19: Too Risky **

**Right. I'm alive, just to let you all know. The reason I have this time for taking so long to update is because I just got threw moving, so all of my stuff has been topsy-turvy for a good month. We still aren't done unpacking, but at least we have time to take a breather. Hope this chapter is good for you all. Thanks for your support! **

Urahara walked out of the hotel room, closing the door softly behind him as the rain poured down the windows in endless droves. Yoruichi and Mr. Mignogna awaited him in the living room area, instantly looking up when they heard the door shut.

They looked worried, as to be expected. Rukia's ankle had swelled to about twice its normal size, and she couldn't so much as allow it to twitch, it was so sensitive. The remnants of that blasted accident three years ago seemed to have not healed in the least bit, and it hadn't taken much to hurt it again. Which meant that there was now a permanent halt to her plans of dancing for a while, and if not that then…ever.

"Is she alright?" Yoruichi asked, uncrossing her legs to stand when Urahara came into view. She stayed put, however, after taking a look at Urahara's face. The way it looked gave her the answer more clearly than his words probably would, and Yoruichi felt her throat clench.

Urahara sighed and slid his hands in his pockets, his eyes glued to his shoes switched weight from foot to foot. "She's…not good, hun. Not good at all. Her leg is—goddamn…" He cursed under his breath, running his hand threw his hair before stuffing it back in his pocket. "Her leg is sprained. Badly," he finished, " and the doctor said that it's plausible that it'll never heal enough to dance again…ever."

Yoruichi shut her eyes, choking on the emotions as they ran up her throat and to her eyes. "This can't be happening," she said as she shook her head. Opened her eyes, "Not to her…. not now."

Urahara didn't reply to that. He just looked at her for a second before looking down to his feet again. Silence passed between them, as the rain tapped against the glass of the window and thunder cracked threw the night.

"What did the doctor prescribe?" Mr. Mignogna asked, leaning forward on the entertainment center adjacent to where Urahara stood.

Urahara rubbed his eyes as he thought about the trip to the hospital. Ran threw every move he made to get there; from the drive to the door, to carrying Rukia in bridal style, to the x-rays, to the doctor coming in with that sad look on his face as he told what the consequences were, and how to semi-fix them At least enough to where she could walk. All he could remember was that Rukia was lucky. Very lucky because the sprain wasn't as severe as it could've been. The fracture was not re-broken, and she didn't roll her ankle in any way. All she did was sprain in, badly. But the stress to the tendons and bones were enough to make the doctor shake the finger at any possibility of performing again. It was just not the smart thing to do; it was just too damn risky.

"He said to keep it wrapped tight. And that ice should be kept on it constantly, until the swelling goes down, at least."

There was a pause.

"And?" Mr. Mignogna prodded.

Urahara looked at him with sharp eyes, but continued, "And that she can't dance. She's to return to physical therapy, and that's about as athletic as her life is aloud as far as they are concerned."

"As far as _they…_are concerned." Mr. Mignogna repeated, noting tinge of hope Urahara had lined his words in. Urahara glanced in his direction sharply, but did nothing to repudiate his desire of Rukia walking away from this. Besides, what was the use of denying the un- inevitable? Though he would like to think Rukia could just blow this off in a day or two, he couldn't forget that they were in the real word. He had turned away from such fanciful thoughts when he turned 10.

"Is Ichigo alright?" Yoruichi asked just as lightning struck the sky.

"He's in there with Rukia. The poor kid looks like he's gonna be sick, he's so distraught."

Yoruichi leaned forward, putting her elbows on her lap and her hands to her mouth as she sighed. "It's not his fault, you know."

"Of course I do." Urahara said with a shrug.

"We need to tell him that. We need to tell him what's going on before he gets too scared to dance with a partner again. Rukia's carrier may be over, but Ichigo's isn't. His future shouldn't be destroyed from something he didn't do."

Urahara's voice was soft and calm, like a whisper when he spoke, turning his head up with such sorrowful eyes, "I know that. Believe me, I _know _that. And as much as I wish I could, it's not my story to tell. Nor yours." He added before Yoruichi could chime in.

"The fact of the matter is this is a lesson Rukia must learn on her own. Though she has had her share of rotten luck, this is a hand she has dealt for herself. Now she must play the cards she has drawn and hope for the best."

"And you just wanna sit back and watch as she slowly destroys the relationship she has with this boy?" Yoruichi added with a snap.

Urahara shrugged, staying calm. "Unfortunately, it's all we can do."

Yoruichi shook her head. "Ichigo's suffering for something he didn't do."

"I know." Urahara said gently. "But in a way…so is Rukia."

Thunder rolled and so did the silence of their conversation as they all accepted the fact that they had no power over this situation. Yoruichi bowed her head and Mr. Mignogna just looked to the window as the realization of this whole nightmare sunk in like the soil soaked in the rain.



When the thunder crashed for the second time, Rukia jumped like it was the first time. She hated thunderstorms with a passion. It was a beautiful, scary thing that left Rukia ducking under the covers of her bed or into the arms of someone nearby. And she would have done both, if Ichigo weren't sitting across the room in a wicker chair.

She flinched and forced her fearful eyes form the window when lightning lit the room, holding a pillow tight to her chest as she tried not to move her foot in the process. Ichigo seemed unaffected by the crashing, rolling storm roaring outside their window, all he did was just stare off into space like it was nothing but a drizzle, probably thinking about her leg.

Probably my ass. He was for sure thinking about that ankle, and beating the shit out of his inner self while he reminisced on how painful that ankle must be feeling.

He glanced at her lying on the bed, her hurt leg resting on a bag of ice. The thing was blue and purple, but at least the swelling was going down. He looked back out the window as another flash of lighting paled in eyes. Just staring at that thing made his ankle throb.

Rukia was startled yet again by the lighting, but something caught her attention before the shiver of fear could make it all the way down her spine. Ichigo was averting his gave from something. Something he wasn't too happy about looking at.

Something that was most likely her.

But who could blame him? _She _wouldn't want to be starring at someone she thought she crushed into millions of pieces. It was like watching a dog that got hit by your car sit and suffer. A dog, she thought, seemed to fit her position right about now. Yeah. A big as, hairy, dirty female dog that should sooner be put down for biting the hand rather than an injury. She sighed, knowing that this was going too far. It was time to tell him the truth.

She sighed aloud, signifying that she was giving up on hiding and she sat upright very gingerly only to shrink back down when thunder roared over them. She glanced out the window, swallowing her fear despite its mind crippling powers, and looked over at the boy hunched in the chair in the corner.

"Uh… Ichigo?" This was it. Totally no turning back this time. He deserved to know the whole truth and nothing but the truth. So help her God, nothing was going to stop her now—

Ichigo looked her way with eyes that sent Rukia's heart to her toes. He looked so achingly sad and so unbelievably handsome it made her eyes hurt. God, the thought of sending him threw this much turmoil and suffering made her want to slit her own throat.

"I uh…I'm…I um.." Rukia shut her eyes and shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the image of his face of which she was sure was going to haunt her dreams tonight. Being if she could sleep at all, that is.

Ichigo continued to look at her, blinking once as he watched her fight for the words. Ichigo knew what she was going to try to do, and she was going to fail at it, he could already tell that much. She was going to try and tell him it wasn't his fault and that he shouldn't beat himself up like that over something he didn't do. And he'd listen too, if only this was a different woman he was starring at.

Thing was, in all his years he had never once hurt a dance partner. There had been slip-ups, of course, but nothing near this magnitude. He should've known better than to be so rough with her. Like all other aspects around this woman, she was different than the others he'd danced with. She was delicate, fragile, like a porcelain doll. And you never try to dirty dance with something as breakable as porcelain. Something is always bound to be shattered.

"Ichigo… I'm sorry you think you did this," Rukia began, looking up from her bed sheets only to have to look away again. She couldn't make eye contact with him yet. " But you know, things like this happen all the time in dancing. It's…it's to be expected. It's one of the risks you take in this job. Not that I'm saying this if your fault, I just…"

_Come on, girl. Just say it already!_

"Ichigo, what I 'm really trying to say is…." She allowed her eyes to slip up to his face and instantly her mind went blank.

She couldn't take it. She just couldn't take it. He looked just so… dejected and remorseful and on the verge of breaking down that she just couldn't go threw with it. It wasn't his fault, no, but he was taking it like he just ended her carrier forever, which was not at all and in any way the circumstance here. Shit, if he acted like this over a silly foot…she didn't think her heart, eyes or mind could take the face he'd give her when he found out she'd been lying to him the entire time.

Great…so telling the truth was not smart right now. Maybe under less… distressed circumstances she would tell him. But not tonight. So now the fun came in; what sounded like a good enough story to make it sound like the truth, but not give it all away, and at the same time not make it sound like Ichigo's fault? That's when the memory of Aizen popped up.

"Ichigo…. It wasn't your fault," she sucked in a shaky breath, "it was Aizen."

Ichigo's eyes flashed with intensity much like the storm fighting outside. "Aizen?"

Rukia nodded, already tasting the bile that ran up her throat. God, the feel of that man all over her was still as fresh on her skin as if he had just touched her not two seconds ago. No amount of scrubbing had made her feel clean yet.

"I saw him tonight…in the crowd. He- he startled me and I tripped. That's all. It wasn't you at all. It was me."

"Aizen was there tonight?" Ichigo demanded more than asked, seeming to forget the rest of Rukia's story and becoming more attentive to the fact that Aizen had been within a yard of Rukia without him knowing. He leaned forward in his chair, his hands gripping the whicker arms so hard Rukia could hear the wood squeaking under the pressure. Suddenly she felt more afraid of him than the storm outside.

She kept her eyes locked on the arm chairs screaming from his grip, and slowly drew up the blanket to her chin as she mumbled, "Yeah…"

Well at least it was safe to say he wasn't sad any more. Only now, she had to figure out how to smother the anger that now burned like a fire in his muscles.

A few of the whicker bands snapped.

"Um Ichigo, I think you're gonna break that chai—"

Lighting and thunder happened at the same time; a mixture of blinding light and ear rupturing bass drums that sent the rest of Rukia's sentence into a high pitched, ducking-for-cover scream. Ichigo jumped in his chair, instantly looking out the window as the white flash flickered and disappeared in the thundering rain.

He stared out the glass of a moment, letting his heart calm down, before smiling excitedly and chuckling, "Damn…well that sent my heart into my skull in an isntan—"

He looked Rukia's way and saw only a bump sticking up from under the comforter, shaking and crying.

Ichigo frond and leaned forward a bit, threatening to rise out of his chair. "Rukia? Rukia, are you okay?"

The hump shook wildly, like she was shaking her head at him. It went silent for just a second before Rukia replied shakily, "I hate thunder storms."

Ichigo chuckled, a softer sound amongst all the rain thumping against the roof and windows. Rukia felt her heart ease. Like warm, fresh water had been poured into her body, filling her, relaxing her. Calming her down to the point of near sleep. She let the blanket slowly slide off her head, roughing her hair into bed-head as the sheet fell in a puffy clump in her lap.

Thunder roared again, shattering moment of relaxation.

Too flustered to even grab the blanket now, she just gasped and threw her hands over her face only to curse to herself the second she did so. She knew she looked pathetic right now; cowering in her bed like a five year old who wanted nothing but to have someone hold her until the storm passed. But like _that _would ever happen. Her parents had been long since dead, and her brother was on the other side of Japan. Far away from all this misfortune and feeble drawbacks. Far away from the disaster that was she.

God, her brother had been so patient and loving to her over the years, having to become her father and brother and mother after her parents died. And being too young at the time to truly understand the circumstances, she never really showed her appreciation for him. After all, it was he who had stuck by her sides on nights like this, holding her close to his chest, rocking her from side to side while candles burned around them if the power was out. Singing her the lullaby her mother always sang to her until she was fast asleep in his warm arms.

While she remembered the feeling of Byakuya's arms around her, she wasn't sure why her previous predicaments seemed a special burden tonight. For heaven's sake, she had come to terms with her childhood long ago, and if the memories came back, she was used to it. The feeling of having a spot missing had become a familiar companion nowadays. Why was it choosing to eat her alive now? She didn't feel this pathetic even after Kaine died.

Skin cold, heart heavy, and tears pushing at her eyes, she ran her hands up and down her arms once, twice… then shoved her hands up to her face when she could hold it in no longer. She didn't bawl, or blubber like an idiot. She just sat there with her eyes in her hands, letting the tears fall into her palm in silence.

She knew no one would hold her, so she just imagined Byakuya hugging her close, the gentle motion of his body swaying with hers as he rocked her back and forth…back and forth. The low sound of his voice whispering sweet lullabies in her ear, his warmth easing her.

That warmth she loved so much, because even from so far away, it was strong enough for her to feel. Like he was holding her right then and there.

His breathing too. She could feel that as well, somehow. Wow…actually quite vividly, she could feel him. His chest expanding then deflating on her back, his ribs hard against her skin as he sucked in air.

Damn, she could even feel his breath on her head. Warm, steady, calm.

And arms around her—

Rukia inhaled like she had been smacked on the back of the head. _Earl Grey Tea, and Evergreen spice._ She knew that sent well, knew how it made her skin tingle and her core hot.

_Ichigo._

Her eyes shot open just as Ichigo had situated himself beside her, one arm draped around her as he brought her in close to him. Rukia stared at him with the widest eyes, though did not make a move to stop him. She was shocked at him, but not from his actions. He had managed to glide up next to her without so much as shaking the mattress and had also put his hands on her without her really feeling it. The one thing that gave him away was his sent, actually. The one thing that could not be touched was the one thing she felt first.

Her heart suddenly went jackrabbit on her.

"Are you scared, Rukia?" Ichigo asked, his voice gentle and smooth, like silk against her skin.

Rukia felt her skin grow hot, and her head began to spin with the flight with which her heart raced. Unable to speak, unable to think, all she could do was nod her head dumbly.

Ichigo chuckled. "Yeah, I don't like the rain either. It doesn't scare me, but I don't like it all the same," he paused, looking down at her. "You can lean on me, if you want."

Rukia blinked, her face switching from shocked to touched in one motion. So many emotions were running threw her right now, yet only three were most apparent to her;

Fear.

Love.

And lust.

Three things that when put together could only end up one way- them on top of each other. And that thought, in itself- and knowing that she was more than willing to do that right now- was what sent her heart threw the roof.

Ichigo made her ache. In her chest, between her legs, in her mind. Ichigo didn't seem to be that attracted to her, she had noticed as of late. Though when she had kissed him earlier, he didn't refuse the contact. Of course he could have just been after a piece of ass, too. But Ichigo didn't seem like the type to search for something like that. Though not put into the position to find out, yet, Rukia could only hope that her assumption of him was true.

With a sigh and a smile, Rukia leaned her small body into Ichigo, her head landing on his shoulder tenderly. Then, she snuck her arm around his waist, holding him tighter against her.

Ichigo felt his heart skip a beat when Rukia's arm snuck around his lower half, but when he looked down and saw her snuggle into him, all he could do was smile.

It was scary, he thought, how right this felt.



"When did you get here?" Urahara said in disbelief, watching in awe as Byakuya and Renji walked threw the door with haste.

"We flew here the second you called," Renji replied as he shoved off this coat, tossing it on a near by chair. "Did you forget about my jet?"

Urahara, too flabbergasted to really get a word out, just stammered and shrugged stupidly. Byakuya shut the door behind him and went for the sleeves on his coat, looking around the hotel living room with worry.

He looked over to Urahara as he slipped his second arm out of the coat. "Where is she?"

Urahara tilted his head to the closed door behind him, "Ichigo's in there with her. Go easy on him."

Byakuya didn't bother to reply, as he brushed past the tall blond and stomped to the bedroom door. Like he would chew Ichigo out for doing something he didn't do- Urahara should know that. No. Ichigo was not the spark that set off his anger, but it was his sister. And for a number of things, he just wanted to rip her hear off for being so foolish. He knew that this was going to happen, and to a point so did Rukia. And the fact that he even allowed Rukia to do this was frustration on himself. He should've denied her the day she came to him, because now there was a good chance she'll never walk normal again.

And to add on to that, she has lied to her dance partner- tricking him, deceiving him, fooling him into thinking she is still what she has not been for three years. And now this- making him think that _he _had hurt her.

And after finding that out, it was the last straw.

Byakuya gripped the door handle fiercely, his knuckles going white, he was squeezing to hard. The force with which he threw the door open nearly knocked him over as he tried to keep it from slamming into the wall, and he looked at the queen-sized with fire in his eyes---

Byakuya paused, heart slowing, face going slack.

Sometime during their sleep, Ichigo had slid down from his sitting position on the bed and was now lying on his side with the covers underneath him. His head was not lying on a pillow as expected. Instead, it was in the lap of Rukia who was leaning up against the bedpost, fast asleep.

Her hand was in his head, obviously having fallen asleep stroking his hair. And what more they seemed…calm. Like they had either forgotten or forgiven each other. So had Rukia told him the truth? She must have because they seemed so much closer than before. So much more comfortable with each other's touch and presence.

_Almost_ like they had feelings for each other.

Byakuya swallowed, feeling like a stranger amongst them, with nowhere to go but forward. With slow and quiet steps, he stepped inside and shut the door behind him with a click.

He stood at the foot of the bed for a moment, unknowing of how he was going to walk Rukia up without startling them both.

He cleared his throat aloud and waited to see of that would work.

He did it again, only louder. This time making his sister stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she let out a tiny moan as she forced her head up. She squinted at the figure standing at the foot of her bed, unable to see anything beyond his blurred outline.

"Rukia." Byakuya whispered, leaning to the side as he waited for Rukia to answer.

She blinked a few times, than gave her eyes a rub, before finally being able to see who it was in front of her. "Byakuya…when did you get here?" she asked in a groggy voice.

The eldest tried to smile despite himself, forcing the corners of his mouth up even though all he wanted to do was scream.

"Urahara called and told me about your…accident. Renji and I took the jet and got in town about twenty minuets ago."

Rukia didn't say anything to her brother; after all, she only could manage a half-assed smirk and a glance in the opposite direction. Sometimes silence is the best answer, especially in these types of tight-ass situations when words can't comprehend the feelings being tossed about like a hot potato. When one word leads to another and soon your screaming at each other, ripping at each other's pride like starved dogs on a hunk of meat.

And judging by the way Byakuya glanced around the room, as if thinking of his next move, it seemed he was ready to take a bite out of her. Of course Rukia wouldn't fight it. By all rights, she deserved to be ripped to shreds, taken apart piece-by-piece until there was nothing left but her bloody mass. Maybe then they would be able to figure out where she got the never to lie, fake, and threaten careers.

She just wanted to toss herself into the storm and wash away with the rain.

Byakuya cleared his throat then said, " So I take it you told him."

Rukia looked up, frowning. "Huh?"

Byakuya tilted his slender skull in Ichigo's direction, his eyes going back and forth between him and Rukia as he said, "You two seem a little close tonight. So I'm only assuming you told him the truth."

Rukia winced and looked away. Which was totally the wrong thing to do. Man, out of all the times to lie.

Byakuya's eyes went wide and he leaned forward in shock. "You _haven't _told him!?"

"Byakuya hush! You'll wake him up!" Rukia whispered harshly, feeling Ichigo stir next to her. The last thing either of them needed right now was for him to wake up during a screaming argument between the siblings.

Byakuya toned it down a bit, but his words were still harsh and sharp as he said, "Rukia, you can't keep doing this! Sooner or later, he _will _find out, and then I'm sure he will be angry with you. "

Rukia shot him an angry look, "You don't think I know that?"

Byakuya shrugged, over exaggerating the gesture because he was angry. "I don't know, Rukia. Because right now I'm not seeing it."

Rukia went to say something, but snapped her mouth shut and shook her head. It was useless trying to talk with him right now. All her arguing would succeed in doing is making him angrier, and her more annoyed.

Yes, Byakuya had a very valid point. Ichigo would probably take it better should he find out from her rather then finding it out on his own. A lie confessed can be more easily forgiven than one hidden until realized. And as the images of how angry Ichigo looked with Aizen than one day; how his face held such menace and fury that it scared her to the point of wanting to weep, she decided that she never wanted to see that face again.

But Byakuya also failed to realize her plan for all of this. Rukia knew she had to tell him now, because of her leg, or else Ichigo will never fully forgive himself. But at the same time she thought it would be best for him to not know just yet. Ichigo had a chance at success doing this, Rukia could tell very well. And with him out there on the screen now, and will most likely be featured on there again, he had a chance of finding others that could hire him.

Others that were more trust worthy and respectful for his feelings.

Someone that wasn't her.

Rukia must have been making a sad face, because she heard Byakuya sigh, as if he were dropping his defense, and when she looked up at him, he seemed to be just as torn as she.

"I'm sorry for saying that, Rukia. But you have left me with no choice..." He looked away for a second, as if trying collect himself, before looking back up at her. "I'm afraid that I'll have to cut you off from me."

Rukia felt her heart stop. "What?"

Byakuya held her in his gaze, eyes not wavering because he wanted her to know how serious he was about this. "I can't support your dancing habit any more. Me being your patron and brother, it hurts me to see you like this- this… broken state."

"Byakuya, I'm fine—"

"You are not fine!" Byakuya's voice was like a slap, slicing threw Rukia's words like a knife, rendering her speechless. Byakuya was no longer angry, but very concerned about this whole situation, and it showed in his face and tone of voice.

"Your leg his hurt, Rukia! To the point where you cannot walk, let alone dance! You can't keep doing this to yourself! This is killing you more than it is keeping you alive. You fight to hide your secret from the one person who should know, and you set yourself up for accidents such as these every time you dance, and I can't take it any more!"

"You don't think I'm taking a risk just walking? Hell I could toddle my way out of this hotel right now, slip on the curb and break my ankle! I'm not safe anywhere, so why is it any different dancing?"

"Because you're not slipping off a curb when dancing…you're jumping off a bridge." Byakuya's tone went soft, but it was still hard as stone.

The tenderness of his voice made Rukia calm down, but only a little. She didn't have the urge to scream any more, but she still wanted to make her point.

Byakuya took a second to breathe, running his hand threw his hair before letting it fall into his face like a silky mask. "Rukia…please…just try to understand. I'm in no way trying to destroy your dreams. I'm just trying to let you know how I feel about this."

Rukia blinked at him softly as she replied, "I know. And I know that you're concerned about me, as all big brothers should," she said with a mockery. Byakuya chuckled and so did she, their laughter almost identical except for the obvious tenor of a male and trill of a female. When it died down, Rukia finished, "But I want you to know that I am going to do this, no matter what…because this is who I am, and who he is as well."

Byakuya tried to protest, but all he could do was turn his head away and shake it. Just he was, she was stubborn and would not listen to reason.

"Byakuya," Rukia said, trying to get him to look at her again. He just glanced at her as she said, " Do you remember when I was a little girl just learning to dance? When I fell because I wasn't used to balancing on those ballet shoes? You said that I looked like a flower when I stood on my toes. And when I started crying because I hurt my wrist, do you remember what you said to me?"

She didn't wait for him to answer.

"You said that even flowers fall. But every time they do, they come back and blossom into an even bigger flower." Byakuya didn't notice it, but his head was turning slowly toward her as the memory came back to him, slowing seeping out of the back of his mind and into the present once more. Before he knew it, he was completely facing her.

Rukia smiled, a tender gesture that made her alabaster skin glow. "Do you still think of me as that flower, Byakuya? I think you do. Because every time you look at me going on my tiptoes, your face glows just like it did back then. I have fallen, Byakuya… so will you help me come back and blossom again?"

Byakuya could only look at her, trapped between what he mind was telling him was safe, and what his heart was telling him was right. She would do it even if he refused to support her, he that for sure. And if she injured herself again with a stranger, then she would be lost even more. Byakuya was the only one who could support her threw this properly. He was her only family left, and therefore had the obligation to support her no matter what.

And besides, it was useless trying to convince her otherwise. She was her father's daughter, after all.

"I suppose it is useless trying to push a cart sidewise" Byakuya said with a sigh.

Rukia, at first had to think about what he said, but the second Byakuya glanced her way and smirked, Rukia lit up.

"Oh Byakuya! Thank you so much!"

Byakuya shook his head. "Yeah, yeah. But don't think you're getting away form this scot-free,' he pointed a finger at her. "I want you to go back to physical therapy."

Rukia nodded fast. "Absolutely. No, whatever you want, just so long as you let me stay with you."

"Do I have a choice?" Byakuya mocked, raising an eyebrow and cocking his head down.

Rukia chuckled, "No I guess you don't."


	20. Chapter 20: Therapy for the Mind and

**Chapter 20: Therapy for the Mind and Foot. **

**Now don't be alarmed if the ending to this chapter sounds like the ending to the whole story. No, no, no—there is still so much to be said. But hey! We're about two chapters away from being half way done! Yup, I planned it out and all in all this story will have 44 chapters. And a TON of stuff will happen inside them. SO DON'T GO AWAY! We're just getting started. **

The flight back to Tokyo was a somewhat eccentric one. After saying good-bye to Mr. Mignogna, Ichigo seemed a bit more distant than usual, Urahara said nothing at all, and Yoruichi was mum to all conversation-starters as well.

In order to save time and money, they all hitched a ride in Renji's jet, which was small but homey all the same with it's leather seats, bar, and play station.

Rukia had wanted to say something to them- any of them- just to break the silence. But she figured it was best to keep her mouth shut. They were happy and the same time not happy when Byakuya told them she was going to continue dancing. Which was pretty much a same reaction she always got from people.

_Oh great, you're dancing again…oh shit, you're dancing again. _

Yup. Pretty much summed it up.

When they landed it was noon, and the second they got into the limo and dropped off Ichigo, Rukia went to the Community Hospital and signed up for Physical therapy. She was to start the day after.

Needless to say, she was not overjoyed about the whole situation…at all. Frankly, if she could've avoided it at all she would have. But what really got her down was the fact that Byakuya was right…she needed it badly.

Having to rent crutches was not a trip through the park either, and it took her a while to get used to the fuckers without tipping and falling over. But she needed them, as well. Any pressure hurt her ankle like someone was trying to make to twist it 360 degrees. And she was told that the sooner she got the pressure off her foot, the faster it would heel. And she was determined to get well, no matter how much she had to degrade herself with this physical therapy stuff.

But it gave her an hour and a half of peace. Time with which she could use to think things over... and over. And think... she did.

"Alright, now breathe in threw your mouth- yeah that's right- and stretch out your legs slowly…" The tree hugger act-a-like teach said in a soft whisper, her thin red hair pulled back into a pony-tail that seemed to be so tight it was giving her a slight facelift. She was fair skinned, covered head to toe in freckles, and just about as skinny as a Popsicle stick. The veins in her arms popped out of her skin like a man's, suggesting she shot herself up before she came here. And most likely days before as well. Her lazy words and careless motions made her come off as the pothead she probably was, but she was kind and patient and very sweet when dealing with her clients, and that made Rukia feel a bit better.

Because now she can doze off without worrying about her teacher caring much. So long as she looked like she was paying attention, her PT teacher shouldn't notice her mind was elsewhere.

And as the therapist spoke out another position, Rukia and the other twenty in the class moved in unison into the requested pose.

Damn, she was pathetic. Playing Ichigo like this, knowing she was still worrying him because of her leg, even when he tried to blow it off. The fact that she had to go into Physical Thero. was not hidden form him at all, and that was a good/bad thing in and of itself. It was good in the notion that Ichigo disserved to know what was going to be done to fix her damn foot. But it was bad because PT was not something to be taken lightly. If you had to go to sessions, it meant that it was not just an ordinary sprain, as she tried to put it, and this was kind of like the cherry topping for the ice cream Sunday of her problems.

And the look on his face when she saw him in the corner at the Hotel. It was a face that still kept her up at night, regardless of how many Ambien she took, or how many times she banged her head against the wall. Such distress, and yet he was still so attractive.

They changed positions, and Rukia felt her ankle tense. But holding it in that position for ten second made the tension subside.

His mug was always so depressing. Even when he smiled, he looked like he was frowning. Rukia knew that her leg had upset him, but she also knew that her leg was not the only thing ailing him. From day one, he looked like he had the world on his shoulders, but the reason…she never really pressed it.

Maybe it wasn't her business. Or maybe she thought she didn't deserve to know his dark secrets considering she had many of her own that she was _so_ not going to just openly confess. But her curiosity towards his past was becoming stronger every day.

She had seen that face of his many times. The looks of a soulless being just wandering the planet for eternity. Like they had seen it all, and it was written on their face. Death was not becoming of people like that, because either they thought death was a reprieve they didn't deserve or they knew giving up would not put them on the good side of God come judgment day. It all depended on what you believed.

Ichigo had that face… and so did she. A face of wanting to die, but not going to. For the past three years that's all she saw starring back at her from the mirror- a train wreck waiting to happen.

Thinking back on it, Rukia didn't really know what made her go on living. God knew when Kaine died, faith was put to the back burner, leaving any snake to hiss in her ear sweet nothings of 'giving up' and 'just ending it'. She could've overdosed on the medication she was on, or smothered herself with her pillow, or tied a belt to her neck and jump out her window. Pulling a Judas for feeling so broken and destroyed…. it sounded like the right thing to do at the time.

And yet she never went through with it. And even _if _she had given up on all faith of returning to the real world, it seemed like God, or fait, or both had other plans for her. Because every time she went for the medicine cabinet, she heard a voice in her head saying: _Wait. Don't give in just yet. Give it one more day._

_Just one more day _happened for about one thousand and eighty days until a talent show popped up, and she was tossed into the warm arms of fate.

But right about now, those arms were crushing her.

She had the power to end it. The suffering she was putting herself and others around her through, she knew how to end it. But…she feared it. With all her heart, she feared it. And this problem could not be blamed on other things, even if she wished it could.

Switching positions again.

This lie was something she made for herself. It was no divine punishment or rotten luck. No, what was happening around her _because _of the lie was the divine punishment.

She knew what she had to do now, and she has known it for a while. She had to tell Ichigo the truth. That was it. The resolution. The road to redemption… or was it repentance? Either way this game of dodging mistake after mistake had to end right now, no matter what.

Yes. In a day or two... or week, she would go to Ichigo, give him a day off maybe, then she would tell him. He would have the day off to think about it, so he wouldn't feel pressured into staying even after he found out he was- in a way- being used. Then, the next day he would have the decision of either coming back regardless. Or walking away forever and finding another dance partner and company.

God, this was going to be hard… seeing that face on him again. Knowing she hurt him badly…. but there would be no turning back.

After her week of Physical Therapy, Rukia Kuchiki would come clean at last.



Ichigo woke up to his alarm screaming in his ear, but his fist silenced it swiftly before he rolled out of bed and lurched for the shower. After about twenty minuets of just standing under the hot spray, Ichigo stumbled out and toweled himself off. Still feeling groggy and weak, he pulled on a pair of black jeans and a white muscle shirt before gelling up his hair, grabbing his backpack and sneaking down to his car.

The drive to school was silent as usual, his mind on other things besides his history report he had to give and how he would be greeted by the same sour faces he always saw when he got to school.

_Rukia…Rukia…_ was all he though about. Her beauty, her face, her skin…her leg. Ichigo was not really upset any more about that subject, though he didn't really know why. He guessed it was because his guilt was slowly starting to be replaced by a funny tingle in his chest that felt a lot like… suspicion.

Ichigo had run threw the dance performance over and over again in his head. And the more he reviewed it, the more he came to realize that not once did he really actually…touch Rukia's ankles. In fact, come to think of it…he did see Rukia stumble before she ran into him. And it was at that exact moment that her ankle and knee began to ache.

He also recalled a look of horror on her face before she even tripped. That must've been when she saw Aizen in the crowed, that disgusting bastard. Just the though of that man made Ichigo want to punch in a building. And now that he had come to the conclusion that it was in fact Aizen that made her slip up, it just fueled the anger he already harbored for that man. No longer was it a fire burning in his gut, but an inferno that consumed every inch of him, driving him nearly mad every time he pictured Aizen's face… saw his hands on her… his lips on her… his breath on her…

Pulling himself out of the spiral, he shook his head and began to focus on the road again.

But what of the suspicion? He had remembered the look of the ankle, how swollen and purple it was, but every time he asked if she was all right, they always came back with '_Oh yes, she's fine. It's just a bad sprain'._ And then not a day after they signed her up for Physical therapy. If it was just a sprain, why make such a fuss? Had Rukia hurt herself badly before this? Or maybe they were just lieing.

And to add on to that, he had heard a little bit of a conversation between her and her brother that night he just showed up at the hotel. Something about a flower falling, and how Byakuya was afraid. But afraid of what, he couldn't remember because he had dozed off again.

But it wasn't his business anyway, was it? Even if Rukia had hurt herself before, he shouldn't poke at it because it wasn't his place. But even so, wasn't it Rukia who said that they should tell each other everything?

Well that's been working out great, hasn't it? Yeah, Ichigo told _everything _there is to know about his life…NOT! She still didn't know about his rib problem… a problem that was slowly turning into something more in the way of a predicament. A BIG…. predicament. That Vikeaden he took was making him slower and much sleepier than usual. It was getting harder to wake up in the mornings, and it took longer for him to shake off the grogginess. And the fact his mind was in a shit-knot didn't help either.

God, all he wanted was for things to change, for his rib to stop hurting, for his social status to improve just a little- at least to the point where he could walk into a room without feeling like everyone was going to jump him. About the only thing he looked forward to today would be seeing the faces of his friends, knowing very well they watched him dance on T.V.

He wondered if Inoue would tackle him then scream, or scream and then tackle him.

He pulled into the parking lot with ten minuets to spare, getting a space two rows from the front. It was a rare but great opportunity he wasn't about to give up. He heaved his ass out of his car, then turned around and ducked back in for his backpack. He kept his eyes down, trying to avoid any eye contact with the other teens walking in the parking lot as he untwisted his backpack shoulder straps with slow zealous.

"Hey, Kurosaki!" Ichigo heard his name called in a voice he didn't recognize and his head shot up to investigate, abandoning all thought of trying to remain on the down low.

A Jock with a letter jacket and a girlfriend on his arm was walking past him, and they both were smiling and waving at him like he was an old friend.

Ichigo lifted a hand, a smile that looked more like a'WTF' than an actual ' I'm glad to see you' smile. And his wave was more like a twitch in the middle finger than a full out hand gesture. But the jock and girlfriend didn't seem to care as they held eye contact with him as long as they could before they were on campus and had to watch where they were going. Ichigo, however, starred at them until they disappeared around a corner, blinking and wide-eyed.

After a moment, Ichigo returned to pulling his backpack on over his shoulder, still thinking, _What the hell was that all about…? _

Ichigo didn't even get his other arm in the strap before another unfamiliar voice called his name. He looked up just as quickly as before, wondering whom it was this time. He half expected a punch in the cheek or the finger but it was something completely different.

It was a group of girls… and they were all waving and winking at him, rocking their hips from side to side as they flaunted their skinny, short-skirted bodies for him. Ichigo suddenly felt a little strange, but not in an embarrassed way. He was starting to feel like people were actually noticing him, and the sudden attention was an unfamiliar welcome.

He smiled a bit wider and waved a bit bigger as the four girls sashayed past him, giggling and blowing kisses at him. He didn't look at them as long as the last couple, but he turned away and shoved his arm in the other strap, that smile growing wider on his face.

He shut his door then made his way around his car and up to the sidewalk that lead into the courtyard of the high school. On his way up, about four more groups called out and waved at him.

The second he got into the courtyard, he had to stop. All heads turned towards him, the conversations on their smiling faces were replaced by cheers and faces of those who either saw a war hero back from the fight or a movie star walking threw their school. Ichigo was, at first, uncomfortable about the whole situation, but a smile began to take root and then grow on his face, until it was no longer just a smirk, but a full out grin.

He continued forward, a prouder bounce in his step as he passed by students who once resented him for his talents and now looked at him with a new kind of respect. Girls whistled at him, men cheered for him, teachers clapped and nodded in approval.

This had to have been a dream, Ichigo thought. Things like this didn't happen in life period, let alone to someone like him. As he walked forward to the familiar hill where his friends stayed, Ichigo suddenly felt discouraged. If this were a dream, then that meant that he'd wake up and all of this would be over. He would get up the hill, meet his friends and just get to the point where he's sure this wasn't a dream, and than wake up to the sound of his alarm. Like a slap in the face.

Ichigo wanted to wake up now…just so he didn't have to feel so upset when he woke up to find it was all just a fantasy.

Ichigo was suddenly tackled from the left, arms latching around his neck as a small body smacked up against his. Ichigo stumbled to the side, but was halted by a solid chest that felt more like a brick wall. He felt someone rub a fist into his skull and then felt a kiss on his cheek and a pat on the back. He looked around, bewildered, only to see that he was surrounded by his friends; Inoue had indeed tried to tackle him and was now hanging off his shoulders, Keigo was behind him knuckling his head and laughing, Ishida was in the back as well, just standing there with a smile, Chad was at the right, rank like a tower as he smirked down at him... and Mr. Shin was standing beside him, his old face pulled into a smile as he looked at his former student was pride.

Ichigo couldn't smile, but he couldn't frown either. He just looked around with a face of ' this can't be true'.

But their touch, the pain of a noogy, the sound of their voices, the smell of distant rain as clouds set in the sky. It was all too real to be fake… but it was just too good to be genuine.

"Ichigo!" Inoue said in a laugh. Ichigo made eye contact, but nothing else. "We all saw you on T.V! You were freaking awsome, I had no idea you were _that_ good! Oh...and the rest of the school saw you too." She was smiling so warmly, her pride for him gleaming in her eyes like the sun. "Ichigo, what's wrong?"

He couldn't talk. He didn't want it to end, but he knew it would. The second he would open his mouth, the world would spiral into darkness, and the sound of their cheering would be replaced by the annoying wale of reality.

Inoue's face fell a little, her smile slipping away as she slid her arms off his shoulders and let them rest on his bicep. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo stammered and his head shook ever so slightly. He was going to open his mouth, and then it would be over. He wanted to stop himself, savor the moment a little more, but his lips just moved. "I'm dreaming…and I don't want to wake up."

Inoue looked side to side, a humored smile sprouting as she made eye contact. She shook her head and chuckled, as she said, "No you're not, this real... This is happening."

Ichigo shook his head then let it drop, knowing that the dream Inoue was just saying that because…well…it was a dream.

Then he felt a sharp pinch on his nipple, and he yelped and looked up. Keigo was laughing his ass off as he pointed to Ichigo and said, "See? Even the most real a dream can't have pain _that _intense!"

Ichigo wanted to be mad, he really did. Because that _fucking hurt!_ But for some odd reason…all he could do was laugh.

Okay, so it wasn't a dream! His sudden case of popularity was not a fantasy or hallucination. It was true. It was tangible. And it was here, with him, and for the first time in his life…Ichigo was never happier to be home.


	21. Chapter 21: You Love Him

**Chapter 21: You Love him. **

**Right so about the last chapter…I can't really even consider that a chapter, really. It was… more a filler than anything. Basically it was the introduction for a whole new list of exiting things to happen. Rukia finally telling Ichigo, Ichigo becoming popular, Ichigo becoming suspicious as well, Byakuya and Renji worrying, and a bit of Urahara and Yoruichi's mischievous plan unfolds. So this is kind of like the next season in the whole "My Lovely Dance' series…thing. Get ready for the ride to start now that we've situated ourselves in the seat of this story. **

Rukia never thought she'd say it but…those Physical Therapy classes worked! One day her leg could barely flinch without causing her intense pain and now, just five days into it, she felt like she could run a marathon while hopping on one foot.

She had practiced the stretches and warm-ups the therapist suggested before and after she danced, and her ankle had been able to withstand her leaping and twirling about with next to no fuss at all. It made Rukia nearly want to cry because it felt so good.

Maybe…too good. Because now that it was healing up with far more zealous than before, maybe she didn't need to really…tell Ichigo anything.

Rukia slammed her head into the dance studio's wall, halting that thought before it went too far. This lack of pain was probably the reward God was giving her for coming out and telling Ichigo the truth. She didn't need to taint the reprieve by not keeping her end of the bargain. Hell, who the fuck knows what could happen if she didn't uphold the deal she had struck with the man upstairs.

When she pictured herself getting hit by a Semi, she chuckled.

She lifted her leg up and placed it on the balancing bar drilled to the left wall, then slowly leaned forward, flattening her body against her thigh. She counted to ten, than switched legs. After that she stood on her tiptoes and then bounced in and out of the fifth position, still counting to ten as she went.

The bell above the door dinged, and Rukia's head shot in its direction. Urahara and Yoruichi were walking in while ending a conversation about some inane subject, and when they looked up and saw Rukia they flashed her a smile.

"Hey, beautiful," Urahara said as he made his way to the front desk. "What's doing?"

Rukia chuckled, "Hi." She stood flat on her feet and stretched her arms above her head. "Just stretching. What about you?"

Yoruichi spoke out before Urahara could get a word in. "We just got back from Byakuya's theatre. He asked for our opinion on some set designs and costume ideas." She placed her purse and keys on the front desk, put a hand on the edge and leaned into it as she said with a sly smirk, "Byakuya told me about how you're deciding to tell Ichigo the truth."

Rukia let her arms drop and she blushed, her head down but her eyes remaining on Yoruichi. The tan woman smiled then clapped her hands and squealed. "That's great! It's about time you told him what's up!"

Rukia turned to them and put her hands to her lip. "I was meaning to tell you about it, I really was! I just… didn't know how."

Yoruichi cocked her head, "About what? About your tactic for how to approach this?" When Rukia nodded, Yoruichi laughed. "Don't worry about that! If there's one thing I'm good at, it's poking my nose into things it's not supposed to go."

They were silent for a moment as Yoruichi openly stripped from her street clothes, her dance tights on underneath her tank and jeans. She tossed them on a near by chair carelessly, then pulled her thick hair back into a ponytail.

"So are you going to tell him your other secret?" Yoruichi broke the silence. Rukia looked up with confusion.

"What other secret?"

Yoruichi smirked. "Oh come one, like it's not that obvious."

When Rukia looked away, eyebrows up as she thought about any other secret she was keeping, Yoruichi grumbled. "You like him! Duh!"

Rukia turned about three shades of red as her eyes shot wide and her body froze. "What?"

"Yooouuu. Liiiiiike. Hiiiim." Yoruichi made sure to draw out the syllables, just make sure her point was known.

Rukia whipped her head in Yoruichi's direction, still as red as a tomato but determined to show that she, in fact, was not falling for Ichigo… much. But what to say? It had to be good, convincing. Otherwise Yoruichi would ride her about the subject until she gave in. So it had to be witty, quick and to the point—

"I do not!" _Great. That response worked._ The second those three words came out, she cursed. That _so_ didn't come out the way she wanted it to.

Yoruichi just chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, okay. Sure."

"I don't!" Rukia insisted as Yoruichi glided over to stand beside her to stretch. All she did was mumble her response as she stretched her arms above her head and swayed from side to side.

After a few moments of warming up, Yoruichi turned to Rukia with the evilest smirk she had ever seen and murmured, "So than you won't mind if I play a little, right?"

Rukia's eyes shot wider than they had before, her embarrassment being shoved aside by a sudden rush of jealous….y.

_Crap…_

Rukia shook her head and forced herself to look away, her face scrunched in an angry glare more because she realized she was jealous than really offended by the fact Yoruichi was willing to o'er step Rukia just to have a little 'bump and grind' with her dance partner.

The bell over the door rang again, and the three people looked up to see Ichigo walking threw the doors. He seemed a bit more awake now… maybe because they had switched practice from 3 o'clock to six for the soul purpose of Rukia's PT and Ichigo's schooling. And Ichigo was oh so glad for the three-hour brake between school and rehearsal, because that meant three hours to do whatever he wanted. Which was mostly sleep. And that would explain why he looked well rested now, because hell- what kind of high school student turns down a chance to nap?

"Hey, speak of the devil." Yoruichi said aloud as the orange haired teen walked in.

"Hey guys," Ichigo said as he dropped his bag of clothes on a chair nearest the door and slipped off his coat.

"Rukia and I were just talking about you, Ichigo—"

Rukia turned ridged. "We were?" _That's right, just play stupid. That'll work. _

Yoruichi nodded fast, "Yeah! And we decided to try a little something different for tonight's practice."

"We di- we did?" Okay, _playing_ stupid over. What the fuck was Yoruichi doing?

"Oh really?" Ichigo, oblivious to the tension between the two females, kicked off his street shoes than walked over to them, an intrigued smile on his full lips.

Yoruichi nodded, that stupid sly grin on her face again as she said, " Yup. Since we don't have any big activities coming up, I figured we could have a little fun. So tell me, have you ever danced with two girls at the same time, and in different styles?"

Rukia felt her jaw drop and her heart stop. She whipped her head towards Yoruichi and pinned her with the largest shocked/pissed face she had ever made. Rukia knew where the fuck this was going now, and oh did it make the air around her hot.

Ichigo shrugged, still oblivious to the battle that was slowly starting to take place over him. "Ah no, not with different styles. But I could try."

Yoruichi, doing very well in ignoring Rukia completely, patted Ichigo on a chest and said with pleasure, "Great. That's what I like to hear."

Ichigo tensed just a little when Yoruichi made contact with him, but he tried to maintain because she was now his instructor. He watched with curiosity, however, as Yoruichi walked—ah…sashayed over to the desk.

Ichigo saw her lean in and whisper something to Urahara, who in response disappeared under the desk for a few seconds before popping back up with a CD case in hand.

Ichigo smiled a bit. Hmm…dancing with two girls with two different styles…this was going to be interesting. Just looking at how Yoruichi moved and stood, Ichigo could give a fairly educated guess that her style was going to be hold-back-nothing-grind-until-you're-sore dirty dancing. He chuckled at the thought but didn't let it linger in his head as he turned to look at Rukia.

Oh…God.

She looked as if she was going to explode- with her fists clenched and her eyes narrowed and her head shaking back and forth over and over. She seemed to be looking... Yoruichi's direction.

"Rukia?" Ichigo was a bit hesitant to call her name.

Instantly, she snapped out of it, straighten up and shoving her hands behind her back with a smile. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

Rukia was very quick to respond, 'Oh yes, yes I'm fine. I'm good, I'm great. W-why?"

Ichigo had to stare at her for a second, taken aback by how fast and redundant her response was. " You…just looked like you were trying to set Yoruichi on fire with your eyes."

A pause. "…I did?"

Another pause. "…Yeah."

"Oh…well I'm not meaning to," _Like hell. _"I'm fine, really. Don't worry about it."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't press the matter any more, and returned his attention to Yoruichi.

The second Ichigo's back was turned, Rukia went right back to glaring.

Ichigo listened in to what Urahara and Yoruichi were saying, but all he could get out was her purring a thank you before she slowly turned away and glided back over to them. Ichigo stepped back as the woman passed by him, as she was heading for the CD player on a stand on the wall.

"We can do this two ways- one is we can let Ichigo choose our styles, or he lets us choose," she put the CD in the player and shut the thing before turning around and facing them. "So what'll it be, Ichigo?"

The boy stammered, "I uh um…. You guys can decide, I guess."

"You sure you wanna leave that up to her?" Rukia mumbled under her breath.

Ichigo turned around, "Huh?"

She shot upright again and smiled, "Nothing!"

Ichigo didn't think much of it as Yoruichi continued to talk. "Very well then. I'll do a little thing I like to call Freestyle Tango."

"And I'll do ballroom!" Rukia cut in.

Silence.

"O…kay then," Yoruichi said as she grabbed the remote off the stand. "We shall begin."

She pressed a button on the remote that dimmed the lights until it was almost pitch black, and then she pressed **play** and the music began- a mixture of a funky rap beat and a classic orchestra. It fit, surprisingly, to the mood that seemed to be setting the stage for what was going to be an interesting practice.

As the music moved on, Yoruichi reached her arms up over her head, then slammed her foot on the floor as she let them fall back to her sides. Ichigo watched as Yoruichi began to twist her waist from side to side, steadily moving forward and back as she progressed towards him.

Yoruichi met Ichigo at the waist, her thigh grinding against his as she spun around him, arms up, hips popping.

Rukia looked on with anger, her blood boiling and her adrenaline kicking up to the point of making her shake.

Ichigo watched Yoruichi the whole time, eyes intrigued but totally professional. As Yoruichi made a second circle around him, she placed a hand on his jaw, keeping his face on hers as he slowly started to turn with her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, letting his hand sit right above her ass as they moved in unison.

They moved slowly at first, like two predators sizing each other up, before Yoruichi bent backwards quickly. Ichigo caught her fast with the arm that was on her hips.

She smiled at him, still bent backwards as she said, "You're good."

"Why thank you." Ichigo replied with a smirk, before snapping her upright, landing her in the first position of Tango.

Rukia was slowly boiling over. About her only saving grace was her telling herself, _She's just a teacher and he's just a student. Don't let it get to your head. Don't let it get to your head. Don't let it…SCREW IT! _

Rukia stomped forward, eyes locked on the dancing couple as Ichigo spun Yoruichi around and around. She came up and lifted a hand to tap Ichigo on the shoulder, but right before she could make the move, Ichigo spun Yoruichi off and turned around and grabbed her by the waist.

Rukia gripped his shoulders, at first stunned by the gesture but then turned on by the fact his hands were inches from her ass. She smirked in an evil kind of way, knowing just what made a man hot and how to use it to her advantage.

The music slurred and slowed down until it was just the orchestra; soft, subtle and slow. Rukia began to sway with the melody; her front rubbing against his is in easy going motions. She looked up at him, their eyes meeting with such gentle intensity that they were lost in each other within moments. Ichigo began to sway with her body, their waits locked tight as they moved to the music. Rukia let her hands travel, sliding them down his arms, under them, around to his back.

She was surprised when he didn't flinch at all, and her interest in wanting to explore grew. She used only her fingertips, tracing the dip in his back where his spine was up…and down…up…and down… caressing the bone, massaging the muscles, memorizing every toned inch of him.

She let them travel more, running down the rivulets of muscle that gushed down his back until she felt her heart beating through her hands.

She was about to tell him that he was getting better, when the music picked up pace and Yoruichi was tapping her shoulder. Rukia snapped her head around and shot a glare at the woman, who seemed to not notice her hostile facials.

"Mind if I cut in?" she asked with a smirk.

_Yeah I mind, bitch! _"No. Not at all, go right ahead." Rukia said threw clenched teeth as she forced herself to peel away from her partner, abandoning all intimacy that was once there.

Rukia backed off a bit, giving them room to do whatever as she plotted her next moves. She looked at Yoruichi, who seemed to be having more fun than should be aloud between a teach and her student, and then she looked at Ichigo…

How unusual. Ichigo's face had turned from that gentle, loving expression he had with her to wild and exotic when Yoruichi came up. But, there was something about his eyes that wasn't right. He was enjoying himself, yes, but… he didn't seemed to be totally _enjoying _himself. Like he was happy to have the release Yoruichi was offering him, but it wasn't quite what he wanted. He was tense, and flinchy whenever she touched his back or chest, and he seemed distant even when he was right in her face.

Rukia had to smile when the thought came to her, that vengefull quality sticking out.

Yoruichi didn't turn Ichigo on at all.

Rukia should have felt strange for feeling relieved by that notion, but she didn't care. Even as Yoruichi did her best to flaunt what she had, Ichigo still remained placid around her.

Yoruichi had to smile. This dance idea was a good one, because now she was sure of it. Ichigo loved Rukia's and only Rukia's touch. No other woman could make him feel as he did around her. Yoruichi could tell by the way he seemed to just melt in Rukia's hands, but then tense up the second she touched him.

Yoruichi had gotten her suspicions answered clearly- they were falling for each other. So…now it was time to stop playing around. She had had her fun and now it was time to let the two lovebirds have each other.

Yoruichi turned around, her ass pressing against Ichigo's groin as she did a little jig against the hard bone of his hips. Now she needed to get Rukia pissed enough for her to come up and steel him away…permanently. And the only way to do that was to get a bit more touchy- feely.

As the music picked up pase, Yoruichi whipped around and slammed into Ichigo's chest, her leg shooting up and locking around his waist, holding on hard.

Ichigo was right there with her, ready to catch her even though he was taken aback by how rough she was getting. Yoruichi smiled at him, giving her face an extra coat of lust as she slowly leaned closer to his face. She was proud at how still he was, even though she knew she was making him uncomfortable. It meant he was professional about this, and not just wanting a piece of ass.

Yoruichi didn't like doing this, but at the same time she did. Ichigo a hot, yes, and if he wasn't already 'taken' she'd totally do him. But the fact was she _knew _someone already liked him, and he to her. The only thing that kept her going was the knowledge that she was doing this just to set the two up for each other. It was physical to a point, but Yoruichi would never let it go too far.

She snaked her hands up to Ichigo's neck and she averted her face a centimeter, just enough so her lips brushed his jaw and not his lips. She breathed out, her hot breath sending a chill down Ichigo's spine.

Then she breathed in, letting her eyes flutter shut as she savored the magnificent flavor of him.

Rukia was lucky. This man was worth it.

When she let her eyes open, she saw Rukia marching up, fire in her eyes as she prepared herself for another go.

Yoruichi smiled, more out of pleasure that the plan worked than out of actual _pleasure._ She backed off without Rukia having to ask, and slid back to the desk where Urahara was sitting, watching as the two picked up where they left off.

"You're evil, you know that?" Urahara said, his voice not carrying above the music as Yoruichi leaned against the desktop.

Yoruichi shrugged. "Yeah well…I knew what I was doing. I'm just glad I don't have to it again."

Urahara chuckled, "Says who? Shit could hit the fan in a day or so and they could be back at square one."

Yoruichi looked in his direction, a playful look on her beautiful face. "Then I'll let you play _Mr. Jealousy_ next time." She looked back at the two slow dancing, her face growing serious as she watched with tender eyes. "Besides… I don't think I could handle coming in between them again." Urahara grew solemn as well, knowing that his girl was not joking around about that.

"You're in danger of sounding attached." He said softly.

Yoruichi wrinkled her nose. "In a weird way, I am. Growing up in a torn family where my mom drank and my dad fucked … I've never seen a relationship that wasn't based around just sex and violence, you know? And if these two can do it, it might just rekindle any hope I have of starting a relationship of my own…. Because they've shown me it can happen, you know? It's kind of selfish of me, I know but... still."

Urahara nodded, chewing his bottom lip as he looked at her, then down to his hands, then back at the two dancing.

He watched them move together, seeing a bond between them that he had never seen before. Urahara, too, had grown up in a broken family, and true love was something he didn't see too often, either. The relationship the two were showing…was as beautiful and rare as the northern lights. A perfect blend of everything, they were made for each other. And it made Urahara feel jealous, but happy all the same.

Then he got to thinking… he and Yoruichi had a bit of a connection, didn't they? I mean, they hung out all the time, they're practically never seen apart, they do business together, and they've been known to have a few nights of…fun.

But Yoruichi never gave off the fact she had been looking for a serious relationship. At least not until tonight. And it had been a shocker as well as a wakeup call. Becasue it was a painful remider that Yoruichi, party animal she was, was still a woman. A woman who in the end just wanted to be loved like everyone else. It seemed like Rukia and Ichigo weren't the only ones having trouble admitting their feelings for each other.

Urahara had heard the distress in Yoruichi's voice when she talked about her family life, and it broke his heart. He wanted to reach out to her, touch her with both his hands and his heart. As Yoruichi looked on, Urahara hesitantly reached out his arm. Yoruichi's hand was right there, alone on the desk as she sat on the edge. He was about three inches form her palm, when he stopped.

Maybe right now wasn't the best time to get intimate with her. She seemed a bit distant, and a touch from someone might make her feel uncomfortable.

With a sigh, Urahara brought his hand back to his chest and intertwined it with the other, trapping it in his own grip.

Later. He would talk to her… later.

The song seemed to have abandoned any thought of going back to a funky rap beat, as just the orchestra had been playing for the past five minuets. It was nice, though. She had never really had the time to just casually dance with Ichigo before.

They rocked back and fourth, Rukia's arms locked around Ichigo's neck, his hands resting on a polite spot just above her hips. This was nice. Very clam and just…nice.

Nice… not really something she deserved was it? Rukia was at such ease around him, that it was almost terrifying. She was growing attached, that was for sure. That was the only way she could explain why she kept putting off telling him the truth. She was falling in love. Even when she told herself not to, she had slipped up. But love itself had a funny way for just sneaking up on you, didn't it? One moment, you could hate the guy's guts, and the next there's a spark that wasn't there before.

But how could she love him? Heck, she knew diddley squat about him, aside from the basics, and yet she felt like she wanted to fly every time she was around him. Either that or shoot herself down with a bazooka for cheating him like she was. Which sounded about right, too. Love made you either want to kill yourself, or made you feel more alive than you ever have been. And such a peculiar position she was in, because she was feeling both.

Being this close to him, feeling him breathe, knowing he was there with her felt so wonderful, and yet so awful.

She chewed at her lip, wanting to get her mind out of the pity trip it suddenly took without warning. She fiddled with her fingers behind his neck, thinking of what to say to him without sounding strange.

"You've gotten better." She settled with.

"You think so?" He replied kindly.

Rukia rubbed her lips together and looked a way for a second. "Yeah… yeah, you're much more relaxed than you were. It's great."

Ichigo smiled down at her and said, "Well I owe it to you. You've been great with me."

Rukia's eyes shot up to meet his, blush on her cheeks but face horrified. She looked away quickly before he could notice her dissatisfaction, and managed a smile despite herself.

_No, you idiot! Don't complement me! I so don't deserve it, and I'm trying really hard to maintain my composure around you without breaking down! _

"I wish there was some way I could repay you—"

"Don't," Rukia said hard. When she felt Ichigo look down at her, she cursed and shook her head. "Don't…don't worry about it. You've given me enough just by dancing with me."

Ichigo smiled down at her, breathing in and out gently as he savored this moment.

Rukia forced herself to relax, shoving her bad feeling away for just a moment so she could enjoy what he was giving her. The relief was a haven when is left her, like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She smiled and sighed, letting herself lean into Ichigo's hard chest with a newfound peace that she wasn't about to let go by without taking advantage of.

He felt so good on her; a heavenly, powerful treat she wanted to savor and gobble up at the same time. So what if people were watching? This time, just for tonight, she would allow herself to get lost in his arms and on the dance floor. Just this once, she would let the whole world know that she loved being with him.

Even if it was wrong.



After the practice, Ichigo and Rukia felt a little different around each other. That single moment of them just dancing to whatever beat took them away allowed for some interesting bonding to occur. Bonding that both felt was not deserving of them.

"So… This was a fun time." Ichigo said, feeling more like they just got through with a school dance rather then a practice. He bent forward, awkwardly pulling on his jacket as he stepped into his street shoes.

Rukia stood near by, hands locked in front of her as she watched him prepare to leave. "Yeah… yeah, it was...fun." Fun seemed like the right word to say.

"Yeah…" Ichigo pulled on his backpack, stood up straight, and stopped. Rukia looked up at him and he looked down at her. The moment was right. God, it felt _so right_. But they were distant, very painfully so. And you could tell by the way they kept breaking and reconnecting eye contact that they wanted to talk, but couldn't.

After a moment of that _' Uhh'_ silence, Ichigo snapped out of his daze and pulled on a smile.

"So I'll see you tomorrow!"

Rukia tried to pull the 'I'm-happy-really' card too by smiling and unlocking her hands from her front, letting them sway from side to side with cute, child-like mannerisms.

"Yes! Yes, I can't wait…Uh… I mean…. To…dance with you…teach you how to dance…I can't wait to teach you and…. Yeah." Rukia bit her tongue and rolled her eyes away form him, thinking that she could've said a billion other things that would've sounded so much better than that mess she just spat out.

Ichigo paused, forced a chuckle as he fumbled for the door. "I uh…see ya." Ichigo flashed an uncomfortable smirk before he disappeared through the door.

Rukia went to wave, but he was gone before she could get her hand high enough. She let her arm slowly sink down, placing her fist on her heart as she starred out the window, as if hoping he'd come back.

"So I guess you're officially taken, then." Urahara said from behind. Rukia whipped around, and then tried to hide her shock by looking away and locking her hands behind her back.

"What do you mean?"

Yoruichi came up beside the tall blond and leaned on his shoulder, her kitty cat-like attitude shining through with a new kind of fire.

"Oh right, like it's not painfully obvious."

Rukia continued to play the innocent dense one, though a blush was already sprouting on her cheeks. She swayed her shoulders back and fourth, trying to think of something to say. She didn't get a chance to open her mouth when Yoruichi cut in.

"Rukia…honey…" When Yoruichi slid off of Urahara and started to walk towards her, Rukia grew tense. Yoruichi stopped at a comfortable distance in front of Rukia, her face so tender; it was almost unbecoming of her.

She lifted a thin hand and placed it on Rukia's shoulder, but did nothing else as she said, "Don't let him walk away from you like this. Don't back out of this…even if it feels totally wrong."

Rukia's fake confusion was replaced by genuine confusion as she looked into the eyes of her instructor, seeing inside them a new emotion she didn't know Yoruichi was capable of;

Sorrow.

"I'm…I'm sorry?" Rukia stammered, not quite sure what to make of the sudden tenderness she was getting from a usually confident, out-there woman.

"Rukia… we know you like him," those words made Rukia flinch, and she snapped her head up at Yoruichi in shock. Yoruichi seemed to have noticed Rukia's sudden stun to what she just said, and with a curse, she tried to sensor her words better.

'Sorry," she said as she waved a hand between them. "That…didn't come out as I had planned."

She shifted her weight from foot to foot, looked over her shoulder at Urahara- as if for moral support, then turned her attention back to Rukia. She sucked in a breath, her breasts puffing in and out as she let the air flow out threw her nose.

"Rukia…what I'm really trying to say is…aw crap… basically I just want to tell you that I'm sorry."

Rukia frowned and cocked her head to the side. "For what?"

Yoruichi grimaced as she pointed over her shoulder and said, "For…that. That dancing and stuff and saying all those things about Ichigo. And I know that our relationship has been kind of mortified by all the stunts I've pulled. But I want you to know, before our relationship goes too far off to fix… that my intentions were true." When Rukia just starred at her with uncertainty, Yoruichi started to explain.

"Ever since I first saw you and Ichigo together, I knew that there was a connection. And not just a _'oh I'm your dance partner' _connection. But a genuine, true…bond. I've never seen true love in this life before. But after seeing you with Ichigo, dancing on that floor… I can safely say that it does happen. I don't how I know it, but you two are ment for each other and… I didn't want to see that go to waste. So… I pretended to like Ichigo… to get under your skin so I could rise up that feeling you have for him to forefront of your mind. I don't truly like him, Rukia. And I just want you to know that after tonight, I swear I will never touch him like that again. You have my word."

Rukia nodded, her face calm now as she took in Yoruichi's words with care. "Thank you."

Yoruichi seemed relieved by those words because she sighed and closed her eyes gently, as if to relish them like rich chocolate.

There was a pause of silence between them, than Yoruichi broke it.

"I also want you to know that it is perfectly fine for you to want him. There is no crime in loving someone, but there is a crime when you let such a beautiful thing pass you by. Tell Ichigo the truth. Go to him and let it all flow out of you until you're hoarse. And I know… I don't know how, but I know… that Ichigo will forgive you."

_Forgiveness_…. For something like this? Rukia highly doubted it. But Yoruichi was right all the same. Even if Ichigo wouldn't forgive her, she still needed to apologize profusely for what she has done.

Rukia wanted to say something, but all she could do was shake her head and let it fall. "You…make it sound so easy." She whispered.

"It's always easy to say it… it's just harder to do it." Yoruichi said softly.

"But… what if you're wrong? What if I tell him everything and he hates me!? What will happen then? I don't think I could—"

Yoruichi put both hands on Rukia's shoulders and leaned in, getting very close to her face as she said tenderly, "You _love him_. Damn it, Rukia you love him. And I know he feels for you too. And love… is a bond never broken. Not through death… and not through life. You had this with Kaien, so I know you know how it feels… you still think of him… every day. Even after three and a half years, you still miss him like you did that first day he left us. But don't think you're betraying him by trying to move on with your life. I knew Kaien a little, and form what I remember of him, he always thought of life as a ride; if you fall off one horse, just get back on another."

Rukia felt the tears coming, and she looked away quickly and swiped them back before they could fall. There was always a hole in her heart where Kaien once was. An eternal aching that never went away… except for when she was around Ichigo. When she suddenly realized that she never missed Kaien whenever she was with him, she was suddenly overridden with guilt. And yet…she put at ease. Maybe Kaine was not resentful towards her for moving on, which could be why she never felt guilty being around other men. Kaine promoted the gesture, or so it seemed.

Rukia smiled to herself, even as a tear made it's way down her cheek.

"And don't worry about what other people think about you two being together," Yoruichi said with a smirk. "You two are close to being the same age so it shouldn't be too bad for you."

"_Too_ bad?" Rukia repeated, raising an eyebrow and smirking through her tears as she sniffed.

Yoruichi laughed, a beautiful sound that seemed to lift the tense mood right up off their shoulders. Rukia smirked, than broke out into a full smile as the contagious sound echoed through the studio. Before long she was chuckling along with her, both expressing their amusement with a high trill-like laugh. Like a bird.

After the laughing died down, they looked at each other with those smiles still spreading their lips.

"So do you get where I'm going?" Yoruichi asked after a moment.

Rukia tried to shut her mouth over her grin, but it didn't work. "Yes. You want me to confess my love along with the lie I've been keeping form him since day one. Do you have any idea what you're asking of me?" She added playfully.

Yoruichi burst again, pressing the back of her hand to her mouth, as the explosion was louder than she thought it would be. "I'm asking you the universe, I know. But I have faith in you. And Ichigo. You'll know what to do…when the time is right. You'll feel it in your gut." She poked Rukia in the belly, gaining a grunt as the small woman shrunk into herself.

More laughing. And then silence.

"Thank you… Yoruichi," Rukia said, catching the woman by surprise. Yoruichi looked at her all-wide –eyed and shocked.

Upon seeing that face, Rukia felt the urge to explain where that came form. "I just… I feel like I've made a friend tonight… and I'm glad it was you. I forgive you for getting under my skin, because you were just trying to help me out. And I thank you for understanding my position, even if you've never been there yourself."

"Of…course. Of course, you're welcome! And I'm glad to be your new friend…however sappy that may sound."

"I know, this is kind of like a scene right out of a corny chick flick, isn't it?" Rukia replied.

"Only a lot." Yoruichi replied with a roll of her eyes.

And then more laughter, this time with more freedom than before.

**Songs for the dances were 'Gon' Get It' from the Step Up soundtrack. And the slow song is 'Hide' from Creed. Just for people who like to read stories to the songs they put in. **


	22. Chapter 22: I didn't tell him

**Chapter 22: I didn't tell him. **

**Omg! 22 chapters and counting! We are now officially half way done! WOOT, WOOT! Anyway. Oh! And WARNING!!! The next chapter will have lots of fluff and sexual orientated things. I am warning those who don't like things like that to either brace themselves or skip the next two chapters. **

"_Two lovers unbound! Two hearts beat to the sound! What more could we ever ask for? A love not judged! A Love only free! What more could we ever ask for!?" _

As the rehearsal went into it's fourth hour, the two singers on stage sang with such passion, it was like it was their first time. Not in costumes, but in street clothes, they held onto each other as their voices rose and sank with the orchestra pit's melody, an opera with such beauty it was tear jerking.

Byakuya, Renji, and Shuuhei sat in the middle section, in the middle row, in the middle seats, watching as the duo sang the love song.

Shuuhei had a pad and pencil out, and he was sketching the last few pieces for the costumes, pencil flying like there was no tomorrow. Renji was focusing hard, thinking about the choreography as he leaned forward in his chair and put his chin on his hands. Byakuya was there…. Just because he was a owner of the theatre and needed to be there. And he was probably the only one _not _thinking about the performance going on. Everyone around him had their hands and head full of ideas and things to do for the play before it's opening night in three weeks. All but him. He starred out at the stage, looking like he was watching, when really his mind was in a totally different place.

Rukia's leg had gotten better after just a week of that therapy, and whether that was for the grace of God or that therapist was wonderful, he didn't know. All he was sure of was that Rukia had healed to what she had been before she sprained her ankle in just below seven days.

What it a sign?

No one heals that fast from something that drastic. Unless there's a purpose that someone needed to fulfill desperately. And that boy… Ichigo…was he the reason for this? After all, he was the one that inspired Rukia to dance again.

Come to think of it… Rukia was never inspired to dance because of the actual performing again. Not once had she said she wanted to do it because she missed it. At least not until after Ichigo was hired on. She saw him at that talent show- which must have been amazing- and then suddenly decided dancing was worth it again.

But why?

What was it about him that made Rukia come alive again? Maybe there was more going on between them than met the eye?

Renji turned in his chair. "Yo Byakuya. I was thinking for the next number that we could—Byakuya?"

Ichigo was a nice kid. But he was a man, and men aren't always going to be gentlemen. No matter how kind they were, there was always one thing on their mind.

"Byakuya?"

Sex.

And some men aren't polite about how they get it, either. And Ichigo may look like Kaine, but he sure as hell was not Kaine. Trust was something Kaine had to earn from Byakuya just to even consider being around Rukia. Ichigo would be no different.

"Byakuya. Hey!"

Renji put a hand on Byakuya's shoulder, and that little touch jolted Byakuya about five inches out of his chair. Renji whipped his hand back, leaning away when his friend flipped.

Byakuya looked around and over at the two sitting next to him, all wide eyed and startled and breathing a little hard.

They were quiet for a moment, the only sound coming from the singers and the music, before Renji felt the need to speak out. "Byakuya, bud… what's up?"

Byakuya took a moment to settle down in his chair, blowing a lock of long hair out of his face as he leaned into the cushion. "I was uh…. I was just thinking."

"About Rukia?" Renji said it more than he asked it, and Byakuya looked over at him with a frown.

"That obvious?" he asked.

Renji shrugged, relaxing now that his friend was all right as he turned and sank down in his seat. "Just a little. But no worries, bro. She's on all our minds."

_Her and someone else, I'm sure. _Renji silently added with a smirk.

"What was that for?" Byakuya spoke out.

"What was what for?"

"That smirk… what was it for?"

"Nothin', I'm just…thinking." Renji tried to hide the smirk as it tried to get wider by putting his hands up to his mouth and pressing them down. He refocused on the performers as the song began to reach its climax, his eyes going from playful to serious in a blink.

Byakuya didn't really _want to know _what Renji was thinking, so he didn't press the matter. He turned his head back to the stage and after a few second of listening to the song, allowed his mind to slip away again.

Ichigo had another thing coming if he put his hands on Rukia outside of dancing. If he did anything to make Rukia feel uncomfortable in even the slightest way, Byakuya would be all over him like anger on a bull. And _if _Ichigo had the bright idea of taking his sister to bed, than…ohh… Byakuya smiled as he fantasized about the things he could do to the boy. Things that should be illegal to even think of.

The singers held the last note, their voices growing loud and strong, before the song ended in a great climax.



Ichigo walked home from school, down the sidewalk freshly littered with snow and footprints of others who have passed by. In his hand, he held two tickets, both of which were for a formal dinner at Buddakan, complete with entertainment, beverages, and a limmo ride. Buddakan was a five-star dinning complete with music and fine cuisine. Something he sure as hell didn't want to go to.

He had won the tickets thanks to a draw they had during school, where they pull out one name form a basket and whomever they pull wins a prize. Trouble was, you had to enter your name into the contest, and Ichigo never did that. He wouldn't be surprised if one of his friends set him up to it, though. Pity, too. Because Buddakan was a ritzy place, and the two tickets were going to go to waste with him.

With a grumble, Ichigo shoved the tickets into his pocket and walked on.

Snow began to fall before he made it to his street, and by the time he got to his door, the white powder was falling at a steady rate.

He shoved open his back door open, it's panels already frozen from the weather, and stepped inside. Snowflakes that had settled on his shoulders melted into his clothes, giving him an extra chill now that he was in his room that had no heater. He put his backpack on the floor next to the door, going slow because it felt like his bones were freezing into place. He stood up straight and wrapped his arms around himself, teeth clattering and body spazzing with chills. He looked around, making sure his carpet wasn't an ice rink nor his ceiling growing stalactites before he shivered his way over to his shower.

Strip down, turn on water, hop in and… ahhhhhhh. Warm water covered him in a soothing blanket, the icy snow washing away like a bad ache.

Ichigo leaned forward, placing his hands on the wall as he let the spray run down his back. It felt nice…. Though something was holding him back from truly enjoying it. Something that he should have gotten out of the way from day one.

His rib.

Lately, it had been going great, but that gave no reason to just dismiss it like it was nothing. A broken rib was a serious matter, especially when dancing.

Especially when your partner has trusted you with her life… so to speak.

Ichigo knew he had to tell her eventually, because sooner or later there would be an accident, much like the one that happened to Rukia. And then what? They would find and they'd be pissed, that's what. Lying is a cruel thing to do, regardless of the level of perjury. Whether you say you slept with someone when you really didn't, or didn't confess to murdering someone, it doesn't matter. Lying is lying.

But Rukia seemed like the kind to forgive. Well, yeah she can be a hard-ass, but what did you expect from someone who's had to deal with those rich bastards all her life? You either had to get tough, or you got used, and Rukia absolutely didn't come off as someone who enjoys being used. Which… would probably add to her temper when she found out he was- in a way- using her.

Oh joy. Telling her going to be fun, now wasn't it?

Ichigo opened his eyes, his strong brow pulled down into a frown. _He was… such an ass. _

Suddenly, Ichigo hissed and gasped. His legs no longer supporting his body and he fell forward before he knew what was going on. He managed to catch himself on the wall before he cracked his face on the tile, but his entire body shook with such intensity, his teeth clattered together.

He couldn't breathe. The wave of hurt so much… it took his breath away and kept it away. His eyes clenched shut, he took in slow but harsh breaths, trying to steady himself. Just when he though he managed to tame the ache, another wave stuck him, this time sending him to his knees. Ichigo stood like an animal on the tub floor for a second, before just collapsing right than and there.

He lay under the shower, naked and in agony. He drew his legs to his chest, functioning on the thought that if he touched his chin to his knees, the ache would go away.

No such luck.

But he stayed like that nonetheless, feeling open and exposed even though he was all alone. The steam filled his lungs making it hard to breathe, but he did nothing to change it. Thought that this was a proper punishment for what he had been doing to Rukia.

How could he even consider himself her partner after he broke the number one rule? This was level of perjury that was hard in forgiving, and Ichigo was expecting her to be less than magnanimous.

The pain eventually subsided, but Ichigo's face was still in a cringe. How could he do this to her? Why? What had she done to him to make him lie to her like this? Well, he didn't really _lie _to her….but he kept it hidden, and that's just as bad. Ichigo knew what had to be done, and like hell he was going to avoid it any longer.

It ends tonight. Right after this, when he goes to practice, he'll tell her what's going on. He will be upfront and take the punishment with as much pride as he could. After all, what more could he lose?

After loosing the only woman who had ever loved him, what was one more?

What was…. one… more?



Rukia couldn't seem to catch her breath. Her hyperventilating had gotten worse as the hours went by, but the more she tried to calm down, the worse it got. Pacing a path into the wood of her dance floor, Rukia had run through about eighty possible ways to tell Ichigo the truth, though none really seemed to sound right. She was sweating though she hadn't danced at all, her eyes were wide and her hands fiddled with each other until they felt raw. Urahara sat at the desk, leaning on it as he watched Rukia pace like a cornered animal.

"Rukia, calm down. It'll be alright—"

Rukia shook her head fast, "No…no, it wont. He's gonna _hate _me for this, Urahara, I just know it."

Urahara shrugged. "Well I'm not going to lie to you. I'm sure he won't be happy about it, but even so…" Urahara paused, his words slipping away as he realized Rukia was too worried to pay any attention to what he was saying. With a sigh, he got up and walked over to her. He stood and waited for her to make her pivot and walk past him, and when she did, he reached out and held her by the arms.

"Rukia," He turned her to face him, holding her hard, but not roughly. He looked her dead in the eyes, almost scarred himself by the way her face looked. He sucked in a breath than said, "Don't worry. Ichigo is a good boy. He'll listen, even if it pains him. And he will forgive you, I can guarantee it."

Rukia looked up at him, her eyes drooped with sadness. "How can you be so sure? You barely know him."

"I don't need to know his life to know who he acts. All I have to do is look in his eyes."

Rukia dropped her head, not wanting to hear any philosophical speech he might toss at her.

"I can read _your _eyes," Urahara said, bending down a bit to mach heights with her. She flicked her eyes up at him, but kept her head low.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!" Urahara said uncomfortably. "You're like…an open book."

Rukia pushed away form him, eyebrow up and lids narrowed. "Am I?" her tone was less than amused.

Urahara smirked and stood up strait, "Naturally."

Rukia hid a smirk by biting her lower lip and nodding her head. She put her hands on her hips, trying her best to look as annoyed as possible. "So what do they say?" She flicked her eyes his way, catching him in her navy blue orbs.

Urahara smiled tenderly, looking down at her with a gentle expression as he met her gaze dead on. "That you're troubled. Very. And not just about the little lie."

Rukia grew a little scared, her smirk slipping away quietly as she felt her stomach clench. " What else?"

"You're frustrated. Physically and emotionally. You…" Urahara cleared his throat. " You want to be with Ichigo, every waking moment, he's on your mind and you want to take him. And yet something is holding you back. Something that makes your heart heavy and your mind cautious."

Rukia's eyes grew wider the more he spoke. She really was an open book, because everything Urahara said was true. Right down to the source. She was in turmoil because she was torn down the middle. Should Ichigo choose to forgive and forget, would Rukia allow herself to get closer to him? Would he allow it? Would Kaine allow it? Would his memory leave her be, or would it tare her apart? So many questions…. So little answers.

"Rukia?" Urahara's voice was a soft whisper echoing through her chaotic thoughts. She blinked than looked up at him. "Are you alright?"

Rukia took a second to gather the words and clear her head. She smiled and breathed a chuckle, but it was not convincing as she backed away a bit. "It's just…. You're extremely right. I am troubled…and frustrated. And it's not just because of the lie." She stopped, her eyes going hazy as she allowed herself to drift back into her mind. It seemed she remembered something nice, because her features softened and a small smile split her lips across her pearly teeth. She let out a breath as she shook her head.

"It's ironic, really."

"What is?"

"That I would find myself in this position after just three years of his death. It's revenge, I just know it." She turned herself away from Urahara, though didn't walk away completely.

"Kaine would never wish this upon you," Urahara said softly, his head shaking at Rukia as he reached for her. "If anything, he promotes it."

"Than why does it hurt so much?" Rukia turned on him, her face filled with such ache, such gorgeous pain that Urahara stopped dead where he stood. "Why do I feel like my chest is going to be ripped apart every time I think about being with him? Why does it…" She stopped herself before she let the tears come, cutting herself off as she felt her eyes sting. She licked her lips and shook her head.

"I just… I want it to be easy for me… just this once."

Urahara sighed, I sign that he was either giving up or sharing in her pain. He took a step closer to her, closing the gap between them though keeping a safe distance. "Rukia…" He took her chin in his hand and turned her head up towards his. When her eyes met his, he smiled so tenderly it was almost father-like. "Ichigo will have you. I _swear to you._ But knowing that, you can't just stand here and wait for fate to deal you a good card. Now's the time where you grab the deck and do it yourself. Fate will only take you so far, then its up to you to make it happen."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It's never easy. Whenever fate's in the picture, you can almost guarantee that it will _never_ be easy." They shared a laugh, the pressure lifting for a moment as their laughter swept them away. After it died down, their smiles stayed but a silence followed.

After a moment of nothing, Urahara broke the hush.

"So do you want him? Truly?"

Rukia shrugged, wrapping her arms around her chest as if to keep herself from falling apart. "I do…but I'm afraid of what'll happen if I allow it."

"Like what?" Urahara turned her face to his again and flashed her another soft smile. "That he would deny you? Isn't that what you've been telling yourself the entire time? So if you're expecting it, what's there to loose other than what you already knew?"

Rukia only starred into his eyes, unable to come up with another excuse to stay away from any relationship she might have with Ichigo. So he was right. If she already knew how it would end, what was holding her back? Besides Kaine.

Urahara put a palm on her cheek and held it there for a moment before he backed off and let it slide off. "Tell you what," Urahara said as he made his way to the desk. "If an opportunity arises tonight, this very moment… you take it. Without question."

"And if nothing happens?" Rukia prodded.

Urahara turned and leaned on the desk. "Than I'll never bug you about this again. I swear."

Rukia stood there for a second, starring Urahara up and down as if not sure whether or not to believe him. Urahara looked back patiently, a sly smirk on his full lips.

Rukia huffed, folding her arms across her chest in a defense. "Fine. But you know the chances of an opening happening tonight, right this second is a million to one?"

Urahara shrugged. "Like I said, fate can only do so much."

Rukia snorted but smiled, allowing herself to tip back and lean on the mirrored wall. Not two seconds after she did that, Yoruichi walked in through the door, Ichigo in toe.

"But I don't understand why you don't want to go there. I mean, that's a fine place to dine and chill." Yoruichi said as she pivoted and held the door open for the teen. "Not to mention their food is outstanding."

Ichigo stepped inside, head low and brow pressed forward as if the conversation they were having was slowly grading on his nerves.

"It's just not the kind of place you'd see a low class high schooler with his date… if he had any. It's just not right. I would feel too out of place."

"What are we talking about?" Urahara chimed in, gliding up to Yoruichi and draping one arm on her shoulder.

Yoruichi flashed him a quick smile before filling him on the conversation. "Ichigo just won two tickets to the five-star restaurant Buddakan and he's _been saying _that he doesn't want to go."

Urahara seemed just as shocked as Yoruichi did when she found out- going all wide eyed and open-mouthed. "

"You serious, man?"

Ichigo nodded, a little uneasily.

"Why the hell not? That place is full of chicks that would be more than happy to keep you company."

Ichigo frowned. "Me? Why?"

Yoruichi stepped forward, but kept her distance…for once. "Don't take this the wrong way but…have you looked in a mirror lately? You're fucking _hot!_"

Ichigo felt his breath shoot to his neck and then stop. He went wide-eyed and staggered a bit, taken aback by the straightforward remark from his teacher. Yoruichi just replied with a giggle.

"So why not?" Urahara said again, eyeing Ichigo for a different answer than before. The teen looked down, than back up, and shrugged.

"Is that a yes?" Yoruichi pressed.

"Only if a girl asks me within the next ten seconds." Ichigo replied, turning away and putting his stuff on the chair next to the door. He heard someone scoff, only to realize it was Urahara.

"Damn you both for your confined openings!" The blonde said as he threw up his arms and walked away?

Ichigo frowned. "_Both?"_

"You and Rukia! Your standards are so tight, its no wonder you've both been single for so long!"

The reply he got was two people blushing to high heaven, and looking away. Urahara paused, looked back and forth between them, than groaned. "You two are hopeless."

The silence that followed was tense, but to be expected. No conversations could be made because neither wanted to really say anything. Rukia- because she knew that today was the day she was going to come clean and she wasn't about to just dive into it. Ichigo- because he just didn't talk much. Yoruichi and Urahara- because they were both trying to keep out of the two's business. Although as time clicked by, Rukia started to get twitchy. Yoruichi happened to look up and see Rukia twirling her fingers and looking hopeless. It was then that the woman realized that Rukia wasn't about to tell Ichigo the truth in front of everyone.

She sighed and cleared her throat deliberately, eyeing Urahara from across the room. When he didn't seem to notice, she hacked again, only louder. When Urahara looked her way, she signaled with her head that was time to 'leave the two alone'. Urahara took the hint and stood up from the desk.

"Crap! I forgot something in my car. Yoruichi, will you come with me, please?" Urahara announced as he made his way to the door.

"Of course." Yoruichi replied, darting behind Urahara as the door shut behind them, leaving Ichigo dumbfounded and Rukia even tenser than before. Thank God Ichigo was to busy looking over his shoulder at the door to notice Rukia was sweating.

"U-um…. Ichigo?" Rukia's voice was shaky, uneven. Like the ground she was standing on was quaking under her.

The boy turned, and her words were instantly lost. _My God…_ he was unbelievably beautiful tonight. In fact, he looked so dazzling she had to blink a few times just be sure she was seeing what she was seeing. Blue eyes. His usually topaz eyes had shifted into a brilliant sky blue. Probably from the reflection of the neon sign glowing on the other side of the street. Along with the pail haze of the full moon hovering just above the building rooftops. And the white of the snow gently falling on the already wintry sidewalks. His eyes were electric, and they looked right at her.

_You're like an open book..._Urahara's voice chimed in her head, reminding her that Ichigo could probably already tell she was uneasy as hell. She looked away quickly, eyes shifting around as she thought of what to say.

"D'you say something?" he asked. Rukia forced herself to look, gathering up her willpower into a tight fist so she wouldn't get swept away again.

"I was going to say that…" _And we're lost for a second time._ Those full lips just seemed so much more tantalizing tonight for some reason, and she found herself starring at them like a child did a candy store. Greedy, hungry, salivary glands working over time. She had to lick her lips and swallow to stop herself from drooling.

_Damn it Rukia, pull yourself together! Stare at his forehead if you have to, just keep focused! _ Her face went hard, serious, damn well determined to get this out and get it out now.

"Ichigo, I just wanted to say… thank you. Thank you for all your help and determination. I greatly appreciate it."

Ichigo grimaced and looked away. _Oh hell, don't thank me! _ "Thanks." Ichigo murmured. She seemed to be having trouble looking him in the eye.

Rukia took in a deep breath. "And… as a reward, you get tonight off. And tomorrow."

Ichigo blinked a few times, as if a day off was unheard of in his ears. The shock on his face made Rukia start to regret even opening her mouth.

"Seriously?" He asked.

Rukia nodded. Ichigo tried to look happy about this, he really did, but he just wasn't feeling it. _Great…_ Ichigo thought, smiling and nodding his head a bit. _Now that you know how she really feels, try coming clean now. _Ichigo knew she was trying to do something nice for him, and even though he didn't deserve it, he tried to think of something hat would put a smile on his face to make it look like he was grateful. Ichigo didn't exactly like going back home only unless he had to. And now that he had a day and a half to burn, what was there to do? He had no money for the arcade because Mr. Mignogna hadn't sent the paychecks yet, his car was in need of fuel so he couldn't just go for a drive. A walk in the freezing snow didn't sound too appealing, either. Especially with his side acting up again. Damn it…. They're really was nothing to do, was there? Except maybe… he walked over to his stuff

Rukia sighed and turned away, feeling relived but at the same time even more worried. _Step one had been done, and now on to step two._ Rukia was so not feeling up to this now. After she had given him the day off, she got the reaction she was expecting. Unhappy. But she _had _to do this. He deserved to know what was going on, even if she knew his reaction was not going to be pretty. But maybe he already knew? After all, she was an open book and maybe he had read it in her face. So the news that he was getting a day off wasn't what put him off.

With a heavy heart, Rukia walked over to her stuff in the corner and began to pull out her street clothes. After she had them in a bundle in her arms, she stood back up and turned for the changing room. Before she could open the door, Ichigo stopped her.

"Hey Rukia…"

She stopped and looked over at him, her face plane and mellow. Sad. Ichigo looked down before her face could hinder him, and fiddled with something in his hands nervously.

"I was just um… I won these two tickets to this restaurant and uh… I was wondering if you'd… like to go with me."

He held out the tickets and waited. Rukia looked at him, her expressing shocked. But suddenly, it melted into a tender smile. She put her clothes down and walked up to him. With a gentle hand, she took one pass and held it tight.

"I would love to."

Ichigo let out a breath, as if someone had been choking him. He smiled. Beamed, really. And Rukia couldn't help but smile when she realized he was so nervous about asking her.

"Great. That's...great." He didn't seem capable of thinking strait, and his wide smile didn't seem to want to fade.

Rukia chuckled, "So what time can I expect you?"

Ichigo looked down at the pass to see the time. "Uh… even o'clock?"

Rukia nodded. Than before she could think, she stood on her tiptoes and leaned into him. With a gentle touch, she kissed his cheek, right on the bone under his eye. She pulled back, smiling dreamingly. "I can wait."

Ichigo paused, eyes wide…. than lit up as if he had regained his composure. Either that, or the reality of what she did just hit him. "Great! So I'll see you later than!" He began to back up towards the door, unwilling to take his eyes off her. When he was at the door he bent down and grabbed his bag, tossed it over his shoulder as he reached behind him with the other arm for the doorknob.

He pushed on it, the bell ringing as the door eased open. "Okay uh… bye."

Rukia waved, "Bye."

Another pause, than he slipped out the door and out of sight.

Rukia waved still until he was gone. And when he disappeared, she ran to the door and looked out the glass. He was walking down the sidewalk, heading for the public bus stop with a new bounce in his step. She put a hand on the glass, her finger touching where he was so far ahead. She waited there, watching him until the bus came. She watched still as it stopped and let him in. And even still as it pulled away and out of site.

And still she watched.

After a moment of silence just starring down the road, she pulled away. The heat of her hand left a print on the glass, but she didn't notice. She turned and sank back against the wall, feeling her chest start to burn.

_I didn't do it…_ she said to herself. _I didn't tell him…_

The sobbing started, and before long the sobbing turned into all-out crying. She put her hands to her face, the ticket still between her fingers, and she cried aloud. She slid down the wall and wrapped her arms around her legs, putting her face on her knees as she cried so loud, it echoed throughout the studio.




	23. Chapter 23: Thier First Date

**Chapter 23: Their first date.**

**I really need to come up with better chapter titles. These are so…blaw. Anyway. Sorry for the delay in chapters. And thanks for the reviews! Keep' em coming. I love hearing from you guys. It's what keeps me going. So WARNING!!! This chapter has lots of fluff and sexually orientated things that some viewers may not find suitable. Just warning those who don't like to read that kind of stuff. **

Rukia leaned forward and added another layer of red to her already lushes lips, looking intently at herself in the mirror as the rich color enhanced her shape. Her hair was up tight, pulled back in a loose hanging bun with a few stray strands here and there curled into thick rivulets. Her black evening gown was a Marc Bouwer, complete with low ridding neck, open back and fluttered sleeves. It was hiked up a bit in the front, so she could show off those new shoes she had bought before her singing concert. She looked so beautiful tonight. Gorgeous, really. She took a step back, far enough to where her entire body was in the mirror. She turned from side to side, assessing herself like a piece of artwork.

Than she had the urge to run up and smash her reflection with a chair. At least then, she would see what she really looked like. Broken. Shattered into a billion little pieces too sharp to put back together, and too small to really even matter. After all, that is what she is; a pitiful metaphor for life's cruelty. A walking reminder that pain has no limit. That there is no threshold that, once crossed, you are clear of ever feeling pain again. She was also a breathing version of karma. Or at least, its favorite victim. As she sighed and looked away from herself, she wondered what God would punish her with after tonight, now that she had failed to keep her word for about the one-hundredth time. And to make it worse, she was going on a date with the victim. Maybe she'd trip and fall down the stairs, re-braking her leg or even going as far as to snap her neck. Of course, that was just wishful thinking now wasn't it? Or maybe God would let her live, force her to endure this night with the guilt-cloud hovering over her head, force her to abandon any hope of actually enjoying herself tonight.

No. She would not allow that. If God wanted to punish her, than so be it. But she wasn't about let herself get engulfed by self-pity tonight. She owned to the poor boy to at least _look_ like she was having fun tonight. Yes, just for tonight, she would forget that she ever had any secret to hide form him. Tonight was for her date. For Ichigo.

She walked herself down the stairs slowly, passing the time by just wandering around her house like a cat with nothing better to do. She had been waiting a while, but it wasn't because Ichigo was late. She just wanted to get ready sooner, so that her make-up would have time to sink into her face and make it appear more natural. Though an hour _was _kind of a long time to wait. Okay, so she was hoping it would keep her mind occupied for the time being, at least until he showed up. But she moved quicker than she expected. What she thought would have taken two hours to do, only took about and hour and a half.

With a glance over her shoulder at the grandfather clock sitting in the corner, she figured she had, down to the minuet, about five minuets left to wait. With a quick prayer, she asked that he show up early. Of course, he'd never been to her house. When she had written down the directions, he seemed a bit mixed up about it all. Of course, you'd get lost very easily even if you knew what you were doing because her house had about six left turns, and about five right turns, all mixed together in an almost impossible pattern to memorize. So the chances of him showing up early were slim to none.

Two minuets later, the doorbell rang. Rukia had situated herself on the couch and the second she heard the chime, she launched herself off the thing and bolted for the door.

With a quick motion, she unlocked her door and threw it open, nearly knocking herself off balance at the same time. On cue, Ichigo was standing on the doorstep, head whipping down at her like he didn't want her to know he had been gawking at her house like a fool.

He was smiling, but that didn't last long. His lips went slack, and his eyes widened just a bit. Rukia shifted, her smile leaving as well when she saw his face melt. With a graceful motion, she tried to hide her body behind the door. "Hi…. Ichigo…" Rukia muttered.

Ichigo just kept staring.

Rukia let her eyes wander, unable to look him in the eye. "Is… there something wrong?"

"My God…" Ichigo breathed. Rukia met his gaze now, despite herself, horror filling her face. _What? For God's sake, what? _

"You…you're gorgeous."

Rukia felt her knees wobble and her heart do a loop d' loop in her chest. She breathed out and blushed at the same time; hiding her face behind the door before pulling back just enough for her eye to be seen. Ichigo was beaming. Knocked stupid by her thorough beauty. Rukia wanted to throw herself on him and kiss him raw, thank him for treating her like a piece of gold rather than a piece of ass. Not very many men treated her with such cordial demeanor. Not like this. Kaine was a sweet heart all around, but he was a player to an extent, too. He flirted any chance he had, except for when he was with her, and Rukia had dismissed his behavior for that reason.

But Ichigo… he was a prude, sweet gentleman- most likely a virgin- who wanting nothing but her company because he enjoyed being with her. Not on her. To think… he was untouched though he was so beautiful. That showed he had respect for himself and the female sex. He was thinking about her future, and not what he can get out of the here-and-now. He was a diamond, beautiful from the outside in. A rare find in a screwed up world such as this.

But why a diamond chose to associate with a lump of coal, she had no idea.

Ichigo took out his hand, offering it to her with a gentle motion. Rukia looked down at his huge palm, but made no move. Can a diamond love a lump of coal? Would he mind if she got him dirty? Rukia looked up at his face, that perfect angel face. He was still smiling, a sincere gesture expressed through full lips and pearly teeth.

_He was giving her a chance. Why should she ignore it? _

Rukia chuckled sweetly, than placed her tiny hand in his. His fingers closed around her palm gently, wrapping her whole hand in his warm skin.

"We ready to go?" he asked.

Rukia nodded, too happy to speak. Ichigo led her to the limmo parked in the driveway, totally fixated on her face to watch where he was going. Rukia was afraid that he'd trip and fall, but without missing a beat, he stopped and opened the car door for her, eyes never wavering from hers.

"Thank you." She said, making her voice deep and regal like some stuck up queen. Ichigo laughed but played along, bowing like her butler as she slid inside. He followed close behind, closing the door as he slipped into the seat beside her.

The limmo pulled out of the driveway smoothly, and the drive to the restaurant was just as gentle. Rukia starred into her lap, suddenly feeling like a fool.

"What's wrong?"

Rukia scoffed, "Oh… I just feel like a giant creampuff. I mean look at me!" she gestured to her body with her arms. "I've got make-up everywhere and jewelry and stockings and heels and—"

Ichigo put his hand on her chin and twisted her head toward his, causing Rukia to loose her train of thought instantly. "I think you look gorgeous."

Without another breath, he turned his head to the side and gave her a kiss. The contact was soft, gentle. Him not going for any penetration, just a tender brush on the lips. In fact, it was so light it made the skin on her mouth tickle.

He pulled back too soon, leaving Rukia to hover there for a moment before she let her eyes fall open. It was a bolder move than she expected coming from him. There was no passion in that kiss, but it was still a sign that he was happy to be with her. Maybe he wasn't as prude as she thought he was.

The silence was uncomfortable on her side, so Rukia tried to say something to break the tension. When she opened her mouth, only grunts came out, so she deiced it was best to just shut up and enjoy it. She closed her eyes gently and rubbed her lips together, getting the taste in her mouth. She sighed when the tang touched her tongue. An explosion of his natural musky flavor and mint toothpaste.

She wanted to know what it would be like if he kissed her over and over and over again. To feel what it would be like to have him at her lips all night. And more. To have that wonderful mouth on her neck, down her back, on her hips. Between her legs.

She pressed her knees together and forced herself out of her fantasy. She suddenly felt so disgusted with herself, so vile that it made her nauseous. Ichigo was a virgin. And she was, needless to say, not. She wasn't a whore mind you, but she had been touched before, had felt an orgasm before. Knew what it felt like to have someone between her legs. She was dirty, impure. Ichigo was the total opposite.

"Thank you." Rukia said to Ichigo, her vocal cords finally working. She forced a smile even though she wanted to scream and Ichigo nodded in reply. She was glad he didn't say anything. Sometimes words are not always the best thing to say.

They were silent the rest of the way, but they played a short game of gently shoving each other back and forth – a game that Rukia started because she didn't like just sitting there. They laughed softly, as if being loud was prohibited in a limmo. By the time they reached the restaurant, the mood had been lifted and they were laughing and shoving each other like old friends.

The limmo drove into the Buddakan parking lot and pulled up to the entryway. There, an attendant opened the door and greeted them with a bow. Ichigo got out first, than offered his hand for his date that took is gratefully.

"Why thank you, sir." Rukia said with that arrogant tone again.

"My pleasure, miss." Ichigo replied. When she stepped out and got both feet under her, Ichigo gave her arm a yank. She yelped as her body shot upward and collided with Ichigo. She grunted but than laughed aloud, joining Ichigo in a joyous hoot. The door shut behind them and limmo drove away as they walked forward on the navy blue carpet set out on the sidewalk. They were still laughing, though trying hard to regain composure before they entered the ritzy place. Rukia hung off Ichigo's arm, forcing herself to stand strait even though a few chuckles still escaped. Ichigo had a wide grin, though the laughing had stopped on his side.

They made their way to the front desk, where a very well to do man stood at attention.

"May I help you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at them when he saw how disoriented they were. Ichigo stuck the hand that wasn't occupied by Rukia into his tux jacket and pulled out the two tickets. He handed them to the clerk, who stuck up his nose and looked down threw his tiny specks at the two pieces of paper. He looked at Ichigo, than back at the tickets, than to Rukia, than back at the tickets again.

After a moment, he sighed. "Very good, sir," He snapped his fingers and a blond waitress came as beckoned. "Take these two to their table." He ordered. The Blond bowed than turned to her guests.

"Follow me, will you?" she said in a singsong voice. Ichigo looked down at Rukia, feeling his heart suddenly leap to his chest. _Damn, I'm really going to do this. _ He nodded to the waitress and before he knew it they were walking threw the large, two-story restaurant to their table near the orchestra and dance floor.

Rukia had stopped laughing, but the smile remained as she clung to Ichigo's arm tightly. Ichigo kept his head forward, but his eyes scanned around. People were starring at him, as expected, halting in their conversations to give him the evil eye. Ichigo swallowed and looked forward again. Damn, it had been so long since he had to deal with these tight ass folks. Four years, was it? Yes, before his mom died, that was for sure. And before his dad died, come to think of it. So than it was…. eight years. He was ten the last time he had to mingle with this breed of humans, and his father had demanded he learn _proper etiquette _before he could consider going inside a place like this.

Right… what was it again? Stand up strait…. Elbows to the side…. Even strides. Ichigo went through the list over and over, fixing himself as he went along. When they got to the table, Ichigo held out the chair for Rukia than took his own seat across from her.

The waitress put down their menus and placed the wine list in the middle. "Thank you for choosing to dine with us this evening, my name is Sarah and I'll be taking care of you tonight. My I start you off with something to drink? We have a new shipment of wine in, fresh form the vineyards."

Rukia took the wine menu and scanned over it. " Do you have White Zinfandel in stock?"

"Yes we do, ma'am."

"I'll have a bottle of that, please."

"Excellent choice, ma'am. And you, sir?"

Ichigo looked up at Sarah, "I think I'll share with her, thank you."

"Very good, sir. I'll be back to check on you in a moment." Sarah bowed to them and retreated to the kitchen in the back.

It fell silent between them. A sudden change from what thye were just a few seconds ago. That tension, the kind that suffocates you, was back in action. And with a terrible vengeance. Rukia was tense, but she was always that way because of… you know what. Meaning all this anxiety was coming from Ichigo. But why?

Rukia's gut tightened. _Oh God_…. Does he know? Did he figure her out at last, and this date was just out of pity or goodbye? Rukia clenched the napkin in her lap tight.

Ichigo sat back in his chair… than leaned forward, to the side… to the other.

"Are you alright?" Rukia asked, wanting to know the answer and yet…. not.

Ichigo looked at her but his eyes darted away quick, causing Rukia to stiffen even more. There was a long pause, gripping Rukia's throat until she swore her lungs were collapsing, than Ichigo cleared his throat.

"Rukia… I…." He sighed, as if in frustration. He turned in his chair and faced her, but kept his head low. Rukia leaned back, not wanting to be pushed away by his anger when it came out.

Ichigo shook his head and looked up, putting his hand to his mouth as he chewed on his lower lip.

"You know… it's a damn coincidence I find myself in this position…"

Rukia forced her voice to work, though her words barely carried above the orchestra. " What… position?"

Again, he paused, looking to the side with hard eyes before sighing and dropping his head again. "This is probably going to be our goodbye, isn't it?"

_Oh God…_

"Why? Why would it? Ichigo, tell me what's wrong."

"Rukia…." He looked up, and Rukia's heart wrenched. He looked so incredibly…. Sad. "I… I lied to you."

Rukia felt a wave of… something run down her spine. Was it relief? Or was it shock? Maybe both. Either way, she didn't know, all she was sure of what that she was frozen stiff.

Ichigo leaned closer, clasping his hands on the table as he kept solid eye contact with her. "Its about my side. I was in an accident when I was a child, and it was serious. I broke three of my ribs, but one… has refused to heal properly. Now, if I work too hard or lift things too high above my head, it hurts. Really bad."

Rukia's mind started to work against her will. Images of a few weeks ago started popping up at random. And as she allowed more to come to her, her mind pieced them together.

"The airport… that time I elbowed you…"

"I'm so sorry Rukia."

Rukia shook her head. "Any other times?"

Ichigo didn't hesitate, speaking like he had thought about this conversation many times. "That time Aizen came to the theatre. The day I first met him. And before that… I had passed out at school because of the pain. I woke up in the hospital with five minuets to spare to get to practice… that's why I was late." He paused. "And just two days ago. The night I asked you out. Before that, I collapsed in the shower."

"Anything else?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No. Rukia, I understand should you not want to dance with me. My rib is a liability that you shouldn't have to pay for."

Rukia sighed and shook her head, "Ichigo…."

The poor boy let fear be replaced by reality. He prepared himself for her words, put a fist on his pride so he wouldn't break down and beg her to let him stay. He waited.

Rukia had to laugh at herself. She wasn't angry, and for good reason. This boy had shown the strength she was lacking in. He had faced her dead on and told her everything. Confessed what he had been keeping from her. Any normal person would have been angry, but she was not.

She looked up at Ichigo, whose head was bowed, and she placed her hand on his. His head shot up, eyes locking with hers as thye always did.

Rukia hadn't realized it, but she was tearing up and one had made its way down her cheek. She smiled tenderly, eyes soft and hand even softer. "Ichigo… I would never fire you."

She saw the relief in his face, how those tight jaw muscles loosened and that brow went slack. He let out a breath, and then another, until he was breathing normally.

He let himself smile, but said with a shaky voice, "Are you sure?"

Rukia gave his hand a pat, "Of course. How can I fire a man so brave to confess what most will not?"

Ichigo took in air threw his nose, held it, than let it out slowly as he closed his eyes. The pressure was gone. All of it. His whole body felt light as a feather now that the whole world had been lifted from his shoulders. Like he had been holding up a tow-truck for years on end and now it had been taken off him. It felt good to be honest.

"But there is something you have to do for me now," Rukia's voice sounded like she was plotting something, and Ichigo opened in fear.

"Well?"

"Yes. Anything."

Rukia smirked evilly. "Good. You must tell me everything about you. From day one to now. And don't worry, I'll tell you everything about me too."

Ichigo smiled back, more than happy to oblige her request.



Yoruichi sat her table at home, stirring her tea with a fork as her wet hair dripped down her tank top. Urahara came in form the kitchen, a cup of hot tea of his own before he sat down across from her.

"That was amazing," Yoruichi said when he sat down, flicking her eyes up to his face with a smirk. "I didn't know you could be that wild."

Urahara chuckled, sipping down on his tea before he replied, "You know me. I love to change things up a bit."

"Yes well, keep doing whatever you did because I still feel fluttery."

Urahara replied with a handsome smile.

This was their first night together since last winter, and being back in the game with her was a beautiful reprieve from the world outside. She didn't need to know it, but he had never slept with anyone but her since the last year. And to tell you the truth, he missed her more than anything. And not just for her sex. She was not something he wanted to tame, but to run wild with. She was his ticket to a freedom he didn't think he could get in this world.

God, he wanted to take things to a new level, not just in bed. But did Yoruichi like him that way, too? He looked up form his brown tea across the table to her. She was sitting cross-legged in her chair, looking down into her own cup with a slack expression. She was harder to read, unlike Rukia. Kind of like a diary. You had to have the right key if you wanted her to open up. It made her attraction all the stronger.

Well why in the hell was he hesitating? She had told him not a few days ago that she had been longing for a relationship not based around sex. And even though she really didn't hint towards him as being her ticket, he wasn't about to let the chance fly by. Hell, he had preached to Ichigo and Rukia about getting things out in open, so what better advice to follow than your own, right?

Urahara sat up straight, gripping his fear into a manageable level. He looked at her and opened his mouth and…

"So do you think Rukia and Ichigo are having fun on their date?" Yoruichi spoke.

Urahara sat there with his mouth open for second before letting out a breath and replying," I'm sure they're having a wonderful time together."

When Yoruichi didn't reply, Urahara tried again. Opening mouth, gathering words….

"I still can't believe she didn't tell him." Yoruichi spoke out again. Urahara snapped his mouth shut and let his body relax out of frustration. He might just get his word in tonight.

"I mean, how can she expect this relationship to work if she doesn't tell him everything? It's ridiculous, don't you think?"

When she looked up at him, Urahara stiffened. "I uh, uh yeah. Yeah I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah… I mean… sure. If _you_ think so."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What?"

"_You. _You said so condescendingly."

Urahara looked to the side, than back at her. "I did?"

"Yeah."

"Well I guess I'm just shocked that you'd play marriage council, that's all."

Yoruichi scoffed, putting down her tea as she said, "Excuse me? What the hell does that mean?"

Urahara began to feel a little weird. Was it him, or was she turning everything he was saying into an insult towards her?

"It means I'm shocked, that's all." Urahara began to play defensive as well.

Yoruichi snorted, "Oh so it shocks you that I care for someone's well-being besides my own, is that it?"

"Yeah, what if it does?" Urahara snapped back, scooting out of his chair a bit.

"Oh so you're saying I'm a stuck up bitch, is that it? Hmm?" Yoruichi scooted out of her chair a bit.

"Yeah!" Urahara stood up from his chair and slammed his hands down on the table.

"Than does it offend you if I call you a horny bastard?" She stood up and leaned into his face.

"Only if you don't mind being called a hussy!"

"Shit head!"

"Pussy!"

"Whore!"

"Will you go out with me?!"

"YES!"

Yoruichi grabbed Urahara by the cheeks and pulled him against her face, shoving him into a hard, hot kiss that swept them both away into a waterfall of angry sex.

Urahara crawled up on the table, getting his fingers under her shirt as he tried to rip it off her. Yoruichi crawled up as well, ignoring the chair that fell to the side. She went for the buttons on his shirt, franticly working them apart as quickly as possible.

Urahara parted from her for only a second, using his arm to sweep clean all the contents from the table onto the floor. He than grabbed Yoruichi by the waist and laid her flat against the cold, hard surface of the wooden table.

They kissed and breathed and moaned and gushed sweat. Holy hell, angry sex was a great thing.



Rukia let out a laugh as Ichigo told the stories of his life, the good and the bad. He was just getting threw telling her about when he got his ass kicked in Karate by some chick when the waitress came back and filled up their water glasses. Rukia was too busy laughing to tell Sarah thank you, so Ichigo said it for the both of them.

"I can't believe that you got your ass pummeled by a girl! That's pathetic!"

Ichigo nodded and laughed. "I know, I know! But they paid off! How else did you think I was able to take Aizen down so easily?"

Rukia took her glass of wine and took a sip, gesturing with her eyes an 'oh yeah' look. Ichigo watched her drink, the humor in the moment being replaced by a sudden wave of passion. Her red lips seemed to blend perfectly with the white wine, the perspiration on the glass leaking onto her fingers and running down the curve of her hands. He watched intently at her throat, watching it work as she swallowed the delicious beverage. He traced his lips with his finger, imagining how her mouth would feel on his fingertips. When an image flashed of him on top of her, he bit his finger and looked away.

He looked back at her when Rukia set down her glass and dabbed at her mouth with her napkin.

She placed the thing back on her lap and scooted her chair in more. "Alright," She began, leaning forward and putting her chin on her hands. "So tell me more. What about your father and mother? I haven't heard about them yet."

Ichigo opened his mouth, and then let it slowly close. His face went slack, and his posture kind of fell. Rukia looked up from her hands, frowning with worry at him. "Ichigo?"

He shook his head than looked up at her. "That's… where my story gets sad."

Rukia grimaced and put her hands to her nose. "I'm so sorry. You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to…"

"No… you need to know about this."

Rukia resituated herself along with Ichigo, leaning in close so he didn't have to speak too loud. He leaned forward as well, folding his hands under his chest as he sighed.

"My middle sister died when I was nine. Just a few days after I took state in a Tango tournament. My dad had cancer in the lungs, and one night when he went to sleep, he had a seizure and died in my mom's arms before the paramedics could get there. I was ten."

Rukia grimaced again, but kept her mouth shut.

"After that, my littlest sister died. Killed herself because of dad's death. After we berried her, it was just me and my mother."

Rukia felt her mouth go agape and her eyes widen, but she tuned in more as his story went on.

"Times got harder as the days went by. I danced not because I loved it any more. I danced to bring in money, and after so many competitions, my name got out in the world. I was considered a child prodigy, right behind some other pair of dancers that I don't know when it cam to chart ratings. By the time I was fourteen, I had any scholarship I wanted, even one to Tsushima,"

Rukia's eyes went wide for a second, knowing how hard it is to get one to that damned place.

"My mother had never missed a performance. Not one. Even when she wanted to mourn the death of her husband and two baby girls, she still smiled and supported me. She was so kind and gentle. She was the one who persuaded me to dance. I loved her so much…"

He paused, shaking his head as he felt his chest tighten. Rukia sta in silence, giving him the time he needed to collect himself. After a second, he finally looked up, but he didn't make eye contact with her.

"There was a competition at Tsushima one night, for a chance to win a full expense paid trip to America, where I would compete against the best in the world…"

" The Dance World Cup." Rukia breathed.

"Yes. I was chosen to be in the seventeen years or younger group. I danced in tango, and my partner and I took second. We were let out on opposite sides of the theatre… performers on one side of the street, parents on the other. My dance partner ran out in traffic, and went after her. She made it across the street, but I tripped and fell. A Mercedes was coming right for me when I managed to stand up. But before I could do anything, my mother dove in and shoved me out of the way."

Rukia gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"I got hit in the right side by the tip of the bumper, which is how I broke my ribs. My mom was completely run over…. She lived for a week before she finally let go. I was fifteen when the police came into my class and told me that I had no family left. I never danced again.. After that, they took me to an orphanage where I did some things that I… really shouldn't have."

"Like what?" Rukia cursed when she asked that, unable to stop herself.

Ichigo answered without hesitation. "You know, your typical stupid teenage boy stuff. Went out with the wrong crowd, got drunk, slept around. I was a mess. But that only lasted for about half a year after I met my teacher Mr. Shin. He pulled me out of the spiral of sh---er—crap I was in. I went back to the orphanage, but did nothing but sit in my room. I stayed there until my eighteenth birthday, when I went to court and got emancipated. Now, I live in an apartment complex just a few miles west of my school, and as of right now dancing has become, yet again, the only thing keeping the money coming."

_Slept around…_Okay, so maybe he wasn't the innocent virgin he made himself look like. But maybe that's why he treated her with such respect? Because he _had been there, done her_ and didn't want to treat Rukia like that. He was more like Kaine than she thought.

"So… you're not a virgin?"

"Pardon?"

Rukia cursed again, turning about six shaded of red as she covered her face and shook her head. "Shit, shit, shit, you stupid- argh! Don't--don't answer that, Ichigo. I'm sorry. _Fuckin' brain filter_!" she added under her breath.

Ichigo chuckled. "No, no I'm not a virgin. Don't know very many teenage boys who are."

Got that right!

Rukia rolled her eyes at herself as she placed her napkin back in her lap. After a moment of silence, Ichigo leaned back in his chair and said "So… your turn."

"Hm?" Rukia looked up from her lap to see Ichigo looking at her expectantly. "Oh, oh…oh…um, my story sounds kind of like yours as far as tragedy goes. You sure you wanna hear it?"

When Ichigo nodded once, she sighed and bit her lip. "Okay, where to start, where to start- Oh! Um, I never knew my father really. I've seen pictures of him, but that's it. I knew my mom for a little bit. I mean, she was alive when I was born but… she didn't last long. I think I was… three or four when she died? I don't quite remember- I know, horrible of me, isn't it?"

Ichigo shook his head. "You were young."

Rukia shrugged, "Yeah well… anyway. My brother, Byakuya, was about eighteen when she died. He's like…nineteen years older than me and I'm like… nineteen now-wow! Anyways… Since he was old enough- or at least he was in his eyes- he decided to raise me himself instead of give me up for adoption. He was such a kind brother- always doing his best to make his little sister happy. Such a creative mind, too. Much more than mine. That's why Tsushima hired him when he was nineteen, because he had a knack for anything artistic. I remember… for my fourth birthday, he took me to a concert there. He let me go back stage to meet the cast and everything…" Rukia's eyes got dreamy as she reminisced on the sweet, sweet memory. Ichigo smiled when he saw that.

"That woman…. Was so beautiful… and that man was just so handsome. They were both very nice, too. Nice enough to inspire a nobody like me into dance," Rukia paused and then chuckled. " I'll never forget what she said to me that night…_well you just be careful, because it's addicting…It's possible to go without dancing entirely. Moments have been known of young people passing many, many months successively, without being at any ball of any kind…. and no material injury accrue either to body or mind…. but when a beginning is made…when the felicities of rapid motion have been once, though slightly felt…it must be a very heavy set that does not ask for more."_

That quote touched Ichigo in a place that had remained untouched for years. In the depths of his soul, right down where his inspiration used to be. That was so true, though. Once you start dancing- even for people whom suck- somewhere down the road they find themselves doing it again. It's addicting. Wild, untamable fire that burns forever once lit. Ichigo was living proof of that.

"Ever since that night, I have trained until my legs ached, until my fingers bled… just so I could one day end up like that graceful woman I saw so many years ago. I was good for a while, but Byakuya always said I could do much better. So one day, when I was fourteen, Byakuya hired a great instructor to teach me…"

When she suddenly fell silent, Ichigo pressed. "What was his name?"

"Kaine. The greatest male dancer in Tokyo. He took me in and taught me everything I know… he was my best friend…"

Ichigo leaned in a bit more. "Was?"

Rukia bit down, determined to remain as strong as Ichigo was when he told it all. "He died…. Three years ago…. he was my…"

"Your food, ma'am." Sarah's voice cut in, and Rukia looked up just in time to see a plate of Quail being put down in front of her. Ichigo was so absorbed in her story; he was just as surprised when a plate of duck was placed in front of him as well.

"Thank you," Rukia said when the food was set and their glasses were refilled.

"My pleasure. My I get you anything else?"

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other for a second than turned their attention back to Sarah.

"No thanks, we're fine." They said in unison. When Sarah bowed and left them alone again, the couple looked at each other.

"Well, that was weird." Rukia said as she picked up her fork and stabbed it into the tender, cooked flesh.

"What was?" Ichigo asked as he salted his duck.

"That… talking at the same time thing. It was cool, but weird." She replied before putting a choice morsel in her mouth.

Ichigo chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose."

Rukia and Ichigo ate away at their food, taking sweet time in eating every bite. Well, Rukia was eating. Ichigo had taken a few bites but had stopped to watch her. Rukia didn't notice his eyes on her, instead she picked the flesh off the bones of her bird, and after that was done she went for the salad on the side.

She was so clean and delicate when she ate. Never taking too big of a bite, always wiping her mouth after a few pieces. Her table manners were outstanding and Ichigo felt his heart swell. She was so lovely in every way. So soft and gentle with every movement. Like an angel.

"You're so gorgeous…" he said.

Rukia responded with total grace by launching a lettuce leaf into her lap. "W-what?"

Ichigo smiled at her cute blush as she picked up the food from her lap and dabbed at her dress. "You. You're so incredibly beautiful."

Rukia smiled, than let it grow wide as the blush smudged further across her face. "Thank you. Thank you for saying that."

"I could say it all night."

Rukia just stared at him, unable to speak because of his gracious comment. A comment of which she didn't deserve. So what if she told him her life story? She had failed to tell him the two most important things; that she had been engaged before and of the… well, you know. It was by the grace of God that he didn't ask her to pick up where she was cut off by the waitress.

The way he looked ta her now, with those eyes and that face… she didn't want to say anything that could destroy that. After all, this night was for Ichigo. She would say nothing that could upset him. Of course, that was cheating in avoiding telling him, but…just for tonight.

Ichigo had demonstrated a kind of strength she needed to see right now. A reminder that it can be done, and that it should be done. But not tonight. Now that she was on trusting terms with him, it was time that he gets on trusting terms with her. He so deserved to know the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

And if it ment saying goodbye, than so be it.

Tomorrow. For sure, she would break down and tell him. But for now, it was his night and his alone.

With a forced smile, she struck up another conversation. One that totally separated them form the 'her life story' topic. And they ate and talked like nothing in the world was wrong. Like there was no such thing as pain, or distrust or tragedy.

And they were like old friends until the orchestra struck up a new song. Rukia was in mid-sentence when the melody hit her ears. She gasped and put her arms out as if to silence the entire room.

"Oh my god… I love this song!" Rukia turned and smiled wildly at Ichigo, who was already standing up from the table. He made his way around to her side and put out his hand.

"My I have this dance?" He asked, bowing.

Rukia lost her words again, but her body moved as her heart wanted. She placed her hand in his allowed herself to be lead across the room to the dance floor.

Candles were lit and handing off pillars around the quaint dance floor, giving the rich dark wood a romantic glow. Other couples made their way to the floor, and once there, latched onto each other and swayed to the melody.

Rukia stared like a deer in headlights at Ichigo's eyes as they walked. Ichigo was walking backwards, but managed to, somehow, stay clear of all the chairs and tables and people in the way. Rukia might as well have been blindfolded and paralyzed because all she could see was his eyes, and all she could feel was his hand on hers. She was gone, under his spell of beauty. The candlelight licked across their skin, making the shadows on their faces dance and shift with the music.

They were on the floor before she knew it, and the sound of her heels clicking on the hardwood knocked her form her daze. She looked around, wondering how in the hell she was suddenly away from her table and now here. Her attention was caught again when Ichigo took her other hand in his, bringing it up while he put the other one on his waist.

Again she was lost as he began to sway with her, locking her into a motion that was smooth and easy. She craned her neck to look up at him and lost her breath when she saw him staring back down at her.

Those Topaz eyes seemed to glow with the firelight, as if they were the flames themselves. His high cheekbones had shadows under them, defining his jaw and the thick cords in his neck. He was unreal in his masculine exquisiteness.

"Are you real?" Rukia whispered to herself.

"Touch me and find out." He whispered back. Ichigo took the hand that was on his waist and placed it against his face, holding her warm hand there with his own. Rukia smiled.

"I'm touching an angel." She sighed.

"No… I am." Ichigo said so quietly, Rukia didn't hear it. He closed his eyes for a second, sucking in the feel of her hand on him before returning his attention to her.

They danced and danced until their feet hurt. Until they were the only ones on the dance floor.

And still, they danced.


	24. Chapter 24: Letting Go

**Chapter 24: Letting go. **

**AAAAAAAAA!!!! Lemon alert! Lemon alert! Warning- all personnel who do not wish to read, please stay tuned to next chapter. Ah ha ha ha! I'm so scared but psyched! I've never written anything sexual in my life so I'm flipping out over here! That little quick-y Urahara and Yoruichi did in the last chapter was the first time ever! So go easy on me, please o please. Oh man… wish me luck. **

The drive back to Rukia's house was filled with funny conversations about stupid things. They didn't care who heard them now, they just laughed aloud and had a jolly time. When the limmo pulled up to her doorway, their laughter dwindled.

Rukia was sitting very close to Ichigo and when she saw her house out the tinted window, her heart sank. Ichigo had one arm draped behind her and when he noticed they had arrived, it was all he could do no to frown.

Rukia sighed and turned to face her date. "I don't want to go in," she said. "I want to stay here."

Ichigo smiled and took her hand in his. He brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently before saying, "I'll walk you to the door."

They let themselves out and they walked arm in arm up the stairs, across the patio to the front door. Rukia stood in front of Ichigo and she made no move to open the door. Ichigo stood there staring down at her, wanting her to make no move.

"Well. I had a wonderful time, Ichigo. Thank you."

Ichigo nodded once and said, "Of course."

Rukia nodded too… and said nothing else. Ichigo was mum to any conversation as well. Rukia tilted back and forth waiting for someone to say something. Ichigo looked around, both hoping for something to happen and just because her house was amazingly huge.

Rukia suddenly had an idea.

She watched him looked around for a few moments before she said, "Um… Ichigo?" He looked down at her the second she said his name. "Do you… want to come in for a little bit? I could show you around."

Ichigo took bout a half a second to think about it. Hmm, Rukia was inviting him into her house, to show him around and to do God knows what else. Like hell he'd turn this down!

"Uh, sure. Why not."

Rukia smiled and reached for the door. With a thrust, she shoved the huge thing open, revealing her tidy house inside the darkness. As Rukia walked inside, Ichigo waved to the limmo driver, who responded by turning and driving away.

Ichigo had to duck to pass threw the doorway, and all he could really see was shapes in the dark. He could hear Rukia walking around, also heard her put her purse down on a counter or something. He squinted, trying to make out anything as he slipped off his shoes and put them next to the wall, out of the way.

"Sorry my house is kind of a mess," Rukia said form somewhere. Not two seconds later, lights flicked on. Ichigo flinched and blinked, forcing his eyes to now adjust to the sudden light. What he saw was a gorgeous entryway paved with obsidian rock and then rich gray carpet surrounding the kitchen, where Rukia was standing. There was a bar complete with wine and alcohol, and there was an island in the middle of her white wood kitchen. Ichigo walked in kind of like a zombie-mouth wide open, eyes slowly panning around.

Rukia was throwing a few dishes into the two-piece dishwasher from her stainless steel sink when Ichigo stopped by the stools in front of the bar.

Rukia took a towel from a hook on the wall and wiped of her hands. She turned to Ichigo and smiled.

"Have a seat." She said, gesturing with her hand at the stools. Ichigo's eyes didn't waver as he slid into his seat and put his hands in his lap.

"You like it?" Rukia called form her pantry. She came back out with a thing of Ramen and made her way to her cabinets. "My Brother designed it himself."

Ichigo looked around, spinning in his chair as he looked down one hallway, up a flight of stairs, around the living room near the kitchen.

"This place is amazing." He breathed. Rukia came into his view, looking exited as she put down the towel and took his hand.

"Come on. I want to show the rest." She took Ichigo from his chair and walking him around the first floor. Showed him the guest bedrooms that had a different theme, and the bathrooms that came with. She showed him the living room with her plasma screen television that was half the size of the wall it hung on, along with her black leather sofas and massage chair. She took him up the spiral staircase to the second floor where her bedroom, bathroom, office and hot tub was. She took him to see her office first- which was just as huge as all the other rooms and not lacking in any style. Plasma computer screen and laptop. Black desk complete with about a dozen drawers all neatly stacked and clean. Huge leather chair that looked comfortable enough to sleep in. Everything so far had a darker ash or black color scheme to it, but when she turned down the hall to where her bedroom and private things were, the feelings changed.

She hung a right and opened a door, revealing her amazing bathroom made completely out of inch-sized brown, red, tan and coffee tiles. She had a walk-in shower with light tan floor tile and four showerheads positioned in a circle around it. She had a huge tub that looked like something out of the Victorian age, but with a fancy faucet and designs running up the sides. She had her make-up area where a mirror stretched across the wall and ended where another door was shut. She had two cream colored sinks and her hair stuff and face ointment strung out on the brown surface.

Rukia chuckled uneasily. "Yeah… uh, I told you it was a mess. Come one." She grabbed Ichigo by the arm and walked him inside the bathroom to that door near the mirror.

She stopped him a little ways away from it and went to open it when she paused. "Wait…" she said to herself before turning. "Hey Ichigo? This is my bedroom, and it's a big mess. My bed isn't made and I have clothes strung out everywhere. You still want to see it?"

Ichigo nodded, mouth still a gape from the spectacular rooms he had already seen. From the looks of it, ' a mess' to her ment a few three dishes in the sink, some things out of place and a little smug here and there. Hell, if this was a mess than he hated to hear what she would call his place.

Rukia shrugged at his response, a kind of ' oh well, you asked for it' reaction, before she turned and grabbed the handle.

With a turn and a push, she let the door float open, revealing her room covered in a milky glow from the moon outside. Rukia stayed to the side as Ichigo meandered in, shocked stupid by the décor of that bedroom.

Queen sized bed with rose wood braces and cream blankest. Silk sheets and pillows to match, wrinkled and imprinted with her body from when she slept. Rosewood dresser to match, complete with a few clothes hanging out of it and some framed pictures on top. Something particular caught Ichigo's eye, and he pivoted and walked up to the wall near her vanity.

She had a bouquet of dried roses hanging by a photo of her between Byakuya and Renji. They looked like they were at a celebration because they all had those cliché party hats on and noisemakers and alcohol in their hands. He didn't really notice Renji standing there in his Hawaiian shirt, or Byakuya with his half grin. He saw only Rukia, and how truly happy she was. She looked much younger, probably fourteen, and seemed so care free and wild. There was a glitter in her eye he had never seen before, a kind of happiness only memories could buy. Something terrible must have happened for that fire to go out in her eyes.

"The New Years party in New York city," Rukia's voice sounded beside him, and he blinked a few times before glancing down at her. She was staring at the photo rather than at him, and she seemed pained to look at it. "It was Renji's birthday party and we were in America for a competition. We were right under the ball as it dropped."

"Who gave you the flowers?"

"I won them. That and a ribbon for the contest we were there for."

"Let me guess, first place?" Ichigo said with a smirk.

Rukia huffed a laugh, "Yeah."

They fell silent for a long moment, just standing there looking at that photo. Ichigo didn't understand why she stared at it with such sorrow. Such a happy memory should be thought of with a smile, not a frown. Ichigo began to get curious about what had happened after than night. Just then, Ichigo heard a tiny sound coming from his left. He turned his head around to see Rukia with her head hung low and her arms wrapped around herself tight.

She was crying.

Ichigo felt his heart jump as he turned around and reached for her. "Rukia…"

Rukia shied away from his hands, covering her face when she realized he had seen her. Ichigo took his hand back, but he came up close to her.

"Rukia…. What's wrong?" He asked in a whisper, keeping his arms to himself.

Rukia turned her back to him when he got close, shaking her head as she sniffed. Ichigo stopped moving all together. "Rukia?" His voice got a little stronger.

Rukia shook her head again. "I'm such… a fool…"

Ichigo cocked his head. "What?"

Rukia turned on him, tears streaming down her face and eyes puffy and red. "Me! I'm a disgusting disgrace, can't you see?!"

Ichigo shook his head gently. "I… don't know what you're talking about."

"I was engaged, Ichigo! To Kaine! He was my future husband and than he died in a car accident! Three years ago, my entire life ended and I became nothing!"

Ichigo was stunned still, unable to blink or breath or really even function.

Rukia toned it down a bit, but she was still sobbing, still angry with herself. " I saw you at that talent show and hired you because you reminded me of Kaine. I wanted to be with you because of Kaine…My God…. I _used_ you…. I used you shamefully." She stopped for a second, putting her hand on her forehead, messing up her hair in the front. After a moment of silence, she let her arm fall to her side with a slap.

"Ichigo…. " She looked up at him, pain and sorrow etched deep into her face. "I'm a disgusting player. A liar, a user. I don't deserve you…I don't deserve…" she broke down again, sobbing and hiccupping as the tears flowed. She bowed her head again, wrapping her arms around herself in hopes it would keep her from falling apart.

Ichigo was stunned solid, but that only lasted for a second. When he realized she was breaking down again, he snapped out of it instantly. He head heard her confession, felt her heart break, and knew what she was thinking. He was not angry with her, even though any other man would probably be overthrown with jealousy and anger. Yes, it was a shock she had another before him, but he wasn't offended. The man she loved had been taken away form her by a force nothing can stop. He didn't cheat on her, or just leave her behind for his career. He was dead.

And he knew the pain of death all too well.

He shoved his feelings aside and opened his heart to her. Ichigo slowly approached her, circled her until he was standing in front of her. She was too busy trying to catch her breath between sobs to notice he was there, and he used that to his advantage.

He put his hand under her chin gently, and ever so slowly he pushed her head up. She didn't fight him, or jump when she felt his touch. Meaning she was ready to take anything he might throw at her. Upon looking into her eyes, he noticed how deep blue they were. Like the ocean or a sapphire. They were glittery from her tears, and wide form sadness.

He smiled sympathetically, the expression a kind pull on his lips. He took his thumb and wiped away a tear near the corner of her mouth. He felt her hiccup under his hands and wanted to laugh when she sniffed and blinked like an innocent child. He put both hands on her cheeks and held her face in place when he felt her try to pull away, and he forced her to look him in the eyes.

There was a pause and then he whispered, "I forgive you."

Rukia felt her entire body go numb. A warm wave splashing through her body like someone had set her right under a hot shower. Her heart slowed, calming as she felt him start to stroke her jaw with his thumb. She took a step closer, closing the space between them, pressing her body up against his. She had to crane her neck back to stay with his rhythm, but Ichigo bent down a ways to give her neck a rest. He dipped lower, catching her lips in his, sucking her into a new wave of heat she hadn't felt in a long while. She closed her eyes, feeling a few last tears slip out before they dripped off her chin, never to be cried again.

She put her hands on his arms, holding them by the fingertips as she opened her mouth for him. The velvet feel of his invasion set her spine on fire. The gentle sweeping motion of his tongue around hers was like a roller coaster and a long sleep all at once. A relaxing yet invigorating sensation she never thought she could feel again.

Her hands traveled down his biceps, across the strong cords in his arms, under his tux top. They parted only for a second so she could pull it off of him, and the instant it was over his head, they were connected again. His hands went from her face to her neck, his fingertips a tender sensation to her skin. He ran his hands up and down the curve of her shoulders, taking the thin straps of her dress between his fingers and pulling the down.

Rukia snuck her arms around his waist, digging her fingers into the tight muscles in his lower back, hugging him closer to her. She ran her hands up to the middle of his back, her arms brushing up against his sides as she squeazed him closer.

She felt him suddenly tense against her mouth and she heard him hiss and than scream. She let go instantly, backing up a bit as Ichigo withered.

"Argh… damn it…" he groaned.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Rukia put her hands to her mouth, than reached for him, but put her hands back to her mouth again.

Ichigo chuckled weakly, "Don't worry about it. It's all good." Rukia watched with worry as Ichigo took in a few slow breaths through the nose, out the mouth. Through the nose… ou the mouth… through the nose…. Out the mouth…. through the nose…

"Okay, I'm good." Ichigo stood up straight with ease, and before she could do anything, he was back at her lips. With a yelp, she met him dead on, backing up until they ran into a wall. Her hands went for the collar of his shirt and she began to unbutton them with no grace whatsoever. She felt his hand go for the zipper in the back of her gown, shuttered with pleasure when she felt the vibration of her dress coming undone by his hand.

Her hands were shaking, her blood pumping overtime, making it nearly impossible to get his damned shirt unbuttoned. She was about half way when she felt his hands take over, and he worked those things loose with ease.

He whipped his shirt off, tossing the fabric to the side carelessly. His hands drifted down, parting her dress a bit, on to her collarbone. And she was lost to the world. She was under his power, his passion. If he asked her to strip down to nothing, she'd do it in a second. If he asked her to lie down and spread her legs, she'd hit the ground. Anything. She'd do anything for him, just as long as he kept kissing her.

Rukia felt something shoot up her leg, only to realize after a second that it was pain. She grumbled to herself, hoping that this wouldn't stop them again.

"Mmm… my leg hurts." She said against his lips. Ichigo dove in her mouth one last time, licking her over and over again, until he parted with her, scooped her into his arms and carried her away.

Rukia hung on to him, letting him carry her to wherever he wanted them to go. When she felt herself sliding from his grip and landing on smooth fabric against her back, she realized she was on her silk bed.

Her dress was hanging off her shoulders, a small line of clothing just barely hiding her breasts. He dove down into her mouth again and again, swiveling, drinking her up. Rukia moaned when she tasted him. God, that wonderful essence was like an alcohol; a hot, burning sensation in her throat followed by a blissful dizziness. She could drink him all night long.

She felt his body between her legs, the weight of him pressing down on her hips. Fire licked at her thighs, running with her blood to that secret place between her legs. She wanted his mouth there, wanted to feel him work her to liquid.

His hand cup her breast, and she arched her back in response, letting him know she was ready for him. He parted from her to look her in the eyes as he put his hands around her and slowly began to work the dress down her body. Rukia lay still, bliss hazing her vision as she felt herself slowly being exposed to the cool air outside her clothes. Ichigo took her dress in one hand and dropped it on the floor beside them.

"You're so warm." She said when Ichigo put himself on top of her again.

Ichigo smiled. "So are you." As he dove in and captured her mouth again, his hand traveled. Using his pointer finger, he traced the line between her breasts, running it slowly down to her diaphragm, past her navel, between her hips. He pulled off her panties and stockings and tossed them aside before laying his palm on her hips. He let his hand slide further down, diving between her legs.

Rukia gasped when she felt his hand touch her, arching herself against him when he hit the right spot. He pleasured her, stroked her until she was wet. He kissed her neck, breathed behind her ear, got her hot all over. Rukia shuttered and moaned, ecstasy driving her other the edge.

She gripped his shoulders, biting down hard on her lip. "Take me …" she gasped. "Take me now."

Ichigo slid off the bed and stripped of his pants. He than crawled back on the bed. Back on top of her. He braced himself above her, not wanting to crush her tiny body with his.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked, hovering above her. Rukia blinked a few times, trying to concentrate above the wild lust claiming her every sense. When she nodded, Ichigo smiled. Going easy, he slid inside her, filling her up.

Rukia hissed and grabbed his arms, digging her nails into his skin. The pain set of a trigger for Ichigo, and the raw power Rukia wanted was starting to build up in his system. With easy motions, he drove into her, taking her in small, delicious steps. As the time passed, his speed and power kicked up, and he rode her harder. Rukia took it all without hesitation. Showing grace even in the mists of wild lust.

Ichigo dipped low and kissed her, secretly telling her he was grateful for her bravery and will to trust him so much.

Rukia wrapped her legs around his waist, holding onto him as he took a second to catch his breath. Sweat ran down his face, and Rukia took her hand and stroked his forehead, wiping it away before it could get in his eyes. He smiled, gaining a little giggle out of her, followed by panting.

Rukia put her hands on his back, feeling his muscles working under the skin. She frowned.

"You're shaking." She said.

"I'll be alright." He breathed. Rukia didn't believe him. He was breathing harder than she was, and he still looked like he was in pain. So she sat up a bit and used her legs to twist him over. He let out a yelp as he toppled over, landing with her now straddling him. She sat up on his hips, smirking evilly as she stroked his pecks.

Rukia leaned down, drawing her lips across the tendon in his neck. He let his eyes roll back in his head, taking pleasure in the attention.

She drew her mouth up to his ear and whispered, "You relax. I'll take it from here."

With that, she slowly sat up and resituated herself on him. With a steady motion, she began to ride him, going slow at first, but then picking up the pase.

Ichigo clenched his teeth and let his head fall back. Lord, she felt so good on him. Her satin beauty cloaked him, scorching him right down to the bone. The sound of her moaning, of her panting shot him through the roof, boiling him over. He arched his back, biting down on his lip as her motion picked up. He grabbed a hold of her waist, keeping her steady as he joined in once again.

Rukia orgasmed, and she collapsed against Ichigo, taking him by the mouth. Her lust was skyrocketing with his, and they were both on the same stream.

Rukia dove in and out of his mouth, sucking his lip, circling his tongue. She felt him cringe against her, but she didn't stop kissing him.

"You're hurting." She breathed between a kiss.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "Ignore it." He flipped her over so that now he was on top, and he drove her hard.

Rukia was at her peek, and she could feel that he was as well so she didn't put up a fight. Soon, this breathtaking roller coaster ride would be over, and he could rest and catch his breath. She would hold him while he slept and in the morning, she would cook for him. She would wash him with her own hands, and than she would make love to him all over again.

As she felt him climax inside of her, she would have been more than happy to do it all over again. He collapsed against her, all the strength draining from his body. He caught himself on his elbows before he landed completely on Rukia, and he put his head in the crook of her neck.

Rukia breathed hard against him, though she was sure he was more tired than she was. She draped her arms around him and pushed down gently.

"It's okay, you can lie on me. Go on." She cooed, stroking his wet hair. He allowed himself to relax, slowly letting his full weight come down on her. Rukia took it all and didn't so much as feel crushed. He put his head down on her collarbone, closing his eyes as he listened to her heart race beneath her skin. She put her chin on his head while she massaged his scalp, smiling blissfully as she waited for him to drift off into a sleep before following close behind.


	25. Chapter 25: That First Kiss

**Chapter 25: That first kiss. **

**Sigh so… that was my first love scene. Hope it wasn't too graphic for you. And thank you guys for the reviews! I'm loving what you have to say! And I hope that the last few chapters have answered some questions for you. **

Rukia doubted she had ever slept so soundly in all her life. Lying next to Ichigo as the morning slipped by into noon, curled into his strong, warm chest like a small child. She had been awake for an hour now, staring at him while stroking his face, listening to the rain tapping on her window outside. She didn't know when the storm had rolled in, but it was the sound of the sudden downpour on the glass that broke her of her rest. The fear of thunder and lightning was what kept her awake.

She allowed a tender smile to come over her when she saw his eyes fluttering under their lids, and she couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming. About his mother? The woman he had spoken so highly of. Of herself? About the wonderful night they had shared. It was a nice dream was all she could tell, because his face seemed so placid. The hard brow he usually had had softened, leaving behind only small lines where his face always frowned. His mouth was slightly open, just enough to see his teeth on his lower lip. He breathed so softly, like a baby. His hair was longer than she expected because he always had it spiked up. But now that he had been wet with sweat, his brilliant orange hair fell in wavy strands onto his eyes and cheeks.

_Strategically placed hair…_ Rukia thought to herself. That's what Renji called it, anyway; when a male sets his hair just right, so it falls just so around his eyes and face. Rukia knew, though, that this time was not deliberate. He was sexy on accident, blessed with a natural incredible beauty that made him all the more attractive.

Ichigo flinched, cringing just a bit in his sleep, his brow tightening again. Rukia frowned and sat up on one elbow, watching him suddenly start to writhe.

Was it a nightmare?

Than she saw his arm twitch, and she followed the quaking limb up to his side. His skin was twitching strangely, like a horse's flanks when a fly lands on it. He was in pain, and it was serious. Rukia sat up all the way and turned in the bed so she was leaning against the headboard. She pulled a blanket over her naked legs than reached over to Ichigo, gently picking up his head and laying it on her lap.

That tender breathing was gone and was replaced by shuddering. The pain he could never escape had ravaged his peaceful sleep. Rukia's heart broke.

"Shh, shh, shh…" She gently cooed as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Relax, baby. Don't force it down."

She sure as hell knew than 75 of pain is mental, but she also knew that she didn't imagine the hurt that came when she had broken her leg. Pain is something that cannot be ignored, but it can be controlled. Give it attention, than it will hurt, but if you occupy your mind with something else than it does seem to go down a bit.

"Listen to my voice, Ichigo. Can you hear me? Concentrate on the feel of my hands on your scalp, rather than the ache in your side. Remember what we did last night, instead of on how your rib came to be broken. Just relax. Yeah, that's right."

Ichigo started to relax, a long breath easing out of him as his body stopped shaking. Rukia had to smile when she felt him nestle into her lap, finding bliss in the knowledge that he sought her even in his sleep. She put her head back against the headboard, a heavy sigh relaxing her body. She tilted her head to the side and stared out the window at the light gray storm running down the glass. The sound was calming, a feeling she wasn't accustomed to when it came to storms. Of course, it hadn't thundered at all since she woke up.

She smiled to herself, finding an easy peace as the gentle rhythm of the rain lulled her to sleep.



Mr. Ryuu looked up from the snow bank of papers on his desk when the door to his office opened without warning. He was starting to get very frustrated because this would be the tenth time he'd be interrupted from his work today, and he slapped the paper he had in his had down on the small empty spot on his desk. When he saw who walked in through the door, he just sighed and picked up the paper again.

"Hi, son." He mumbled.

Aizen strode in as pretty as he pleased, letting the door wing open into the wall before closing it with a loud thud. Mr. Ryuu jumped from the impact, than shot an angry look up at his kin.

"Afternoon, father," Aizen said as he walked up to his dad's desk and took a seat in one of the chairs set in front of it. After he got situated in a lazy position, he said with a smirk, "I have news."

"Do you now?" Mr. Ryuu didn't bother to sound amused, not even looking up from his work when Aizen spoke.

"Yes. There are only four positions left for the Dance World Cup—"

" 'Sat so?"

"Yeah. And the competitions getting harder."

Mr. Ryuu sighed, exasperated. "Son, I appreciate you taking the initiative to keep tabs on the competition but I think Tsushima can hold its own."

Aizen got a smug look on his face, the same one he always wore when he knew something that the other didn't. Mr. Ryuu glanced up at his son when he heard no reply and double took when he saw his conceited grin.

"What?" he grumbled.

Aizen folded his hands together across his chest and leaned back in his chair, making the thing squeak. "There's a new studio in town, Dad. One that I'm sure you're familiar with…"

" If you're referring to Rukia's old place, I already know. I was the one who put it up for sale. Or have you forgotten?"

"No, I haven't… do you know who bought it?"

Mr. Ryuu paused. Come to think of it, he really didn't know. But it was a thing in the past, so why should he care?

"Should I?"

Aizen shrugged. "I suppose you would… considering whose now it's occupants."

"Get to the point, please, son. I have work to do."

Aizen smirked again, that creepy handsome face contouring into what looked like a goblin. "Kisuke Urahara."

"What, the retired choir director? Hardly a threat."

"And Shihouin Yoruichi…"

"And?"

"I hear they've hired a few new dancers. A duo that have given a few people a run for their money already."

Mr. Ryuu raised an eyebrow, almost seeming interested. "If I haven't heard anything, than they can't be that illustrious."

"I humbly beg to differ, father."

Mr. Ryuu felt his blood boil. His son's attitude was becoming most taxing, but he had become an expert at going under cover into dance studios, gaining information on dancers and their styles, making it easy for Mr. Ryuu to come back at them with something ten times better. Even if Aizen was a pain in the ass, he was crucial asset to his business. And when he came with information, it was wise to sit back and listen, no matter how much it pained him to do it.

Mr. Ryuu sighed heavily and put the paper back down on his desk. He sat back his chair and glared at his son from across the way. "Alright, my boy…I'm listening."

Aizen smirked again.



Rukia heard the soft hum of something in her ear, like a warm breeze down the side of her face. The sound managed to mesh with her dream somehow, at first just being background noise like the wind or a whisper. The more the dream went on, the louder the strangely welcoming hum became. Soon, the park where she was sitting dissolved like a drop in crystal water, and that harmonious sound covered her like a blanket fresh from the dryer. All went black in her mind, but she was still trapped between that strange place of being half in the dream world, and half in the real world. She decided to focus harder, to lock down on that -- whatever it was—and somehow bring herself closer to it. She could feel herself stir in bed, yet she knew she was still asleep. She turned her subconscious head in the direction the sound was coming from. At first, all she could hear was muffled somethings that almost sounded like words, until she forced all her concentration into it.

"…_Peace will come to you in time… and I will say this lullaby."_

Rukia felt herself frown. It was a song? She must still be dreaming, because that voice was too perfect, to beautiful to be real. But the more she listened to it, the more she felt herself slipping out of her sleep.

"…_I would stay here by your side… and if you wake before I'm gone, remember this sweet lullaby…"_

She began to panic… she didn't want this wonderful song to leave, because she knew that she would forget it the second she opened her eyes. She forced herself to stay relaxed, to shove back the gripping hands of the real world trying to pull her out of the only heavenly reprieve she had! But the more she focused on that indescribably wonderful voice, the more the real world fell upon her. And yet… the sound was getting louder…

She felt her legs under the blankets, her face in the pillow, and her arm in front of her face. She was on her side, and she could feel something warm against her back. Something was on her scalp, moving with gentle stroking motions. Was someone rubbing her head? Then she felt something move over her, the great presence was strangely comforting. She heard something hiss, like the soft sound of someone breathing in. She felt the brush of soft skin, like lips, on her ear, and than she wanted to melt. Because that wonderful voice sang into her ear.

"_And oooohhhh… _ _Through darkness, don't you ever stop believing…" _

Rukia felt every hair rise on her skin, following the Goosebumps that emerged when the masculine voice rose to a high octave, holding a long, smooth note before going into words again.

"_With love alone… with love, you'll find your way… my love…." _

The voice filled the air like a chorus in a church, vibrating off the walls and into her lungs, her heart, her very being. That hand that was stroking her hair left for a brief second before coming back on her check. She pushed her cheek into the gentle knuckles that brushed her face with warm tenderness.

"_When I return to dry your eyes… I will say this lullaby… yes I will say this lullaby…" _

She felt a heavy object around her waist tighten, like an arm was drawing her near. She felt the warmth of whoever was holding her, and she didn't fight at all against the arm pushing her closer to him.

She felt his lips brush her cheek before feeling him shift back to her ear. He ended his song with a long, gentle "Oh", rising and sinking in octaves, running from her ear, into her bloodstream, through her muscles. She let out a sigh as she realized that the dream had become reality, and her heavenly being was on earth waiting for her. She hummed is contentment as she allowed herself to melt into his arms.

"That was wonderful." She mumbled through her grogginess. A blissful smile was on her face, and she kept her eyes closed as her mind replayed the sound of that last note over and over.

"I'm glad you liked it,' said a familiar crystal voice. "It was my mother's song she sang to my sisters every night."

"And you memorized it?" Rukia sounded more touched than actually questioning.

She felt him nod. "My room was right between them both, so heard it like they did."

Rukia opened her eyes for the first time, a frown on her face as she starred out the window. They were silent for a second before Rukia turned over a bit to look at Ichigo over her shoulder. "She never sang to you?"

Ichigo shrugged and smiled. "I was always asleep by the time she got to my room. It's not likes he didn't try."

Rukia and to chuckle to herself as she pictured a young Ichigo K.O on his bed, with his mother looking at him through his door in the hall. She tried to picture his mother, give justice to a woman who could produce such perfection as the son she had made. She never saw a picture of his family, so she didn't know if she had red hair or black hair. The male gene is usually dominant, so maybe she had dark hair and his dad had the fire head. But the beauty of the color and how thick it was was just too naturally perfect to be masculine. The way it always looked so clean and soft, just like a woman's hair.

And she had to be physically gorgeous all around. Alabaster skin to cover a lean, graceful body. Big topaz or blue eyes, with her fire for hair or midnight black. Just picturing her made Rukia smile for joy.

And then she frowned.

His mother was beautiful and so sweet, like a rose not trimmed of its thrones, but born without them. Her children, or at least her son was a product of perfection, a diamond amongst plastic fakes. Fakes like her. He was honest and pure, and she wasn't. He was tall and graceful and protective and sweet. And she wasn't. He shown like a star, and she was the gray storm cloud that hid him from the world. And now, like clouds do in every storm, she wanted to cry endlessly. She didn't of course, because crying never helped anything. And neither was being envious, and she had to frown when she realized she was doing just that.

It was silent as the rain still poured outside, but Rukia spoke out above it all.

"Your mother must have been a beautiful woman, Ichigo…" Rukia said in a low voice.

Ichigo frowned. "Why do you say that?"

Rukia turned slowly and looked at him again, face serious and stern as she looked at his perfection with grateful eyes. "Because she made someone was gorgeous as you."

Ichigo felt his face go lax, every muscle going tenderly soft as her words touched his heart. His eyes shined with joy as he leaned down and kissed Rukia softly.

She sat up to accommodate him better; her naked body an alabaster gray from the stormy clouds outside. Ichigo felt her tremble under his mouth, like she was trying hard not to cry. He took her face in his hands and gently pulled away, keeping his eyes closed as he licked his lips for her flavor and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Why do you want to cry?" He whispered to her. Rukia bit down on her lip as she felt a lone tear escape. She thanked God that Ichigo's eyes were closed, even though she was sure he already knew. She took a second to collect herself, biting down even harder-until she was sure that she tasted blood, and she shook her head.

"It's just… I don't deserve you at all…" she whispered back.

Ichigo clenched his eyes shut, feeling his heart lurch when he heard how miserable and low she felt. He didn't like seeing her in pain, physical or otherwise. His jaw tightened as he thought of what to say to her.

"Rukia…"

"It's okay, Ichigo…" Rukia softly stopped him. "You don't have to say anything." She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, drawing his warm body to hers.

"Just stay with me. Like this…." She put her face under his chin, listening to the erythematic beat of his strong heart as he relaxed against her. "Like we have an eternity together… like the world can wait for us outside while we hold time in our hands." She traced the smooth curve of his stomach with her index finger, feeling him breath in and out with slow motions. She traced circles around his navel, lost in thought as she let her hands wander around his abdomen.

They were silent for a while, before a thought struck Ichigo. His brow tightened as the though sprouted to his mouth. "You… make it sound like today is the only day we have together."

How Rukia kept secrets from him, she was sure that once she told Ichigo the truth, a day was all she would have with him. If she was lucky. She breathed out, her lids closing in sorrow around her eyes.

"This could be the only day together…." She whispered, too quiet for Ichigo to hear.

Ichigo frowned deeper when he didn't hear a reply, and his heart began to pick up pace as he tried to figure out what she was trying to tell him.

"Rukia…" He took her under the arms and held her tightly, but not roughly, than he gently pulled her away so he could look her in the eyes. He had to hunch a little bit to match height with her. After a second of just looking into her eyes, Ichigo took in a deep breath.

"Can I ask you something?" he began, voice smooth as a ribbon.

When Rukia nodded, he took another breath in and closed his eyes.

"Do you want this? To be with me every day?"

Rukia's eyes got wide and her heart jumped into wild speed. Her adrenaline pumped aggressively in her head, obscuring any thought besides the fanciful possibilities of being with him forever. It was like her love for him suddenly took over her entire her body; her breath running with his, her heart beating to meet his. Her body growing warm, her lips moving on their own. She couldn't stop herself!

"Yes…"

"Would you be happy with me? Even though I can't provide for you as you deserve?"

"Yes…"

"Than _will_ you stay with me? Be mine as my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Rukia didn't bother to stop the smile that spread across her face, so wide she feared it would rip her face in half. Her eyes got teary as she realized her heaven on earth had become even more tangible. The angle who sang to her in her dreams was now hers by choice. By pure loving will, this piece of tranquility offered himself to her. And she was glad to be blessed with such a gift.

She took his hand in hers and brought it to the side of her face, rubbing the side of his knuckles up and down on her cheek. "Consider me yours."

Ichigo smiled just as wildly, his heart swelling until he could feel it through his skin. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the jaw, a soft, sensual brush on the skin that made her giggle. She shied away from the tickle from reflex, and she kept her laughter as Ichigo sta upright again.

"So now that we're official, I don't feel so bad asking you this question." Ichigo said.

Rukia's chuckles slowly died down, but the humor was still there as she replied, "What question?"

Ichigo looked down to his lap, like he was all of a sudden embarrassed. How he could possibly be embarrassed after all they have done with each other, she had no idea.

"Do you remember that first night we met? In my dressing room at school after the talent show?"

Rukia smiled. "How can I forget?"

"Why… did you kiss me?"

Rukia suddenly felt embarrassed as well, taken aback by that question. Well… safe to say that she wasn't expecting _that_ one! She had to give it some thought, because she really didn't know how to put it lightly. Because the reason she did it was so not for something she should say now that they were 'official'.

Rukia grew very serious, well actually it was sad, and she bent her head down to her lap. Ichigo couldn't help but notice how defeated she suddenly looked.

"It was… for a very selfish reason, Ichigo. But I think you deserve to hear it despite what I think. " She licked her lips and situated herself so she was sitting comfortably in front of Ichigo, but she kept her face down. "Remember how I told you that I was previously engaged?" She flicked her eyes up to see what kind of a reaction she would get from him. He was smooth and calm, his face unreadable above his understanding expression. She looked back down and continued, "Well… you look very much like him, Ichigo. Almost exactly. All you'd have to do is grow her hair out just a bit more, dye it black, bulk out, and turn your eyes blue, than you'll look _exactly _like him. And when you dance, it's with just as much passion and grace as Kaien. When I saw you that night…" she had to pause to regain composure as she felt her tears start to well up. "You took my breath away because it was like he was alive again. Like that accident never happened…. I kissed you because I knew that that would tell me for sure that you were you and he was him. Because despite how similar you appear your kiss, feel, act, and taste… are so different. It was my selfish reason to put it behind me and remind myself that he is gone now… and that I had to move on. I'm sorry I used you like that… I tend to do that a lot to you, don't I?"

Ichigo shrugged, "I haven't noticed… or really cared, actually. In case you don't remember, I kissed you back."

Rukia got a smug smirk as she cocked her head and asked playfully, "Oh? And why did you?"

Ichigo let a sexy grin stretch his face. "Because you're so damn hot."

They shared a laugh as Rukia slapped him on the arm and called him a 'player'.

The laughing only lasted for a second before Ichigo looked at the clock on the wall and went blank. Rukia noticed after a few seconds that she was laughing by herself, and when she looked at Ichigo's face, she got scared.

"What?"

"Oh…shit…"

"What?"

Ichigo pointed to the clock. "We have an hour to get ready for practice!"

Rukia shot upright and screeched, "Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh My God! Oh crap, oh crap!" They both shot out of the bed at the same time, laughing at each other as they scrambled out of the tangled net of blankets tied around their legs and ankles, shoving each other out of the way so thye could get to the shower first.

Ichigo tripped on a pillow and caught himself on the wall by the open bathroom door, causing Rukia to laugh too hard to actually get anywhere. After she regained a bit of composure, she made a break for it, but Ichigo grabbed her by the wrist and held her back. She tried to pull away but didn't succeed, so she decided to drag him behind her. It was hard for the first few steps because they were on the carpet, but once they were both on the tile, she had him sliding across it on his heals. She made it to the very large shower with four heads and whipped open the door with her free hand, still laughing hysterically with her new boyfriend. She managed to get inside so she turned and pretended to slam Ichigo's hand in the door. He freaked out before it actually hit him, and with a yelp he let go. They both stumbled back, Ichigo catching himself before he tipped over and Rukia slamming against the wall. Ichigo managed to gain composure first, so he made a break for the shower door. He ran inside and shut the door, locking her inside with him.

Not wanting to give up the surprise fight, Rukia put her hands on the shower controllers and turned the water on super hot. Ichigo was standing right in the middle of all four showerheads when the hot spray hit him at all sides. With a yelp he jumped towards Rukia and twisted the cold on. She laughed with him and shoved his hand away, turning the shower all the way cold this time.

"Damn it, woman! I'm too fat to get away form the water!" Ichigo laughed as he fought with slippery wet hands for the knobs.

"And I'm skinny enough to not get hit at all!" Rukia said with her tongue out, swiping his hand away. Ichigo grabbed her hands and she fought him helplessly against his strength as he dragged her under the freezing spray. She let out a gasp and then a shriek as the ice ran all over her body, her laughter sucked out by the sudden shock of the temperature. Ichigo openly laughed only to slip on the tile. He fell straight down, taking Rukia with him. She landed on top of him and he landed in the corner, neck in a strange position. He grunted from the impact but laughed when he heard Rukia delighted on top of him.

"Oh, Ichigo, are you alright?" She held his head in her hands.

Ichigo went cross-eyed. "Y-yeah. I just need to go over and puke chunks of my brain into a bush. I'll be fine after that."

"Yeah. You never used it, anyway." Rukia shook her head and wrinkled her nose like he was a lost cause.

Ichigo frowned but smirked, "Oh jeez, thanks so much!" And then the hilarity started again.

The freezing shower soaked them to the bone in no time, and soon their laughter was replaced by trembling. Ichigo looked at Rukia with concentration, almost like he was looking at a wonderful work of art. Rukia starred back at him, her teeth clattering together but other then that, unmoving. He drew a hand up to her face and ran his thumbs under her eye, studying her deeper.

Rukia noticed something in his face, a lone, wanting expression. When he sighed and let his hand fall onto his belly, she reached up and touched his trembling lips.

"You had a nightmare last night, didn't you?" she asked. Ichigo kissed her finger once, twice, and then situated his head so his cheek rested in her palm.

"I always do."

Rukia stayed serious. "…Tell me what you dreamt."

Ichigo paused, his jaw tightening than shifting beneath his skin. "It was just about my mom. Nothing to talk about that hasn't already been discussed."

Rukia took the hint, but her curiosity was starting to get the best of her again. "Can I ask you something else?" she lightly pressed.

Ichigo looked up at the shower raining down on them, flinching when a few drops got into his eyes. He looked back down, a calm expression on his face. "Shoot."

Rukia scooted closer so she was almost lying on top of him, and she placed her hand on his chest as she thought of how to word her question.

"What did your mom look like?"

When Ichigo failed to hide a grimace, Rukia felt horrible for even bringing up the subject. She shook her head at herself and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't pry into such sensitive business. You don't have to tell me anything—"

"No, no. If we're going to be doing this right, we need to know everything about each other. I'm not hurt by your question, it just… I'm worried my memory won't give her any justice."

Rukia chewed her lip, looked away for a second as she thought about how to make it easier. "Do you have a picture of her?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No—well, not _on _me, anyway. I have one family photo at home that I could bring to you."

Rukia suddenly got exited and she bounced a little as she replied, "Maybe I could come over to your house later, instead! I would love to see where you live."

Ichigo felt a knot form in his throat when those words left her. He grew hot even under the cold shower at the thought of Rukia walking into his run down, ghetto apartment room. Her clean feet on his stained, brown carpet. Her healthy lungs breathing in God knows what kind of bacteria from the rotting ceiling and the all-around crappy calking around the kitchen. Just her being in that _neighborhood! _ Ichigo let out a silent gasp as he imagined her frail, small body walking around such a horrible place, even with him beside her. It would be like putting a porcelain doll in the dog toy's box. He gulped aloud.

"I- I don't think that's such a good idea, Rukia—"

Rukia scoffed playfully and swatted her hand at him. "Nuh-uh! Telling all was _your _idea, so you stick to it, you little cheater!"

Ichigo tried to smile, but was unsuccessful. "Rukia. Where I live… it's… not exactly the best of places."

Rukia sat up like a child, cocking her head to the side like a little puppy. "So? I still wanna see it."

"But it's dirty.."

"Everything gets dirty sometimes."

"And Old…"

"So? This house was built in the early 1900's."

"And _ghetto!"_

Rukia shrugged. "I didn't grow up in the nicest place at first, either, Ichigo. Did you forget that I was raised by an eighteen year-old boy for a good portion of my life? Well, actually… all of my life."

Ichigo breathed out loudly, exasperated but not put out by her attitude. "There is no changing your mind once it's made up, is there?"

Rukia sucked in her bottom lip and looked away, as if thinking about it. She than shook her head vigorously. "Nope!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and went limp with defeat on the shower floor. Rukia laughed aloud, a chime in the wind, and she leaned over him and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, but that's why you love me, right?"

Ichigo's eyes shifted to her and he had a dark smirk. "Let's just say I love you enough to accept your quirks."

Rukia slapped his chest. "Oh har, har."


	26. Chapter 26: You slept with him?

**Chapter 26: You slept with him! **

**Ya-hoo! 404 freakin' reviews! I'm lovin' this! I'm glad you guys like this story so much. I've been kind of pressed for time, but I'll try harder to update faster. Oi…. It's about 6:59 a.m and I'm just about to leave for school, but no worries. I have early release so I'll be able to come home and write more. Ooopse- 7 o'clock, Gotta go! **

Yoruichi passed by Urahara many times as she paced a line on the dance floor in front of his desk. Rukia and Ichigo both were running late, and this didn't please her in the least bit. Urahara had a content smile on his face as he watched his new girlfriend puffed up and annoyed.

" You're very cute when you're pissed." He commented in a loving mumble, leaning on his desk with his chin in his hand.

Yoruichi flashed him a look over her shoulder before continuing on her way. "They're both ten minuets late. That's very unlike Ichigo and even more unlike Rukia. It's annoying as hell! And they picked a fine day to be late, too. Now that we're in the contest, we need every second we can get."

Urahara raised an eyebrow at her even though her back was turned, knowing that she wasn't just angry with them. About two seconds after his brow lifted, Yoruichi stopped dead and turned around on one heel, a look of concern on her face.

"Do you think they're okay?"

Urahara closed his eyes gently, as if to savor a song sang from a beautiful throat, than he sat up and leaned in his chair. "They're just fine, love." He patted the desk surface, that amused look still on his face. "In fact… I would say that they are wonderful." He said this as he made his way around the table and up to Yoruichi. He was nearly nose-to-nose to her… well more like nose-to-throat because he had a good foot and a half on her.

She liked him up close like that, right in her face, breathing on her skin. It was something that made her feel protected. Like he was a security blanked held in front of her to hide her form the cruelty of the world. With a pouty face, Yoruichi wrapped her long arms around his neck and pushed his face down to her level.

"What makes you so sure?" she asked as she pressed his forehead against hers. They began to sway to unheard music when Urahara replied.

"I don't know but… they had a night alone for each other. Something _had _to have happened between them."

Yoruichi snorted softly, enjoying this moment too much to really make a noisy effort. "You dirty mind."

Urahara lifted his head and looked down at his girl with a smirked. "Now I wasn't implying that kind of thing. But I wouldn't be surprised if they did." Yoruichi starred up at him for a second, taking in his words as she weight the options. Would those two really go that far on their first date? Oh well. Why did it matter to them? It was none of their business, anyway.

Urahara put his hand on the back of her neck and gently pushed her head down onto his chest, smiling evilly as he said, " Not that we have room to talk. We had a little fun that night as well, didn't we?"

Yoruichi's turn to smirk. "Twice."

Urahara hummed a laugh deep in his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tightly against him. Yoruichi rolled her eyes closed when the sound of heartbeat invaded her ears. The steady rhythm reminded Yoruichi of thunder in the distance. Powerful, thick, his life force, and the object that kept his eyes open, his lungs breathing, his blood warm. And knowing that this significant creation was now hers to love or to crush, it made her want to keep him happy.

Just then, the bell above the door chimed to life and they both casually turned their heads in its direction. Ichigo was holding the door open for Rukia, who strode inside with a brilliant smile and even brighter skin. With the light gray storm outside it made her alabaster skin glow. Ichigo's bronze skin only deepened in color, making him look almost Native American, if not for his hair.

Yoruichi pushed against Urahara's chest, leaning out from his grasp as she eyed Ichigo suspiciously.

"Ichigo!" she yelled to get his attention. He looked up calmly after bending down to put his duffle bag in its usual place by the door. "You did something new to your hair."

Ichigo stood up strait and put his palm around the small ponytail in the back of his head.

"Oh yeah, that. My hair's getting kind of long so I decided to pull it back for today."

Yoruichi nodded in approval. "You look nice like that."

Ichigo flushed red, "Uh… thanks." Yoruichi turned and playfully winked at Rukia, sealing any doubt that she might be going back on her word to not touch Ichigo again. Rukia flashed her a calm smile, letting her know that she was not suspected.

Urahara came up then, a large, white envelope tucked under his arms as he walked up to stand by Yoruichi's side.

"Get close, you two because I have some news," he announced as he flipped the packet into his hands and slid out it's contents. Ichigo and Rukia skidded forward, standing shoulder to shoulder as they pressed to get as close as possible. Urahara flipped through the stack of papers form the packet, but paused half way, starring at the two with a crooked smile.

"I didn't mean you had get _that_ close."

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other, than took a step to the opposite side, putting a foot sized gap between themselves. Urahara held that crooked smirk, but shook his head and turned in attention to the papers.

"So anyway… I'm sure you're both aware of the Dance World Cup, correct?" He flicked his eyes up to the two teens who nodded back at him at the same time. He let his eyes drop again. "And I'm right to assume you know when the contest begins?"

The two shook their heads at the same time and Urahara bit his tongue as he forced down a chuckle.

"Well today is November 16th… the last day to sign up was yesterday."

Rukia and Ichigo let out a stunned breath at the same time, but thank God Urahara's sake that they didn't start talking at the same time.

"We missed it?" Rukia squeaked as she stepped forward. "Oh… damn it all to hell and back!" She yelled and stomped her foot. "I can't believe we missed it!" she said to Ichigo, who stood a safe distance away from the fuming female.

Urahara's crooked smirk grew in a devilish grin. "Well… actually…" He didn't have to finish when he held up two packets of papers- the criteria and rules and deadlines for the Dance World Cup. Rukia gasped long and loud, her eyes growing wider and her arms raising higher the longer she breathed in. Without a warning, she snatched her packet and turned to the side to stare in awe at it.

"GYA! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!" She clutched the thing to her chest and bounced up and down, up and down like a little child, than she pivoted and threw herself on Urahara, locking him in a choke hold that was _supposed _to be a hug. "Oooohhhh! Thank, thank you, thank you!"

With Urahara doing Riga mortise buy Rukia's death grip, Ichigo took the other packet from his outstretched, ridged arm. He scanned over the first page, reading only a few things before nodding his approval.

The bell above the door rang, and it was a saving grace for Urahara because Rukia let go to see who just walked in. Her sudden silence in curiosity was quickly replaced by the glee she had two second ago when she noticed who walked in through the door.

"RENJI!" she squealed again, the shrill making Ichigo cringe into himself as the hyper little girl darted past him, up to her old friend.

"Hi- Oop!" Renji grunted when she rammed into him, arms around his neck so she forced him down to her height. He let out a gentle but bewildered chuckle as he pried her arms off him, his red hair falling into his eyes.

Renji held her at arm's length, looking down at her in surprise. "Well… I missed you too." He said it like a question rather than a statement, and Rukia laughed at that.

"Yeah, I'm having a wonderful day so far, so I'm happy."

Renji raised an eyebrow, it lifting into a handsome arch on his skin. "Oh really… so how was your date last night?"

Rukia's hyper ness was quickly replaced by bafflement. "Who… told… you?" She was hesitant to ask because she suddenly got a horrible feeling in her gut. Who all knew that she an Ichigo had gone out last night? Oh hell… did Byakuya know?

When Renji cleared his throat and gestured with his head behind her, Rukia slowly turned on her heel. Yoruichi was whistling a tune as she looked anywhere but at her, and Urahara stuffed his hands into his pockets and shifted back ad forth on his heels. Rukia shot them a glare before turning around again.

Renji, sensing the uneasiness that followed, sucked in a breath before trying to change the subject. "Yeah so, we heard about you signing up for the contest and we came to wish you good luck. We as in Byakuya and me. He'll be here shortly to _share in the joy." _He made it sound like Byakuya didn't want to come and congratulate her. Which sounded totally like her older brother because he was definitely not what you'd call a social butterfly. More like a social vampire bat.

Rukia felt a twinge of fear grab her throat, and she forced the knot down as she thought of what her brother would say when he found out that she went out with Ichigo… and is now dating him… and also slept with him. Rukia went ridged as she pictured Byakuya screaming at her.

"Rukia? Are you alright?" Renji tapped her shoulder, making her jump.

"What? Yeah, no I'm- I'm cool. I'm fine, why'd you ask?"

Renji was a bit hesitant to ask after _that _reaction, but he tried it anyway. "You suddenly went ridged… I was just wondering what crossed your mind."

Rukia pinched the bridge of her nose as she silently cursed herself for not hiding that better. "Oh its nothing. When did you say Byakuya was coming?"

Renji let his mouth hang open as he thought about it, and before he could get any words out, the door rang again. Rukia leaned to the side to look past Renji, than instantly snapped back when Byakuya sulked in. Renji and the others went to go greet him, but Rukia pivoted on her heel, putting her back to the group as she hoped feebly that they wouldn't notice her standing there. She gulped, fiddled with her fingers, hunched over a bit to make her seem smaller, and prayed like no other that Byakuya didn't know the news.

"Hey Rukia!" Renji called. Rukia's shoulders bunched up to her ears, the fear like a wave filling her bones. "Aren't you gonna come say hi?" Well she couldn't very well just stand there now that loud mouth Renji announced where she was, but damned her if her legs were jelly now. She gulped again and forced herself to stand upright, turning ever so slowly as she tried to morph her face into what she hoped look like a pleased grin.

"Byakuya! Uh… how are you today?" Her voice was shaking, and she new by how the others looked at her that her attempt to not look worried didn't work.

Byakuya seemed especially distant today, but at least he was looking her strait in the eyes. "Not bad. And you?"

Rukia shrugged, looking elsewhere. "Well, you know… busy, busy!" she waved her hands and laughed, hoping the gesture was enough to put him off.

Not so lucky.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, his cold eyes not convinced. Rukia sucked in a breath, her laughter replaced by that 'oh crap' squeak. She knew that Byakuya found out, it was there in his eyes. Nothing got past Byakuya, especially with Renji around, and the knowledge of him knowing somewhat made it easier on Rukia… in a way. Because now she didn't have to tell him herself, now if only he could find out about the other two without her having to tell him.

"Rukia…" Byakuya's silk voice called in a low tenor. Rukia looked up in defeat, not trying to hide her fear any more. Byakuya tilted his head to the side, to a door behind Urahara's desk. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

Rukia nodded and walked forward, coming into step beside Byakuya as they glided out of the room, through that door.

The others fell silent as they watched- Byakuya standing more erect than usual and Rukia slumped down into a ball like a puppy with its tail between its legs. Urahara and Yoruichi looked down at each other, pity in their eyes before looking back up. Renji chewed on his lip, as if suddenly realizing that Byakuya knowing what had happened was not a good thing. Ichigo watched with a fixed jaw and narrowed eyes. He trusted Byakuya only because he was the brother of Rukia, but should he do anything to harm her- screaming or otherwise- there would be hell to pay.

He felt a lone pair of eyes on him, and he looked down to see Yoruichi looking up at him with scared eyes. When they shifted downward, he followed, only to realize his hands were gripped so tight, they were shaking. He instantly released them, flexing his fingers in an attempt to calm himself.

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Ichigo?"

He looked down at her again.

"Can I speak with you alone, too?" She gestured with her figure to the farthest corner of the studio. Ichigo nodded and followed her to the crook.



Rukia walked inside first, Byakuya holding the door open for her, not paying any heed to the group starring his way. He let the door shut behind him, locking the crowd out and them inside. It was dark for only a second before he flicked on the light. They were in the shower room- six quaint little tiled rectangles lined against a wall with clear shower curtains and a large drain in the center of the room. Rukia was standing right over it. Just in case her tears would need to be sucked up.

The second the lights turned on, Rukia turned and faced her brother. "Before you say anything, I need to make something clear—"

Byakuya's hand shot up against her plea, and she silenced herself on impulse. His head was bowed, the reaction he always gave her when he was angry. Rukia never understood why he had such a hard time looking her in the eyes when he was angry. She waited patiently, a new kind of strength steadying her bones like concrete.

After a few moments of silence, Byakuya looked up at her with steady contact. "Its alright, Rukia… you don't need to explain that."

Rukia was surprised when she didn't feel relieved about that. She guessed she was so used to him screaming at her that it was a bit scarier that he didn't.

"Why?"

"Because it's your decision, and now that it's done, what can I say to you?"

Rukia glanced around the room, bewildered. "Uh… how about ' you idiot, you're not supposed to go out with your partner. You promised me, you fool.'… How's that?"

Byakuya cocked his head, taken aback. "Is that what you want to hear?"

Rukia shrugged. "Not really. But its what I was expecting, so you might as well do it while I'm composed."

Byakuya frowned. "I don't want to scream at you."

"Why not?" Rukia raised her voice.

"Because its pointless now." Byakuya stated bluntly.

Rukia growled aloud, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "Than why are we locked in the shower room?"

"Because I need to ask you something. Something important."

"Like what?" Rukia heard the annoyance in her voice echo through the room, so she toned it down a bit.

Byakuya shifted his weight and looked down again, rubbing the rim of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger. After a second of him composing himself, he spoke in an almost whisper.

" Did you sleep with him?"

Rukia felt her composure leek out of her in two full seconds, leaving her woozy and numb as she swayed on her feet. "W-why do you ask?"

Byakuya looked up under his long, black lashes, sorrow in his eyes. "Just tell me." He whispered.

Rukia's jaw moved, but nothing came out- not even breathing. After a moment of nothing but "…" she let out a loud gust, and bowed her head.

"Yes… yes, I did."

She could hear Byakuya's teeth scrapping against each other, and she didn't want to look up to see the tortured look he might have.

"Byakuya… Please try to understand. I made this decision on my own and it's my life to do as I please, so why are you so concerned—"

"Have you told him yet?"

Rukia's train of thought derailed. "What?"

Byakuya was still looking at her from below his brow, the sorrow replaced by anger. "Did you tell him about your leg yet?"

Rukia felt her heart stop. So that's why he's angry with her. She bowed her head low. "…No…"

"Damn it, Rukia…" Byakuya was going very well in keeping his voice low, put the anger was as loud as if he was screaming again. He turned away, his hands in a fist as he hit the tiled wall to his side.

"Byakuya, I _will _tell him! I promise it's just... harder now."

"And whose fault is that?" His head snapped around to peg her with a glare. "Who made it harder on themselves to tell him the truth?" He pushed away from the wall and began to walk toward her, and she began to back away, that horrible anger she was used to back with a vengeance. "Was it me? Was it Urahara?" She hit the wall, and his hand slapped into the tile right by her ear. "Or was it you?"

Rukia felt the tears pushing against her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. "It was me…"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed, but he didn't lean any closer. "You said you'd tell him, but when? How can I trust you, now?"

Rukia tried to search for the words, but nothing came. God, he was right. Rukia felt the tears run down her cheeks endlessly.

"I love you, Rukia. You're my little sister… but I can't condone what you're doing. And I refuse to be a part of this any longer." Rukia's body jerked as the sobs began to ravage her. With a lid cry, she buried her face in her hands and wept aloud. Byakuya circled his arms around her and brought her close, holding her tight against him. Rukia didn't refuse, instead she openly cried as he rocked her gently back and forth, just like when she was a little girl.

He kissed her head than rested his cheek on her hair. "Tell me what I can do to help you, Rukia… I want what's best for you… how can I help you?"

Rukia licked her lips, wiping away her tears with her tongue. "There's nothing you can do… it's all up to me…"

Byakuya clenched his eyes shut, the pain he felt when his sister suffered was unlike any pain he had ever felt.

"Than I will be here should you need me."

"Thank you… so much." Rukia sighed into the warmth of her brother's embrace. A sensation she missed greatly from her childhood.

They stood in the shower room for what felt like hours, just rocking back and forth with each other, Byakuya waiting for his sister to stop crying and for the evidence to dry up before they walked back outside.



"You _what!?" _ Yoruichi's shriek shook the very foundation of the studio, and Ichigo's hands whipped up to cover his ears. After the echoing died down, Ichigo repeated himself.

"I asked her out."

Yoruichi wasn't shocked angry with him, she was shocked damn right grateful! She squealed again and grabbed Ichigo's neck and wrenched him down into a hug.

"OH! That's great! I love you two right now, I hope you know!"

Ichigo grunted when he felt his rib protest, but his eyes flickered up to Renji, who was leaning against the wall across form him. Renji narrowed his eyes before turning his head away sharply. Ichigo suddenly felt a little worried about the relationship between the red head and Rukia.

Ichigo pried her arms off of him, feeling a little torn now. He stood back up, rubbing the back of his neck to rid it from the sting, when he heard a door creak open. He looked up past the head of Yoruichi and Urahara to see Rukia walking through the door, Byakuya in toe. Renji pushed off the wall and looked at the couple with just as much concern, which made Ichigo's heart race. Renji had known those two much longer that he did, so if he was worried about those two being alone in a room together, than it must be a bad thing.

Ichigo looked closely at Rukia's face, making sure nothing had gone wrong while they had been apart. Rukia seemed happy enough, a little tired looking, but nothing to worry about. Byakuya was looking…. right at him.

Ichigo locked eyes with him out of habit, going ridged when he noted the icy edge in Byakuya's face. Guess it was safe to guess what they had talked about, and Ichigo had no doubt in his mind that Byakuya wanted an audience with him now.

Without Byakuya having to request him, Ichigo gently pushed his way between Urahara and Yoruichi and stepped forward, stopping when he was right in front of him. By how Byakuya stood and waited for him showed that he was expecting this as well. Rukia stopped in her tracks when Ichigo came up to her brother, eyes wide with worry when she realized what was going on. She stood close by, ready to jump in should she need to.

"Byakuya." Ichigo greeted with as much respect as he could. Byakuya nodded once, eyes still sharp as blades.

"Ichigo."

"I suppose you want to talk to me, now?"

Byakuya nodded again. "Yes. I won't pretend to know what is going on between you and my sister, but knowing that don't mistake me for a fool."

Ichigo stood still, waiting for any bantering Byakuya might dish out, ready take all he needed. Just as long as he could walk out of here with Rukia on his arm, he'd do anything.

"My sister is my only family left, Ichigo. Should anyone take her from me, I will be forced to hunt them down and kill them."

Rukia felt her gut tighten. "Byakuya…"

He hushed her with a simple gesture of the head, the icy rim on his face suddenly melting away. He lifted his eyes fell back to Ichigo, something shining beneath the surface that no one had even seen before.

"But you're not _anyone_, Ichigo. You saved my sister when she needed it most. Not even intentioning it, but you did it, which is more than I can say in her stead." He seemed to regret saying that last part because he looked away for a split second.

He looked back up again, the resolve back like it never left. "You may have my sister. Protect her, keep her safe, treat her like you should- with love."

Ichigo smiled gently and nodded once. "Thank you."

Byakuya nodded back, than narrowed his eyes suddenly. "But know this; should you do anything to harm her… I will do worse than kill you."

Ichigo swallowed, "Yes, sir."

Byakuya smiled as much as he could than reached up and squeezed Ichigo's shoulder. "You're a good man…"

Ichigo heard an intake of breath behind him, than suddenly realized what magnitude of a comment that just was. Ichigo felt his chest swell with humble pride and he looked Byakuya dead in the eye, truly honored.

Byakuya noticed the reaction, and knew for certain that his choice was a good one… but a painful one still. He flickered a smile, fighting back mixed feelings before patting Ichigo on the shoulder, turning to look at the others, than to his little sister. She looked up at him with joyful tears lining her eyes, pride causing her to stand tall. He put both hands on either side of her face and leaned down, giving her forehead a gentle kiss before standing erect and walking out the door.

Rukia watched him go, turning on her heel to gaze at him pass through the door and walk to his car down the road. She pressed her fingertips to her lips than put them against the glass, kissing Byakuya's form as he leaned into his car and drove away.

Renji pushed his way past, stopping at Ichigo to grab him by the shoulder too, only not nearly as gentle as Byakuya had.

Renji turned Ichigo towards him, pegging him with a glare that burned with his red eyes. "That goes for me to, bub…" He hissed and poked Ichigo in the chest. "You hurt her, I'll castrate you where you stand, got it?"

Ichigo frowned and cocked his head, but nodded anyway. Than Renji release him and stomped to Rukia.

"And you, little missy!" He didn't touch her, but shot her the same angry look. " You treat him with just as much respect, or make your life hell too!"

Ichigo seemed to be a bit worried at how he was treating her, but Rukia laughed like it was just a joke. She leaned forward and punched Renji in the arm. "Oh shut you, you worry wart! You know me better than that."

Renji raised an eyebrow with speculation, than suddenly smiled and ruffled her hair up.

"Yeah, whatever, twerp." And with a playful smirk, he walked out as well.

Ichigo stood a little ways behind her, watching her reaction with a tender expression. A stunned Urahara and Yoruichi walked up behind him, coming to stand at either side.

"Wow…" Urahara stated after a beet of silence. He than turned and draped an arm over Ichigo's shoulders. "Welcome to the family!"

Rukia didn't take her eyes off the road as she watched her dear old friend drive the same way Byakuya drove, but she couldn't help but smile at that.


	27. Chapter 27: Inner Universe

**Chapter 27: Inner Universe**

**Hey! Hope I'm doing okay with the updates for you. This chapter will have some dancing in it and they'll be doing it to Yoko Kanno's Inner Universe. Ghost in the Shell fans might recognize this song as the 1****st**** opening to the stand-alone complex season or whatever. Hope you enjoy it! Oh and the next few chapters I think will please those action lovers. Not this chapter, but the next few! Well anyway, have fun!**

The lights went down for their practice on the second week of rehearsal. Their dance routine was the hardest either had ever faced in their life, but the result were amazing, even for their trained eyes. But also, extremely grueling on them both.

Rukia was to start the dance off by herself, with a mixture of difficult but simple- looking hip-hop moves. This was their last day to practice before they would be off to the first contest. And should they win that contest, they were off to America for the semi finals and the finals. Rukia and Ichigo would pretend that this practice night was the actual performance, just to see how well the really were.

The music began in a loud burst- a techno, up beat melody with vocals in the background. Rukia did a style with just her arms and hands, both stretched out to her sides before she slowly brought them together in front of her. She pushed them back to her sides again sharply, before leaned to one side- acting like she was in agony. Than slowly turned to lean on the other side, flipping her hair in a single circle before she tilted.

The vocals started- a hypnotic Romanian female voice sang. She did a number with her legs- switching them in and out behind each other before landing them apart widely. The melody fell into a faster techno, and Rukia leaned back far, far- extremely far until she was parallel with the ground, her arms stretched out than sinking down to her chest, her hands pressed together as if she was praying. She then snapped back up right, before falling to one knee and snaking her way back up again.

The melody sank into a slower pace, and Rukia switched the dance style to ballet. She balanced herself on one leg, the other stretched out far behind her. As the beat moved on, Rukia twisted her leg so that it was not at her side. With a surge, she flipped her top half back so that she was still balancing on leg, but the other was now in front of her, and she was parallel again. She leaned back very far… very slowly with the song, before she was on her hands and her one leg was up erect in the air. She pushed herself up into a handstand, held herself there for a second, before slowly lowering herself down headfirst. She managed to snake down, her head touching the floor, then her chest, her belly, and then her legs.

The music had disappeared, leaving on the vocal for a second as she did that move, but it didn't last long at all.

The rhythm snapped back into that fast techno, and with it, Rukia shot her top half off the ground, craning her neck back to it almost touched the small of her back. Than she twisted her legs under her, at the same time reached to one side like someone had yanked her that way. She repeated the arm motion on the other side, but this time, her hand landing inside Ichigo's.

He yanked her to her feet, twirling her at the same time until she came against him hard. She lifted her leg onto his thigh, than slowly bent backwards in his arms, Ichigo leaned forward with her. They both shot back up, and Rukia ran her hand down his face before stomping her foot and twisting around so her back was against his stomach.

Her hands went up above her head and her left leg stood out, her foot on its toe. Ichigo ran his hands down her sides, bowing to one knee slowly as he went down. Rukia twisted her head back and forth like she was enjoying his touch, leaning back the further he went down. When his hands were on her ankles, she was laying completely on his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her legs while the other slid up and stroked her stomach.

Than he stood up straight, Rukia balancing on his shoulder as the music suddenly slowed to a piano solo. Rukia stretched her arms out and pointed one slender leg as Ichigo slowly turned in a circle.

He slithered his hands on her waist and lifted her into the air. Rukia stayed stretched out in the air like a cat and his turning sped up. Faster and faster, Until Rukia looked like a toy top spinning in his hands.

The music began to pick up an eerie pace, and Ichigo began to bring her down. Rukia curved her legs and arms as she twisted down Ichigo's body, landing at his feet on her knees.

Ichigo reached for her hand and she took it instantly, and she was on her feet by the next second. She leaned against his body as he leaned backward, their right arms outstretched to where the audience would be. Which in this case were Urahara and Yoruichi observing into two chairs.

Ichigo stood up straight and spun Rukia out of his hand. She turned and turned until she was a good three yards apart from him. Ichigo closed the gap with four ease strides, stopping behind Rukia to wrap her in his arms. One hand flattened against her hipbone, while the other traced a line from her lower stomach up to her chin. Rukia twisted her head to the side, and once his finger left her chin, she bent down to the floor, her hands against the tile while her rear grinded against his pelvises.

She lifted herself halfway up, running her hands up her own sides as she leaned to the left. She flipped her hair again before snapping straight up, against Ichigo's chest. She turned her head to the side, close to Ichigo's, stroking his face with one hand while the other held his palm to her waist.

They spun and split apart, grabbing each other's hand before thye were too far out of reach. Ichigo put his heels together and gave Rukia a yank. She spun quickly, but slammed her foot on the floor before she collided with him. She pulled another ballet move- balancing on one leg as she leaned into Ichigo's face with her own. He leaned away in response.

Than Rukia let herself stand erect quietly, not stomping or anything. Ichigo came to stand behind her, his back to hers. On the same beat, they put their legs ankle to ankle and began to do a number of slides and scrapes and stomps- perfectly in tune with each other.

They stopped when they were in the middle of their imaginary stage, legs far apart and arms out to their sides, hands connected by their fingers. Ichigo leaned back with Rukia against him, so she was lying on his back like a bed, almost. She kicked up her legs and spun herself to the side, squatting when she landed, but keeping one hand connected with Ichigo's. He stood up at the same time she landed, and when she came to a halt, he pulled her at him. She stuck her legs out and slid herself between his legs, arching her back up when she was clear, to come to a standing point behind him.

He turned to face her, and she came up to him. She lept at the last second, Ichigo catching her when she latched her legs around his waist. She pushed herself up, her breasts almost to his chin as he looked up to keep eye contact with her. She bowed backward, her arms out and her head craned back so far it was almost against the floor.

Ichigo held on tight to his dance partner as he spun with her, making sure she didn't fly off or loose his balance.

The song increased pace, a familiar group of lyrics coming up again, signaling it was close to the end of the song. Rukia unlatched her legs when Ichigo began to slow, and she scrapped her heel against the floor, the friction making her spin on the floor until she came to a halt across from him. They paused for a brief second, looking at each other… preparing for that final move that was a total killer.

Rukia shoved her strength to her legs and sprinted as fast as she could up to him. Ichigo was crouched and ready, arms out to catch her. Rukia lept into the air and Ichigo's hands caught her at the waist. He lifted her entire body into the air and held her their for a brief second before letting her drop, Rukia spun fast in the air, and landed in Ichigo's waiting arms. She was leaning against his leg, arms out and leg pointed; he was leaned down, body cheating to the side and face near to hers when the song came to and end.

Rukia breathed extremely heavily, and Ichigo was sweating like no other, looking like someone had bumped a bucket of water on him.

But through their bodies aching numbness, and the heat that exhausted their muscles and the sweat that drenched their clothes… they never really noticed anything but each other.

Rukia starred into Ichigo's eyes, wanting nothing but to kiss his sweaty face and hold his body against hers in her bed. Ichigo looked back, wanting to kiss not just her lips, but also all over her body, and sleep next to her, with her.

They were absorbed with one another, they hardly noticed Urahara and Yoruichi clapping and whistling beside them.

"That was marvelous!" Urahara called while he walked up to them.

"Absolutely flawless, you two!" Yoruichi chimed in beside him.

Ichigo and Rukia were still in their last position, just looking into their eyes with loving awe. Their breathing was still hasty, and their sweat dripped off them in puddles on the hardwood floor.

"Hey? You two stuck or what?" Urahara asked when he reached them. "Here, let me help you." He bent down and helped Ichigo up, Yoruichi assisting Rukia. The contact took the two by surprise and a they were lifted to their feet, they blinked and looked around like ' wtf?'.

Urahara laughed aloud, oblivious to Ichigo looking around like a lost child. The blond man gave Ichigo a hard slap on the back, knocking the teen right out of his daze. He coughed and sputtered as the air left his lungs from the impact, Urahara still unaware.

"Well done, my boy! Well done!"

Yoruichi rubbed Rukia's back and handed her a water bottle, which Rukia gulped down quick. When she was done, she handed it to Ichigo, making sure to leave plenty for him. He winked at her before taking it and putting it an inch form his mouth. He pinched the bottle and the cold liquid squirted out, some splashing onto his cheeks and chin.

Rukia was captivated by how handsome he looked even when he was worn out.

"I can tell that you two are together just by watching you dance," Yoruichi stated amongst the silence. The two didn't blush or sputter… or react at all, really- much to Yoruichi's surprise. Usually they'd be stumbling all over themselves at such a statement.

"Really? How so?" Ichigo asked bluntly after the poured a bit of water into his hand and splashed the back of his neck with it.

"Because you're in unison without realizing it, for one. You are in such step with each other that it's almost like you're attached at the hips, for another."

Rukia had to blush at that one- Yoruichi had no idea how right 'attached at the hips' was, since a few weeks ago. Ichigo caught his girlfriend's redness, and smirked. He understood what she thought too, but he was thinking about it in a different way.

Urahara looked up at the clock, than outside to check if it was really that time already. It was amazing how fast time flies when you're having fun.

"Damn…" he said aloud. He put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "8 o'clock already. Well, it was a fine practice and I'm sure you'll blow the judges away come Wednesday."

"Thanks, Urahara." Rukia said with a chuckle when Ichigo came over and purred in her ear. She playfully pushed at him, but he held on to her waist and kept her close. Urahara watched with pleased eyes before Yoruichi walked up beside him. She held a similar pleased smile before running her hand up his arm to his shoulder to get his attention. He looked over at her, took the hint, and turned and began to walk away.

"Good night, you two." He said with amusement, not surprised when he didn't get a reply. Yoruichi grabbed her stuff and threw it over her shoulder before taking Urahara by the hand and walking out into the night by his side.

Ichigo held onto Rukia's waist as he brought her closer to his chest, rocking her from side to side as he gave her little kissed all over her face. Rukia giggled and playfully tried to push him away, though her strength hardly moved him. After a while Rukia stopped trying to get away, giving in to his love as he stopped rocking her and pressed his forehead against hers. Rukia smiled to herself, so very happy to be where she was now.

"You're so strange." she murmured, sneaking her hands around his waist, holding him firm.

He chuckled softly. "Yeah, I know." He took his hand to tilt her chin up, than leaned down and took her mouth into his.



Aizen walked down the sidewalk, hands deep in his trench coat pockets to escape the cold that nipped at any exposed flesh.

He cursed silently. God, he hated the snow- all the cold, white crap that made it nearly impossible to drive, to go outside, to do _anything_, really. But he remembered that winter was Rukia's favorite time of year, and he also recalled her attraction to the snow that always covered everything from October to February. He had tried to break her of that ridiculous faze, but she was a stubborn woman with a thick skull and an even thicker will to crack. But her body was something otherwise.

Like ice or glass, she was fragile and so slim. It made him want to ride her- to see how far he could go until that tiny, gorgeous body would shatter. She was something he longed to tame, a hawk that needed a leather mask and a leash to keep her in check.

At a gust of wind, he shot a glare to the cloudy heavens, hunched his shoulders against his ears and walked on. He passed by a young couple, forcing their hands apart when he didn't bother to step out of the way. They parted and walked on opposite sides as he approached, only to join back up the second he had passed.

With a glare over his shoulder, he thought with amusement that their relationship wouldn't last a month, than continued forward.

He passed a flower shop closed for the season, then a boutique, a parlor, and a theatre on the opposite side. The white lights that rounded the theatre sign blinked on and off as it caught the eyes of onlookers fast, but not long. Just enough for them to read the movies advertised and then move on.

Aizen snorted when he realized they were both romance, chick- flicks. What they needed was a good, blood horror. Anything to put the kick back in their dull life.

Aizen glanced upward then, and stopped dead. A quaint little sign hung out above a door, swinging in the breeze with a soft creak. As he read what it said, a smirk stretched his face.

He was at Rukia's dance studio.

With a glance behind him, he checked to see if her car was in the parking lot. When he saw it was empty, he figured she was already gone. He hadn't seen her studio since that Urahara freak had bought it. Maybe he fixed it up to look at least a little better that it was when she owned it. He had nowhere to go, so he decided to just peek in through one of the three windows that lined the outside. With two strides he came up to the first window, cupped his hands around his eyes and looked inside.

His eyes widened with shock…. Than grew frighteningly fierce. Wild anger and hatred flared up like gasoline poured on a flame. She was in the arms on another man, locked in a kiss that seemed to have been going on for a while before he arrived. When he narrowed in on the features of the man clinging to her, his jaw tightened.

_That boy…Ichigo._ He thought with acid. That stupid young boy that had a thing going on with his side was hanging off Rukia like some love sick puppy with a piece of steak.

Jealousy. Hard, hot and fast slammed into the unstable part of his mind, knocking all sense of right and wrong out the window, into the cold. It gripped his chest, choked his mind, smothered his scenes until all he saw was red.

_Blood red…_all over that orange haired kid.

No longer able to feel the cold blowing on his face, Aizen shoved himself away from the glass, looked around, than ran over to an alley across form the road he knew Rukia would take to get home. He'd wait for her there… and when she got close, he'd remind he who she really should be with.

He would pull the leather mask over her face and shatter her glass body until there was nothing left.



Rukia's mind stopped dead and her breath got caught in her lungs. She had to remember how to function after thye parted, because she wobbled where she stood. Thank got he had a good hold on her, otherwise she would be a puddle on the floor.

Rukia sighed and laid her head against his chest, turning her ear to his skin to listen to his heart while she gazed out into the night- lit city. People were walking hand in hand, dressed in winter apparel and smiling up at the promising snow clouds browned by the lights of the city. There seemed to be nothing between them but their inner-locked hands. No secrets, no pain, no remorse. Just full, unrequited love.

Rukia frowned as she wondered how they made it look so easy. And after watching a couple stop and kiss right across the street, she just had to look away. With a groan, as she turned her head away and nestled her face into Ichigo's chest, taking refuge in the darkness.

Ichigo put his chin on her head, breathing deep as he soaked in the wonderful feeling wafting through the air. He had no idea that the good feelings were coming from his side alone. Had no idea that he was the only reason Rukia wasn't in pieces at his feet; like his arms were keeping her shattered body from exploding.

Had no idea at all.

"This feels good…" Ichigo mumbled, not really expecting an answer. Rukia was glad for that, because what she wanted to say was something she was sure Ichigo wouldn't like.

_But it feels so wrong for me…._

Rukia licked her bottom lip and kept her mouth shut, hoping he wouldn't ask a question that involved her having to say anything.

"I've never felt like this before…" Ichigo said through the silence, his husky, beautiful voice making Rukia's chest ache. "It's a little scary."

_You have no idea…_ Rukia thought to herself, the cracks in her body slowly growing the longer he held her. The longer the spoke.

"But at the same time, I feel safe with you. I don't know why because I've only been with you for a day… not even, actually. But if every day feels like this…"

His words were like silk in her ears, making her resolve weak and her heart sting and her tears well up. She looked at his shirt with a sudden flash of anger. How could she allow herself this? He should be crushing her, not holding her so wonderfully gently! She had said that she would tell him before it went too far, and now they were together… tangled in a relationship that was doomed to begin with. How could she be so evil?

Her bones quaked with hatred for herself, her blood boil with frustration over her inability to come clean. Her tears burned like acid, her entire body taking revenge on her for being so cruel. Ichigo's touch started to hurt, his presence stinging her skin like fire.

She couldn't take it any longer!

Rukia growled aloud and shoved herself away from Ichigo, the element of surprise working for her favor because if he were expecting it, she wouldn't have gotten away.

He looked at her as she stumbled away, eyes wide with shock.

"Rukia?"

"Don't say anything to me!" Rukia screamed, voice cracking as the tears flowed without hesitation. "Don't look at me, just leave me alone!"

Ichigo went ridged. _Oh God… what has he done? _He took a step forward, arms at his sides but eyes trapping hers as they always did. Rukia gave him her best glare, hopping she could scare him into leaving her. Anything, so long as he was away from her, and never hurt again.

"Rukia… what did I…"

It took all she had to shut her eyes and cut of the connection, knowing that this would be the last time she could look him in the eyes. Seeing that horrified look would haunt her for the rest of her life, but she just had to do this.

She shook her head roughly, keeping that tear- ridden glare on her face as she snapped "Don't talk to me…. just shut up and leave…"

Ichigo froze.

Rukia opened her eyes against her will, instantly regretting it when she saw his pained expression. She wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head again, forcing away any thoughts of trying to make amends. This had to be done for the better of him.

Rukia was not good for him… she had to let him go.

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo…" her voice was soft now, but she kept her eyes closed this time. "… But this won't work out."

"What do you mean?" his soft voice made her heart lurch. She clenched her eyes tighter when she felt them start to flutter open.

"I'm breaking up with you. I just… I just can't…" The tears stole her voice before she could finish, her she hunched into herself when she feared that her chest would explode.

Ichigo took a step forward, reaching an arm for her, to touch her, to comfort her. But Rukia shook her head again, than darted away… to her stuff by the door.

"Rukia?" Ichigo didn't follow her, but he called to her.

"Don't come back here, Ichigo."

Rukia grabbed her coat and swung it over her dance sweats, grabbing her street clothes and stuffing them in her arms. She put her hand on the door, then willed herself one last look.

Her heart broke at the defeated form of the man she loved, standing at a safe distance because she had told him to. His loyalty a trait that would kill her in the end, and his beauty a torturing eternity in her head. But this had to be done. If she wasn't willing to tell him everything, than she wasn't worth it. She had to make him see that, and if a short time of pain would spare him a lifetime of anguish, than by God she was going through with this!

Her face softened for a second, and her voice went gentle as she whispered, "Good bye, Ichigo."

She shoved the door open when the drying came back with a vengeance, pissed that she had forced it to slow down.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called to her, but she kept going, her legs turning to noodles when she walked away, like the life force that once kept her steady was left behind with the boy who gazed after her in distress. Liker her body suddenly realized she was serious about leaving him behind, and wanted to go back before she walked herself right out of the city. Out of his life forever.

Aizen turned his head around the corner of the alleyway after hearing the bell above the door ring. He watched with suspicious eyes as Rukia walked out of the door without a pause over her shoulder. He narrowed her eyes when he saw how unstable she was on her feet.

But he wasn't about to let her go now. It was time someone show her the mistake she made going out with that boy.

With smirk, he sprinted across the road with silence and disappeared though a back alley that would around about and cut her off before she reached the suburbs.

Tonight, Rukia would learn not to make a stupid mistake again.


	28. Chapter 28: Assaulted

**Chapter 28: Assaulted.**

**Wow, sounds like I pissed off a lot of people last chapter. Oh well, it sounded like you guys liked it, too. Well, enjoy this next chapter and thanks for your support!**

The cold breeze turned into a freezing whirlwind as Rukia ran down the sidewalk, her adrenaline the only thing keeping her going. Snow began to fall in a twisted blizzard, making the sidewalk slushy and slick. Her sweats provided little insulation, and her skintight shirt did next to nothing. Her coat flew out behind her as she sprinted, the wind freezing her sides and back. But she didn't stop.

Her mind was gone, plunged off the edge of reason into a raging ocean of pain, sorrow and aggravation. She never looked over her shoulder, never needed to. Because she knew Ichigo wouldn't follow her. He was far behind, most likely on the bus home, to his warm room…. Far away from her.

Rukia turned a corner, the suburb lights shining through the trees in the distance. Once she reached those trees, she had a little less than two miles to go before she'd be home. Then she'd lock herself in her room—not, not her room. Ichigo had been in there. She would lock herself in her garage and hibernate until spring. Maybe in her sleep, she would die of starvation?

Ballistic with sorrow, the tears flowing and freezing to her face, the sobs making her unstable, she turned a next corner and slipped in the slush. She caught herself fast, her hurt leg going unharmed before she stumbled back up and ran again. The snow was covering her footprints, shadowing her evidence of ever being down this way.

Maybe if she lied down and stayed still, the snow would cover her completely and hide her forever. Make the entire world forget she was ever there, than she would melt away with the sun.

She crossed the street- the last one until she'd be in the clearing in front of the treed in suburb. She slipped again, but didn't go down, thanks to a lamppost. She ran forward, not looking anywhere else but at the golden lights through the branches ahead.

Suddenly, she tripped over something solid. With a gasp, she toppled forward, arms going out instinctively to catch herself. She watched in horror as the ground yawned up to her face- this fall would seriously hurt her, she could already tell that. But before she was even parallel to the ground, something latched around her waist and whipped her to the side.

With a gasp, she was flung to the right, spinning a few times before her back slammed against a wall. She ricocheted off the hard surface, slammed into something else that halted her, and then suddenly… she was pinned.

"A bit cold to be out dressed in this, wouldn't you say, Rukia?" Aizen hissed into her neck, arms gripping around her too tight, knee forcing her legs apart too roughly.

Rukia's sobs of sorrow were quickly replaced by hyperventilating breaths and frightened eyes. She pushed against him with he chest, hoping her abdomen would provide enough force to shove him off.

No such luck. Aizen's arms held her tight as his hands shifted down to her hands, grabbing them roughly. He whipped them up beside her head, pinning them against the rough brick. Rukia grimaced when she felt them skid across the surface, skinning them.

Aizen was all over her without hesitation- cold lips against her skin, freezing fingers held her hands. His body had no warmth to it whatsoever. He was like a ghost or a moving block of ice, cruel and cold to the core. The way he pushed against her, smothered her into himself, was like being forced under a raging river and held there… no hope of coming up for air.

He breathed against her neck, haggard and wild with psycho intentions. Rukia's heart slammed in her chest with such fear, it made her sick. She swallowed hard when she felt the bile rise to the back of her throat, burning it.

"Get off!" Rukia gasped, her voice failing her again.

Aizen kissed up her neck to her jaw, her cheek, her eye. She twisted her head away when he tried to go to her mouth, glaring at him through the corner of her eye.

"Why?" he hissed.

"You're hurting me! Get the fuck off!" Her voice came back in a shrill before dying out again, but her fight or flight instincts were taking effect. She turned her head to glare at him, and he leaned it fast to take advantage at the clear target to her mouth. When he was close enough, Rukia snapped her teeth, almost catching him by the lower lip.

He whipped back before she could, however, at first seeming very angry. But a crazed smirk came across his face, a clear and scary indication that he enjoyed Rukia's savage behavior. He growled aloud as he leaned in again, mouth open and ready to take her. Rukia pulled away again, grimacing when she felt his wet mouth land on her cheek, feeling her throat work to force back the bile again.

"No!" Rukia screamed over and over, the years of her brother telling her the 'no means no' rule subconsciously taking over like a reflex… but proving futile. To shut her up, his hand occasionally smothered over her mouth or when he actually kissed her. She squirmed and writhed and screamed and scratched but nothing stopped him. She was too weak and he was too strong and the cold was sucking out her strength through a straw. Her fighting was draining and she was alone in a dark alley with no one around and the only person who cared for her now gone, safe at home. She was trapped within the grasp of a cobra, and she was the mouse loosing the fight.



Ichigo walked alone down a boulevard of lighted restaurants opened late, the aroma of Italian, Chinese, and good old-fashioned American food wafting in with the cold night air. He didn't smell it, though… nor did he feel the wind freezing his cheeks over with frost. The snow fell at and angle strait into his face, covering his hair in a white wig and melting and freezing on his clothes.

But he felt nothing. Nothing but numb darkness. People walked by, holding tight to each other, shrinking their heads deep into their coats, or darting into the nearest open and warm door as the winter wind slapped their faces like a cruel mother to her children. But he didn't even flinch at her, did nothing but stare at the ground as she littered his way with crystal soft tears.

His body trembled, shaking like someone was electrocuting him, but it seemed like the cold managed to reach his heart, because it was slow and steady. Unlike a reaction you'd get if you were shocked to the edge of your life. His teeth rattled together and his cheeks were red from gaining frostbite, but he continued forward- not towards home because that was the other way- headed nowhere in particular. Just… walking.

He was aware of the sounds around him, however. The growl of people cursing the weather, his shoes crunching the snow, the occasional bell of the restaurant doors opening and closing. He heard it all ten times louder than he was sure the really were, and it hammered his head in a vice grip. Damn, he needed to get away from here. And he only had about three miles to go until he'd be out of the busy down tow area and into the subdivisions that surrounded them.

A bell dinged from behind, the sound of the restaurant's hungry costumers eating and clinging their dishes swelling in the night, and then an oddly familiar voice called from behind.

"Yo, Ichigo! Hey!"

Ichigo stopped walking at the sound of his name than slowly turned around, trying his hardest to look more like a human than a zombie now that someone was seeking him out. But by the way Renji walked forward then stopped dead in his tracks told him that he failed miserably.

"Whoa… dude, you feelin' alright?" Renji lifted a ginger hand, as if wanting to touch Ichigo, even though he was standing out of arm's reach.

"Yeah…" Ichigo sighed heavily than instantly wanted to punch himself. Yeah, because that sigh was _so _convincing. You had to be an idiot not to know something was up, and Renji totally didn't look like an idiot.

The tall red-head closed the distance in a single stride, the tips of his black coat brushing against the snow and his heavy shoes sinking into the feeble powder.

"You're like the walking dead there, boy. You sure you're alright? Where's Rukia?"

Ichigo flinched at the sound of her name, wishing so much she was standing next to him, being at home with her. Keeping her safe and warm in his arms. This cold was a terrible substitute, but a familiar one all the same. So many years of having no one, then finally having the catch of his life…. And then loosing it within a week like some careless child and his toy. His gut wrenched when he even thought of her.

Renji saw Ichigo wince, setting off the spark plugs that started the engine in his mind. With a terrible clarity, he realized now what had Ichigo so down in the dumps.

"Aw man… it's Rukia, isn't it?"

Ichigo's jaw set and his anger flared in his chest, a wicked burning that kicked him where it counted- right in the ego. How pathetic he was to be so readable- even a child could get why he was acting like someone ripped off his balls and threw them across the world. It was unmanly how easily wretched he was about this whole thing. Renji appeared to be about as young as Ichigo, maybe a bit older, but he had an air about him that spoke otherwise. A loud calling that screamed in the face of the world, letting everyone know that he was very male and very in charge. It made Ichigo feel about as big as a puppy, even though he was eye-to-eye tall with this guy.

A large hand landed on his shoulder and gave his ridged body a little shake. Ichigo's eyes slid toward Renji as he came to stand by his side, a closeness that would have told people who didn't know them that they were good friends. Funny how this guy was giving Ichigo the evil eye not seven days ago, and now was all buddy-buddy. It kind of threw Ichigo's mind for a loop. But given the circumstances, you could tell him the sky was blue and he'd still stare at you like 'huh'.

"Come on, man. Time for some plant-you-on-your-ass alcohol."

Ichigo didn't protest when he felt himself being turned and led towards the ritzy-ish Italian restaurant Renji had darted out of before. The thought of drinking himself sick was sounding very nice right about now.

It seemed like a perfect way to just let go and forget all about life and its fucked up way at poking fun at you.



She was bleeding now, all over her mouth from the countless biting. Deep in her knuckles from trying to pull them cross the brick- out of his hands. Her adrenaline was gone, leaving behind her body to wilt in the fear and pain that now occupied where her fight or flight courage once was. Her tears were frozen to her cheeks, her neck and back ached from how many times he'd slammed her into the wall. Her clothes were torn, the sleeve handing off to expose her breasts to the climate; their reaction to the cold fueling Aizen further into his psycho stupor.

She fought with what little she had, though her arms were dead on her shoulders and her legs were jelly beneath her, she still tried. She moaned with pain and anguish, sobbing between the raping of her mouth, a maiming of her clothes, her body. She arched her chest, knowing that it wouldn't help at all, but she did it anyway. With a hand on her stomach, he shoved her back flat to the cold brick for what felt like the hundredth time.

Her body was cold, lifeless like the snow that fell around them. Her skin was just as pale, her heart fluttering with the same 'I don't care anymore' attitude as the flakes that now blew at a calmer rate. Her eyes were darker, like the winter sky, her lips as red as the rose frozen before it had the chance to die. To be spared of the harshness of this weather. She stared at nothing as his hands lifted up her shirt, pushing her bra up, handling her with sick austerity.

She was dead. A porcelain doll shattered on the ground, impossible to put back together not because it couldn't be done, but because no one cared enough to bother any more. The sound of his haggard breathing, the feel of his lips on her neck, biting her ears- it was all nothing but the wind to her now.

His hands ripped off what remained of her shirt, tossing it aside like it was some used dinner napkin. She didn't stop him.

He gripped her breasts, pinching and twisting until they were surely bruised. She didn't scream out.

He kissed her, invading her mouth with the twirling of his vile tongue. She cried, but did nothing more.

His hands went down her stomach- she stood still. He scratched at her hipbones sticking out under her flesh- she didn't move. His hands went further, down to her groin, past her underwear, between her legs…

Rukia suddenly snapped back to life like her soul was shoved back into her body. Her eyes snapped away, her breath came back, her strength, her instincts.

_He touched her sex…_The most precious thing she had to her name. A gift given to only those who disserved it. Men like Kaien. Men like Ichigo.

_Ichigo….Ichigo!_

The name added the fuel to the fire, and her anger flared above any other emotion. Aizen was touching the one place Ichigo had been, steeling the feel of his warm hand with his freezing fingers. Taking away what Ichigo had given to her… steeling it away.

"No…"

She began to writhe again, twisting her wrists in his hold and ignoring the pain that followed.

"Get off…"

Her legs supported themselves, stomping on the floor like a pissed off horse ready to buck. She felt his hands invade her, and the fire licked up the tree that was her resolve.

Strength came out of nowhere, shooting her off the edge into the fight part of the flight or fight plan.

"Get off me! GET OFF!" She twisted any part of her body that would, her back, her arms, legs, hips, head- everything. She started to become a burden in Aizen's hands, and he had to release his hold between her legs in order to fully subdue her.

"Shut up!" Aizen pinned her throat down with his arm, using the same hand to cover her mouth. He looked around, making sure no one heard her cry. This was her chance, it was slim, but she had to try. With his attention elsewhere, Rukia whipped her head out form his hand and bit his ear. Hard. Aizen cried out, the freezing air only adding to the pain as he yanked himself free. And as he writhed in his pain… he let her go. Rukia was being held off the ground a good foot or so, so when she hit the floor, her knees gave way. She cursed and forced them upright, running even though they were still like noodles. She made it to the entrance of the alley, the entire time gathering the lung power to scream as loud and as long as she could.

She felt a hand grip her arm right when she broke through the alley darkness, and it triggered her vocal cords on impact.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!!"

Aizen whipped her back, pulling her arm behind her and slapping his hand over her mouth. He began to drag her away and Rukia kicked and squirmed again, becoming an unstable load. She screamed through his hand, her throat drying out and cracking as the intensity grew. With her free arm, she reached for the light of the lamppost across the street, it's golden light muffled by the snow that fell, as if it could possibly save her.

She was suddenly turned away, now facing the dark end of the alley. She flayed her legs and kicked him in the shin, causing him to bend down. Her feet touched the ground and she used the surface as an advantage. But before she could do much of anything, Aizen held tight to her one arm and threw her on the floor. Rukia landed on a bloated bunch of trash bags, their contents clanking together.

Dazed, she had no time to react when Aizen reached down and grabbed her by the hair. A silent scream stretched her mouth as she was lifted to her feet and slammed against the wall again. As soon as he pinned her again, she forced her voice to work overtime.

"No- HELP ME! HEL—HELP ME!" She managed to turn her head away form his hand before he could silence her, and she cried with all her might.

Fed up with trying to keep it clean, Aizen reached into his back pocked and flipped open a knife. Rukia froze when the silver gleam of the blade caught her eyes, and her heart stopped as he pushed it to her throat.

Oh God…. This was it… she was really going to die tonight. Aizen was seriously going to kill her out here, in the snow, where no one would find her.

Body too frozen to move, all she could do was cry at the fact that now… she could never apologize to Ichigo.



Ichigo didn't drink as much as he thought he would. For some odd reason, his gut just wouldn't accept it. Probably because it was wound so tight with an awful feeling. A feeling that sent his instincts off like an alarm in a bank.

Something wasn't right tonight. He didn't know how he could feel this way after the stupid incident with Rukia, but the feeling was slowly overtaking any other feeling he had. Consuming him with a sensation far colder, far harsher then the weather outside.

He tried to ignore it, tilting his Vodka bottle so he could stare into its half full ass in hopes the look of the crystal drug would take his mind off. He took a swig, filling his mouth instead of just taking a sip like before, and gulped it down fast. He breathed out when the burn filled his stomach, but other then that… it did nothing for his nerves.

Rukia was popping up in his mind like some annoying internet add, and the alcohol consumption was doing a piss poor job of being the Junk-mail block for his brain. God, why couldn't he just let it go? Just sink into himself like last time and loose himself to the world that slept in his head. The one retreated to when the real world became too much. But it seemed like Rukia was the Armageddon to his little fantasy release because his world was nowhere to be found.

He swished the bottle around for a second before tilting his head back and finishing the last off in one gulp.

Renji watched on with wide eyes. "Damn, kid. You sure can pack this stuff away."

Ichigo whipped his mouth with his hand. "I've had practice." When he thought back to the times he'd snuck out to bars and had a few shots, his anger card flipped face-up, because the old days were seeming pretty nice right about now.

"I guess," Renji scoffed, then took a swig of his Gold Crown. "What it that, any way? Your third?"

"Fifth." Ichigo corrected, leaning forward on the bar table, dismissing the waiter when he offered him another. Renji chewed his mouth as he looked at Ichigo up and down; how he sat slumped in the stool and how his brow pressed forward into an un-amused frown. He was looking at nothing, eyes starring right through whatever was in front of them like a window. This was clearly not working. All the kid needed now was a few days alone at home, maybe with some old friends. Just surround himself with familiar faces until the world he came to know would dissolve behind the one he would recreate down the road.

Renji downed his last pit, tipped the waiter, than slid off his stool. The bar was a step up from the main dinning area, so Renji was a good foot below Ichigo now.

"Hey," he tugged on Ichigo's shirt. He looked down at him with a slack expression. Renji gestured to the door. "Come on. I'll take you home." Renji walked forward as Ichigo spun the chair around and slid off, his feet making no sound as he landed on the hardwood floor. Renji was holding the door open for him when he came up, and Ichigo didn't look up as he thanked the handsome red-head.

"Yeah well, been down this road before, man. No trip to Disney world, that's for fucking certain." He let the door swing shut with a ding before shoving his hands into his coat and walking along side Ichigo, who didn't bother to reply. That whole night, Renji did most of the talking, anyway.

They made it about half way down the sidewalk when Ichigo heard something come form behind. He halted first, that sensation in his gut growing stronger as he looked down the street behind him. Renji stopped a few feet away, finally realizing Ichigo wasn't beside him anymore.

"Ichigo?" Renji asked. Ichigo ignored him, starring through the wall of large but softly falling snowflakes. He could have sworn he saw something over there…

"Ichigo." Renji's hand landed on his shoulder. "You okay, my man?"

Ichigo's eyes flickered to him before returning forward. "I thought I… heard something."

Renji frowned. "Like what?"

Ichigo shook his head, unable to get his mind to team up with his mouth. His instincts were screaming at him to walk forward, but at the same time telling him to turn around and go home. What the hell was…

A scream echoed through the air as loud as thunder, close and sounding very much in danger. And sound so very, very familiar. Renji and Ichigo tensed up, frozen with disbelief and eyes locked forward as their brains tried to filter out the voice behind that cry.

It happened again, and before they even had a chance to really process who it was, their legs were flying at a blinding speed toward the sound.

To an alleyway to their left.



"Stay the fuck still!" Aizen hollered in her ear, no longer trying to keep it down as he pressed the dagger to her throat. "Shut up! Or I'll slice your head off where you stand."

"Suck yourself, Aizen!" Rukia said, a second later spitting his face. She really didn't care what happened to her, just as long as she somehow got a chance to go to Ichigo and tell him the truth. And so help her God, if she made it out of this alive, that was her first priority. Before the police, going to get new clothes, everything.

After a few more minuets of wailing, however, it didn't seem that she was going to get her chance. Finally fed up with it all, Aizen growled aloud and lifted the blade in the air, ready to stab her silent. Rukia was in the midst of preparing to scream when she saw her aiming for the killing blow. Her voice failed her along with her bones locking into place.

Nope. Definitely not going to make out of this.

Aizen brought the blade down, and Rukia had at least enough strength to turn her head away. She held her breath and waited for it to be taken from her the second the blade entered her head. Only… it never came.

Right before she was sure she was going to be decapitated, Aizen's body was off of her. Just gone in the blink of an eye! Rukia stayed in place just incase, but when she suddenly heard a manly grunt and a body hitting the floor, her eyes snapped open and her head turned around.

Aizen was just getting up, glaring down the alley at something- a man? A woman? Two men? What the hell? Just then, one cried out a charge, legs beating the ground as it quickly closed the space between Aizen and itself. They collided hard, Aizen getting laid flat by someone smaller than he was. Some one who was now straddling him and lifting his arm for a punch.

Someone with fiery orange hair…

Rukia froze stiff. It was Ichigo… he was there, on top of Aizen, beating him to oblivion! But how? When? Rukia was only dimly aware of a pair of arms wrapping them close, and her first impulse was to lash and shove it away, but when she looked up and saw ruby eyes starring widely at Ichigo, she just wanted to faint.

Renji was here too.

Ichigo hauled his arm back and delivered a crushing blow to Aizen's jaw for the fourth time, sending the bastards face to the side. His nose was surely broken by how much blood it was oozing, and he was going to be spitting molars now as well. Ichigo whipped his arm back, preparing for another blow to the eye this time, hoping to hit him hard enough to blind him. But before he could haul it down, Aizen kicked up his legs and sent Ichigo flipping over his head.

Ichigo landed flat on his back, air rushing out in a gasp. Rib screaming with a vengeance. But he didn't let that faze him. Years and years of being totally numb where going to pay off tonight, whether he liked it or not. He flipped up into a kneel, arms out and ready as Aizen rushed him head on. Ichigo grabbed his head at the last second and shoved it down, making Aizen to a legs-up face plant.

Not waiting for the asshole to get up, Ichigo walked up and planted his knee in the back of Aizen's neck, grabbing one arm and twisting behind him and pinning him to the ground.

Aizen growled through his clenched teeth, face pushing into the cold, dirty ground with no release. He went still, hoping that if he showed he was giving up, Ichigo would let his guard down a bit. Working quickly and skillfully, Aizen situated the blade in between his two fingers, ready to flick it at the right moment.

Ichigo was breathing way too hard for his rib's liking. It throbbed with each intake, getting worse the more he breathed. To hell with his pain, Rukia needed to get help fast. So help him, if he finds out Aizen went as far as to take her all the way, he'd be facing life in prison for first degree murder.

"Renji," Ichigo called then bit back at pain raced up his side. He forced the grimace down enough to where he could look over his shoulder without worrying them than said, "Get her out of here now. Get to her the hospital fast."

Renji nodded and began to pull Rukia way when she suddenly gasped and reach out. "Ichigo, look out!"

Ichigo snapped his head around just in time to Aizen's hand flick and a second later, a sharp sting sprang up his arm. With a scream, Ichigo gripped the blade now imbedded in his bicep and recoiled into himself. A second later, Aizen shoved him off and bolted down the alley. Renji held Rukia close, covering her with body as the man darted past them, beat-feeting away. Out of sight.

Ichigo slowly sat up in fear of his rib planting him to the floor, and he hissed as he gripped the blade's hilt in his fist. He looked down to see it all the way inside, red blood oozing down his arm without stopping. He held his breath and with a quick pull, he ripped it free.

He bit his tongue when he wanted to grunt, then tossed the wicked thing as far away from Rukia s possible. After taking a few second to regain composure, Ichigo hauled his suddenly heavy body off the ground and sulked over to where Renji and Rukia stood, holding his hand over the fresh wound in his arm.

Renji had his phone up to his ear and he was talking all business, no doubt having called 911 for a pick-up. Ichigo didn't bother to ask questions as it seemed Renji had it covered, so he walked strait for Rukia.

She was crying wildly, though no sounds where coming from her. He came up slowly, keeping his distance for her sake as she seemed to be in shock.

"Rukia," He whispered, hoping his voice was as soft as he intended it to be. Rukia didn't reply, so he tried again. "Rukia? It's okay, he's gone…Aizen's gone—"

Rukia flung herself on him, full out, no holding back sobbing as she clung to his neck for dear life. Ichigo's body couldn't support them both, so he fell to the ground as gently as he could, holding her tightly as he went down.

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo! I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry! I love you! I love you and I don't want you to go!" She was hysterical now, shaking her head into his chest while gripping his shirt. "I lied to you! My leg is broken and it will never be fixed completely! I used you from the start and I'm so sorry! Please! Please forgive me, I'm so sorry!"

Ichigo was stunned still, but he held her nonetheless. He let her cry even though his heart shattered. She was _using _him? He shook his head and shoved that thought aside for later. Now, Rukia was his first priority. He tightened his grip around her and kissed her head, swaying with her as she openly cried and cried and cried, her wailing carrying above the police sirens that were gradually got closer.


	29. Chapter 29: Confessions

**Chapter 29: Confessions. **

**Nearly done! Well…. Kind of… not really… but we're gradually getting closer. Including this chapter, we've got about 15 more to go. Thanks for the reviews once again. It's nice to hear your opinions and keep 'em coming! **

The hospital room was full enough without the added few cops, Byakuya, and Renji, but you try telling an over-protective brother and worried-beyond-all-reason best friend to shove it. Rukia sat on the edge of the bed, starring blankly into her lap as the interrogator flipped closedhis note pad and stuffed his pen inside the spiral binding.

The recalling of every detail of what had been done to Rukia was hard to talk about and just as hard to listen to, and it left everyone beside the questions being passed silent. A nurse padded at a scuff on Rukia's elbow before gauzing it and wrapping it up, being tender though causing Rukia to flinch a bit. Renji stood by the door, leaning against the wall as he watched the cops and docs do their work. Byakuya was at the lone window, arms folded at the chest while his eyes scanned the outside for danger, even though he was sure Aizen wasn't so stupid as to waltz up on the hospital they were in. God knew the cops weren't the only thing he'd be running from if Byakuya ever caught a glimpse of that bastard's face again.

Ichigo sat on the bed beside Rukia's, shirt off and ribs wrapped tight while a doctor stitched up the stab wound in his arm. His eyes never left Rukia, watching her with eyes like a guard dog ready to eat whoever looked at her wrong. And at the same time held a speculation for the young woman.

_I used you…. I used you…. I used you…_

The words rolled around in his head, a grenade with the pin loose. What did she mean by using him? He never caught that wave from her… but then again he never caught the fact that she was lying to him. He felt like an ass for holding it against her when he fibbed too, but he just couldn't help it. It stung in a place he never knew he had and the unmarked ache was enough to keep that thought alive in his head.

_I used you. _

The head of the operation cop approached Byakuya, all business and bear belly, badges of many years shining on his spiffy outfit. He took off his hat and wiped his hand through his sweaty gray hair.

"Mr. Kuchiki," He began, eyes tender yet stern. Byakuya blinked slowly as he turned and looked down at the old police chief, brow down as usual, eyes as cold at the moon just now peaking out of the clouds. The cop didn't seem to really notice how angry they were. Or maybe he was so used to seeing that look on a family member to really care now. The only reason he looked down was because he seemed to be having trouble speaking to the brother of the victim.

It was understandable that even through years of training and experience still didn't prep you for speaking to the family.

The chief sighed aloud, his ragged voice sharpening his vocals. "She's suffered from trauma and a few scrapes and bruises, but the GHB tests claim that she's clean."

Byakuya's mood didn't seem to lift even at that information. He starred down at the old man with the same unwavering intensity as before, not saying a word or really moving above just breathing. A movement caught his eyes fast and he glanced across the room, only to see a cop gesturing for Renji to follow him outside. Byakuya narrowed his eyes briefly before returning his attention to the chief.

"She was able to give us a name and vivid description of the assailant, depicting that he was a family friend or something along those lines before this happened. Are you acquainted with this Aizen character at all, Mr. Kuchiki?"

Byakuya's eyes bored into the old cop's for a second, his jaw clicking as he set his teeth together. The chief gave Byakuya the moment, knowing that the man was only trying to collect himself enough to reply in a polite manner, or as much as he could stand.

Byakuya looked down to his folded arms while his weight switched from foot to foot, deciding eye contact was too much right now.

"Yes. I knew him. He and my sister used to work together about three years ago. Four come next February."

The cop nodded. "Mmm. And did he show any hostility toward Rukia in those few years?"

"He seemed attached to her in an unhealthy way, but once Rukia got betrothed, he backed off."

"And is that boy over there her husband?" The cop gestured over his shoulder at Ichigo. Byakuya looked over at him before flicking his eyes back down.

"No."

The chief seemed to notice a sudden solemn expression on Byakuya's face, like it pained him to mention the relationship going on. The cop's voice grew soft as he replied, "I see." He looked down at his cap, turning it in his hands a few times before putting it back on his head.

Pulling down on the bill to fit it on his forehead, he looked at Byakuya and said, "We'll keep in touch."

The Chief turned on his heel and walked away, the four cops in the room following close behind as they disappeared through the door at about the same time Renji walked in. He nodded and smiled at the police as they left in a filed line, pushing himself flat against the door jam to make room. Once they had left, Renji sighed and shoved himself the rest of the way inside, closing the door quietly behind him.

"What'd he say to you?" Byakuya asked, voice skeptic for information.

Renji looked up with surprise at first, then shoved his hands into his pockets and starred at the floor. Man, he had no idea how that cop managed to look Byakuya in the eyes without so much as flinching.

"They said that Aizen's trail was lost somewhere past the city limits," His eyes flickered over to Rukia, then to Byakuya. "But they're putting up want-ads as we speak."

Byakuya nodded before turning and glaring out the window again, the pale reflection of the snow enhancing his vampire features ten fold. Renji didn't open his puss after that, figured it was the smart thing to do when his boss was pissed, his best friend had been raped, and his new-ish friend-ish was sitting in the bed next to her. Tension was thick enough without him having to blurt out the martini chat crap, so he looked around the room, found a chair in a corner, and went to sit in it. Yeah, corners were good in this kind of situation- nice and secluded but open enough to be apart of the group.

The doctor held tight to the needle and thread as he finished up the last stitch, marveling at how motionless the boy was through the whole procedure. He was so nervous with all those cops around that he was sure he nicked him a good one once or twice, but the boy didn't even flinch. Hell, he hardly looked like he was breathing, he was so still. As he drew up the string, threading the marred flesh tightly together, he tied it in a knot and reached for the scissors on the tin plate near his side. With a quick motion, he snipped the thread away, placing the remnants of the blue string on the tin table along with his scissors and needle. He took a gauze pad and a bottle of peroxide, placed the puff on the open top and tipped the bottle into it. Once it was well soaked, he turned around and wiped at the blood that had dribbled down Ichigo's arm.

It must have stung a bit because the boy looked down at it- the first move he had made since he sat down tonight.

"Keep this clean," he said as he tossed the red cotton pad on the tray. "It could get infected easily so keep a sharp eye on it."

Ichigo lifted his arm to look at it, studying the work with little interest as the doctor snapped off his gloves and discarded them.

"Thanks, doc." Ichigo said in a low voice, shaking his hand before the doctor picked up his tray of goodies and left. There was a long pause of silence, the longest there had ever been between such a group; everyone was either afraid to open their mouths, too angry to speak, or too shocked to really even think.

Renji decided that the silence was slowly peeking into an uncomfortable intensity, so he decided that's he'd be the bee that would sting this quiet.

"So…" Renji drew out in a long breath. "How 'bout them Lakers?"

Byakuya frowned and looked at Renji over his shoulder, shooting a glare his way.

"What? What? I was just trying to be social."

"Uh… I don't think now is a good time for that, Renji." Ichigo said as nicely as he could, his voice rough and meager. Renji didn't say a word as he nodded and looked to his lap, folding his hinds tightly on his thighs as the silence took over again.

Time inched by every so gradually, turning minuets into hours into days… or was it just seconds? In a place like this, time seemed irrelevant and otherwise un-mending to the circumstances. Rukia had heard over and over that time heals all, but this seemed like an exception. In fact, as time went on all she could think about was how many things she had to get done, things that needed to be finished, started, practiced. The competition they were now in, healing form this trauma so she could get to it faster, healing Ichigo's wounds both inside and out, finding Aizen and bringing him to justice… Time was becoming her enemy more that her nurse.

Rukia winced and shifted on the bedside, feeling her butt tingle like she was sitting on a billion needles. God, how long had she been sitting there? Felt like hours. She willed herself to look up, her bones creaking together with as much a reaction as she expected after sitting stone cold still for God knew how long. With more force, she twisted her torso around and starred out the window, expecting to see a blue sky and the sun over the horizon…

Dark as Night… hell it was still night! The sky didn't even show evidence of waning dawn, no crack of lighter blue blending into the deep navy darkness, the clouds fleeting from the sun that should have been at least peeking over the line of the earth. But no… time was truly gone on this night, scared beyond behaving properly because of that psycho that was still loose on the streets, no doubt.

With a heavy sigh, Rukia turned back around and returned to sitting as she had.

Something that felt like time passed by, feeling like what should have been an hour, pressing on what should have been Byakuya's sleep timer, before the first movement was made.

Ichigo sagged forward, eyes feeling heaver than they should have been after that adrenaline push he had just had. Or maybe it wasn't exhaustion. Maybe it was sever pain caused by the near re-braking of his ribs and the busting of his face and the stab to the arm? Shit, who the hell knew? Even _if _his rush suddenly decided to kick the bucket, he was still numbed out by anger to tell what was emotion and what was his cadaver. All he knew was that his body was now begging for rest, and because the bastard was so temperamental should he not listen, he decided to let himself go bye-bye—

Suddenly, arms were holding him by the chest and curses were being whispered from the corner. It was only when he suddenly saw the floor that he realized that his eyes had been closed. Whoa shit… did he just pass out?

He was gently lifted back onto his ass and steadied again as he swayed, his mind pulling a fun house mirror routine on his eyes.

"Easy…" A deep drawl growled near his ear, a tenor that could only be Byakuya. Ichigo's head bobbed on his shoulders as when he looked up, his muscles deciding to stop working all of a sudden. He grabbed one of Byakuya's arms and held tight, feeling the stupid faint coming at him again.

"Thanks." Ichigo breathed. Byakuya nodded once, keeping his face plane as always. Ichigo decided to look around for a second, just to make sure he didn't scare the crap out of Renji or Rukia. Well Renji seemed fine despite the fact he was now standing from his chair and Rukia was…. Right at Ichigo's side.

"You okay?" She asked gently, reaching her hand up before letting it fall back to her side. Ichigo starred at her with his mouth slightly open- damn, she looked so trounced. An unhealthy pale to match her dry, cracked lips, voice breaking from the screaming in the cold, eyes shadowed and sullen. She was exhausted and bruised and bloody and dirty, but she was at his side nonetheless.

_I used you…_

Ichigo shook his head when the voice sounded in his head, dismissing the feelings that followed quickly before they changed his attitude again. "Yeah… yeah I'm fine—"

With a sharp gasp, Ichigo snapped his arms around his sides and collapsed into himself, clenching his teeth and fists when the pain worsened. Byakuya kept a hand on his back but removed the other, holding it out just in case Ichigo decided to kiss the ground again. Renji walked up to them, putting the whole 'keep your distance' in the crapper. Rukia put a hand above Byakuya's on his back and the other hovered in limbo like her brother's.

"Ichigo…" Rukia gasped.

"_Fuck_…" Ichigo choked. For the love of God, were those x-rays correct? It felt like his ribs were piercing through his lung when the photos claimed everything was fine and dandy. Those had to be someone else's because this pain was unlike any he had before. The kind that could lay him flat like that time at school. The kind that made him feel like he was going to throw up and combust at the same time.

As another wave zapped through him, he opened his mouth but didn't make a sound.

"What do you need?" Rukia asked, rubbing her hand up and down his back. "Tell us what we can do to help."

Ichigo was trying so hard not to breath, or at least as little as possible. Any movement with his lungs sent aches rocketing throughout his middle section, so speaking was something he really shouldn't do at the time. But shit, he had to tell them something otherwise they'd panic even more.

With a will slowly disintegrating, he forced his lungs to hold enough air to speak a single sentience. But it wouldn't be nearly enough.

"I—" Agony stopped him sharp, kicking the wind swiftly out of him, constricting his muscles until they shook. He held tight to himself in fear he'd split apart, groaning with clenched jaws. He felt Rukia and Byakuya hold him up, but he didn't really care if he face planted. In fact, the sweet cold tile ground was sounding pretty damn good at the moment.

"I'm gonna get a doctor!" Renji breathed, looking at Ichigo for a split second before bolting for the door.

"N-o!"

Renji stopped after he flung the door open, looking over his shoulder with wide-eyed worry at whoever said that.

Ichigo's agony had ebbed away just a bit, either that or his body went numb at last. When he took in a deep breath and felt the pain instantly, he shoved that happy little thought away. He cracked an eye and glanced over at Renji, who stood at the door, bemused.

"Don't… call a doctor…" Ichigo managed by some miracle to say.

Rukia tisked and shook her head, "Oh Ichigo—"

The boy shook his head before she could continue. "No…" He swallowed hard. "I just need to lay down for a while."

Renji's jaw moved, but no words came out as he contemplated what to do, looking over at the three with a ' well what the fuck do you want me to do' gape. Rukia and Byakuya glimpse his way before turning their attention back to Ichigo. He was starring up at Rukia intently, with an intensity that reminded her of a tiger: _Do as I say and maybe I won't kill you later. _

"Are- are you sure?" Like that face wasn't enough evidence. When talking seemed to be too much like work, Ichigo settled with nodding his head. Rukia chewed her lips than turned to Renji and nodded to him. With a defeated sigh, he slowly stepped back into the room and closed the door without a sound.

"Alright, man, easy now—" Byakuya and Rukia pressed their hands into Ichigo's back as he began to lean backwards, but before they made it far, Ichigo stopped.

"Hold it."

The two instantly froze. Ichigo turned his head to Rukia and shook his head once. "Not you."

Rukia went wide-eyed. "What?"

Ichigo gestured with his eyes to her body. "You're injured too. Now go lay down and rest."

Rukia smiled and shook her head, "Ichigo, I'm fine—"

"Not. You." Rukia's smile faded and her eyes went bugged again. There was a pause for silence before Renji came up and put a hand on Rukia's shoulder. She looked over at him, at Byakuya, than let her eyes flick downward onto Ichigo- defeated. The dare to back off was still hot in his eyes, brows pressed tight but not frowning, eyes narrowed just a bit and jaw set tight. Damn, he really didn't want her to touch him, did he? Might as well be flashing a beacon in her eyes, it was so obvious.

With a sigh not loud enough for anyone to hear and soft enough for no one to see, she patted Renji's hand than turned away to her bed. Without a word, she splayed the sheets out, slid under them and laid on her side, back to the group. She could hear Renji and Byakuya ordering Ichigo to be extremely careful and the creak of the mattress when Ichigo's body was slowly flattening against it. She turned an looked over her shoulder to see Renji's back covering most of her view, a bit of Byakuya's form across the way, and the grimacing face of Ichigo as his head slowly reached the pillow.

She didn't allow herself to see more as she turned away again. Ichigo obviously didn't need or want her attention, so why force him to look anymore? She didn't glance over her shoulder once the rest of the night, and did well to not say a word even when social Renji struck a conversation that lasted surprisingly long, filled with subjects Rukia and many opinions on. She pretended to be asleep when they finally left, and tried not to cry when she felt Byakuya lean down and brush a kiss on her forehead and whisper her goodnight.

When the room was quiet, she assumed Ichigo had drifted off, but after a good hour of silence, the tossing and turning came about. She tried to keep up her recital of sleeping, but after listening to him hiss and flop around, it got hard to ignore. After about three hours and near sunrise later, it finally fell quiet. Rukia lay still, not wanting to give herself away just in case Ichigo was still awake and possible looking over at her. It did kind of feel like eyes were on her—

" I know you're awake." Ichigo whispered.

Rukia flinched at the sound of his voice, but decided that lying about sleeping was the last thing she needed to be doing.

She turned over slowly, the mattress creaking. "I didn't think you'd notice."

Ichigo wasn't starring at her, but at the ceiling, and at her comment he shrugged. "I'm getting good at seeing through you."

_Ouch._ Rukia flinched at that comment, but took it all the same. Not like she didn't deserve it.

"How're you feeling?" he asked.

Rukia blinked at the change in tone, but replied, "I'm fine… how are you?"

He shrugged again, face still hard like before. "Same as always."

Rukia thought back to the stories of his past and remembered how miserable he'd said he always felt. With chilling clarity, she realized he was referring to that.

There was a pause, and Rukia looked down at her sheets, clenched them in her fists. God, how could she have been so cruel? She was raised better then that, and she knew better, yet she still chose to do the stupid thing. And now she was reaping what she had sown- and she was perfectly fine with whatever wrath came flying at her face now. But to know that Ichigo suffered still…

"Ichigo, I'm so sorry—"

"Don't."

"But I need for you to know that I—"

"Rukia..." He turned his heads over to her. "Don't." Rukia closed her mouth and swallowed hard, fearing the look on his face more than she ever had. He looked so angry, so very put out by her that it made her want to scream.

Ichigo sighed through his nose and turned away again, shoving his sheet off his torso. "Look… I'm not angry with you," Ichigo began. "My mind is just… shit, I don't know." He paused, clicking his teeth together as deep thought pressed his brow. He seemed to be more serious than angry, now, and the way his eye shifted told that his mind was somewhere else.

"I guess…" he began, voice soft. "... I'm more shocked than anything, Rukia. With what you said…. And what Aizen did to you. Even if I was angry, what happened to you was repenting enough."

There was a pause.

"But not for you…" Rukia said.

Ichigo shut his eyes, obviously fighting anger again. "I'll be happy when that cock sucker's behind bars… or dead."

"Ichigo, don't do it." Rukia blurted, panicked at the tone he used.

The boy shook his head. "No… I won't kill him." He turned over and looked her dead in the eyes, not angry… but very, very serious. "But if I do see him again… I will not hold back."

Rukia drew in a breath and did not blink. Gripping her sheets tight, she took in the gravity of his words, right down to her bones. It wasn't a promise to spare Aizen's life, but it was a promise to try. And as for right now, that was all she could ask from him.

"Ichigo—"

"I'm tired, Rukia. Go to sleep."


	30. Chapter 30: The Epiphany

**Chapter 30: The Epiphany.**

**Woot! Thank you guys for the tips and comments, I really like to know how you guys feel about this story. Hope those who like it keep reading, and I hope I'm pleasing those who enjoy it! Oh, and a good song to relate this to… kind of… is within Temptation's 'What have you done". Just so you have something to listen to if you want, you know? **

The aftermath had been a special kind of hell. Lost in the second-long eternity of an argument that had people running for cover or calling for trained professional back up. A week of playing cool can only work to an undeniable point until the subject goes from "oh whatever, it's done" to "Why in the hell?" But it wasn't the screaming and cursing and spitting that made spectacle a special burden.

Week of preparation for the contest zipped by with as much speed as a dead turtle, and about as much zealous. Rukia agreed to let Ichigo back, but that seemed to have been a bad idea. Yoruichi's frustration had begun to pile into one large shit hill by the end of the second day, after countless times of having to tell Rukia and Ichigo to correct the simplest of mistakes over and over again. Things like 'hand on the waste, not the back' and 'leap, don't skip' and 'its okay to touch each other, really'. It became painfully obvious as time went by that, even though they claimed to have already, Ichigo and Rukia were not over the little 'incident'. Now, it was the night of the first contest, and since the two dancers were both stubborn in the way of never giving up, they refused to back down even though they were clearly not at their top. Urahara had given up every so exasperatedly in trying to get them alone together and talk, and Yoruichi was inched away from beating their faces into the ground for being so immature about the whole situation.

It was obvious as they stood in the green room, running through the dance one last time: they were going to lose this contest for sure.

Yoruichi stood a safe distance form the duo, clapping to the beat of the song- as if the music pounding at an absurd volume wasn't enough. She was so frustrated and angry her hands stung form the impacts.

"Come on, people! Get it right!" she ordered above the song as the two stumbled again. "One, two, three, four- on the beat!"

Urahara sat in a chair in the corner, observing with lost hope as the two tried but failed. He shook his head at every biff, covering his eyes as if it was a horror movie rather than a dance routine.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hands and spun her, but she clipped his foot because he was standing to wide and tripped. She shot him a glare but continued, stomping her foot then twirling over to his wide and ready arms… and then she accidentally slapped him when she braced herself for impact. Ichigo dropped formation to rub his stinging jaw and Yoruichi groaned and threw her hands up in the air.

The two stood a good yard apart form each other as Yoruichi stomped over and turned off the music. The silence seemed louder than the music as the tension began to create electric currents between the dancers.

Yoruichi spun on her heel and tramped over, shoulders bunched, face glaring and fists clenched. Oh man, were they going to get it- and get it fucking _hard. _Enough was enough! Screw their relation issues, both theirs and hers reputation was on the line tonight, and damned her if she was going to let two immature teens screw it up for her!

"All right, you two," she snapped. She stopped on a stomp and snapped her fingers to the floor. "Over here, _now."_

Ichigo and Rukia glanced at each other then marched over to Yoruichi. Urahara folded his arms and took a step back, not wanting to be singed by the eruption that was bound to happen.

Once the two were in arm's reach, Yoruichi breathed in deep and shaky. "Okay… I have had it up to _here_ with you two. Ever since the thing with Aizen happened, you two have acted like immature brats towards each other, and its stopped tonight!"

Ichigo and Rukia's eyes went wide, but they stayed silent.

"Ichigo…" Yoruichi turned and pointed a sharp finger at him. "I understand that what Rukia did was not right and that you have a right to be angry. But get over it, all right? It's been a week, she's apologized so build a bridge! And Rukia!" She pivoted to Rukia and gave her the same point-and-glare. "You, little missy, need stop the deceiving! None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you. Don't get me wrong, what happened to you was absolutely terrible, but its done and Aizen is gone. Quit treating Ichigo like he's a psycho ready to rape you!"

"I mean come on! This is _opening night, _people! There's an audience out there, and judges and other teams competing for the right to be called best dancers in the world. And, quite honestly, if this is how its gonna be with you two…" she threw her hands in the air and let them slap at her sides. "… Then I say we quit. Because I'm not going to threaten mine and Urahara's and yours reputation for some stupid reason."

Yoruichi shook her head and folded her arms. "I'm gonna step outside and get a drink and go pee. If I come back and things haven't miraculously changed for the good…then I'm calling it." Without another word, she turned and headed for the door, Urahara pushing off the wall and following close behind. The two were left in silence, only the air conditioner and the hum of the lights to fill the empty space.

Ichigo and Rukia were quiet, but their tempers drained form them like a stopper in a tub. Damn… what the hell were they thinking? They kept their heads down, but look at each other with eyes softened. Aw hell… Yoruichi was dead on the target. They _were _two immature teenagers just throwing a fit over something that should not have been a big deal from the start. It was like an epiphany that should have knocked them on their asses. A revelation that, for some dumb reason, just now found the light in their minds, a veil lifted form their eyes.

They broke to pace around, Ichigo going over to the three windows on the left, Rukia towards the mirror set up across the wall, just like at Urahara's studio. Back to each other, not a word was spoken, but thoughts were loud enough to hear on the mountains in the twilight distance.

The sound of the music for the over performers could be heard just barely from outside, and from the reaction from the audience, it sounded like it was pretty good. Time had passed by so quickly, Rukia and Ichigo could hardly believe it was really the first night of the Dance World Cup. They were in a state of shock, as it were- adrenaline not spiking, dancing the last thing on their minds… it just didn't seem real. But of course, they had been in a zombafied state for a week and the scene of time had become irrelevant. Just like in the hospital room.

Rukia stood in front of her reflection, her short gown shimmering blue in the light to match the glitter on her eyelids. Her gown color to match Ichigo's tux-black. Her blue-black hair was up tight as always, standing at attention on the back of her head and held in place by a clip with a silver rose in the middle. Her lips had gone without color aside from a sheen of lip gloss, and her skin was a bit whiter than usual… blue dabbed at her eyes, gray sucked in her cheeks, eyes seemed to suck in the light rather than reflect it. Hell, if it weren't for the fact she was casting a reflection on the mirror and not craving blood, she would've thought she had become a vampire during the night. She just seemed… gone. Breathing, but not alive. Conscious, but not thinking. This image starring back at her was ironic and cruel.

The week came rushing back to her like a movie being rewound and played in front of her- Rukia being angry with herself about Ichigo, and Ichigo being frustrated with her. She began to stop trusting him when he dropped her and soon their movement had gotten flinchy and blotted. She was everywhere and growing more pissed by the day. Soon, seeing Ichigo was no longer the highlight of her day. He became something she dreaded… but why? Ichigo had a right… but he was just so… but she lied… but could have listened…. Rukia shook her head and pulled herself from the spiral. _Goddamn it. _

She wrapped her arms around herself and snapped her head away from her reflection, repulsed by the very sight of the creature starring back at her. It wasn't her! That pitiful, broken thing was not her, but what she had become. The Hyde of the experiment she took with playing with people. But it had happened, she had told the truth and now it was time to put it behind her! Screw Ichigo if he wasn't willing to listen, it was time to get over it.

Ichigo starred out the window at the stars, watching as they winked at the town below them with a sense of ease and peace. The twilight put the snow on the ground into a dark gray, shinning sheet, the moon dancing and playing with the snow stars of the earth. With a pain in his heart, a flashback of his mother and the rest of the family sledding in the snow hit him hard. There was no pain there…ever. Like the stars, there was only peace. His chest thumped from his heart, but he felt nothing, and it wasn't peaceful knowing you couldn't feel anything. He put a hand of the glass, spreading his fingers against it and situating it so the stars fit between them.

_Mom…what have I done? Where have I… _Ichigo made a fist with the hand against the window, his nails scraping briefly across the surface with a squeak. He shook his head and leaned his forehead into the glass, cursing his name, his past, himself.

He was a fool. A total, utter… fool. Aizen was a monster and one who knew what he was doing, which made him a dangerous monster, to add. And to add insult to injury, Ichigo had failed in doing the right thing- helping Rukia when she needed it. Sure, he beat Aizen away, but then what? He preceded to ignore Rukia because he was too angry and juvenile to deal and listen to what she had to say. What had he done? Ruined everything Rukia had tried so hard to build up, that's what. Fuck his bones! Many dancers succeed even through injuries like his, so why the fuss? His rib wasn't a cause… it was a crutch. And the revelation of that seemed to lift the weight up and then drop it back down. _A crutch…_ a stupid excuse to not give it his all, even though he thought he had. Fear made him hold back, fear made him question, fear made him weak.

He glared deep and smacked his head against the window. This was what he was wanting… and now it was slipping away… because he was just what Yoruichi had said… immature.

"Oh my God…"

Ichigo looked over his shoulder, seeing Rukia with her arms around herself and head down. She was shaking her head slowly, as if something absurd just occurred to her.

"I'm an idiot… A big, fat, stupid idiot!" She narrowed her eyes and let her mouth hang open as she shook her head harder. "This whole time I've… I'm just such a fool!"

Ichigo blinked and pushed himself off the window. "What'd you say?"

Rukia turned to him, but didn't look up. "I've been so upset over myself that I hardly realized that that was what my problem was. Myself! I have to get over myself in order to stop being so upset! My leg, my lies- everything! My God… it's like a damn epiphany!" she looked up at last, eyes hard but so very clear. "Ichigo… I'm so very, very sorry about what I did. But… it's time to get over it. Time to move on, and I'm willing to do just that. And no offense, but if you're not then…" she threw her hands up and let them fall again.

Ichigo was silent for a second, shocked at how similar the train of thought was. This had to be a fucking sign! No doubt God was screaming in their faces about this.

Ichigo snorted, then chuckled, then began to laugh. Rukia cocked her head and frowned, then stood up strait and snapped her hands on her waist.

"What is so damn funny?"

Ichigo snapped a hand over his mouth and looked away, waving his hand at Rukia. The blood ran to her face instantly- was he _laughing at her?_ He glared and chewed her lip.

Ichigo's laughter began to die down to sighs, and he looked up at the wall and put one hand firmly on his hip. Rukia was still pissed, but that didn't stop her from noticing how light his skin had suddenly gotten, and how that smile just seemed to bring back the old him she loved.

"I'm sorry, Rukia…I'm not laughing at you." He turned to her with that smile, and Rukia had to force herself to remain angry. "You're just right. You are absolutely right."

"So you're agreeing that I _am_ a fool?" Okay, pissed again.

"No, no. That I'm a fool and that it's time to get over myself and do this damn thing as it should be done- without foolishness. It _is _a damn epiphany."

Rukia opened her mouth to argue as she had so gotten used to for the past week… only to realize that there was nothing to yell over and she snapped it shut again.

"So… you agree with me?" She asked with lazy point his direction.

"Yes."

"And you… forgive me?"

"Yes. And you forgive me?"

Rukia chewed her lip and narrowed her eyes. She would so love to forgive him but… did he truly understand?

She looked into his eyes as she had done the first time she met him, searching, digging for his soul in the topaz ocean. He didn't blink, as if he knew what she was doing, but he did lower his head down to more of her level, softening his eyes for easy access. Rukia titled her head ever so slightly, decoding the lines of gold that slithered out of the pupil to mix with the hazel brown, reading hard the almost Egyptian code inside.

_Rukia… I love you… I truly do and I'm sorry…_

"Rukia… I love you… I truly do, and I'm sorry…" Ichigo said seconds after Rukia saw it in his eyes. "I have been stupid, and I ask for forgiveness. I want to do this right… with no anger, no secrets… Please…."

Rukia went teary-eyed within seconds, her emotions a ping pong ball darting around her heart. His voice was soft and secure, not deceiving. He was truly sorry and wanting things to be better.. to compete by her side through it all- dancing, or not.

"Please…" Ichigo whispered as time stretched out.

Rukia put her hands over her eyes and wept… then smiled for the first time in a week, and it felt like a bright, new sensation across her entire body. With a chuckle and a skip, she ran up and tossed her arms around his neck, meeting his mouth dead on. Ichigo's expression lifted like he just saw the one he loved back from the dead, and he met her with open arms. Holding her close and hard, he spun her around and kissed her back, never letting go.

Yoruichi and Urahara slumped in, looks of defeat on their downcast faces. But then they heard trilling laughter, like a bird singing to the new day. They looked up to see Rukia in Ichigo's arms and they were kissing with a soft passion that seemed to rekindle them both. Urahara smiled triumphantly and folded his arms across his chest, and flashed a smile when a confused Yoruichi gawked up at him.

Ichigo finally put Rukia down, but held her lips with his. Her arms slid down until her hands rested on his collarbone, and his hands geld her waist gently. With a tender sound, they parted.

Rukia shut her eyes and sighed as Ichigo leaned down and pressed his forehead on hers, still crying openly in his arm. God, she missed this so much.

"Ichigo?" she whispered.

"Hm?"

Rukia paused, jaw stammering. "I forgive you."

She heard Ichigo breath out deeply and slowly, and could just feel the tension sucked form the room. She wanted to just lay down with him, fall asleep in his arms fro days on end. Love him again, feel alive with him again. But that wonderful fantasy was going to have to wait.

When the roar of the crowd welled outside, louder than usual, they both looked over in the door's direction. Yoruichi and Urahara were holding them open, their trademark half-smiles lifting their lips.

"It's time." Urahara said.

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other, smiled again, turned and waltzed out the door hand in hand. The first stage of the competition had just begun, and not a moment too soon.



A week before.

Ulquiorra Basque stood in the shadows of the basement of his hideout, leaning against the plain concrete wall as he watched his fellow members fight, play pool, and just recently… play doctor.

"The boy's crazy, man. I'm tellin you!" Aizen sat in a shitty fold-up chiar, arms flailing as he explained his latest story to whoever was litenting, making it extremely hard for the guy stiching his eyebrow up to work.

Ulquiorra had been friends with Aizen for some years now, and throughout those years they had done some pretty fucked-up things. But this… this was the frosting on the cake. A plan so strange, so out of it for his crew that Ulquiorra had to just shake his head. And with an attitude to back up the reputation, Ulquiorra was not someone who fucked around with anything.

"Aizen…" he broke into the man's story, his toneless voice no higher than a whipser, but loud enough to shut even Aizen up. He pushed off the wall and came into the light, the tattoos running down his face a tribute to the bad-ass rep.

"You know we don't off people for the hell of it." He pegged Aizen with a hard look, carribean blue eyes blazing.

Aizen looked over his shoulder, causing the guy working on his face to stumble away. "This isn't for the hell of it."

"We don't do it for the sake of relationship issues either."

"Oh, its not an issue any more, my friend."

Ulquiorra folded his arms. "Than what is it?"

Aizen grinned. "Revenge."

Ulquiorra's brow pressed down, his light features going dark from the creases. "Revenge. What the hell do you know about revenge?"

Aizen stood up, his huge body casting a shadow over everyone in the room, but Ulquiorra hardly shifted on his feet when the storm clouded the sky.

Aizen sucked in a breath, loud and clear that he was about to make a point. "I know that revenge comes in many colors. That it can dart between thin lines of just old-fashioned pranks to cold…hard…murder," He switched moods, going from intense to ease. "And I know that revenge can also be the new green…" He looked at his fingernails, than flicked his eyes to Ulquiorra. "…If you catch my drift."

"We are not a gang of low-class push-overs who do a jig for whoever sweeps the dollar under our noses. We run a risky business here, Aizen, and you have to earn the right to be on our hit list."

"Who ever said I'd be paying _you_?"

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed instantly, that fierce predator Aizen loved to use so much roaring to life. Aizen stood his ground because he knew the fucker had a reputation for lashing out when unnoticed, but he knew that he could take down the leader no problem… should he have the elements on his side. He also knew that there wasn't a hit made by this team that Aizen didn't know about. And since Aizen's slate had been, up until a week ago, clean, he could call in the men in blue within a second. And now that he couldn't, he had connections with people who could get the job done stat. Oh yeah, he had them right where he wanted them.

"What's up your sleeve, Aizen?" Ulquiorra groaned, suspicion keeping his eyes narrow.

Aizen shrugged casually, "Well, you know me, my friend. I have connections with people… people who know people."

"Point?"

Aizen got right in his face, lowering his voice so that only he and Ulquiorra could hear. "There's not a move you've made that I haven't seen or heard of. You wanna test me with that much evidence against you, you go right ahead… but I'm willing to offer you more than a handsome fee for _this_ one…that is, of course, if you choose to cooperate."

Ulquiorra's eyes flashed with anger, then narrowed down further, acid burning through the irises.

"You are a bastard." He hissed back.

Aizen chuckled and backed up, that cocky-ass air about him once again rearing its head. "Yes, but I'm a rich bastard who keeps your ass out of prison." Aizen turned and kind of walked over to a pool table situated under a bald light bulb. The four people playing had stopped when Aizen had gotten too close to their boss, but they made no move to stop him once Aizen moved away. He stopped near a corner and grabbed the 6-ball from the pocket. He brought it up to his eyes and twisted it under the light.

"So what'll it be?" He taunted.

Ulquiorra was silent for a moment, rolling the possibilities around much like the ball in Aizen's hand. He had no doubt in his mind that Aizen knew what shit went down with his group, and had no doubt that he'd turn them in on the spot. Regardless of how many loyal years he had behind him. Of course, Ulquiorra could always rat Aizen out should that happen because he had no itch about brining this ass hole down with him. But a hefty fee for some teenager sounded like easy money. Way too easy to turn down, and way too pricey to ignore.

Ulquiorra folded his arms across the white of his shirt, muscles hidden beneath the soft fabric. "It never ceases to amaze me how cocky you can be, Aizen."

Aizen huffed a laugh, tossed the ball in the air and caught it. "It comes with the reputation."

"Ah. And what gives you the right to order me around? Me, the one who's hiding you from the cops. The one who hasn't sang like a bird to the men in blue about where you are. The one who's offed many people in favor of you. What gives you the right…." He began to stroll forward, menace seeming to waft in the air around him, making his men back the hell up- far away. He stopped when he was nearly chest to chest with Aizen, and even though Aizen had a good foot to this guy, Ulquiorra didn't back down. "…to tell me what to do?"

Aizen had a flash of fear, but it was smothered by his pride before it could turn into anything visual. He smirked and scoffed; as if the little tuff-guy show didn't impress him so much as tickle him. He placed the ball back in the pocket, keeping calm and cool. Deadly.

He leaned against it and folded his arms across his chest, that handsome creepiness showing up again, to his benefit.

"Name your price, Ulquiorra," Aizen began, business-tone and all, "and it shall be paid. I want this boy killed and I _will_ compensate you for a job well done."

Ulquiorra's brow rose a bit. "Any price?"

"Absolutely." He replied, arms going wide before folding back up.

Ulquiorra shifted his weight from foot to foot and chewed on the corner of his mouth in thought. With lazy progress, he turned to his gang who had accumulated behind him. He paused and took the time to look a few in the eyes, watching for any interest amongst them, through their trained professional faces.

"What do you think boys?" he asked aloud. "Any sum tickling your fancy?"

When they all lifted a fist and shouted Ulquiorra's cruel, cunning smirk spread through his pale face. With the same laziness, he turned back to Aizen with a nod.

"You got yourself a deal."


	31. Chapter 31: Being Proud

**Chapter 31: Being Proud. **

**I'm so glad you guys like this story! I'm so psyched! Got over 500 reviews- Gya, I love you! Right so… to the writing portion. Enjoy, as always. Oh and just to clear something up, there is such a contest as the Dance World Cup, but I have no idea how it works. I tried to do some research but came up with next to nothing. So how this contest works in the story is completely fictional and otherwise not related to the real contest. Just so you know. Sorry I couldn't be true to the competition. Oh and just as a warning- major fluff in this chapter. Hehehe, just so ya know. **

Rukia's heart raced at 90 b.p.m, adrenaline pumping through her body like someone stuck a tire pump in her mouth. Sweat kept her glistening like her dress, a flash of light every time she spun and twisted. Her hair fell into her face, the tight bun slipping out of its bindings and she was sure she looked like she just got through with sex rather than a dance routine.

It was at the end of their number, and she had just spun away to the opposite end of the stage, and was now preparing herself for the run-and-jump into Ichigo's arms. The music thumped wildly, hypnotic beat welling into its finale as she whipped her head to the side to where Ichigo stood across the way. He was in the golden ray of a light, just as sweaty, just as pumped, just as exited as she was. He was cheated towards her, arms out and ready for her.

With a single nod, she stomped her foot then pushed herself forward, gaining momentum as she sprinted for him. With a leap into the air Ichigo followed her, arms out and steady, as her waist seemed to just float into his hands. He held her high for the beat needed, muscles not even shaking, not even tired, then on the final note he let her drop. She spun like a top turned sideways and she landed in his arms perfectly, like she belonged there. Ichigo bent her over his leg on the same note and the music ended on a triumphant beat.

The audience instantly responded with a roar of applause, rising to a standing ovation like a wave from the ocean. Rukia and Ichigo stood up, walked to the center of the stage and bowed, taking each other by the hand when they bent at the waist. When they straitened back up, the judges had the spotlight, and were going over their notes with serious concentration. Once the audience calmed down, a senior woman stood up and flicked on her microphone.

"Will the other contestants please enter the stage?"

Ichigo and Rukia scooted to the far end of the stage as the other teams filed in, forming a perfect line all they way across. Ichigo and Rukia never broke hands as they watched their very talented competitors walk inside, intimidating but otherwise just as nervous as they were. Rukia looked up at her dance partner at about the same time he looked down at her. They both made a nervous smile before looking back out over the expanse of the theatre, thanking god that it was mostly still black aside from the judge's table.

The woman had taken her seat by now and had passed the microphone to the third judge- an older man who seemed to be on his last leg, poor guy.

It was obvious he was the one who was to announce the winners because the other two judges passed down their papers to him. With slow, shaking hands, he reached into the black pocket of his tux and pulled out a pair of slim glasses. With slow progress, he put them on his face, and with slower progress, he put his hand on his cane and slowly lifted his shaking body off the chair. They always had to give the final decision to the person who was lethargic, damn it all! Rukia felt as though her heart would flutter right out of her mouth, she was so tense. Ichigo felt as though he had grown a mile-long beard just waiting for this guy.

The ginger old man haggard his way to the front of the table, prune face sweet as an old hound dog as his tongue swiped over his lips multiple times. Everything was silent as he resituated his glasses and brought the papers to his eye level. Leaning the cane against his leg, he put the mike to his mouth and began to speak.

"Before we announce the titles, I would like to take this time to congratulate all who have participated in tonight's competition. You all have shown a great deal of professionalism and talent." Rukia just wanted to hug him, he sounded so sweet. His voice quivered like the rest of him, and he whistled through his teeth on the S's, and he just sounded so sweet, Rukia couldn't help but smile to herself.

"You are Tokyo's best, and those of you who will walk away from this a winner will go on to the next stage- becoming Japan's best. And now, without further ado, we will present the awards and send you an your way."

The second female judge came up with a small, red-based trophy with a golden sculpture of two dancers on the top, along with a small envelope tied to it's slender body with a black ribbon. She stood by the old man's side as he announced third place.

When the names were announced, he said the dancer's names, their sponsors, and their studio, making sure everyone involved had a share of the glory. Everyone applauded- including the dancers- as the duo glided down the stairs and met their sponsors as they all walked to the judges, accepted their trophy and hugged the two senior citizens. After that, they walked to the back near the judge's table and waited for second and first.

After the applause died down, the announced the second place winners.

"Second place and all-expense paid trip to the finals in Iwo Jima goes to…Kotetsu Isane and Ukitake Juushirou of Tsushima! Sponsored by Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika!"

They were a group from Tsushima surprise, surprise, and they floated down with their sponsors then to the judges. They repeated the same accept-prize-hug-and-disappear as the third place winners had done. Rukia gulped when she realized that her competition had just gotten that much harder. Though it was still no shocker that Tsushima had placed in the top three, like they had every year. She was just glad Mr. Ryuu wasn't there as the group's support. Last thing she needed was to see that bastard's smug face.

The applause died down again and the silence that followed was accompanied by thick tension. That suffocating, who-will-get-first-place tension.

Their hands had been apart for the clapping, but the second the first place trophy came into view, Rukia's hand darted for Ichigo's. He gave it a squeeze, holding it tight without wavering his eyes form the two judges. Rukia's eyes remained forward as well, but she was sure people could see her trembling. It had been so long since she had competed in anything, and her nerves were just going haywire. But professionalism kept her from breaking down under the tension, and she was so glad that that hadn't been forgotten.

The sweet old man held up the papers again, hands shaking and tongue scrapping across his mouth again as he read the final names.

"And the first place prize, along with an all-expense paid trip to Iwo Jima where they will compete for the finals to be held in America's New York City goes to…"

Everyone held hands, Rukia was sure. And she was positive that a few even crossed their fingers- hell she was doing both!

The man paused to read the name, and everyone's breath stopped….

Silence stretched on….

"Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo of Mitsumashi studios! Sponsored by Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi!"

The universe came whirling back to Rukia when she heard their names, yawing up to her like a ball flying at her face. Or was that the stage? The feel of Ichigo's arms catching her and the sound of the crowd gasping then laughing while clapping shook her back to relaity. She looked up at Ichigo, who held her steady.

"We won!" He told her above the loud roar of cheers, pegging her with soft eyes. "Rukia, come on! We won!"

Rukia allowed herself to be lead across the stage to the stairs, looking at the other teams who clapped with enviouse joy. She didn't feel her legs though they seemed to be functioning just fine, and the sound of the cheers and whistled and claps just seemed to be mumbled, like someone had stuffed pillows over her ears. Her eyes shifted around the auditorium in a mindless gaze, feeling as if she was dreaming. Fear gripped her when she thought of that possibility- this all being a dream. She was terrified of waking up in her bed, alone, still angry with Ichigo, still a puzzle scattered across the floor. Still shattered.

Arms came around her, and she blinked form her zombie state, head jerking to the side only to nearly smack faces with Yoruichi, who held her in a tight embrace. When she parted and dove for Ichigo, Urahara came into view and gave her a peck on the cheek. After that, as if knowing she had gone bye-bye and couldn't function otherwise, she was handed off to Ichigo again. He led her forward to the two judges smiling brightly and waiting, the golden trophy like a star in the sky- so close yet so far away.

Ichigo let go of her hands and she froze where he left her, body forgetting its workings when the contact was broken. The elder woman came up and kissed her on both cheeks lightly then backed out of the way.

As the old man approached with the reward, Rukia's world seemed to start to mend together- like someone pulled her stitching back together with a gentle tug. He held out the trophy, and her arms seemed to know what to do- which she was grateful because her mind sure as shit didn't know what to do.

It was heavy, she thought when it was placed in her hands. Heavy and shinny and cold. Too cold… like ice. Rukia frowned. This wasn't how she expected it. Usually, when she won a ribbon or medal or trophy, they seemed so much… warmer. Though they were inanimate, they always seemed to have an essence about them that made them feel alive. Like a car you name, though you know it won't ever come if you call it. But this time it just seemed… empty.

Still frowning, she lifted her head up, eyes landing instinctively on the orange-haired boy a good distance away, standing aside with a proud smile while clapping with everyone else.

Warmth instantly swelled her chest, a balloon inflated behind her ribs, a hidden piece of her falling together. This feeling was familiar, in a sense. She looked back down at the golden symbol in her hands, and the swelling pride left in a flash. She frowned further and looked up again, only to have that wonderful feeling zip through her again.

That was it. This golden hunk of nothing was no prize… the prize was Ichigo. He had become the thing that made her happy, not the stupid award. Instantly, she felt dirty. How unattractive it was to think that inanimate things could bring joy to a soul that was clearly animate. It was like trying to feed a doll chicken- just didn't work.

With a shove to her pride, she kicked what she knew to the backburner, disserting all feelings she used to have with winning. Still holding onto the trophy, Rukia pushed her legs pf the ground and bolted for Ichigo. The impact nearly knocked him clean off his heels, but with a grunt he managed to stay tall.

At first, he didn't know what was going on. He held her back, but he was still lost. Then he felt her grip tighten and her face being nuzzled into his chest. With a smile so tender, he wrapped his arms around her frame and tucked her into him, resting his head on top of hers.

The crowed let out a spontaneous 'aw' before the claps finally died down. People began to stand up and file out of the double-doors in the back, conversations already welling up to nothing but noise as the theatre was slowly emptied. Eventually, only Rukia and the others were left.

"I love you," Rukia said when she was sure her voice could be heard.

Ichigo smiled wider for a brief moment before letting it fade, than replied, "I love you too."



Urahara had insisted on a party afterward, not a big one, but a trip to the club was indeed needed. Of course they danced, and of course they drank- though Yoruichi definitely beat Ichigo at the shot contest. Hell, I'm sure she drank more than Rukia, Ichigo, and even Urahara combined. By the time midnight rolled around she was tripping over herself, singing in loud bursts, and having to lean on her man for support when they were asked to leave. Rukia was pretty lit, but not to the point where she felt she could fly. Ichigo had agreed to be the designated driver, so his cheeks hadn't even blushed yet. Urahara planned on getting as shit-faced as Yoruichi, but when he realized Ichigo and Rukia probably wanted to be alone for tonight, he decided that he'd be sober enough to drive Yoruichi home. No sense in burdening the new couple with their senseless, drunken presence.

By the time everyone left, it was at least 1 o'clock. And the drive home ment they wouldn't be in bed until at least 2:00. Ichigo wasn't too happy to know that tomorrow was the weekday, not that he went to school much lately, anyway.

Ichigo was glad that Rukia hadn't asked to go to his house tonight, he thought as he pulled into her driveway. The last thing he wanted was for her walk in on his disgraceful apartment room. The one he didn't have to sneak into any more, but all the same still had to clean. The one with the stained ceiling and carpet. The one with the tile on the kitchen floor coming undone, along with the wallpaper and calking around the bathroom. Yeah, he didn't look forward to going home at all, even if she wasn't with him.

He parked close to her front porch, walked around the car and helped her out, than stumbled his way into her house.

She was laughing hysterically at something Ichigo hadn't caught when he opened her beautiful door and flicked on the first light his bumbling hand could find. He took a moment to look around, having the feelings he once had for the place slip into his skin. Nothing had changed through the week he had been fighting with her. Everything was still clean as a crystal and smelling just like her. He took in a deep breath through his nose then let it out through his mouth, knowing that just a few days ago, he feared he'd never be allowed back in here again.

Rukia had been trying to take off her shoes with her feet when the room decided to do a loop-d-loop on her, and with a yelp she tipped to the side and smacked into Ichigo's chest. When she landed on him, her first reaction was a gasp and her second was to start laughing wildly again. Ichigo held her up by one arm wrapped around her body, her tiny back hidden under his huge appendage. He chuckled with her, but more out humor for how gone she was rather than her falling on him.

Steering her up the stairs, he managed to get to her room without her fumbling again, and also managed to get her undressed and turned on the bath. The slower than usual trip to her bedroom level seemed to sober Rukia out fast, because by now she was leaning on whatever was close enough, eyes heavy as lead, legs as stable as a new born horse. It was funny as hell to watch.

Ichigo bent down over the tub and stuck his hand under the water, testing the temperature. When it was perfect, he plugged it up and poured in some bubble bath Cherry Blossom. Water chimed through the silence as Ichigo stood up and walked over to where Rukia was leaning against the wall, lethargic as ever. Ichigo had to force his knees to stay locked, to function correctly at the sight of her pale, naked body a gentle arc against the tan paint. Her thin waist was an S curve from her ribcage down to her hips, her skin so pale it seemed to glow. Her breasts were responding to the cold, hard and cherry red, so delicious.

Ichigo took her by both the arms and led her to the tub, her bare feet slapping on the tile softly.

"Here." Ichigo cooed, getting ready to help her step over the porcelain lip of her old-age tub. Before he got far, Rukia kind of turned and grabbed Ichigo by the biceps, a touch so light, he hardly felt it.

She seemed to be having trouble keeping her head up, but after she managed to roll it back up on her shoulders, her looked up at Ichigo softly.

"Stay with me." She said, soft as a whisper. "Don't go… stay with me."

Ichigo was silent for a moment, staring down at her in confusion. God, what he would give to stay with her, bathe in that tub with her. But was this her talking, or her drunk mind controlling her impulse?

Ichigo's brow tightened. "You mean go in the water with you? Is that what you need?" When she pressed her lips together and nodded, like she was trying not to cry, Ichigo knew his answer. But how in the hell was this going to work? The tub was big, but was it big enough for the two of them? Especially Ichigo, given his size and height, not to mention the bubbled that now towered above the water. Oh good, when he gets out of the water he'll smell all Japanese Cherry Blossom gay! But Rukia wanted this, to be together with him tonight, alone, and that was reason enough to smell like a lotion store. So with a single nod, he released her arms and stepped a few feet back. Loosing the clothed and tossing them into the hamper in the corner, Ichigo walked back up and stopped at the edge of the bath.

He leaned down and twisted the water off, silence quickly replacing the erythematic chime of water. He looked at the level it had raised and wondered, with the added body mass, if it would overflow. Chances were good, favoring the option of a big mess to clean up afterward, but screw that. He'd worry about it later, when Rukia is asleep.

He turned back to her than had to hide the blush that ran up his face when he realized her eyes weren't on his face or on the floor, but a little up north. Her face was slack, like the display of his sex wasn't much of a big deal, but her fingers rubbed against each other… almost nervously. Thank God the blood had decided to pool in his face rather then somewhere else, he thought when the sudden flash of Rukia underneath him clouded his mind.

Clearing his throat like a nervous sap, he said, "Ah…Let me get in first." When all she did was nod and keep her eyes…elsewhere, he turned and lifted his left leg over the lip of the tub. The water was relaxingly hot, making his skin tingle and his muscles instantly ease the second they came into contact with it. His skin would be darker after being baked in the heat, but whatever. Rukia would probably look as much like a lobster as he would.

After he gently sat down, submerging himself until the water lapped at his chest and the bubbles floated away from his face, he held out his arms and waved his wrists. "Come on."

Rukia didn't hesitate to obey the command, and she didn't so much as slip or step on him when she climbed inside. But sure enough, water splashed onto the floor, smacking the silence with its impact like hands. Ichigo kept his arms up as Rukia cuddled into his chest, laying her little body against his like he was bed mattress. She snuck her arms around his ribs and held him gently, her face right under his chin and out of the water as he held her back. They laid in silence at first, Rukia with a blissful smile and Ichigo lost in thought. Steam rose and the bubbles fizzed away ever so slowly, leaving the water crystal clear in its absence. The lingering smell of her shampoo mixed with the bubble bath filled the air, a fresh tropical aroma that tickled Ichigo's nose. It was all feminine and all hers and Ichigo felt as if he was bathing in her beauty rather than the water. The relaxing feeling of a spa, the perfume of a beautiful woman all around him, and a naked female body laying on his. Damn, life couldn't get any better.

"I love to listen to you breath." Rukia suddenly said, as out of the blue as a fish in the sky. Ichigo looked down, but didn't move his head because she was right under it.

"Say what?"

"Your breathing. I love to listen to it," she repeated. "It has a rhythm that kind of flows with the beating of your heart. Its really cool."

Ichigo chuckled. "Oh yeah? Can you tell me what it sounds like?"

Rukia was silent as she pressed her ear deeper into his skin, throwing her hearing into his body, through his blood like a shot of medicine. After a moment of catching the rhythm again, she began to reenact it on the tub's side. Sliding her hand across the surface with a crystal hiss was his breathing, than she began to slap her hand on his chest, like his pulse. Sure enough, there was a tempo to it.

_Slide…. Beat, beat. Slide… beat, beat. _

Rukia breathed out on a light laugh, eyes fluttering shut as she stopped pounding her hands. "Amazing."

"You say such nice things." Ichigo said playfully, smirking evilly as he spoke.

"I have a tendency to state the obvious, yes." She added bluntly.

Ichigo snorted. "Oh, so when you start to call me fat, should I get worried?"

"Only if you hear the scale scream."

They both laughed in unison, voices blending as beautifully as a song, then Ichigo said, " I think I'd run down the stairs screaming my head off if the scale spoke to me."

Rukia rolled her eyes in agreement. "Considering how far gone I was a minuet ago, I think I'd just lay down beside it and strike a conversation with it."

"I'd like to see that." Ichigo snickered. Rukia just chuckled along with him, still laying flat down his body, holding him tight. Silence drifted back inside, the only noise was the single drops that fell form the faucet every so often, chiming through the air like a fork tapping against a wine glass.

Time passed like it had nowhere in particular to go, skidding over reality as if minuets and hours had become the same. Rukia had drifted away, not really asleep, but not really awake as Ichigo lightly ran his middle and forefinger up and down the curve of her spine. It felt so good to be touched by his hand, to be against his warm body, Rukia thought with a tender smile. To know that the worst was gone and that the choking sensation would never haunt them again, because truth would become their first priority. Secrets were evil unless spoken to each other through a whisper, and they both learned that the hard way.

But that was behind them now, and there was nothing between them other than their own bodies. And she loved that to the point of tears.

"Mmm… you're putting me to sleep." Rukia mumbled against his chest, eyes still closed and body limp as a wet cloth.

Ichigo flattened his palm on her back before stopping the movement altogether. "You ready for bed, then?"

"Uh-huh." Rukia managed to hum through a slightly open mouth, voice barley loud enough to hear.

"Alright," Ichigo groaned as he began to sit up, feeling his muscles lock back into place and his bones pop from the relaxing, " lets get you dried off."

Rukia grunted and moaned and frowned in protest to movement, irked that her comfy spot was now lifting her up out of the warm water. Ichigo moved gently and carefully as he sat Rukia up than tilted her back a bit, making her lean into his arm. Snaking the other under her knees, he then lifted her up out of the tub and into the frigid air. Rukia instantly curled into a ball and tucked her head under his jaw, seeking the warmth of his body, which was going goose bump on him like no tomorrow. Being gingerly, he slowly stepped out of the water and onto the soaked rug by its side, glad that the thing had a rubber grip under it, because they would both be sent head over heel back into the bath should it decide to slide under him.

Wiping his feet before he walked on the tile, he made his way out of the bathroom and into her room, water sliding off their bodies in tiny rivers. Placing her on a chair in the corner, he retreated into the bathroom than came back with three dry towels. He wrapped one around his hips and tucked it securely around him than draped the other over Rukia's head and shoulders. Her eyes had remained closed through the entire thing as she gripped at the cotton towel and drew it around her neck and chin, weaving like a drunk as she battled with her sleep to stay awake. Ichigo knelt down to her feet and began to dab dry her toes, heels, ankles, calves, thighs. As he neared her hips, she something most unexpected. She spread her knees and he fell forward.

Managing to catch himself before he head butted her in the gut, Ichigo planted his hands on both chair arms and steadied himself. Going wide-eyed when he realized he had somehow gotten between her legs again, he swallowed hard and forced his eyes upward.

Rukia had her eyes just barely open, lazy and heavy as her thick lashes shadowed her navy irises. Ichigo's breath launched into his throat then decided to stay put, stuck in a lump at the base of his neck like he swallowed a penny wrong.

Rukia's hand slid under his chin and held it between her thumb and finger, gentle as a dove. She bent down slowly and tilted his head to the side as easily as a bottle cap, than with a touch as soft as lashes against your skin, she kissed him. It was smooth and submissive, no power or strength behind it as they only penetrated each other's mouth once.

They parted with a gentle smack, and she ran her tongue across her mouth, savoring his wet taste. Letting her lips linger over his, she whispered, "Thank you."

Ichigo closed his eyes and kept them shut, his heart suddenly heavy yet as light as a feather in his chest. It felt so good to know nothing was holding them back, now. And yet it hurt to know that something once did.

Ichigo leaned forward and nuzzled into the crook her neck, caressing the skin below the ear with his lips, letting go all doubt he had forever. She shut her eyes too and let out a sigh before draping her arms on his shoulders, falling victim to his lustful powers once more, only freely.

He inhaled her clean scent, dragging his teeth up her throat like a vampire ready to bite. She tilted her head back, the towel falling off her head in a heap behind her. Ichigo moved up on his knees, arms sliding off the chair and onto her thighs, pushing her legs further apart. He moved in and swept her into another kiss, gentle but searching for more than last time. Rukia slid her hands to his jaw, holding him in place as she dug her tongue into his mouth, thirsty for more.

He took her face in his palms as well, but didn't seem to push into her like she was. It was more like trying to hold her back.

Rukia began to get hasty, body heating up rapidly as if someone turned her inner fireplace on high, heart fluttering- a bird trying to escape it's cadge. Her hands darted for Ichigo's towel, fingers sinking between his skin and the cloth to untie it from his hips.

Ichigo's hands snagged her wrists before they got far. Rukia met Ichigo's eyes, shocked that she was stopped.

He shook his head gently and whispered. "I would so love to do this with you, Rukia. But I have school in the morning… and… I think… I've missed enough."

Rukia sighed, sexually frustrated but understanding to the situation. But it wasn't fair how he left her balancing on the tip of sex's blade. Stupid public educational system. She couldn't wait for him to graduate so he could run off and spend the rest of his life—

Oh shit…. She was starting to sound so… serious about this.

Fear briefly licked up her spin, but was smothered quickly when Ichigo leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers. Letting his contact sooth her, she closed her eyes and began to lightly rock with him, feeling sleep catching up to her again.

Ichigo had his eyes closed, the distance already reaching him when he realized it was time for him to go home.

"I have to go, now." He murmured, pressing his lips into a hard line as frustration hit him in the chest. As he began to stand up, Rukia latched her arms around his waist and held tight.

"No!"

He paused, stopped dead by how desperate she sounded and how worried she looked.

She starred up at him with eyes as wide as they could be, hair damp and falling in natural curls around her face.

"Don't go… we just got over ourselves… do you have to leave?"

"I don't have a ride to school, Rukia." Ichigo stated.

"I'll drive you! I got nothing going on until noon, anyway! What time do you need to get up?" she launched herself out of the chair and bolted for the alarm clock by her side of the bed. Grabbing it, she flicked the alarm on and pressed down on the hour button.

"What time?"

Ichigo just stared at her for a moment with the strangest expression; it made Rukia begin to get self-conscious. My god, was the towel stuck in her ass or something, why was he looking at her like that? Then, without warning, Ichigo burst into a rambunctious laughter that startled her. Her turn to stare at him weird, he bent over and held his gut, face turning red and eyes going teary as he barked with laughter.

"What is so damn funny?"

Ichigo forced himself to regain composure, standing up strait and wiping a finger under his eyes to swipe away a tear.

"Ah… you're so cute."

Rukia straitened her arms in front of her and tried to look her angriest. "I'm not cute."

Ichigo looked her up and down once then lifted his brow. "I rest my case."

He walked up to her, one hand keeping his towel up as he took the clock form her and pressed in 6:00 a.m. Rukia lit up at once after seeing this, smile spreading across her face as a twinkle smoldered her eyes.

"Does this mean you're staying?"

Ichigo gave a crooked smile as he put the alarm clock back on the dainty side table, standing up strait to peg her with his handsome face.

"If you're willing to wake up so early after going to bed so late."

Rukia scoffed and patted the air. "It's only 4 o'clock! We can do it."

Ichigo snorted and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, because two hours is a well balanced sleep."

"Just like cookies for breakfast!" Rukia said with a chime. After Ichigo rolled his eyes again, he went back for his t-shirt and boxers, pulled them on, and then went back to the bed. Rukia had already stripped into thigh-high, red lingerie with lace around the low collar and straps. She was standing by the bedside, hands down in front of her and a radiant smile on her face. Ichigo paused in the bathroom doorway at the sight of her ivory skin and raven hair against that garnet red. He wanted to take her right then and there, than sleep with her all day and do it again before dance practice. He was half tempted to miss yet another day of school for that, but if he missed any more, he wouldn't pass. And then he'd have to re-do his senior year again. And that didn't sound too pleasant in the least. Better to grin and bare it now, than do it all over again.

Going to bed with her hair wet ment she was going to have hell of a bed-head in the morning, but Rukia didn't care. A good laugh would help them wake up come the god-awful hours. So as Ichigo walked around to the other side, Rukia lept under the covers just as he settled in. Snuggling up to each other and getting good and comfy, sleep took them down in a matter of minuets, falling victim to fatigue that had just decided to take them over in one fell swoop.


	32. Chapter 32: I love you

Chapter 32: I love you

**Chapter 32: I love you.**

**WAAA! OMG! I love you guys! Hope my story keeps pleasin' you people! Woot! Woot! WARNING: lemon in this chapter. Skip ahead if you don't wish to read it, thanks a mill! **

Iwo Jima. Hot history spot just baking with tourist industries and foreign visitors from all over the world, flooding sidewalks like some unknown force had driven everyone in town to walk one way. Oh woe to thee who tries to walk against the current. It would be like fighting back a rockslide with a stick- not going to get you very far. Thank God they decided to take the express - a taxi.

With a sharp yank to the side, a wicked tire skid and a near head-on collision with their seats, Rukia and the others came to unorthodox stop right between two impossibly close Dodge trucks. Yoruichi had the time of her life, thanks to being whipped around like someone threw her in a tilt-a-whirl ride at full speed. Urahara whooped and hollered along with her, sure as hell being a distraction to the driver- though he seemed to enjoy it.

Ichigo was laughing probably just as hysterically as Yoruichi and Urahara, but not for the same reason. He was more ready to burst because Rukia looked like a cat trying not to fall in a tub. One hand clutched the oh shit handle while the other crushed Ichigo's hand. Her legs were spread, her dance dress hiking up on her legs until they could nearly see her underwear as her feet planted firmly on whatever they could land on. Body as ridged as a tree and eyes as wide as an owl, she was a puffed up sight to see.

The competition for the finalists for America was being held today- two weeks to the day from the first competition they had in Tokyo. They were to perform the same routine, same old twists and turns and kicks and grabs. Ichigo and Rukia had their piece down pat, and they were more than confident to at least place in the finals.

And place they did. Though Tsushima took first this time, it was a tight decision and they took home second. Still good enough to go to America, which ment now they had three days to get packed and on the next flight out to America.

Ichigo was hysteric as ever for the all-expense paid trip to America- a whole new country he had never been to in his entire life. With new people and new buildings and a whole new culture he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into. And to make it all the better, he was allowed to invite two family/friends on the trip! Oh, Ichigo knew exactly who he was going to invite as he shoved his backpack up on his shoulder and marched up the school stairs.

Walking to his first class, Chemistry, was the same-old, same-old reunion you usually get if you're missing for more than two days. As students asked if he had died after being away for a week strait, Ichigo just smiled and shook his head as he sat down. No point in feeding their pointless questions when the answer was painfully obvious.

His chair was in the front row, last chair to the left next to Chad- his new and not so frequently seen friend. Ichigo flashed him a welcoming smile as he took his seat and pulled out his binder and textbook. Chad nodded back, almost smiling rather than that vacant look he always seemed to have. And with his hair dangling in thick waves over his eyes, it was hard to tell if he was in the slightest bit happy to see you. Ichigo didn't care. Chad was a good friend, but not one he'd invite across the world with him. Should he get board, it would be nice to talk to someone who wasn't like a walking test dummy. The teacher ordered class into session and the lesson on balancing equations began. Review for most of the class, but still a bit challenging for people who weren't math wiz's.

90 minuets later, the first bell rang and the classrooms exhaled the students into the thick vein of the hallway, bodies bunching shoulder to shoulder as they moved in every which way for their next class. Ichigo had to laugh when he realized it was much like the streets of Iwo Jima- crowded and impossible to go against unless you had a bomb strapped to your chest. Next class with creative writing, than lunch and then the class he was waiting for. Not really a subject he enjoyed, but the two people he had his mind set on inviting just so happened to be in the same class he was. But one he could get out of the way right at lunch, to his great pleasure.

Ichigo sat though two classes with his pencil tapping anxiously rather then scraping across the assignment, his mind darting between the trip ahead and how his friends were going to handle the news. He felt kind of stupid, but screw that. He hadn't been this exited for anything in a long while. And…not that he'd tell anyone… but he was more looking forward to being with Rukia across the world then anything else.

God, it had been almost three since that night they slept together, and yet he could still feel her against him like it was just last night. Mmm, he still remembered her taste when he had kissed her. Could still feel her velvet skin under his fingertips as he caressed her legs and arms. He wanted to do that again…so bad! She made him feel so free, it was nearly incomprehensible. A lightweight that was merely kept on earth because of gravity's force- and a _force _it had to be, considering he felt about as heavy as a leaf around her. As the bell toned for lunch, Ichigo stuffed his backpack and slid out of his chair in one fluid motion, being the first- as he had always been that day- out of the class.

Pushing open the doors to the courtyard before the other students had a chance to plow him over, Ichigo spared a quick scan of the rolling yard until he spotted his friend under the usual tree on the hill. His smile too big to contain, he resituated his backpack on his shoulder and strode forward.

Keigo double took from his textbook when Ichigo marched up the hill, legs eating the distance with power and grace. Keigo slammed his book shut with one hand and smiled.

"Hey, it's the strawberry! Haven't seen you in a while, man. I though you died or something." Ichigo dropped his backpack and slid down the tree trunk by his friend's side, that big smile diminished through great force of will so the surprise would be less noticed.

"Yeah, sorry. I've been way too busy to care about school lately."

"I'll bet."

Silence dropped by for about a second or two, before Keigo spoke up again. "So how's the dance competition going?"

Ichigo put a hand behind his head and rubbed his hair, grimacing and looking away. Keigo flinched, eyes popping wide and mouth dropping open.

"No way man…you…you _lost?" _

Ichigo sighed in defeat, head hanging off his shoulders like the air around him just seemed to be too heavy a burden on him. He turned his head back up to meet Keigo's shocked stare, almost t loosing it at the dramatic expression he had.

"I leave for America in three days for the Dance Cup finals."

If at all possible, Keigo's eyes got wider and his jaw dropped further. "Holly shit man…holly _shit_ man!" Ichigo let the smile come back, and he nodded along with his friend as Keigo lit into every cuss word he could think of to celebrate the occasion.

"Fuck me sideways! So you're going to freakin' _America?"_

Ichigo nodded.

Keigo stared in shock for a moment, then chuckled and drew a hand through his hair. "Damn…so this is it, isn't' it? This was the thing you wanted when you were little?"

Ichigo's smile shrunk. But it was still there in a faint brush on his lips as he thought back to that competition. Yes…his mother had wanted him to go, and he did as well. And as he remembered how he had promised his mother just one last dance… that one last time had bloomed into his entire future. God truly did work is strange ways- if you choose to listen.

"Ichigo, you're back!"

Ichigo and Keigo looked down the hill to see Inoue and Ishida gliding up, hand in hand. They looked like a real couple now, big smiles as warm as the sun in the clear sky. Relaxed with themselves as they held each other's hand loosely and in public. It made Ichigo happy to see Inoue with someone who loved her back and his smile warmed at their approach.

Inoue broke contact with Ishida to bend down and wrap her little arms around Ichigo's neck, pulling him into her usual tight hug.

"I missed you." She mumbled against his neck. Ichigo closed his eyes and wrapped one arm around her, suddenly remembering how much he had missed his friends. When she pulled away, he held on to her arm and pegged her with gentle eyes.

"I need to talk to you in private."

Inoue nodded, "Of course- Ishida, we'll be right back." With that, she and Ichigo stood up and walked down to a barren spot in front of the art building's doors. Inoue seemed a tad concerned as Ichigo pulled her into a corner, and she glanced around before looking at him with her big, concerned eyes.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?"

Ichigo drew in a deep breath and that smile came back with a vengeance. "Nothing…nothing, that's the thing. Rukia and I won the first contests for the Dance Cups…we made it to the finals, Inoue. And we're leaving for America in three days."

Inoue squealed and jumped up and down, clapping her hands over and over as her joy brought tears to her eyes. "Oh Ichigo!" She threw her arms around him again and let the tears flow.

"I knew you could do it…" she whispered to him. "God, I'm so…so proud of you."

Ichigo hugged her with both arms this time, trying his hardest to not get emotional with her. Damn, he could be one hell of a pansy if he wanted to.

"Inoue…" he put his hands on her arms and gently held her out in front of him. Taking a second to look her in the eyes, to see how truly exited she was for him. He drew in a big breath. "They said I could invite two people- whoever I wanted-"

"Yes?"

"- and I want you to come with me." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a ticket for her, holding it between them like a trophy. Inoue batted her eyes before letting them grow wide at the site of the ticket. Then she burst into tears. Snatching the ticket from him, she clutched it to her chest and sobbed.

"Yes…oh yes, I will go with you!"

Ichigo smiled understandingly and patted her shoulder. "Thank you, Inoue."

Inoue looked up and wiped her eyes with one hand, the other refusing to take the ticket away from her chest. "What? What for?"

Ichigo kept his hand on her shoulder but let his head bow down. "For telling me to do that Talent Show…God, if it wasn't for you I'd…none of this would've happened. My gratitude to you is…" he trailed off as the true realization of this whole thing began to sink in. This was what he wanted when he was young. Both he and his mother had _wanted _this. And now that it was happening, it was just too damn good to be true.

Ichigo kept his head down, but nodded to himself, as if to approve of something. "Thank you, Inoue…yeah, just thank you. Couldn't have done this without you."

Inoue reached out and pulled his chin up. When his eyes met hers, she slid her hand over his cheek and ran her thumb up and down the bone. "You are very welcome…. Ichigo."

Ichigo reached up and laid his hand over hers, leaning into her palm for a moment before letting it fall. Inoue removed her hand and returned to clutching her ticket.

"Three days, huh? I've got' a tell my parents and get packing then." She said more to herself then to anyone else and Ichigo was glad for the subject change. He only felt right being emotional around Rukia, for some odd reason.

Inoue's head shot up, her brows furrowed in thought. "You said two people right? Then who's the other one?"

Ichigo sucked in a breath and rubbed the back of his neck. "Mr. Shin, actually. But I'm not so sure he will be able to go, considering its three days notice and he has a lot to do in order to come."

Inoue reached out and touched his arm lightly. "He'll come. Even if he has to get himself fired, He'll do it."

Ichigo laughed at that, mostly because she was right. Mr. Shin had a loyalty that was staggering. The man would drop everything if it ment being there for the ones he loves. And since Ichigo was like a grandchild- son thing to him…

Yeah…this was going to be a fun time.

"So how long are we going to be gone?" Inoue blurted as she carefully folded the ticked in squares and put it in her skirt pocket.

"Uh…two weeks."

Inoue's eyes popped. "Wow…yeah, really need to start packing."

Ichigo laughed, draped a friendly arm on her shoulders and escorted her back to their little tree on the hill.



"Byakuya! Renji! Get your butts out here!" Rukia ran down the theatre isle to the stage, holding her purse with one hand while the other made sure her duffle bag of dance close doesn't fly off her shoulder.

The place echoed as a door opened and shut, and Renji walked out with a confused look on his face, Byakuya right behind him. Rukia ran right up to the skirt of the stage and threw her purse and duffle on it. Planting her hands on the surface, she pulled herself up in one smooth leap.

"What's up, Rukia?" Renji asked, stopping when she lept up.

Rukia grabbed her purse and dug through it as she walked toward them, scrambling through the innards quickly. "I have something I need to give you guys right away. But I can't…seem to find…them- Ah! Here they are." Rukia whipped out a pair of tickets so quickly, she nearly knocked Byakuya in the face.

"Ooopse, sorry brother. So anyway. Here are the tickets, I'm inviting you to America, please come, yada, yada." She said nonchalantly, handing out the tickets in a hurry.

Renji fumbled with his own, almost dropping it before slapping it top his chest. "Woa- what's got you in such a hurry?"

"Meeting Ichigo after school and I'm running late." Rukia hugged Renji quickly, pivoted and kissed Byakuya on the cheek, then turned and ran back to the edge of the stage. "Gotta go, bye!"

The two guys watched as she shoved both bags over both shoulders and bolted back up the isle, skidding to a stop and picking up her cell phone as it clattered to the ground before disappearing through the doors in a loud burst.

When she was gone, Renji shook his head with a smirk. "Haven't seen her so flustered over a guy in a long time." Folding his arms, he rolled his head on his shoulder to look over at Byakuya. "It's nice to see her so happy for a change."

Byakuya hadn't torn his eyes form the double doors in the back since his sister had fled through them, and he starred out into the dark with an almost clam expression.

"Yes…yes, it is."



Rukia pulled into the parking lot of the high school about ten minuets late, her tires squealing as she sped around a corner a little too fast and came to an abrupt stop at the entrance. Ichigo had been sitting on the stairs in front of the doors when he saw her car careen into view and he couldn't help but smile upon seeing her as he stood up and shoved his backpack on his shoulder.

Rukia shoved open her door, stood up, and looked over the hood of her car. "I'm so sorry I'm late, Ichigo. I—"

Ichigo strode up to her and pulled her into his arms, cutting off her apology with a hungry kiss that took her completely off guard. Rukia squeaked behind her closed mouth, eyes popping wide with surprise before just melting into it. Slowly, she snuck her arms around his neck and accepted the passionate welcome without hesitation.

Ichigo pulled away form her mouth and whispered, "I missed you."

Rukia smiled. "I noticed," she opened her eyes and met his stare. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it, " Ichigo gave a sly smirk. " But if you wanted to pay me back, I could think of a few ways." His arms tightened around Rukia's little frame and he dipped her over his leg, gaining a shriek and a giggle from her.

"Well _someone's _feeling good today." Rukia stated, running a hand up the fine hairs on the back of Ichigo's head.

"I had a good day." He replied softly.

"Hmm." Rukia twirled a finger in his vibrant hair and grinned. "Well… come to my house and I'll make your day _very _good."

Ichigo replied with another sly smirk of his own before he lifted Rukia back to her feet and resituated his backpack. Giving each other one last gaze in the eyes, they got in the car and drove away as fast as they could legally go, back to Rukia's for a bit of fun and games.

When they pulled up into her gravel driveway, it took them about five seconds flat to get out of the car and up the stairs to her room.

Using his foot as leverage, Ichigo kicked open the bedroom door because his arms were occupied with up holding Rukia, who had latched her legs securely around his waist.

She held his face with both hands and kissed him many times over with thirsty, demanding urges, their tongues meeting in short sweeps as they teased at each other.

Going by memory, Ichigo quickly made his way across the room, finding the bedpost with his knee. The kissing broke off as Ichigo grunted and cursed, feeling the tender bone throb with the achy promise of a new bruise.

But he never let Rukia fall, or even tilt.

Rukia kept her hands on his cheeks and chuckled at him for a moment before capturing his lips again, smothering her own laughter along with his wince.

They got back into the groove and Ichigo lowered Rukia on her perfectly made mattress, his arm sneaking around her lower back to keep her arched against him. Rukia refused to end the kissing, as her desire for him grew with every invasion she made with her tongue. Her hands moved to the back of his jaw, splaying her fingers out, seeking the feel of it moving as he opened and closed his mouth around each kiss, loving the feel of the muscles working around it. His free hand ran up her thigh and pulled it up, resting it against his hip before letting his palm rest on her waist.

This was going to be great sex, she could already tell. Despite them both craving each other so ferociously, neither of them made any hasty moves to get undressed. Yeah, this was going to be one of those times that will last all night, over and over and with no rush at all. It made Rukia hotter just thinking about it.

Ichigo ran his hand under her shirt and up her rib cage, his fingers following the line of her lace bra until his thumb met her cleavage. Rukia arched even more and chuckled deeply, an erotic sound from deep in her chest. She could feel Ichigo's brief smile against her mouth before his hand moved again, this time down to her lower stomach. His fingers found the button to her jeans and began to undo them.

Rukia's hand gripped his wrist. "Wait."

Ichigo stopped immediately.

Rukia smiled at him. "I can undress myself." And with that, she used the leg that was propped up on his hip to flip Ichigo over. He allowed it as he was suddenly on his back, Rukia leaning over him on all fours, her lovely hair framing her face just perfectly and her hands pinning him at the wrists. She had a smirk on her rosy lips that was so incredibly sexy, and the way she eyed Ichigo with an animalistic hunger made his blood run wild.

She leaned down and kissed him again, but this time going slow, a totally different style then where they were at just a second ago. In one gliding motion, Rukia pulled away from him and slid off his body, her hands going up his arms and down his torso before she was on her feet and backing away.

Ichigo sat up on his elbows, a curious smirk on his face as Rukia began to sway her hips to an unheard beat. Her hands were at her collar in an innocent fashion, and those delicate fingers began to work the buttons of her blood red blouse loose. She popped each one with gradual progress; splitting herself open inch by sweet, sweet inch until Ichigo could just see the slim center of her black lace bra. Before she got all the way down, Rukia pivoted her back to him, glancing over her shoulder with a playful grin as she let her blouse fall open to the wall.

She was teasing him. And God, did Ichigo love it.

Rolling her face away form his sight, Rukia ran her hands up her arms and grabbed her popped collar. Going slow, she pulled it off her arms revealing her slim, graceful back, letting the fine fabric fall to the floor. Ichigo cocked his head, eyes intrigued.

Rukia's hands disappeared form his sight for a moment before her hips swayed again and she pulled her pants down. Her matching black thong accented the pale flesh of her ass beautifully, and Ichigo had to bite his lip to keep from taking her right then and there.

Seeming to sense his desire, Rukia turned to the side and glanced at him through the corner of her eye, an innocent little smirk on her face as she bit the knuckle of her finger. Then she propped a leg on a chair and took off one shoe. Lifted the other and removed that shoe. Then she faced Ichigo full on, still smiling in that crooked, lusty way. Her hands went to her back and she undid her bra, but she made sure it didn't fall right away by wrapping her arms around herself. She made eye contact with Ichigo dead on, and with no fear, she let the silk straps slide down her shoulders and the lace cups fall into her palms, exposing herself freely.

Then she slid her hands down her stomach to her thong straps around her hips and in one smooth move, she pulled them down and kicked them away.

She stood fully exposed to Ichigo and stated bluntly, "See? I told you I could undress myself."

"Yeah," he said, breathless. "You sure as hell can."

With a giggle, Rukia walked over to Ichigo and put a knee on the mattress, lifting herself up on top of the bed, on top of him. Ichigo leaned back on his elbows as she leaned into him, their faces separated by one inch, her hand running up his chest to his collarbone.

"You know," she began with a tilt of her head, "I'm very good at undressing people, too."

Ichigo lifted a brow. "Oh really?"

Rukia nodded. "Mmm-hmm." Then she lowered her mouth to his chest. His shirt was not a button-up, but the collar was naturally wide and low on the throat so Rukia found his skin easily. When her teeth grazed over the rise of his collarbone, Ichigo tilted his head back to expose more of himself. Rukia took the invite by running her tongue up to the edge of his jaw in a slick move. Ichigo chuckled then cringed, bringing his shoulder up to protect his throat.

"That tickled a little."

Rukia laughed with him, but hers was a deep, threatening laugh and sent a chill down Ichigo's back. Her hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and she lifted his torso off the bed, keeping that inch wide distance form their lips the whole way up. Straddling his lap, Rukia kept eye contact with Ichigo as she went for the bottom of his shirt and lifted. Ichigo brought up his arms in response, letting her slip the black T over his head and toss it across the room.

He leaned into her, closing the inch separating them, wrapping his arms around her waist again as he kissed her deeply and passionately. Her hands went for his hair, running them up the back of his head, tangling her fingers within the fiery locks spiked up on his skull.

Rukia loved it like this; nothing between them but their own bare skin. A freedom that they shared with each other and only with each other. She loved being with Ichigo, and not just in bed. She loved dancing with him, and talking to him, about him, around him. She loved to sleep in his arms and take baths with him and sing and joke and argue with him.

To put it simply- she loved him.

And the more she thought about it…the more she could see herself by his side ten, twenty years form now. Then it hit her that she _wanted_ to be with him for the rest of her life. And if Ichigo asked her right here and now…she would say yes in a heart beat.

Then the words just slipped form her mouth before she could stop them.

"I love you."

God, what did she just say? Did she just really say she loved him _out loud? _Greeeaaat. What would Ichigo say to that—

""I love you too."

Rukia felt every inch of her body bloom form those words. He…loved her too? Rukia deepened the kiss quickly; so happy with the answer she could hardly contain herself.

They went down on the bed on a smooth motion, Rukia laying on Ichigo's chest as his fingers ran up and down her spine with a kind of caring disregard that spoke of his comfort with her naked body. Rukia ran her hand down his bare chest, feeling the grooves of each muscle in his stomach and hips. Finding his belt, she propped herself up on her knees and began to undo it. She slid the jeans off him and let them fall with his shoes and socks at the foot of the bed before she crawled back on top of him and straddled his hips. With steady progress, they merged together and found their rhythm.

They made love over and over that night just as Rukia had hoped. To the point where their bodies were slick with sweat and their muscles ached and their hearts pounded. And by the time the sun rose for the new day, it was six hours until they would be on a plane to America.


	33. Chapter 33: To America!

Chapter 33: To America

**Chapter 33: To America! **

**Hope updating two chapters will make up for the time I made you guys wait. Sorry for the extremely long delay in updates! **

Inoue threw on her jacket and slipped on her flip-flops at the same time, feeling flustered as her time to prepare was running short. She looked over at her bed where her two large suitcases sat open for inspection. She ran through everything and made sure she had everything she would need, checking her list and packing extra underwear. When her watch beeped at her, she slapped closed her bags, zipped them up, and yanked them from her bed.

As she dragged them down her stairs, she said a quick good bye to her parents and opened her door. On cue, Ichigo was just getting out of his car when she came out and when he saw her, he smiled.

"Hey Inoue! You ready?"

She smiled as well, feeling her stomach flutter upon seeing his face. "Yes, I think so!" Then Inoue froze as the passenger door opened. The most beautiful woman stepped out into the sidewalk, the setting sun in the background giving her skin a fair glow and her blue skirt and yellow tank a rich splash of color. She smiled at Inoue so sincerely and it was then that Inoue knew who she was.

Kuchiki Rukia.

Inoue swallowed but smiled anyway, having to remind herself that Ichigo liked Rukia very much and had to respect that. Suddenly, she felt her heavy, heavy bags leaving her hand. Thinking she was about to drop them, she gasped and reached out only to find Ichigo standing beside her, holding her things.

"I got these. Get in the car, we're gonna be late." He said as he gestured to the car with his head.

"Oh yeah! Going!" Inoue jogged up to the car, up to where Rukia stood.

The woman held that perfect smile and stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Rukia. We met before at the choir concert."

Inoue took her hand graciously. "Yes, I remember. You were lovely, by the way."

Rukia giggled. "Oh you're sweet. And it's refreshing to see another feminine face. Here I thought I was going to be the only woman going! Well…besides Yoruichi. " Rukia's voice quivered with a giggle that Inoue found contagious as she snickered with her.

By this time, Ichigo had popped the trunk and was tossing Inoue's things in with the rest of their bags when he blurted out, "Come on get in the car! We're late!"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Surprise, surprise. That seems to happening a lot with us lately, haven't you noticed?" she yelled to Ichigo. He shoved closed the trunk and nodded briskly with a roll of his eyes. When he came around to the driver's side, Rukia ushered Inoue into the back seat and slipped in beside her.

When Rukia struck up a friendly conversation with her, it became clear to Inoue that Rukia was going to be a very fun person to hang around on this trip, and she made the experience of going to a foreign country seem a bit less scary. And her being a female too was a plus.

The car lurched just a bit and shifted as they pulled away from the curb and onto the road.

Rukia spoke to her like an old friend would, and her subject matter was easy for Inoue to identify with and contort to. Ichigo drove along and occasionally gave his two cents in, but was otherwise quite. Inoue would occasionally spare a glance at the review mirror where she could see Ichigo's face when Rukia wasn't looking, and it made Inoue smile to notice Ichigo smiling every time he'd look at Rukia.

About an hour later, the sun had set and the twilight sky cast the city into it's nighttime hours, the expanse of buildings glittering with lights and the streets blazing with the passing headlights of cars. Ichigo pulled into the airport parking lot and parked as close as he could to the doors.

The two girls were still giggling about something when they grabbed their things and wheeled them inside, and their conversation didn't stop even when they got inside. Ichigo was close behind, two duffle bags on his shoulders.

The inside of the airport was virtually empty, perhaps only ten people total not counting the employees. It was quiet and relaxing- not at all chaotic or rushed.- the only sounds were the occasional beeping of the scanners or the tenets talking to their customers. Occasionally the speaker would come on and a female would announce the arrival and departure of flights.

Everything was just calm.

The three stopped just in front of the doors, Ichigo and Rukia scanning the ten people for the other half of their group while Inoue just looked around at the vibrant paintings hanging on the walls.

"Ichigo, Rukia!"

All their heads looked right ahead to see Urahara, Yoruichi, Renji, Byakuya and even Mr. Shin standing by a bricked in garden near the luggage pick-up. They were waving their arms in the air to get their attention, succeeding greatly in sticking out. Ichigo and Rukia smiled and walked forward like it was business as usual, but Inoue was a bit nervous as she trailed behind. More then half of these people she didn't really know, and she was about to get on a plane with them and go to a foreign country for two weeks? Oh man.

When they reached the group, Ichigo and Mr. Shin instantly reached for each other, their arms wrapping around their shoulders to hung in a way family members do when they've been apart for too long. They stayed together for a long moment, Ichigo dwarfing the old Mr. Shin like a son to his father.

Mr. Shin had his eyes closed and a smile on his wrinkled face as he said softly. "I'm so proud of you…"

Ichigo's face was harder, like he was trying to maintain composure on himself. He replied by hugging Mr. Shin tighter, his hands gripping the pin striped blue shirt of his teacher like he was afraid the man would disappear form his grasp.

The others were silent as they partook the moment on the sidelines, soft smiles on their faces as they stood close together. When the two pulled apart, Mr. Shin held Ichigo out by the biceps and ran his eyes up and down his from. He didn't say anything, just chuckled a bit then patted Ichigo on the arms before letting him go.

After a moment more of silence, Renji cleared his throat like he was uncomfortable with the quiet.

"Uhm so…shall we get our stuff checked and get going?" he bent down and grabbed his black bags as everyone nodded and turned to the check-in lane. As they filed in, Inoue was stuck between Renji and Yoruichi.

"So you're Inoue, huh?" Yoruichi began, back to the young girl. Inoue snapped her head up.

"Oh yes! Orihime Inoue."

"Yoruichi. I'm Rukia's and Ichigo's choreographer." She lifted her bags on a scanner and stepped through a metal detector.

"Oh wow. You're very visionary, Mrs. Yoruichi."

She laughed as she grabbed her things on the other side. "Just call me Yoruichi. No need to be so polite amongst friends."

Inoue kind of smiled as she put her own things on the scanner. Before she could step through the metal detector, a heavy hand came down on her shoulder. She gasped and looked up to see the blonde male bending down to her.

"Yeah, you'll find we're not as uptight as we appear." He pointed over his shoulder at a very tall, very dark looking man with a face like stone and eyes to match. He looked at her as if he knew that they were talking about him and Inoue had to look down fast.

"Well… except him. But he's not all bad- are you, Byakuya-san?"

The man glared at Urahara but almost… just almost smirked.

Inoue had to stifle a laugh when Urahara gasped and commented about the near display of emotion, acting like it was the best thing next to landing on the moon. Then she stepped through the detector and grabbed her things.

Once everyone was checked in and ready to go, they made their way to the far end of the building where the loading docks were. They walked through a tunnel that was suspended about three stories up, with walls made of thick glass as clean as the air itself. As the group walked down the stretch, Inoue gazed out of the windows at the city in the distance, glistening like the heavens itself, the sounds of the night distant and muffled. She was going to miss it's familiarity, and as the hall ended Inoue couldn't help but wonder what Ishida and the others were doing.

Their flight was just seating when they walked up to the ticket clerks and handed them their papers. They had disposed of their suitcases and only had their tiny carry-on bags as they walked down the tunnels to their plane. Rukia yawned then leaned her head on Ichigo, who wrapped an arm around her and allowed her to lean on him without thought.

The plane was Frontier, so the seats were spaced widely for first class. Inoue was glad for this mainly because she was claustrophobic, but also because she didn't want to be sandwiched between people she didn't really know, knowing damn well Ichigo was going to be sitting wherever Rukia sat. Their row was on the left side near the windows and Inoue slipped into her isle first. Close behind her was Rukia, then Ichigo, then Byakuya. Behind them were Urahara, Yoruichi, Renji and Mr. Shin. They all settled down in their seats, listened to the introduction and instructions given by the pilots and the stewardess, than buckled up as the plane started.

Inoue gripped the arms of her chair as they pulled onto the runway, and looked out the window as they gradually began to pick up speed.

"This your first flight?" Ichigo whispered over to her.

Inoue nodded, eyes fixated on the landscape that was whipping by them in a blur. "How fast are we going?"

Ichigo shrugged carelessly. "Oh somewhere between two hundred to four hundred miles, I'd say. I don't really know."

Inoue looked over her shoulder at him, eyes wide. "Seriously?"

Ichigo nodded then repositioned his arm as Rukia nestled into his side. "Amazing, right?"

Inoue could only nod.

After a moment, he laid his head back and closed his eyes, looking so comfortable with everything that was going on around him. So laid back about going to a different land, with different people, to perform on live television in front of thousands and thousands of people, during the biggest dance competition in the world, for the chance to be called the best dancer on the planet. Inoue then had to remind herself that the Ichigo she had known was the one who had stopped dancing and was miserable. She didn't know him in the days of his dance career, where she was sure he traveled all over the place. This was probably business as usual for all of them.

_She _was the foreigner here.

With a sigh, she turned her head and gazed back out the window…then gasped.

They were above the clouds, hovering where the fluffy things became the ground and the moon that wasn't there before could be seen huge and full and closer then ever. It's pale light casting everything into glowing white light, making the wide open space seem like what you'd see heaven being like in movies. Up here, everything was clear and calm and absolutely magical. She put her hand on the circular window where ice began to grow, and her fingers left foggy imprints of her palm as she gazed out over the rolling infinity of the world.

And four rows up, an open newspaper was folded up and placed on the lap of Aizen, who's eyes fixated on the orange head of Ichigo with a deadly smirk. None of them expected it, which was good. The rest of his hired gang was on this flight as well, hidden from sight in third class, and once they land…Ichigo was as good as dead.

Had to give that gang credit, though. How they managed to smuggle in their guns and knives without the detectors or cops finding out was beyond him, and only proved that Ulquiorra and his men knew what they were doing.

Aizen glanced down at his paper, where the article about the Dance World Cup was face-up.

Pity…Rukia and Ichigo wouldn't make it to the final round.



When they landed, the sun was just setting in America and everyone was feeling the swift kick of jetlag as the Frontier airline descended from the sky. Inoue had passed out about an hour before the coast of the U. S came into view, so she missed the spectacular view of the Statue of Liberty and her large flame glowing in the coming night. Ichigo stared out of the window with no emotion to the scene, Rukia tucked next to him and fast asleep.

The sky was brown from the lights of the city cast upon the thick layer of clouds covering the entire city of New York. Buildings had Christmas décor hanging off their windows and draped over the streetlamps. Central Park was lit with warm white Christmas lights, and the entire coast was covered in snow.

That's right. Over here, it was winter while back in Japan it was just getting warmer. Good thing they all planned ahead and packed for cold weather.

The plane landed and Ichigo reach over and stroked Rukia's hair behind her ear. "Rukia, we're here. Wake up."

The woman stirred and moaned, burrowing her head deeper into him and clutching his shirt loosely. Ichigo chuckled lightly and took her hand.

"Rukia…come on, you need to get up."

She batted at him with her free hand, groaning. "No-o. I wanna sleep."

Ichigo smiled before leaning down to kiss her on the head. "You can sleep on the way to our hotel. But right now you have to move."

Rukia cracked open an eye. "Mmm… promise?"

"Promise." Ichigo made a move to stand up, forcing Rukia to lift her tired torso off his chest. She moaned and swayed in protest as Ichigo got up form his seat and pulled her up by the arm. Her head bobbed like her neck didn't work as Ichigo put his hands on her shoulders and steered her out, not hiding the amused smile on his face as they made their way out of the plane and into the airport. When they came into the main building…Ichigo stopped.

The American airport was grand.

The ceiling was an endless expanse of sleek steel panels, and bright bulbs seemed to forever feed the light of day with lights covered in white sheets to amplify the soft radiance. Banners of red and green hung in varying patterns, and matching reefs hung on the walls, closer to the ground. There was a giant evergreen tree in the middle of the lobby, and it was decorated with billons of colors and streamers, a silver star on the very top that glistened like a tear. When Mr. Shin tapped his shoulder, Ichigo broke from his daze and looked over. The old man had a warm yet tired smile on his face, and he gave Ichigo's arm a pat before walking on to the luggage pick-up was. Ichigo watched the man go before following close behind, keeping Rukia in front of him, letting his eyes return to their gawking search over the airport.

The lobby was quiet, only buzzing softly with conversations of the few people waiting to get on their flights and a waterfall in the far south corner, by the line of gift shops. It smelled clean, and everything looked like new and very Christmas festive. The people they passed where all dressed for winter, decked in thick sweaters and scarves, gloves and beanies, most of them advertising Christmas themes, all of them having that jolly winter look on their red cheeks.

When they got their luggage and went outside, there was a very long line of cabs waiting by the curbs, their yellow bodies reflecting the welcoming city lights in the background.

They had to take two cabs; Byakuya, Renji, Yoruichi and Urahara in one and Ichigo, Mr. Shin, Rukia and Inoue in the other. Mr. Shin took the front passenger seat while Ichigo and the girls sat in the back. The second they got settled in, buckled up and began to pull out, Ichigo, Inoue and Rukia fell asleep. Ichigo was in the middle, both arms around Inoue and Rukia, who leaned on his shoulders lightly. He had his head resting on top of Rukia's, fitting perfectly with her height. They bobbed along down the lit streets of New York, the gentle hum of their cab the only sound in their head as the sights passed them by in blurs.

About an hour later, they pulled into their hotel, right up to the curb with a smooth stop. The sound of doors shutting woke Ichigo up; his eyes opening like they weighed about ten pounds each. He lifted his head off Rukia's and looked out the window to see the polished glass doors to the hotel waiting, and a bag boy walking up to assist with the luggage. He wasn't as exited to be here as he thought he would be…maybe because it hadn't quite sunken in yet, or maybe he was just too tired to give it a chance. But when he glanced down to see Rukia nestled under his arm, hand on his chest and fast asleep, he realized that he couldn't care less where he was. Just as long as she was there with him.

With a deep breath, Ichigo leaned down and kissed Rukia's head, then stroked her cheek with his knuckles. "We're here." He whispered. She just nestled into him and mumbled, obviously perfectly fine with spending the night in the back seat of a cab so long as she didn't have to move. Ichigo smiled warmly at her, making no move to disturb her again. The passenger door opened on the side where Rukia was, and Byakuya was bent at the waist looking inside. The man actually looked like he was smiling….or maybe it was just the light?

"I'll carry her in." He said in a whisper, as if not wanting to awaken them either. Ichigo just nodded before gingerly lifting Rukia up with his free arm, pushing over to Byakuya's open arms. She groaned again and frowned, but her eyes never opened, and the minuet she tipped over into her brother's arms, she grabbed his shirt and nuzzled in again. After she was lifted out, Ichigo watched Byakuya walk around the car to meet Mr. Shin and Renji on the sidewalk before turning his head to Inoue.

He gave her a gentle shake. "Inoue."

Her eyes blinked open and she looked around the car then up at him, appearing just as warn out as Rukia. She forced herself to sit up, and she stretched her arms out over her head then gave a big yawn.

"We there already?" she asked all groggy.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah… would you like me to carry you in?"

She had to think about it for a moment, but as she rubbed her eye, she just nodded. Ichigo smiled before scooting out the door Byakuya had left open, shutting it quietly and walking around to the other side. Inoue had opened her door by then and was sitting with her legs out on the curb, slumped over like her spine didn't want to hold her up. When Ichigo bent down and picked her up bridal style, she rested her head in the crook of his neck but didn't touch him beyond that. He walked up to where everyone was waiting, Yoruichi and Urahara looking the most alert as they took each other's hand and walked inside. Mr. Shin and Renji held the doors open for Byakuya and Ichigo and also for the bag boys who pushed in their stuff.

The main lobby was beautifully decorated and well kept. The hardwood floors were dark and polished to a shine. It had a giant throw rug laid across it, with grand designs of gold and reds and greens and blacks all threaded together to make a splash of rich color to match the floral paintings on the walls. A chandelier hung low from the round ceiling, the lights dulled for the night set the crystals on fire.

This hotel was where most of the Dance World Cup competitors were staying, so when they all showed up it was quick and easy to sign in and find their rooms. Luck would have it that their rooms were on the third floor and though Inoue was small, holding her up for so long was starting to make Ichigo's arms tired. Byakuya didn't seem to care, but then again he never really showed much.

They rode the elevator up in silence, and tried there hardest to stay quiet as they walked down the halls to their rooms.

"This one is yours," Urahara whispered as he handed the key card to Mr. Shin. "You, Ichigo, Inoue and Rukia will be staying together. Yoruichi, the others and I will be right down the hall."

Mr. Shin just nodded before swiping the card in the lock and opening the door. Byakuya let Ichigo in first, and the teen had to duck a little as he stepped inside.

The room was plane compared to the lobby and halls, and it looked like it was beaten with the Hallmark stick. With their own kitchen in the corner, a living room, two bathrooms and four beds, everything was a cheerful bright yellow accented with floral drapes and green furniture. The floor was a puffy carpet the color of cream that made every step as soft and as quiet as a mouse. And quite difficult to roll the suitcases on. As the bag boy dropped off their things in the corner of the bedroom, out of the way, Ichigo walked in and bent down to one of the beds.

Inoue fell form his arms in a dead sleep, rolling onto her side and curling up into herself like she knew it was a bed she was placed on. She sighed, a cute and gentle sound from her chest that made Ichigo smile. He looked up as Byakuya laid Rukia on the bed next to Inoue's.

Rukia was limp and didn't move as her brother put her down. Her head just fell to the side as her hair splayed out on the pillow, her lax face turned in Ichigo's direction. Ichigo stayed where he was, but imagined himself walking over and softly kissing her on those rosy lips.

Byakuya stood up and looked at his sister, those deep-set navy blue eyes just like Rukia's. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but it was quiet for quite some time. When he finally did speak, Ichigo had walked over to the only window in the room and was starring down at the parking lot.

"I'm glad she found you."

Ichigo looked over his shoulder in surprise. "Huh?"

"Rukia. I'm glad Rukia found someone like you."

Ichigo blinked, not really sure what to say to that. It was the first time Byakuya had ever said something like that to him, and the sudden comment through the boy for a loop.

The man kept his back to Ichigo as he spoke. "When Rukia met Kaine, I was skeptical at first. After the relationship with Aizen hit the fan, I was afraid to let anyone male near her."

Ichigo could agree with that.

"I trusted Kaine greatly, however, and he was a good man with good morals and a gentle spirit. So when he asked for Rukia's hand…I wasn't afraid," he let out a heavy sigh, those great shoulders slouching in the slightest bit. "Then I had heard of the car accident that took his life…and damn near my sister's. Hearing the details of the crash told me that Kaine had protected Rukia form the worst of it, and it was then that I knew the word had lost a truly wonderful person….I never thought there could be another." His head shook as he let it drop, and his profile looked pained even though there was no emotion on it. Ichigo stayed quiet, sympathizing with Byakuya for the first time in his life. He was surprised when Byakuya continued.

"For three years, I watched as Rukia slowly died inside, falling further and further form the light Kaine had left for her. Her leg was a terrible burden on her, and it cost her audition, after audition…after audition. Soon it became apparent that it wasn't just her leg holding her back. It was herself. Her passion for the dance had died with the one she loved and we all thought her heart had gone in the ground with Kaine."

There was a pause, in which Ichigo's heart took a swan dive to his toes. God, he knew too well the feeling of an older brother watching his younger siblings slowly die inside.

Karin…

"But then…. She met you." He lifted his head and opened his eyes, looking at the wall. Ichigo looked up as well, staring at the jet-black hair on the back of Byakuya's head. The silken mane disappeared as the man turned around and faced him.

The expression on his face made Ichigo's eyes widen.

_Such strong respect. _

"Never had I seen her so happy then the day she came in with a newspaper that had your picture in it. Her skin, once gray and steely, had gained back its blush and glow. She had gone form the living dead to the hyper child I remembered. It was all too good to be true. But you saved her…. you saved my baby sister and I don't know how to repay you for that."

Ichigo sucked in a breath, trying to steady his heart. "I uh….I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to." Byakuya walked up and clapped a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. " I'm truly grateful for you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo met Byakuya's intense eyes and felt something in his chest, a growing sensation of being complete. Byakuya trusted Ichigo with Rukia's life as he had done with Kaine- it was something he wanted, though never expected to get.

This bond that was suddenly being forged was deep, without end. A tie so strong it could only be explained with one word;

_Brother._

Byakuya had somehow found a place in Ichigo's heart as a brother, the sibling he lost long ago when his two sisters left the world no longer left a gap in his heart.

But the saving went both ways.

Rukia had been his savior in his darkest times. In despair, only she had the power to light the flame again. Something no one else had been able to do. When he though he was dead, Rukia reminded him how to live. When he felt numb, she showed him what how to feel again. This woman…. he loved. And he would die for her if it came down to it, but better yet…he was going to live for her.

His secret vow to Rukia was to live, as she reminded him it was possible.

Ichigo smiled and clapped his hand over Byakuya's, not saying a word though his answer was still made. Byakuya nodded once, as if to approve before squeezing his shoulder then walking off. Ichigo watched him go until the door closed behind him.

Man…what a night.

Rukia gave a little moan then wriggled on the comforter, turning onto her side then onto the other.

"Ichi…go."

The teen turned his head to Rukia before walking around to her side of the bed. He sat down on the edge and leaned toward her. "Yeah?"

She didn't open her eyes, but nestled close to him, holding onto his wrist lazily. "I want you."

Ichigo smiled then whispered, "You already have me."

She frowned and shook her head, then turned onto her back while pulling on his hand. "Nooooo. I mean I _want_ you."

Ichigo grunted as she pulled his hand out from under him, but managed to catch himself with the other by slapping it on the wall. "What? Now? Here?"

Rukia's eyes still remained closed, but she tugged on his arm. "Yes… come on, Ichi. Please?"

Ichigo dropped his head with a smile and a sigh, body more then willing to oblige but his better half saying that's a bad idea. He glanced over at Inoue, who was still sound asleep and in the same pose she had been in when he put her down. He looked at the door to their bedroom, which Byakuya had closed on his way out. Mr. Shin was still in the living room…and by the sounds of it, watching T.V.

Everyone seemed to be distracted….

Ichigo smirked at his girl before crawling on the bed and straddling her. She smiled and hummed her pleasure, her hands running up his arms and onto his neck to pull him down to her face. He allowed it and bent over her body, meeting her lips with a tender kiss. He felt her tongue slide over his lips, asking to enter, but he didn't.

"Rukia…" he whispered against her mouth. "You we can't do this here. Inoue may be asleep, but we're kind of loud when we get into it. And I have no idea when Mr. Shin will decide to come in."

Rukia's eyes opened, giving him puppy eyes. "So that's a no?"

Ichigo smiled at her. "Yeah... unfortunately, it's a no."

She made her lip poke out in a pout, but she didn't stop him as Ichigo rolled off her and lay down beside her. She cuddled into his chest, resting her head under his chin as she began to drift off again. Ichigo pulled one arm around her while the other he used as a pillow. He fell asleep quicker then he expected, but he was getting used to that around Rukia.


End file.
